Deeds
by IdleWit
Summary: Elizabeth continues on her journey to find Will with Jack in tow. Problems arise as they continue on their journey, travelling to Venice, opium dens in Singapore and the enemy country itself Spain. They face conscription and more as they struggle to survi
1. Prologue: Of Stones and Rocks

**Summary: Elizabeth continues on her journey to find Will with Jack in tow. Each of them have done some mending, but times wounds take time to heal. As they persist in finding Will and the Eagle they continue to find peices of themselves along the way. But problems begin to arise as motivations clash and Jack begins to revert to his old ways, some of whihc weren't all that helpful. As they became further acquanted with each other and the world around them they realise that not all changes are for the worst or the best. Through places such as Venice, opium dens in Singapore, and the enemy country itself Spain they continue their difficult search. Conscription, slavery and being shanghaid are the least of their worries as they face the Eagle and face up to their past deeds. "..Have a bit of fun Lizzy.." Jack Sparrow. This is a sequel to my story Changing. **

**Prologue: Rocks**

"…_Darlin' I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but_ _through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me…"_

"So," a man sat at a table, enveloped in a black cloak and hidden by the heavy shadows. His voice was hoarse and rough, with a practiced air; his hands lay upon the table, clenched and tense as if he was stilling them from fidgeting. "You've got nothing for me?"

He addressed an old man sitting at the other end of the table, the man's face was illuminated by a candle flickering upon the rough tarred wood, he was drawn and heavily wrinkled, his eyes black and blank. He was bald on the crown of his head, but seemed to make up for it with a long beard. His nose was unusually large and hooked his lips thin. A woman sat beside the man, her figure well rounded. She had beautiful features, thick lips accented with deep red lip paint. She was a gem among rough stones in this extremely small town with only a few stray streets. She was only remained untouched by younger and more daring men because her husband was the sorcerer, and rumors of his powers had spread far and instilled fear in any fool brave or stupid enough to tempt her with anything better, and be caught.

"No," the man's voice rasped out like a crows. "I have nothing about the Eagle. A fog surrounds it, you would be foolish to try and find it Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_," the cloaked figure snapped impatiently, he lent closer so the light illuminated his face. "It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, I'd like you to remember." He brushed the cloaks hood off with a suffering gesture. "And how did you know?."

"I am the sorcerer," the old man said, his voice hiding amusement, "Why did you come disguised?"

"Well I just thought, you know," the pirate mumbled, his eyes veiled by his thick black eye lashes, his hands absently tracing patterns upon the wood. "After that whole thing in Venice…"

The old man began to laugh, a croaking thing it sounded dry like him. Jack looked up and grinned, his eyes sparkling with the candle, his gold teeth flashing. The man's laughter turned into hacking coughs which racked his body. The woman beside him quickly poured him some sort of liquid from a clay jug, and held the cup up to his lips. Her eyes met Jack's as she did so and she gave him a small smile, fluttering her eye lashes and looking down, playing the embarrassed maiden. Jack's grin widened in response and he winked at her suggestively. Unfortunately the sorcerer had recovered enough to see this, he quickly moved closer to the woman, putting a possessive shaking and feeble hand upon her arm.

"That is long forgotten Sparrow," he croaked, his voice rather harsher," I managed to find something better then the precious stones, but you are lucky you are not dead for your foolishness. Try and steal from me again though…" he let the sentence trail off, coughing once more, his threat seemed laughable coming from such a feeble old man but Jack knew well from experience it was quite serious.

"I'm just playing," Jack said, pouting slightly as if he was hurt at such an accusation. "So what was it that you found in place of the rocks anyway?" he queried indifferently, though his eyes roved around the rather empty and run down room, ever searching for treasure.

"Stones," the sorcerer corrected, "And I found_ immortality_," he whispered in hushed tones, taking the mug from the woman and raising it, Jack sharp eyes fell upon the liquid within it, it sparkled like millions of diamonds.

"Ah," the breath of air escaped Jack's lips, and he nodded his head. "I see, well mate," he looked slightly uncomfortable and sat back in his seat, taking on a casual attitude; he placed his booted feet upon the table causing it to creak terribly. "I um…hope that goes well for you an all…" he said it rather uncertainly and pointedly gave the old man a once over taking in his feebleness. "But I've rather come on another matter as well, though it is nice to know you are well…" the sorcerer held up his hand, stopping Jack in mid sentence.

"What is it you want Jack Sparrow?" he asked his voice deep, his eyes dark.

"Well mate," Jack said, wriggling and settling in his chair, "Its bout those rocks really."

"You still have them?" the sorcerer croaked, this time ignoring Jack's title for the precious artifacts.

"Course," Jack scowled. "Their bringing me some…unwanted attention you see, so I can't really get a good buying price."

"Ah, the Spanish and the East India Company, hm?" The sorcerer queried, "I may be old but I am not blind, I know what is going on in the world around us, the terrible war, the changes…"

"Aye," Jack said his voice rather grave. "Well then," he said after a silence his tone brightening some what. "Then you know I got to hide the great blooming rocks somehow, can't have them in plain sight you may say, or maybe it would be more correct to say I _should_ have it in plain sight if you get my drift."

"And you want me to help you hide them?" the sorcerer's voice was derisive, his croaking laugh emitted again, with hacking coughs. Once they had subsided he looked up at Jack, who was giving him a smile though his eyes were serious. "You have a reputation for being bold Sparrow," he croaked, Jack inclined his head as if to accept humbly what he thought of as praise.

"To show there are no ill feelings," the sorcerer croaked, "I will do this for you, but what do you have for me in return?"

"Ah," said Jack, obviously ready for this. "Now that is an excellent question mate," he reached into his coat, and pulled out a bundle of old papers tied loosely with string, "With an excellent answer."

The sorcerer quickly reached for them but Jack snapped them away. "Are those what I think they are?" the sorcerer settled to asking.

Jack ran his thumb through them, and tapped them against his hand. "Yap," he replied,

"But how?" the sorcerer asked his eyes wide.

"I heard you were having a bit of dispute about precious magical land with the local smithy, so I thought I might relieve him of his deeds, and p'raps give them to you…depending…." Jack shrugged casually, as if he had simply found the precious papers lying upon the street.

"So what would you have me do with the stones?" the sorcerer asked, his aged eyes shining with greed as his gaze was fixed on the land deeds.

"A ring," Jack passed casually.

"A ring," the sorcerer repeated blankly, tearing his gaze form the papers to look up at Jack, but his countenance told he was not jesting, though it was always hard to tell with Jack, there were so many dishonest things about him knotted with truth.

"Aye," Jack said leaning closer, "A ring."

The sorcerer blinked, breaking Jack's gaze, then nodded holding out his aged and shaking hand. Jack placed a small black velvet pouch upon it.

"And mate," he said casually leaning back in his seat as the sorcerer, with the help of his wife, rose. "Don't try and cheat me like last time. I can tell the real from the fake now with the best of them."

It was a subtle threat and by Jack's appearance, as he dusted his boots, it hardly seemed like one, but the sorcerer caught it.

"I am not a mere magician," he replied, "I don't do the same trick twice."

"Good to know," Jack commented, not looking up.

The sorcerer waved off his wife and hobbled into the back room, Jack placed the papers casually upon the table and put his feet back up, his hands behind his neck, waiting.

"I've heard a lot about you Jack Sparrow," the sorcerer's wife suddenly spoke up, casting Jack a side long glance, her voice soft.

"Oh really love," Jack said, grinning and showing his teeth. "Any of it good?"

"Some good," she said, "And some bad." She moved closer to him, lessening the distance between them.

"Ah well it's good to know a bit of bad is going around then too, don't want to be thought of as nice now do I," he replied. But the sorcerer's wife hardly seemed to be listening; instead she threw herself on Jack and began to lock lips to his immense surprise.

"Wait," Jack gasped, managing to push her off, "This is not good."

"Why not?" she asked rather indignant, her eyes flashing.

"No I don't mean it that way love," Jack hissed waving his hand in dismissal, "It's just they say your untouchable, and I'm supposing theirs a reason behind that…namely your husband who can rip someone to shreds. " He nudged his head towards the back room.

"Oh, he can't hear us," she replied dismissively, leaning close once more, "When he works magic he's dumb to the world around him. Anyway, other men have courted me; you just have to make sure that you're not _caught_." She began attempting to pull off his jacket. "And I've heard you're very good at that."

"Oh," Jack said his eyes widening, as she went to kiss him again, "Well then that's okay," he mumbled.

"It took less time then I thought," the sorcerers croaking voice sounded. Jack's eyes widened and he attempted to push off the woman.

He finally managed to, but it was too late, the old man stood at the doorway, a small ring in hands. He saw his wife dishelved hair and clothes, and then his gaze turned to Jack with red paint smeared over his mouth and his jacket off his shoulders.

"Now mate," Jack quickly said, standing up the chair falling down with his movement. He was attempting to rub the lip paint off his mouth, though he only half succeeded as it smudged on his cheek. He used his hands instead to be calming, putting them up. "There's a reasonable explanation for all of this that is in no way connected to me…" he trailed off as he saw the sorcerer's eyes flash red.

"I know that look," Jack said nervously, "So how bout I just go, hey," he pointed to the door hopefully.

"You_ always_ do this," the sorcerer's wife suddenly shrieked at the old man, her lips pouting like a spoilt child. She took the mug from the table and threw it at the sorcerer, it went wide and hit the wall instead, she had extremely bad aim.

"You are _my _wife," the sorcerer yelled turning his attention to her. "And I will rip anyone to shreds who dares touch you."

"Actually mate," Jack tried to add in, "_I_ wasn't doing _any _touching." The sorcerer simply ignored him, his concentration upon his screaming wife.

"You never let me have any fun," she wailed.

Jack took the opportunity leaping forward he quickly grabbed the ring from the sorcerer and immediately backed up, slipping the ring into his pocket.

"I'll just be going now shall I," he said rather weakly, stumbling over the chair.

"You can't leave," the sorcerer's wife wailed.

He leapt for the door and attempted to open it, he tugged as hard as he could but it was locked. He turned slowly, hearing a crackling, the sorcerer's attention was back upon him, and in his hand was a ball of flames, all feebleness left as his power coursed through him.

He roared furiously, Jack saw that he was beginning to grow, his skin turning black.

"Not again," he muttered, "Come on mate," he said, attempting to smile, "Do we really have to go through all this we sort things out, one old rogue…to one _almost_ old one…"

"_This_ time Jack Sparrow," the sorcerer roared, "I _will_ rip you to shreds."

He threw the fire and Jack quickly leapt under the table, the fire merely burst against the wall and singed it. Jack caught a glance at the sorcerer and noticed a small detail he had not before, a key matching the brass doorknob hung from the sorcerer's neck.

"Oh bugger," he cursed, it was just his luck.


	2. Of Misunderstanding and Complications

**Complications**

"…_Complications arose, ensued, were overcome…" _**…Jack Sparrow**

Duke Wentworth, an agent of the East India Trading Company sighed heavily and rubbed his temple, throwing down his latest reports upon his desk. Times had turned tough ever since the events of nine years ago. The company had lost most of it's major power, it had taken many years to even build the company back up to a quarter of what it had been before. Duke Wentworth despaired of ever seeing it in it's prime again.

Things used to be simple once upon a time. The only problem the company had faced had been pirates, the scurge of the sea, but the Company had found someone to take care of that particular problem, Lord Cuttler Beckett. Granted the man's methods had been some what questionable, and some would say tyrannical even, but the East India Companies attitude what one does not know will not hurt one, and the ships had been happier at the decrease in pirates attacks.

Of course then the pirates had to gather and revolt, along with some working sailors who did not find the East India Companies choking hold upon business any profitable to them, or anyone but those who were already well off. To make it all worse Lord Beckett the foolish man butted heads with infamous (and low in Duke Wentworths opinion) Jack Sparrow, satisfying his own personal vendetta against the man. Of course it ended with Beckett being shot or some such and many of the East India Trading Companies prize ships being blown to smithereens. After that everything had just gotten…complicated.

As if that had not been bad enough two years after Becketts death England and Spain decided to wage full out war on each other, no one remembered who had started it, and now no one wanted to venture upon the seas, or do trade with the EITC. Most of the ships had been taken under his Majesties possession to be used as war ships. They had lost a few in the war already, and the pirates, when they had a chance were harassing them. Of course the Crown, seeing as the war wasn't raging on too well, was expecting the navy force under the EITC to do something to pull up the peoples moral in their settlements in the Caribbean and show them England's power. Namely propoganda, use scape goats to blame all the people's problems on and turn their attention away from the war which was taking their able sons and fathers away from them.

What the East India Company needed to do essentially was to ensure that the people did not realise the damage which England was taking in the Caribbean. Duke Wentworth had to somehow keep them ignorant of the fact that the Spanish had invaded one of their strongest forts, Port Royal, and was burning most of their supply ships. Of course that was a bit difficult, seeing as the every day criminal could hardly be responsible for the burning ships upon the ocean and the burning towns. Blaming the attacks as pirates rather then the Spanish was beginning to fail seeing as the pirates were being attacked themselves and limping into ports. After all they were living on a sea which was in the middle of a war, and they were getting caught in the crossfire's just like everyone else.

Pirate's for hanging to appease the people were in short supply too. There was short pickings upon the water nowadays and too much danger, most pirates were retiring and settling down as average citizens, the ones that were left were too clever for the dim witted agents the East India Trading Company now had.

Duke Wentworth sighed again heavily as the rain beat against his windowpanes, almost in time to his throbbing head. He found himself almost longing for the devious man Lord Becket, he hadn't much liked the man, but he had to admit that the man did have power, control and most of all cunningness to his advantage. Unlike Lord Bartholomew now, Becketts replacement, who was a dry and nervous young man who had no vision whatsoever and would squeal at the sight of a spider.

"Sir," speaking of the annoying one, Duke Wentworth thought dryly.

"Yes Bartholomew," Duke Wentworth called sufferingly.

"Duke sir," Bartholomew stuttered from the other side of the door in his usual nervous manner. "There's a man here that wants to see you sir."

"Yes there are a lot of men who want to see me," Duke Wentworth snapped at the end of his tether, angry investors had been coming in over the past few days in droves over the recent attack upon a large cargo ship in the Caribbean while it was moored. Of course Duke Wentworth had to blame it on pirates rather then the Spanish who had actually attacked the ship, and suffered suggestions that he and his fellow agents were incompetent and losing their touch. He was not in the current mood to withstand his pride taking another beating. "Tell him to come back another time when I am not swamped with paper work."

He expected Bartholomew to scuttle off as usual intimidated but instead he stuttered more nervous then ever. "B..but s…sir, he's n..not a..an investor."

"Who is he then man, out with it," Duke Wentworth roared. Instead of Bartholomew answering though the door swung open and a well-groomed man stepped in.

"I hope you don't mind that I let myself in Wentworth," he said as Duke Wentworth stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, looking upon the man he hadn't seen going on six years. "It's just that the young man out there found it rather difficult to believe that you were a friend of mine."

Wentworth did not correct this slip of tongue, he and this man had never been friends, this man didn't even have any friends, but instead all he could utter in astonishment was. "Beckett?"

"Lord Beckett actually," he corrected. "I know it's been a long time, but gentlemen must not forget the niceties now must we?"

Duke Wentworth could only just continue to gape in the most ungentlemanly of manners.

**J.S**

What appeared to be a lad sat upon the dirt ground outside a run down inn, their hat was drawn over their face covering their eyes, and their hair tied back, the cloth secured with a neat little bow, not often seen among lads of his age. They lent against the building, their hat protecting them from the most of the hot Caribbean sun. A pistol was at their waist, a sword also. Their clothes were weathered and old, hand downs it seemed as they were slightly large for the slight figure, the boots one size too big. The person seemed delicate some how, though no one would dare tell them that as they raised the hat and squinted out, revealing a tanned face and a mouth set into a vicious scowl. They looked towards the closed worm eaten door, sounds were emitting from it which made some passers by glance but dare not do more. The lad looked like he was about to get up and even dare to enter the inn, but then they looked down at their hand; a white scar just barely traced a line across their smooth palm. They sighed heavily, and then rested their head against the wall, turning their face towards the sun and bathing in its warmth. They wriggled slightly obviously believing that they were in for a decidedly long wait. The street was extremely quiet, and dull, no sound stilled the peaceful silence.

"BUGGER! BUGGER! BUGGER! BUGGER!" the loud exclamations emitted from the building along with sounds of crashing. The lad's head snapped up to attention.

Suddenly the worm eaten door of the shady inn burst open and an odd man ran out in a peculiar fashion, his hands held out in front of him and his face holding a look of worry. He quickly closed the door behind him, locking it with a small brass key, then he pressed his back against it. Somebody was ramming against it, there were mumbled growls and yells. He was panting his chest rising and falling, he rubbed his mouth with a sleeve.

"Jack," the person sitting upon the ground exclaimed, looking up at the odd man with his black hair filled with an assortment of things, a goatee and beard framing his chin and his hat askew upon his head on top of a rather weathered red bandanna. His large coat was tangled, half pulled off him, he quickly settled it with a shrug of his shoulders, ensuring the collar was up. He had a red smudge upon his cheek. He held a rapier in front of him and was trying desperately to stuff something into his coat pocket with his free hand. The man named Jack looked at the lad and gave a grin showing gold sparkling teeth, his grin was one of excitement, his dark eyes sparkled.

"Had a bit of a misunderstanding Lizzy," he said, pressing his back harder against the door and bracing his legs, "Gotta go."

There was a roar from within the building and Jack made a face. The person quickly struggled up from the ground, opening their mouth.

"Not now love," Jack said, predicting the words, there was a louder bang the whole wall shook, "Right now we have to RUN."

He grabbed her hand and then they were sprinting across the street, his rapier held in front of him as he ran ensuring no one got in their way. There was a roar from within the building and Elizabeth looked back to see a creature burst forth from the building, breaking the door and the wall and scattering dust and rubble all over the street. The thing was fearsome to behold even in one glance, it was large and black, with some sort of spikes, the only thing Elizabeth noticed though was it's really large teeth. She lifted her feet and ran faster, the thing pounded as it made its way after them.

"What is that thing?" she screamed as they turned the corner.

"Later," Jack gasped, flashing another grin, he skidded and then they were running straight to the docks which were in front of them. The beast skid and slammed into a building, not being as apt at turning, and was stunned at least for the moment.

Elizabeth's heart was pounding and the beast roar filled her ears. Jack was simply dragging her and then he stopped, untying a small row boat.

"Come on, come on," he said waving at her impatiently, "We've got to push it off."

"But this isn't ours," Elizabeth protested as she looked at him dumbly.

"We're borrowing it, now help me," Jack said and then they were pushing it off and jumping in. This time Jack took to the oars, rowing with long powerful and practiced strokes.

The beast roar could be heard and it pounded forward, appearing at the edge of the water, it looked after them and growled.

"Just like Venice," Jack muttered to himself. He stopped rowing and allowed the current to pull them along for a moment. He took his hat off his head and saluted to the beast, Elizabeth rolled her eyes he couldn't help but gloat. "Sorceror, sorry mate but maybe we can catch up some other time, hey. Maybe you can bring your wife along again."

The beast roared once more, its eyes blazing with rage, Jack placed his hat back upon his head crookedly.

"Old man," he called, "This is the day that you will remember as the day," but what day it was they would never hear, for the beast opened its mouth impossibly wide and Jack's eyes widened somewhat his mouth forming in a small oh, it was almost comical. "DIVE," he screamed and he pushed Elizabeth, the boat rocked violently and then he was pulling her to the side as it capsized.

They hit the warm water, Elizabeth attempted to resurface but something was pulling her down, she couldn't see as the salt stung her eyes, she tried to kick against it and her foot met something hard, but the pressure keeping her down did not subside. The water above them seemed to bubble; Elizabeth looked up wide eyed as something red flickered above. And then when the her lungs seemed about to burst, when she couldn't think or feel anymore, whatever held her down let go and she propelled herself up with all her strength, spluttering as she resurfaced into the daylight and colorful world once more, sound meeting her ears.

She looked around her, Jack's hat bobbed beside her, as did the boat, its contents strewn over the ocean; she flung herself against it, resting her tired head against the wood and closing her eyes against the assault of the sun. Her breathe rasped and she enjoyed the cool taste of fresh air, filling her lungs to capacity.

"We have to stop doing that," she gasped. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she squinted looking around once more. There was something wrong with the scene, both she and Jack had gone down, but only she and Jack's hat had resurfaced. She looked back to shore, the beast still stood there, it too was watching, it's mean eyes set upon her.

"Jack," she called, "Jack," she took a breath and submerged her head, trying to see anything within the watery world but there was nothing, she resurfaced and looked around once more. "Jack," she cried. She struggled towards the capsized boat again, but she frowned as she saw it had moved, rocking though not with the waves. She pressed herself against it and pushed, it righted and Jack appeared from under it, his locks dripping and his coal running from his eyes. He looked like a drowned cat, his face not very happy.

"Don't do that," Elizabeth screamed at him, he simply ignored her, his attention turned towards the beast.

"Jack," Elizabeth cried, "Don't annoy it."

Jack waved to her dismissingly, not listening to a word. "You kicked me," he said instead rather absently, but with the right tone of hurt, his hand going to his cheek.

"You were the thing pulling me down?" Elizabeth growled, remembering kicking something rather hard in the water. Jack's attention had left her once more though, and it was no use to try and get justice. Elizabeth sighed and attempted to pull herself onto the wet boat, it'd be a wet ride to the Pearl which was floating in the distance, she sighed as she saw Jack's smug grin as he looked towards the beast at the waters edge.

"There'll be no living with him after this," she grumbled under her breath.

**J.S**

"Are you all right Cap'n?" Gibbs immediately queried as Jack came up on deck, dripping onto the dark wood.

"Ah you lads chanced to see the little light show did you," Jack said rather dryly, he wriggled out of his coat and draped it over the railing. Elizabeth was left to struggle up the over the railing by herself, she stumbled onto the deck and cast Jack an accusing glare but he simply ignored it.

"Aye Cap'n," Gibbs said, watching Jack curiously, when nothing was forth coming from him he pressed further, the rest of the crew almost leaning in unison in eagerness. "So Cap'n could you perchance tell us what happened?"

"Maybe later," Jack said waving his hand, then looking as if noticing the rest of the crew he scanned his gaze over all their eager faces, a grin stole over his face despite himself. "I'll tell the tale tonight, it'll be worth it's weight in gold don't you worry fellows." He clapped his hands together then he swaggered towards his cabin, "Now if you don't mind gents I'll just go dry meself." The crew gave one sigh almost in unison, then moved back to their post and tasks, or simply to lazing upon the deck.

"Jack," Elizabeth called, slipping and almost falling in the puddle of water Jack had left in his wake, she pulled herself up by Gibbs coat, almost choking the man. She managed to struggle behind him. "Did you get it," she lowered her voice, the rest of the crew were watching their exchange closely, pricking their ears to hear any mention of treasure such as jewels or gold.

"Can we do the niceties later Lizzy," Jack said making a face and swatting her away with his hand.

"No," Elizabeth exclaimed indignantly, not to be deterred, "We cannot do the_ niceties_ later. I was sitting in front of a shady inn baking in the hot sun for hours; I think I've earned the right to know if you got anything at _all_ in there."

"Like what?" Jack queried acting as if he was completely oblivious. He sighed and stopped, turning to look at Elizabeth, his hands absently tugging at his braids.

"Anything about, you know Will and this Eagle fellow?" she queried her eyes eager.

"Miss Swann if I got anything on that front," Jack whispered, leaning closer to her, suspense filled her as she waited with bated breath. "You would be the first to know." He said, tapping her on the shoulder with the finger and giving a forced smile.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, blinking slowly, staring at him with shock. "You had me wait for hours in the hot sun while you got nothing?"

"I never said…" Jack began, seeing that she was in one of her tempers, he raised his hand in a fitful movement, trying to calm her.

"So what did you exactly do in there Jack," she shrieked advancing on him, he backed away with each step she took, looking around nervously for an escape route. "Have some nice tea….or…or," her eyes roved and spotted the red mark on his cheek. "What's that?" she queried, it came out sharper then she intended it to.

"What?" Jack asked in the usual way, his eyes turning wide and innocent. His hand went to his cheek though and he rubbed at it furiously, Elizabeth turned to look behind her, Gibbs was standing there, making motions to Jack, miming rubbing his cheek. When he caught Elizabeth glaring at him his hand quickly snapped behind his back and he gave a weak smile. Elizabeth ignored him and turned back to Jack, who was still trying to desperately rub off the mark, he was only smudging it further though.

"That's lip paint," Elizabeth realized, "You were kissing somebody, that's what you were doing. You were meant to find important information on Will and you spent your time kissing."

"Actually love I don't think that's entirely fair," Jack said, lifting his hands up in protest. "I did not spend my whole time kissing in there. I hardly spent any time kissing in there. The sorcerer was giving me nothing about Will, and when he left the room his beautiful wife just happened to throw herself at me. I want you to know I was not the one who instigated the kisses, I was just an innocent man really being unjustly used you know."

"Oh really," Elizabeth raised her eye brows, the anger seemed to build within her, though on the outside she seemed to maintain a cool facade. Jack seemed to not find this change in her any better, seeming to proffer the shrieking as he knew what to expect. He seemed to realize that now was the time to attempt to appease Elizabeth with his gift.

"Lizzy love," he said leaning closer to her, she didn't even blink. "I did not perhaps manage to gain any information on your dear William unfortunately, through no fault of my own but through complications which arose. But…" he said raising a sooty finger adorned with many rings and placing it upon her parted lips as she raised her eyebrows. "I did however manage to get you a trinket, something along the shiny lines you could say." Elizabeth's mouth shut with a snap, she narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out how he planned to appease her with a mere trinket.

"Where is it then?" she asked rather roughly.

"Oh right bout," Jack began vaguely, he reached for her hair and Elizabeth followed his hand confused, when suddenly he appeared to pull something out and he held out a gold ring held delicately between his thumb and fore finger. "Here," he finished grinning. He gave a flourishing flamboyant bow and held it out to her, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh Jack," she gasped staring at it. "It's beautiful." She took it from his hand almost afraid it would disappear, it shone in the sunlight.

"Ah, tis nothing," Jack said, waving it away though his grin told her that he was taking in the praise. "I managed to get the sorcerer to cook it up for me before the little incident with his wife."

Elizabeth gasped as she turned it, three small diamonds twinkled from it, set evenly around the ring. Suspicion began to creep up on Elizabeth though, "What is the occasion?" she queried looking up at him.

"Ah you know, this and that," he waved vaguely. "Fine," he sighed at her unwavering look "I know taint you're wedding ring. But seeing as you had to give it up because of me, I thought I should return it…"

"Did you steal them? Are they even real," Elizabeth queried, knowing she sounded rude, but spending months upon a pirate ship had once more lead her to care little about manners, or at least be able to ignore them. After all a gift from Jack could be potentially life threatening, seeing as he usually gave little for free and tended to usually give stolen goods that others dangerous people were searching and close to finding.

"Lizzy darling I am hurt," he said pouting with fake indignation. "I swear upon my pirates honour that those stones are as real as me."

"Are they stolen?" she persisted.

Jack gave this question a rather vague brush off, "Don't you worry bout that Lizzy darling, you just enjoy them. Anyway the fellow who I stole them from isn't going to be coming for_ them_ at least."

"Well you gonna' see if it fits?" Jack finally queried, stopping Elizabeth from asking him what that was supposed to mean.

"Pirates don't have any honour Jack remember," she replied to his first statement absently. Elizabeth couldn't help but glance back down at the ring, her attention once again caught by it once the necessary questions were answered, or brushed off. It was so beautiful and it couldn't hurt to try it on at least she hoped so. She slipped it onto her wedding finger hesitantly, bracing herself for anything horrible to happen, but all she found was that it was a perfect fit. She held her hand out to see the effect; the ring looked beautiful upon her delicate hand.

"Perfect," Jack said sounding more satisfied then to be expected, when Elizabeth looked up at him however he quickly gave a grin that was very much blasé. The present achieving the desired effect and serving its purpose for now Jack believed it was time to retreat to his cabin for a well deserved sleep. He proceeded to walk back to his cabin.

Elizabeth quickly fell into step beside him, linking her arm with his. She did not notice, or maybe ignored his look of uneasiness at the offending arm.

"Thank you Jack," she said quietly to him.

"That's all right love, square an all that," he waved his hand at expressing the notion.

"So what_ did_ happen with you and the sorcerer?" she asked playfully, though curiosity bit at her as much as the other crew members.

"Later," Jack snapped his voice rather shorter then usual and impatient. Elizabeth quickly let go of his arm. She noticed that he had shadows under his eyes, he sighed heavily as if he was extremely tired. "I'll tell you all later," he gave her a rather forced grin, turning his tone airy once more. "Now if you don't mind I think I'll have a good few winks." He went into his cabin, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

Elizabeth stared at it, then moved off to do some of her duties. She sighed somewhat as she looked down at the shining ring, she supposed that the grimmer side of Jack should be expected to come out sometimes, but after all these months she had almost forgotten it was there.

**J.S**

Jack surfaced from his cabin in the cooler afternoon the dog wagging it's tail at his heels. He cursed it under his breath, but no matter what he had tried to do it had somehow always managed to sneak into his cabin every night. By it's own devices or with help Jack could not tell and he had finally given up on it long ago. He declared to the crew, which they had increased with a few new men from ports along the way, that the furry thing made for a comfortable pillow to save face. Maybe he could have kept the still unnamed mutt out of his cabin if he had really wanted to, but he didn't mind its company as much as he put on. He thought also that it'd perhaps enhance his standings with the ladies if he had a cute pooch at his heels. And so it kept close to his heels on ship, getting an absent pat now and then when Jack was feeling in an especially benevolent mood.

He was feeling rather benevolent at the moment, having just had a good rest with the help of Tia Dalma's little concoction, and after consulting his maps felt ready to face the world and perhaps try another venture, one he had been thinking about for quite a while now.

"Someone's in a better mood," Elizabeth muttered to Gibbs as she saw Jack leave his cabin, a rum bottle within his grip.

"Aye well you know a nap does him good," Gibbs answered. Elizabeth hid a smile, the way Gibbs had phrased that almost made Jack sound like a tiresome toddler, though Gibb's serious face indicated he hadn't meant to make a joke.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to find out where were next heading," Gibbs suggested to Elizabeth. She hardly noticed his eagre look, the thought had already entered her head and she made her way to Jack in order to ask. Gibbs followed at her heels, he found he rather proffered Elizabeth to ask the questions nowadays, in case Jack was in one of his sudden and new moods.

Jack had moved to the wheel, a relaxed smile upon his face as he noted Gibbs and Elizabeth making their way up the stairs. He suddenly jerked the wheel, causing them to stumble as the ship turned hard to starboard. The crew stumbled but managed to right themselves, and after noting that their odd Captain was at the wheel merely shrugged it off and went back to their relaxed occupations. Gibbs did not find it so easy, losing his footing and ending up on his rump, Elizabeth lurched but managed to grip the railing tightly.

"Jack," she reproached, coming to his side. Jack brushed this reproach off with a mere grin.

"Mr. Gibbs," he called as the man got unsteadily to his feet. "I've decided a new course for us."

Elizabeth muttered, "We didn't actually have a course to begin with."

"Details, details," Jack waved this away airily.

"What's prompted this sudden change in course Cap'n?" Gibbs queried, trying to gage what Jack was about.

"I've thought of a new venture…or avenue should we say," he quickly added at Elizabeth's look. "To help us find William the junior.

"And what's that?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Ah," Jack shook his finger, "Wrong question."

"Would the right one be where's that Cap'n," Gibbs asked thinking hard.

"That'll give you where were going," Jack said.

"And.." Elizabeth prompted as he absently scratched behind the dogs ear, a place it particularly liked.

"Port de paix," Jack said, giving a grin.

"What are we going to find there?" Elizabeth asked, rather impatient by now.

"An old acquaintance you could say," Jack said leaning closer.

"Friend or enemy?" this from Gibbs, it was almost like a guessing game, one question led to an answer which gave them a thousand more. Of course that was how it usually was to talk to Jack, no one could really fathom how his brain worked so deftly.

"Both, well not so much friend," he answered thoughtfully, and no matter any other questions he refused to answer. "It's a surprise," was all he would say and then give a superior grin which infuriated Elizabeth.

"Well as long as you don't run into any…what was it you said…complications this time," Elizabeth finally said rather sarcastically.

"Why Elizabeth," Jack asked all too innocently, hanging off the wheel, "Do I perhaps detect the taddest bit of jealousy."

Elizabeth growled at him infuriated and quickly stormed off to hide her blush, which she couldn't decide, was in anger or embarrassment.

"I was only asking love," Jack called after her.

"You shouldn't bait her like that Cap'n," Gibbs muttered, "Or one day you might find a sword in your back."

Jack just grinned and turned back to the wheel. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"So…Cap'n," Gibbs said cautiously, "Is this person of…at least…of friendly temperament?"

Jack laughed at this, "Decidedly not mate," he said with a mischievous grin and refused to say anymore, leaving Gibbs with an uneasy feeling and dread. Gibbs could think of only one person who could be considered an enemy and a friend to Jack, more of an enemy really. Though he couldn't for the life of him guess how Jack had _found_ him.


	3. Of Past Good Days and Past Meetings

**Past Good Day**

"…_Good day Mr. Turner…" _**…Elizabeth Swan**

Will sat nervously within his father in law office he donned his finest clothes but they served to make him feel more uncomfortable rather then at ease. He had been married to Elizabeth now going on for only a few months, the anniversary of their engagement was approaching and they were both eager to celebrate it with a more personal party, rather then the extravagant one Governor Swan was planning.

Will had grown since his last adventure at Worlds End, he now was more aware of his own power and with a new found confidence he was more at ease to lead. He was not above talking to the lower dockworkers and shady people either, and kept up with mention of the Pearl and his old acquaintances. Elizabeth and he had even thought of taking to sea once more, maybe for their anniversary, they were both feeling restless and longed for a bit of adventure. After all they considered themselves full-fledged pirates by now, who could fight and enjoy themselves with the best of them, though maybe not to the extent of Jack.

Despite all of Will's developed confidence and pirate blood though, he was still only young, and a newly wed. And Governor Weatherby Swann still managed to strike some fear and uneasiness into his heart with his talks with Will. Will fiddled with his wedding ring nervously as he waited for the governor, taking it off and inspecting it. It was solid gold, a simple band with a pattern he had designed himself.

So we will always recognize them, he had told Elizabeth when hew had given one to her. She had laughed at this, it was in remembrance of the story Jack had told them on their journey back to Port Royal, of a gold wedding ring he had once had to steal back from a duke for a poor widowed lady, or so Jack called her. Of course, Jack reckoned that when he had actually managed to get into the vault of the fellow after many hassles to himself, and retrieve the wedding ring for the lady he had pitied. The vault was filled with gold, jewels, and lots of rings, many of which were simple gold-banded ones like the one the woman had lost.

"O course," he had slurred at the end, "Instead of rifling through the whole lot of em I just grabbed a handful and got out of there quick smart, with a bit of gold for meself as payment. Gave her the bunch of gold rings an' she seemed happy least ways. Turns out he hadn't stolen her wedding ring after all, she had just dropped it while doing the washing an' since the one he'd been wearing looked like hers had assumed he'd stolen it."

"So the moral of the story is not to trust widows," Will had taken a stab to understand the whole purpose of the tale.

"No, no," Jack had protested, "The moral is to make your wedding ring look bloody different so a poor bloody pirate can recognize which one is yours." Will remembered this had sent them all into fitfull's of giggles, of course he did recall they were all rather drunk at the time too.

"Will," Weatherby Swan greeted jovially from the doorway. Will started feeling guilty at the very memory and what Governor Swan would say if he could read Will's mind. He dropped his round wedding ring in surprise much to his dismay and it rolled under the table.

"Oh Governor," he said quickly rising and turning to shake his father in laws hand, rather uneasy about his ring. The governor did not seem to notice anything was amiss though, giving a genuine smile and firm shake.

"Come, come sit down," the Governor said as he moved to his chair on the other side of the desk. Will hesitantly seated himself, he couldn't locate his ring but he had a sketchy idea it had rolled under the large desk somewhere.

"Want anything to drink?" Governor Swann asked, gesturing to the fine wine upon the table.

This made Will's breathe catch his throat at the rather drunken memory he was just thinking of, and he coughed, spluttering.

"Are you okay lad?" Weatherby asked, looking rather concerned for Will, who merely blushed and muttered something discernable in embarrassment. Somehow, though the Governor Swan didn't mean to, he always made Will feel like he was twelve again and had been caught stealing apples with Elizabeth, which had been her idea anyway, he noted.

"You must be wondering why I called you here," Governor Swan queried, his persona becoming rather more serious.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Will answered, looking at him curiously, all embarrassment forgotten at the Governor's sudden grave countenance, which was extremely out of character.

"Well," the Governor said, settling his large white wig which he had resumed wearing once gaining control of Port Royal once more. "Commodore…I mean Admiral Norrington," he gave a small smile at this. "Has returned to Port."

After the fight with Beckett, in which Norrington had swapped, to the pirate's side in the middle of, he had maintained his new found title of Admiral that Beckett had given him, having earnt it during the fighting. Of course he had come out a very different man to the Commodore he had once been, but old titles were harder to shake then old views were, and everyone who knew him had found it hard to remember to call him Admiral. He had once told Will that he was starting to get used to being called Commodore Admiral Norrington, and thought it would be rather easier on all of them if they just created a new post for him and titled it so.

"Has he had another bout with Jack?" Will queried as he moved his foot subtly under the table, attempting to find his wedding ring. It was well known that when Norrington and Jack met upon the seas, a half-hearted chase was enacted for the benefit of anyone around. Then Norrington promptly boarded to 'trade' with the pirate any goods they had stolen which were of sentimental value, for rum, which Jack was always short of and Norrington always kept well, supplied upon his ship. Of course sometimes they did fire a few blank cannons at each other when Jack excessively annoyed Norrington, which he was all too good at doing. It was the only thing Will could think of which would make the news important enough to tell him, after all Norrington did come in and out of port rather often.

"Sparrow," the Governor exclaimed, "No he hasn't been sighted in a few weeks now, thank goodness." Will didn't share the governors joy, but he was too preoccupied about his ring under the desk to voice his thoughts. "No, no," the Governor said. "I have not called you hear to talk about Sparrow, rather about Spain."

"Spain?" Will asked rather blankly, what could Spain possibly do with him.

"Yes," Governor Swan replied, "Norrington reports of a few scuffles with Spanish ships among navy ones."

Will shrugged it wasn't uncommon for Spain and England ships to squabble, it was normal.

"These aren't the normal small squabbles however," Weatherby said as if he had read Will's mind. "These are rather different, rather more vicious and numerous. There is even talks of war."

"War sir?" Will repeated uncomprehending.

"Yes lad, regrettably so, and my contacts with the crown…well they do not speak well." Governor Swan replied gravely. "I thought it best if I make you aware of this William. If war is imminent they will be calling for young able men to serve. Of course with the contacts I have their won't be any need…a man like you only newly wed…Elizabeth would never allow it you know how she is, where you go she believes she must be able to go too…." Governor Swan seemed to be thinking out loud, his thoughts extremely disjointed with worry.

Will looked him in the eye, understanding what he was hinting at. "I will serve if I'm needed," Will said strongly. Once more his sense of honor over rode all other thoughts, he probably would rethink the rashness of his words later, but he was not thinking now.

"I know you would in any other circumstance," Governor Swan snapped, "But see sense man. Elizabeth is rash, she would never let you go without her. And what does she have here, an aging father and a society she hates, with no income once you are gone. You don't have any savings, and she won't take money from me, she is far too independent and obstinate."

"Are you more afraid sir," Will said anger rising within him, standing now, "That Elizabeth will follow me into battle or that I will leave her without a penny?"

"Well either prospect isn't good," Governor Swan snapped not backing down, he stood up too. "And both are very probable."

"Governor Swan," Will said cooly, "I vowed when I married your daughter that I would take care and protect her to the end of her days," Of course if Will remembered his vows right he would have recalled that that was not in them at all. He had thought it a silly thing to vow seeing as Elizabeth was fully capable of protecting and taking care of herself as he well knew. However in the heat of the moment he must be allowed lapses in memory, and it was far more in favor of his point to say that, then to say he vowed to love and stay with her until the end of their days.

"And I intend to keep my vow. Elizabeth is now my wife and no matter what comes I will ensure all her needs are provided for. If you cannot trust me on that, at least trust your daughter for being able to make a capable decision when she chose to marry me." With that speech done Will promptly turned and stormed out, opening the door before the door man could even stand to attention. Of course it was only when he was half way down the drive that he remembered his wedding ring.

"Oh bugger," he cursed, using one of Jack's phrases, it summed up his situation perfectly.

**J.S**

Governor Swan deflated after Will left, and fell down heavily into his chair. He hadn't meant to start a row, it had been the furthest thing from his thoughts, but the many weeks of worry and concern at the thoughts of his daughters future had made him more frustrated then he thought. Of course he had also not chosen his words very carefully, and obviously the lad would have gotten insulted, after all he had as good as told him that he didn't trust his daughters future in his son in laws hands.

Will had passed the days when he would take such a slight, if their ever were one. He was supremely more confident, and held himself with earned pride and honor now which enabled him to speak up against the most richest person. That he was a black smith and the son of a pirate no longer mattered to him, and Governor Swans daughter was exactly the same. Of course, he reasoned, that's what consorting with pirates will do to you, especially Jack Sparrow. It wasn't that Governor Swan didn't trust Will, the boy had proven he could look after Elizabeth through the whole pirate and East India Trading Company escapade. It was just that he was a father, and perpetually concerned for his daughter. He did not want to see her hurt in the war which was inevitable. He did not want to see her, in the seas, the very battlefield of such a war. He wanted to see her safe at home, socializing and being happy. Of course he knew that wasn't what made his daughter happy, it was being upon the sea's doing dangerous things. Governor Swan would not trade his daughter for the world, but it was not the first time he found himself almost wishing she was a little less headstrong.

There was a knock at his door, 'Come in," he sighed, coming out of his musings.

His manservant Burrows came in and bowed, a slightly confused look upon his face, "A Mr. William Turner for you sir," he said.

"Let him in," Governor Swan said, rather surprised himself, he thought the boy would never forgive him, or at least for a few weeks.

Will entered, his face rather red, he waited for a curious Burrows to leave before saying in an attempt at a collected voice. "I've come to get my wedding ring, sir, it fell under the table."

Governor Swan looked at him for a moment, this astounding statement met by silence. He then promptly bent down, coming up with the offending ring, which had mortified Will's pride. Governor Swan looked at it and then began to laugh heartily. Will turned redder for the moment, but then gave a halfhearted grin, he wasn't above seeing the funny side in the situation either.

"Here," Governor Swan said, handing the ring to Will and rubbing tears of mirth from his eyes. Will slipped it onto his finger gratefully then stood there awkwardly, their argument coming back to the both of them.

"Well I should go now," Will said quietly, "I expect Elizabeth will be expecting me."

"Will," Governor Swan interposed before the boy could leave. "Are you really intending to sign to the war?" he asked.

Will turned and looked at him, "I will do whatever's needed to protect my home," he said firmly. Governor Swan sighed, he had expected nothing else from the boy only hoped.

"Then can I ask you something?" he queried instead of bothering to argue. Will looked at him cautiously, but nodded in assent. "Will you promise me to wait until they send out a summons before you go?"

"So you really think the war is inevitable sir?" Will asked, "Do you think there is no other way."

"There are other ways," Governor Swan replied cynically, "But since when has the crown ever cared about risking a few men's lives to get things the easy way." A silence accompanied this and Governor Swan seemed to recollect himself quickly clearing his throat and settling his wig. Will looked at him and rather thought that Elizabeth's spirit came from her father rather then her mother as he had previously thought.

"Will you promise me that?" Governor Swan asked. Will hesitated, but then thinking of Elizabeth he nodded.

"And another thing," Governor Swan asked as he turned to go once more. "Can you give me your word you will not breathe a hint of this to Elizabeth. I don't want to worry her…or start her thinking before she needs to."

Will hesitated, "I don't know if I can promise that sir. With all due respect Elizabeth is capable of dealing with war.

"Yes," Governor Swan sighed as Will turned to face him, "That is what I am rather afraid of. That she will think she is capable of dealing with it, and then find she was rather less fit to meet such a thing."

Will knowing Elizabeth's capability well and Governor Swan's tendency to over worry would have interposed here if he did not see the man's face. It was more lined then before, filled with worry. Shadows under his eyes spoke of restless nights. Obviously this war and worry for his daughters welfare were taking a toll on him. Will couldn't believe how old the Governor seemed, or how he had failed to notice it.

Instead of defending Elizabeth's capabilities he found himself saying, "I give you my word sir." If he could just lessen this man's worry, if only a little he thought he would. The governor had a kind heart, even if he was a stickler for propriety, and he had been fairly good to Will. After all, Will thought, Elizabeth will find out about the war with everyone else and then we can deal with it as it comes together.

"Thank you son," the Governor sighed in relief, it was the first time he had referred to Will as his son.

Will bowed simply and went to leave, "Oh," Governor Swan called after him. "And if you could perhaps delay your planned trip upon the sea for your anniversary until after I get an answer from the crown I would greatly appreciate it."

Will smiled as he left the mansion, Governor Weatherby Swan was aware of more of what was going on then people gave him credit for.

**J.S**

"Will," Elizabeth called to her husband, scrunching up her face as she looked at herself in her large oval gilded mirror. Her father had bought it as a particular wedding gift for her, along with their rather large house, which he insisted wasn't going to be a mansion, though it was as big as his own. Elizabeth pinched her cheeks, not thinking of this right now though, but only of the fact that her corset was restricting her breathing. If she could help it she tried not to wear them, but she knew it would just be too much for the stickler ladies to bare if she went to her father's party without one.

"Will," she called again, receiving no answer. Elizabeth felt completely free in yelling within their house, they only had two servants and wouldn't even have that if Elizabeth was capable of cooking and cleaning, which she hadn't had much practice in. The cleaning maid only came in the morning, and the cook usually was in and out, Elizabeth and Will giving her free reign to pop in back home during the day, knowing that they got better meals then most because of it. Usually the house was simply filled with just Elizabeth and Will, and they liked it that way perfectly. Of course Elizabeth had asked the cook to assist her in dressing for the party, but the maid had long gone now, and Elizabeth and Will were alone.

"Will," Elizabeth yelled very un-ladylike and completely different to the image which was in her mirror of a very propper looking young lady. Her brown eyes shining, her hair placed just right and her cheeks aglow. Her dress was of the finest quality, another wedding present her father had insisted on giving her, if gifts could kill Elizabeth often thought her father would have murdered her long ago.

"Will," Elizabeth called rather exasperatedly as she hurried into their suite, looking for her husband and her fan. She did hate social gatherings but like any other lady she couldn't help enjoying dressing up and looking pretty sometimes, though not very often. Will was sitting upon a chair wearily, he was still in his sooty work clothes, his eyes bleary, he had obviously been taking a doze. Elizabeth did not notice his drooped head, only that he was still in his work clothes, while the party was starting in under an hour.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What?" he queried mussily, his hair in disorder.

"The party," she reminded teasingly.

"What party?" Will yawned, there was nothing teasing in his genuine confusion.

"Fathers party," she said, hardly believing he had forgotten, "For the kings birthday."

"It hardly seems like a momentous occasion to warrant a party," Will gave her a warm smile inviting her to share in his joke.

"I told you about it yesterday," Elizabeth said, not finding the situation all that amusing. It was a rather hot day, which had been more trying with some Port Royal gossips deciding to visit. Her corset was restricting and she had been expecting some support and help from Will to face the party, all she was getting was bemusement. Most of the last night had been spent by her in trying to goad Will into going, in which she had finally received a weary yes, and to think he hadn't even been listening began to boil up her anger.

"Father has been looking tired these past few weeks," a whining tone couldn't help creeping into her voice unintentionally. "I thought it might cheer him up if we both made the effort to attend the celebration."

"I'm hardly dressed for the occasion," Will said pointedly, his patience was also running rather short. He was tired hot and dirty from the forge, after working hard all day he had expected a quiet evening in the comfort of his own home.

"That's why you need to get changed now," Elizabeth replied, "The carriage will be arriving any second now."

"Elizabeth," Will protested, rising now, "You can hardly expect me to go."

"You said you would," Elizabeth snapped, she was hardly in one of her more benevolent moods. She was sick of hardly seeing her husband, sick that over the past few weeks Will had been going on about securing their future, about how he needed to leave her with savings, as if he was going somewhere. Most of all, despite the fact that she had put on a face when Will had told her, she was most upset that he had cancelled the voyage they had both been looking forward to upon the sea. She felt as if Will was hiding something from her and it upset her, she thought they had both learnt to trust each other, but evidently not.

"I don't remember promising anything actually," Will snapped back.

"I've hardly seen you these past few weeks Will," Elizabeth raged, "All you do is work, the least you can do is attend this formal occasion with me."

"The least…" Will spluttered astounded. "The least…..Elizabeth I'm not just working for the sake of it. I'd rather sit at home with you…but I'm working to secure your future."

"The future the future," Elizabeth snapped, "That's all you ever talk of. What happened to living the moment?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed," Will said, "We aren't exactly on the Black Pearl anymore, we've got to think about these things."  
"Well I almost wish we were," Elizabeth retorted, "You've changed these last few weeks, you're almost becoming like those other husbands, who leave there wives all day to embroider…and….and don't tell them anything."

"Well if wishes were horses," snapped Will, "And I hardly wish to go to a social gathering after a long day at work, what about that? Or how about," he continued his voice rising somewhat, "Coming home and not being heckled to go to a social gathering by you like _those_ men's wives do."

"Heckled," Elizabeth shrieked, turning she stormed to her pouffe and grabbed her fan, "Heckled is that what you think I do _William_."

"Well Elizabeth," Will snapped, following her, "You're doing a pretty good impression of it at this moment."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm such an inconvenience," Elizabeth snapped, settling her hair rather roughly. Both of them were rather heated, their feelings bursting forth in a rather childish way, as it often happened with newly weds, but both of them took their feelings of anger and resentment at the heat of the moment and put them forth. "Perhaps maybe to stop me from heckling, you _should_ stay home and _relax_. After all it is a woman's place to enjoy these things isn't it."

"Well maybe it would be better," Will snapped, "Then you can go and tell all your friends and your father how your blacksmith husband doesn't appreciate you because he's too busy working."

"Fine," Elizabeth snapped, her eyes blazing as she turned around and stormed past Will and down the staircase.

"Fine," Will roared back looking after her. "I hope you have a grand time without me _Miss Swann_." He yelled this last thing down to her.

"_Gooday Mr. Turner_," Elizabeth shrieked back, promptly slamming the door behind her. Will in a fury stormed into their room and slammed the door behind himself in response.

**J.S**

Elizabeth arrived at her father's house in a temper, her face flushed, a few strand hairs coming out of her bun and her eyes blazing. She ignored haughtily the woman's whispers as they realized that her husband didn't accompany her, instead heading straight for her father and presenting him with a light kiss on the cheek in the proper salutations. Governor Swan gave her an inquiring look at the absence of Will but Elizabeth tried to ignore it, and in lea of the circumstances he decided to let it be until he had more private conditions in which to talk to her. Instead he introduced her to a rather foreign looking young man at his shoulder. Dressed in fine red velvet, with a thick gold chain his clothes presented a fine figure in themselves. Add his tanned skin, enchanting black eyes and short curling black hair and he was attracting interested looks from all of the ladies in the room.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swan said, "This is Diego de la Paprazzi, a young man of fortune from Spain. Diego this is my daughter Elizabeth Turner."

Elizabeth curtsied prettily, not really paying attention to the introductions, merely the man's first name and his looks. Yes, she thought, he should do to make Will jealous. Somehow her angered mind thought that flirting with this young man would make Will jealous and somehow cause her to be the victor of their pointless argument. No one knows how young angered minds think, and being vexed at Will Elizaebth was hardly thinking sense. She did however manage to get Diego to herself, talking all kinds of nonsense, her angry mind still on Will, she fluttered her eyelashes, giggled at everything he said, and acted almost the same as the very thing she despised.

Diego did not talk much, frankly he was very confused by Elizabeth. He had heard many stories about her, they were all consistent with the fact that she wasn't the average woman of the age. Far from being quiet and silly she was said to have sailed with pirates, to have fought with pirates. She was said to be an intelligent independent woman, but her flirtatious and absent behavior was rather making Diego feel foolish that he had been looking forward, and worried about meeting her. Her attention waned from him, and she constantly caste glances to the door, her whole attitude agitated. Diego tried to be pleasant and play along with her, though within he was rather disappointed, she was pretty enough, and had spirit, but she was acting as airy as the other woman within the room. He rather fancied his talents were wasted upon the task he was set, but at least it would be easier to use her for his plans.

Elizabeth wasn't even paying attention to a word her partner was saying, she was all too determined to have a good time and relay it to Will. However each glance at the door and new face through it was not Will's and her anger was beginning to ebb away to be taken over by anxiety and rather a dread building within her stomach, and an ache in her heart. She tried not to think of the words she had said, and how angry Will had seemed.

"Ah, Elizabeth Diego," Governor Swan had managed to make his way to them after a while. Elizabeth merely glanced up and managed a small smile which was extremely unconvincing. "Elizabeth if I could perhaps have a word, in private?" Governor Swan asked, watching his daughter carefully, it was clear she was agitated. "Of course if you don't mind Diego."

"Of course not Governor," he gave a generous smile and indicated his assent. Before Elizabeth could protest Governor Swan had her by the elbow and was steering her into his study, leaving the door ajar behind them.

"Now Elizabeth," Governor Swan said rather firmly. "You will tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing," she said in a rather false and strained voice, "I'm having a marvelous time."

"Come now child," Governor Swan snapped, not unkindly. "What kind of father do you take me for? Now where is William?"

"Sulking at home I suppose," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, trying to act as if she was indifferent to whether Will was there or not.

"Ah," Governor Swan sighed in understanding, reading the signs, Elizabeth's stubborn chin and her challenging eyes. "You're first large fight I should think, post marriage."

"It wasn't a fight," Elizabeth snapped, trying to stir her last embers of anger, though they were fading fast. "He…he was being just so infurating…." She tried to justify her behaviour, "All he does is work I barely see him. And I merely asked him to attend, to do this one thing for me but he….he…"

"Was too tired from his work," Governor Swan finished kindly. He held open his arms, and for the first time in many years Elizabeth fell into them, burying her face in his prim clothes.

"He's going to hate me," she muttered wretchedly, "I'm such a fool."

"No," he soothed, "You're just too very high strung newly weds, who had their first scuffle. He hardly hates you, and if he does love you as much as he says, he probably feels worse then you do."

"But I don't want him to feel this bad," Elizabeth whispered softly.

"See," Governor Swan chuckled, "He could never hate you. I don't see how anyone could. He'll be coming through those doors more penitent then he's ever been, just you wait."

Elizabeth smiled softly up at him, then recalling her behavior she bit her lip and blushed.

"I've been acting so silly," she wailed, "I even flirted with that Spanish fellow…Diego…"

"People do silly things when in love," Governor Swan said wisely, "Just you wait until you get older and you'll see my dear."

"Father you're not helping," said Elizabeth smiling ruefully.

"So are you ready to join our party?" Governor Swan asked, "In your right mind? You know Diego is quite a nice chap when you get to know him." Elizabeth's blush deepened, "For all that he is Spanish," her father said as he opened the door and returned to the party, leaving his daughter to collect herself. Elizabeth did so and made her way out, shutting the door firmly behind her, only to run into Diego who just came out behind a window seat near the door, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Oh," she exclaimed, turning red he was an equal colour. Elizabeth discerned quite quickly, from practicing it herself, that he had been eavesdropping upon her father and her conversation.

"Miss Turner," he murmured softly, "I'm terribly sorry I just came to sit down for some quiet and the door was ajar. I couldn't help overhearing…" he trailed off awkwardly.

At least he's got the decency to be honest, Elizabeth thought. "That's fine sir," Elizabeth said smiling some what, "But maybe you would find that the cupboard provides somewhat clearer vocals." His blush deepened, and so did hers as she thought of what she and her father had been talking of. "Actually," she said in softer tones, unable to stay prim, "I rather wanted to apologize for my foolish behavior this night. You probably thought me an awfully silly little girl, acting as I did."

"By all means no," he said taking her hand, his eyes holding hers. "I just thought you were only a little silly. But it appears my assumptions were mistaken too, no?"

"I should rather hope so," Elizabeth said, "But perhaps we could get to know each other properly and have an intelligent conversation between two adults?"

"Alas," he said, giving a small wistful sigh, "I really must be going now, my host does not like to stay at these social occasions for long. But perhaps we could become better acquainted at Lord George's party this week?"

"Perhaps," Elizabeth said softly, this man was mysterious, filled with hidden depths and a humor that was almost hidden within his velvety voice. Elizabeth did rather want to know him better.

Elizabeth sat down upon and sighed once Diego departed. When she wasn't determined to have a good time at these social occasions, she was really having a terrible one. The only person in the whole room who had interested her was gone, the rest were prim proper people who made Elizabeth feel like she was suffocating. It was times like these she wished she was on the Black Pearl once more and she almost found herself missing Jack despite the fact he complicated everything. She felt terrible, her father had assured her that Will would come, but the night was almost half way through and there was no sign of Will.

She sighed, casting her bored gaze around the room, when she noticed a young man sidling along the wall, dressed in stiff clothes he didn't entirely fit in. He was looking rather awkward and obviously attempting not to be noticed. Elizabeth smiled and stood up, it should have seemed odd to anyone else that Will could be so at ease with pirates he had once despised yet so ill at ease with high society he had once respected, but no to Elizabeth. Changes had undergone both of them over their adventures, which had changed their perspective of a good man.

Will's gaze searched the room anxiously and then their eyes met. They both blushed deeply and quickly looked away, both feeling awkward. Finally Will came towards her and took her hand, she quickly dragged him to her fathers study, ensuring no one was watching and not really caring she shut the door.

"Elizabeth," Will began, then stopped, his voice was rather strained and he watched her anxiously, his eyes filled with regret.

"Really Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said Will's countenance immediately slumped, miserable that Elizabeth was still angry at him and feeling repentant and entirely responsible for the fight. "I thought you should know that my names Mrs. Turner now, not Miss Swann like you presumed to call me."

Will looked up to see her smiling, "Will, I'm sorry," she said softly.

Then came the apologies and ascertains that each of them alone had sole responsibility for the fight, and didn't deserve the others love, the usual aftermath of a first fight. They spent all night in her father's study, stealing kisses and talking low, oblivious to the world outside. Will swore he wouldn't work so much and Elizabeth swore to have more consideration for him.

"Well at least there won't be any more of these parties to cause us to fight," Will said as he loosened his cravat.

"Well…" Elizabeth began rather uncertainly as she remembered Diego. "Maybe one more…"

They settled upon attending the evening of Lord Georges party for half the night, Will interested in this Spanish fellow Elizabeth talked of, thinking of what Governor Swan had told him of England's relationship with Spain and thinking of gathering more information. Elizabeth merely thinking of furthering her acquaintance. With this occasion both being agreed upon after their newly healed hurts and unison once more, they both looked forward to Lord George's event. But Lord George's party was fated never to be, for that very week the Crowns public announcements were pasted over all of Port Royal, officially declaring war against Spain.

**Okay if a chapter has past in it this means it happened in the past, obviously. I think this is good to get in my back story, and tell what happened to Jack and Elizabeth. I wanted to put Governor Swan in because I think he's just such a sweet dad, and he's quite quirky. He might be showing up in future chaps non past, as well as Norrington. Please tell me what you think and thanks for the reviews, I won't be able to reply to them because of school, just update the story, I have the next two chapters written, so look out for them. The faster and more reviews I get hopefully the quicker it will be up, lol I'm evil. I'd also like to note again, and sorry to crush anyones hopes but this is not JE. I don't really think Jack would actually have a steady relationship with Elizabeth, or anyone, I rather think he flirts. Of course I could be terribly mistaken, we'll have to wait for the third movie, but that's just what I think. Sorry if I disappoint anyone, the most you'll get is Jack and Elizabeth flirting and barely that seeing as I don't even know how to flirt let alone how to write it, mainly teasing is what you'll get then lol. **

**Sairra : P**


	4. Of Old Acquantances and Devils

**Old Acquaintances**

"…_More of acquaintances then friends…" _**…Will Turner.**

The organs music could be heard within the ethereal ship, beautiful yet wracked with inner turmoil, many writhing tentacles moved softly across the key boards, each playing their own sorrow, or rage, each reflecting the man they belonged to. The crewmembers, disfigured with sea life, twisted and cruel stood upon the deck bunched together. One of them was a man who resembled a hammerhead, his teeth stained pink with heavens knew what. His eyes were not turned in cruelty though, but rather in fear, as he and his fellow crewmembers talked in hushed tones, casting fitful glance towards the Captains glowing cabin.

"It'd be better if we just sailed in the opposite direction," one of them hissed, a new member of the crew the sea already clung to him after the few months he had been serving, barnacles upon his face and corral disfigured it. Those he had known the man would not recognize him now.

"We can't do that," the hammerhead snapped then quickly looked towards the Captain's cabin, was that his imagination or had the music paused for a moment? He was brought back to the conversation once more though when another crew member hissed, this one with spikes of a blowfish all over his face.

"It'd be better to have him angry over us for not being able to find them," the creature croaked, "Then to have us face the Black Pearl and those damned men upon it again. You know what happened last time, we were all limping for weeks, those of us that survived. "

"You think the Captain's anger would be better then death," hammerhead growled.

"I think anything is better then death," the man snapped, "It's why I stayed upon this cursed ship instead of passing on when I had the chance, like you, like all of us that were here before."

"If you continue this talk you _will_ be dead," hammerhead snarled, tension was thick in the air and it made them all on edge.

"Sooner you then me," the blowfish puffed, a knife encrusted with sharp barnacles coming out of its sheath, hammerhead already had his dagger out. The other crewmembers quickly backed out of range and formed a circle, hooting with eagerness at the thought of a fight and some blood to be spilled.

"Well really," Davy Jones cold voice sounded, he stood in front of his cabin, none of the crew had noticed at the thought of blood that the organ music had stopped. All the men turned and cowered trying to make themselves as insignificant as possible in his sight. "Is this anyway to behave gentleman?" Jones wooden foot thudded steadily against the boards of the Flying Dutchman as he made his way towards Blowfish and Hammerhead, who had quickly re-sheathed their weapons. Crew members quickly backed out of his way as he came, a large part in the crowd to allow him an easy path to the two fighters.

"And what would cause such distress aboard my ship hm?" Jones asked, stopping in front of the two men. They now stood alone, the rest of the crew coming to stand behind Jones.

"We spotted the Black Pearl Cap'n," Blowfish quickly said, gesturing to the bow, in which at a distance the Pearl could be seen maneuvering into the port of land.

"Yes, I can see that now," Jones said, raising his eyebrows and stepping closer to the blowfish. "Of course, I must wonder gentlemen, when you were planning of telling me of this," he clicked his teeth, "hm?"

The blowfish and hammerhead were one of the few crewmembers that had stayed aboard the Flying Dutchman, after Jones had made a deal with the occupants of the Black Pearl, to free men if it was there wish, in exchange for his hearts safety. Jones rather then thinking them loyal knew them as cowards. The only reason they stayed was to forestall that final judgement, they'd rather live for an eternity, a half life, an evil life as it was, then die. Jones held them in highest contempt for this, and hated them above all his other crewmembers, though he hated all the cowards in general.

"It was him sir," the blowfish puffed, pointing at hammerhead, "He was afeared sir, of the men upon the ship, he didn't want to…"

Jones cut the man's speech short by clamping upon his neck with a claw, pressing against his windpipe. "You're a bad liar," he said, turning his head to his side. "But I wonder, does that warrant death?"

He smile was twisted as he felt the weevil shudder under his inspection, they had all seen what Jones was capable of and it made any man afraid at the very thought of him. It was jut how Jones liked it. "Maybe not hm?" he said, in disgust he let go of the weevil which gasped with gratitude. Before any of the crewmembers could blink however Jones drew the Blowfishes sword and ran him clean through. "However mutiny does warrant death I should think," he said, "I can hear as well as see."

He turned away from the dead man and snorted, throwing back his head and laughing, the crewmembers laughed nervously with him but it only caused him to despise them more.

"You," he snapped viciously to hammerhead, "If anything is ever held from me again you will meet his fate, all of you. Now clean up this mess." He spat this last bit in disgust, as the crew quickly bustled to do something he moved to the bow and took out the spyglass, Hammerhead followed him hesitantly.

Jones growled as he focused the spyglass, a small rowboat was casting off from the Pearl. "Sparrows already on land," he spluttered furiously.

"What do we do now then Cap'n?" Hammerhead asked cautiously.

"We go below and wait," Davy Jones said his voice low with menace as he smiled.

"For what sir?" Hammerhead queried.

"For Sparrow to return to his ship," Jones purred, "Then perhaps we just might pay him and his a visit." He snorted again, and Hammerhead chuckled uneasily with him as he watched the crew threw Blowfishes body overboard.

**J.S**

The wind blew up the dust from the dirt road of the town. Simple wooden houses stood along it, people came out of their homes to see the visitors, small children trotting after their party at a distance, their eyes wide with curiosity. Elizabeth found their attention somewhat disconcerting, and hurried to catch up to Jack, Pintel and Ragetti the rowers of the boat following nervously behind them. A dense jungle spread in the distance, though the town barely had one growing thing, merely dust. They had no proper dock either, forcing Jack to leave the Pearl floating in the deeper water, while they rowed out, leaving Gibbs in charge. He had seemed rather uneasy to do this. Elizabeth could see why now, with all the silent staring people, she found herself wanting to flee straight back to the comforting Pearl.

They had been friendly enough when they had landed upon the beach, half the town was in a crowd, clamouring for their attention, asking Jack his name. Jack had asked one of them something, though Elizabeth had been too preoccupied with a woman attempting to sell her wares to hear it. Obviously the people didn't get many visitors to trade, one of the Inconsequential Islands they were lucky for one ship to pass them in a span of a year, let alone stop there. They had been highly excited to see these strange new people, merchants Jack had called them. Of course then Jack had to show off, as he usually did, preening at the attention. He generously picked one of the young boys to use the trick he had on Elizabeth with the ring, he pulled out a bronze coin from the boys ear. The people had all gone silent staring at him, the boy had screamed and Jack had hastily backed away from him. Despite his attempt to smooth the event over the people had remained silent and the crowd had quickly dispersed moving back to their homes and resulting in this large staring mass upon their doorsteps. Jack had shrugged it off and continued through the town, but Elizabeth couldn't feel as easy as he was in the present circumstances.

"Don't make eye contact with them," Jack muttered from the corner of his mouth as Elizabeth stared wide-eyed at a lady with one leg who sat upon her porch watching them. Elizabeth blushed and quickly looked away, planting her gaze upon the dirt road instead.

"Why not?" she hissed to him.

"It'll just encourage them," Jack muttered back. He was keeping his gaze firmly in front of him, walking with his usual lack of balance.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth hissed, feeling the hair on the back of her head standing on edge.

"There's only two places a pirate would stay in a town as dead as this," Jack muttered, "A brothel," at the thought of this he grinned, "Or a pub. Seeing as this particular sorry little town doesn't have a brothel, where heading to the pub."

"To retrieve who?" Elizabeth whispered, she had been trying to trick Jack into revealing whom he was planning on bringing onto their little venture, but he remained unfazed, merely grinning at her in response.

They finally reached a building, which was slightly larger then, the others, and the only one with a badly painted sign. Some locals stood outside the entrance, watching them.

"Ah, here it is," Jack exclaimed happily. Turning to Pintel and Ragetti he said, "You two stay out here and make sure there's no trouble." Before they could protest he was already heading for the door, entering into the dimly lit room, Elizabeth hesitated only to see whether he would be able to enter without any protests from the locals, then quickly followed behind Jack, leaving Pintel and Ragetti standing nervously outside.

The bar appeared to be empty to Elizabeth's unadjusted eyes, it was rather a small room with just a few tables and chairs, and rum barrels stacked in the corner. As her eyes searched the rather bare room for anyone Jack headed for the rum barrels straight away. Elizabeth made to step further in the room, but somebody grabbed her roughly from behind and she felt cold steel at her neck. Without a thought she quickly elbowed her assailant in the belly, winding them and twisted out of their grip bringing her own sword up to press against their neck.

"She's learnt how to fight dirty you know," Jack said absently from behind Elizabeth, followed with the clatter as he searched through the bottles.

Elizabeth could only stare at her attacker, he stood there, his yellow teeth bared in a grin, his usual suit on, rather frayed but pretty much the same. He had the same large hat upon his head, the large purple ostrich plume hanging out. He straightened up from his doubled position at the blow Elizabeth had dealt him.

"Well hello miss," he said in his same rough yet velvet voice. "I see you_ have_ learnt a thing or two bout fighting dirty."

"Will and me have been practicing," Elizabeth replied re-sheathing her sword and quickly stepped back to stand next to Jack, who had come out from the corner three rum bottles in hand.

Barbossa held out his hand, but Jack merely looked at it with confusion. "Care to share," he finally sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

"No," Jack yelped, holding the bottles closer to him, "Get your own."

Barbossa growled, but didn't do anything else, he thought it would be rather unwise to get into a fight with Jack in his present circumstance.

"So he's the one you're planning on recruiting," Elizabeth interrupted whatever Barbossa was about to say, turning to Jack who had thrown himself upon a chair, putting his feet up on the table.

"Recruit?" Barbossa asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked from one to the other. "And what may I ask, do you plan on recruiting me for?"

"I have a proposition for you mate," Jack said, grinning at him.

"A proposition is it," Barbossa said, setting himself down on a chair, a bit more elegantly then Jack. "I didn't take kindly to your last proposition Jack, what makes you think I'll like this one any better?"

"Let's forget the past shall we," Jack snapped, his eyes had turned hard, and his fists were clenched. Barbossa looked at him, shocked at the sudden seriousness that had taken over Jack, he had never seen him so forceful, and was left speechless for the moment.

A sudden screech interrupted the tense atmosphere, as the monkey suddenly jumped onto Jack's table from the chandelier where it had been hiding. It grabbed one of his rum bottles before he could react. Jack just managed to get out his pistol when the monkey scuttled to Barbossa's shoulder, passing him the rum bottle. Barbossa crooned to the monkey, stroking it and taking the rum bottle from it, calling it a good boy. He grinned at Jack and uncorked the bottle, taking a hefty swig.

"Hellish creature monkey thing," Jack snapped, taking the rum bottle for lost he sadly put away his pistol. "That _thing_ is not coming on my ship again."

"I won't be coming on your ship either," Barbossa said, as Jack passed back to his usual flamboyant self he felt on firmer ground. "Unless you don't tell me your proposition. And the monkey goes where I go anyway."

" Not," Jack said obstinately, Elizabeth recognizing the signs of another childish bicker between the two quickly interrupted.

"We need you to help us find Will," she quickly said, making the two men look up.

"You lost him _again_," Barbossa growled, looking at them both and smiling, having a joke at their expense.

"No," Jack said, " She lost him again, and enlisted me for help."

"You make it sound like a frequent occurrence," Elizabeth pouted rather sullenly despite herself.

"Well it seems to be becoming one," Barbossa said.

"If I've counted correctly you've both lost each other a sum of…" Jack scrunched up his face as if calculating it in his head, ticking off his fingers, "Lets see…. Bout five times."

"I'd say more then that," Barbossa added.

"Nuh-uh," Jack protested, "I was with em through most of the losing mate, it was about five."

"You said about," Barbossa argued, "So obviously you're not very sure."

"Fine," Jack said, "It was a _definite _five."

"Can you two please concentrate," Elizabeth snapped, she had almost forgotten what these two were like together. "And I would be much appreciated if you would stop counting the amount of times me and Will have lost each other. Besides," she added as an after thought, "It was less then five."

"No it wasn't," both Barbossa and Jack united to protest this.

Before Elizabeth could present her case however, there was a scuffle near one of the grimy windows. They all turned to look at it, the window had a shabby curtain hanging over it, with large holes. Through one of these holes they could just catch movement. Barbossa swiftly got up, his monkey jumped from his lap and scuttled under a table. Jack followed Barbossa, and moved to the window, drawing the curtains Barbossa growled.

A group of boys had been attempting to catch a glimpse of them, they stepped back from the window as Barbossa came.   
"Off with you stinking weevils," Barbossa growled. The boys didn't run, one merely stuck his tongue out at Barbossa, another flicked their thumb. Barbossa growled reaching for his pistol.

"Here," Jack interrupted him, pushing him out of the way before he could draw it, and standing in front of the window. "That's not how you handle little snots. Watch me." With that he promptly stuck his tongue out at them, and made a face, rolling his eyes in his head. The boys looked at him, their eyes wide in fright, then they screamed running and yelling something.

Elizabeth looked on in amazement, she'd hardly thought Jack's face would garner that response, she'd rather expected a rude gesture back.

"See," Jack said, grinning smugly and turning to Barbossa, "You just have to know how to deal.." he was cut short as Barbossa grabbed his coat.

"What did you do?" he snapped.

"I don't know what you mean mate," Jack said, smoothly slipping out of Barbossa's hold and ensuring he was standing an arms length from the man.

"Oh really," Barbossa growled, "So then why were they screaming demon at the top of their lungs hm?" Barbossa growled.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this mate, but you ain't exactly very easy on the eyes."

"It was when they caught sight of you Jack," Barbossa snapped. "Come to think of it why aren't the people flocking behind you right now. These deserted islanders are starved for trade, they get excited over the_ sight_ of a ship, I know they did it with me. So why aren't they flocking after you trying to sell you goods?"

"They were to begin with," Elizabeth said, Jack made a face at her for answering Barbossa straightly. "But then Jack showed him his little trick, he pulled a coin out of a boys ear. Then they turned silent and went back to their homes, and they keep on staring at us."

"You dimwitted fool Jack," Barbossa cursed, he drew his pistol and for a moment Elizabeth had the crazed thought he was about to shoot Jack, but he merely pressed his body against the door.

"Their a superstitious lot," Barbossa snapped, "Religious sort."

"Are we talking fanatics here," Jack queried, "Or the every day religious sort."

"They burnt some of the men that were with me at the stake because of Jack," Barbossa said.

"Hey," Jack protested, "I don't see how I can be blamed for that when I wasn't even there."

"Not you," Barbossa growled, "The monkey."

"I told you not to call him that," Jack said huffily.

"Please," Elizabeth interrupted, coming between them once again. "Can we please stop fighting. So they want to kill Jack for doing a trick?" She directed this at Barbossa, turning to him.

"I told you, there those fanatic religious sort, anything that isn't by the books is evil," Barbossa snapped at her, "It comes from being isolated from the rest of the world."

"I never thought of you as one for hanging out with the religious sort," Jack remarked.

"I didn't choose to stay here," Barbossa retorted, "My ship was wrecked, me and a few of the men survived it in the row boat, we washed up here. We got an okay enough welcome, until they saw the monkey."

"But he's yours Elizabeth pointed out, "Shouldn't they have burnt you too?"

"Well see miss," Barbossa gave a grin, "I persuaded them to think different, with a bit of gold my men were the owners of the monkey or the familiar as they thought him and I was a poor soul captured by them. Jack of course was far too smart to be caught or seen with me, unlike his namesake." He directed this at Jack with a growl.

"How was I supposed to know they were fanatics," Jack pouted, holding up his hands as if to declare his innocence.

"That's the problem Jack," Barbossa said, "You don't know an awful lot."

"You would think that after worlds end you two would have learnt to respect each other," Elizabeth sighed.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked, looking at her in confusion. Barbossa merely shook his head.

"Respect _him_," he said derisively.

"I say the same bout you," Jack retorted.

"That's it, I'm not going on any venture which is foolish enough to name the likes of you as Captain," Barbossa growled.

"Well I'm starting to think I might retract my offer mate," Jack grinned smugly, "Maybe we'll meet again someday if a ship ever comes by here, in the next ten years or so."

There was a sudden banging on the door, stopping Barbossa before he could retort.

"Let us in, let us in," came the shouts from outside, it was Pintel and Ragetti. Before Barbossa could protest Elizabeth had shoved him out of the way and opened the door, the two pirates quickly stumbled in and locked the door behind them quickly.

"What did you do that for," Jack scowled, Barbossa mirroring his look in his own fiercer way as he saw the two.

"Captain sir," Pintel whimpered, "They've mobbed together sir, with a man in the front, they've got pitchforks and the like and their saying something bout a demon and his helpers."

"Pitchforks, demon," Ragetti whimpered, repeating Pintel's words.

"Is there a back door mate?" Jack turned to Barbossa, their past squabble put aside, but only for the mommnent.

"No," Barbossa said, "But there is a back window."

**J.S**

"Bugger, bugger, bugger," came the curse from outside the window.

"Come on," Barbossa snarled, his monkey upon his shoulder once again, "Suck in your belly."

"It ain't my belly I'd like to point out," Jack protested, "It's my clothes."

Jack hung halfway through the small window, all that was visible to the Elizabeth and the three other pirates were his booted feet and legs, the rest of him hung out as he wiggled, trying to get all the way out.

Barbossa tried to push Jack out again, but to no avail, it only caused Jack to yelp.

"For goodness sake," Jack snapped, "I'm stuck, it's obvious so will you stop bloody pushing me, it hurts."

"Oh I know that," Barbossa replied. Elizabeth sighed, moving away from the pirates she desperately looked around the room for anything to help them in their predicament. They had barricaded the door and windows with the tables and chairs, shouts came from outside and banging.

"Ah," Elizabeth cried excitedly as she rummaged behind the bar. "Perfect."

She lifted up a small axe, lifting it up and going back to the window. "I found an axe," she called to them. "We can cut Jack out."

"What," Jack protested from outside, his legs wiggling. "What was that about cutting me?"

"Here," Elizabeth said, handing the axe to Barbossa as she surveyed shivering and Pintel and Ragetti, who could hardly hold themselves up, let alone an axe. She had her doubts about handing Barbossa an axe around Jack, but he was taller and would have more force behind his swings, for their particuliar situation they needed speed rather then carefulness.

"Wait," Jack called from the window, "I think we really should discuss this." Barbossa and Elizabeth both ignored him, Barbossa surveying the window.

"I think you should widen it here," Elizabeth said, pointing to Jack's right. "The wood looks more worn, easier to break." The monkey shrieked, it was almost as if in delight.

"Elizabeth," Jack called "Elizabeth your not giving that axe to Barbossa are you love….Lizzy?"

"Oh shut you're wining," Barbossa growled, "And you better not yell otherwise you'll give the game away." Hefting up the axe he swung it. Elizabeth imagined Jack must have bit his tongue hard not to yell, in any case his legs were still. Fortunately Barbossa did not succumb to suspected temptation in lea of the circumstances, and hit the wood. A few more strikes and he most of it had fallen away, expanding the window and allowing Jack to get through.

"After you," Barbossa nodded to Elizabeth, he then pushed Pintel and Ragetti out of the way, shoving the axe in Pintel's hand, slipped through the expanded window himself.

Jack was creeping and keeping close to the wall, Elizabeth followed him with Barbossa and the two whimpering pirates.

"So any plans?" Barbossa asked sarcastically as they peeked around the edge of the building, to see the townspeople flocked there, trying to bang down the door. Jack had to say they were a fearful lot, with pitchforks and all, but he was confident his simple yet hopefully effective plan would work.

"Yes," he snapped to Barbossa, "We simply sneak to the next building, as quiet and quick as can be, then we…" But what Jack's original plan was they wouldn't know, for Pintel shaking badly at the sight of the crowd dropped the axe right on Ragetti's foot.

"OW," he roared bloody murder.

People's heads turned in the crowd to spot the pirates looking around the corner.

"It's the demon," a rather frenzied man yelled from the crowd, "The one who made a deal with the devil to gain sorcery, he and his helpers, they plan to sneak up and ravage our town."

"All right," Jack said rather weakly as the people began to advance on them, blood lust in their eyes. "New plan, RUN!"

He was already up and kicking up his heels, his hands in front of him, a second later the others were up and running as well.

They made more head way then the mob, which was hindering itself by its frenzy. People pushing, shoving and falling over each other in their eagerness to rip into them. It was the result of an isolated people, who only had the fortune of a burning or hanging once every so years.

They reached the beach ahead of the crowd well enough, but then there was the problem of where to go after that. They all stood panting at the edge of the water, looking at their small rowboat which had been taken apart and burned.

"Not good," Jack said, turning to look behind him.

"What do we do now?" Pintel gasped, the Pearl was too far out to swim to, and the mob would catch them before they reached it anyway.

"Now…" Jack searched in his brain, skirting the beach for anything, desperate for ideas. "Now…"

"Now we give you up," Barbossa growled, pulling out his pistol. Jack was quick too however, his pistol also out and pointing at Barbossa. The monkey bared his teeth, Elizabeth quickly drew her sword, Pintel and Ragetti looked from one to the other, weighing up each of their chances and wondering who to side with.

"Is this dejavu?" Jack asked, "Or is it just me?"

"Stop being stupid," Elizabeth snapped, pointing her sword at Barbossa, who watched her from the corner of his eye.

"It's two against one," Jack said grinning, "Sorry mate."

"The _both_ of you need to stop being stupid," Elizabeth snapped, the sword turning to Jack. "There getting closer and I don't think shooting each other is going to get us out of this."

"Aye they'll probably get our dead bodies and burn them anyway." Jack said.

"That's why I plan to be the one to do the shooting Jack," Barbossa replied.

"Don't you two listen to a word I say," Elizabeth shrieked in frustration, the mob was closing in now, Pintel and Ragetti were whimpering in fear.

"I'm surprised you ever thought we did," Jack said, his voice sounding genuinely astounded. Barbossa merely continued to ignore her.

"So where at a stale mate again Jack," Barbossa drawled addressing Jack instead.

"Seems so," Jack gave a strained smile.

The mob was getting closer, roaring in a frenzy, Jack and Barbossa both couldn't help glancing at it. Suddenly Jack turned, fully aware Barbossa's pistol was still trained on him, and shot into the air. The mob stopped for a momment, the pistol shot stunning them.

"My boogy sniggle, sniggle," Jack said, nudging his head at Elizabeth and Barbossa. Pintel and Ragetti were hiding behind them. Elizabeth looked at him completely oblivious, wondering if he'd finally lost his mind. Barbossa wasn't much better off, when the spark suddenly struck as Jack bared his teeth and made a face at the crowd and they backed away.

"He's speaking in tongues," Barbossa roared, his voice carrying across the mob. "It's what happens when he's ready to transform into his natural state."

Elizabeth's mouth formed into an oh, as she realized what was going on. "Yes," she piped up, "The great evil demon, our master. Fear him, for when he turns his fiery breath burns all men alive."

"ROAR," Jack yelled viciously projecting his voice and causing Elizabeth to jump.

"Fear him," Barbossa cried.

"Kneel at his feet," Elizabeth accompanied him to the crowd which was watching Jack with wide eyes. "Run before he turns, those beads in his hair he made from the teeth of men he has eaten."

"It's working," she hissed to Jack as she noticed some of those in the back of the mob were backing away, and some of those at the front were attempting to. Jack really was playing a vicious form, making his voice deep and rough he spoke some of the cannibal language, it almost did sound like demon tongue.

Of course the monkey had other designs however, shrieking suddenly, Barbossa tried to quite the suddenly tense little thing with his hand. It would not be quieted however, jumping on Jack's head instead. A few people ran at this in the back, and the mob was about to turn too and run, Jack looking fierce with a shrieking sharp toothed monkey upon his head, until the monkey grabbed his hat, running with it.

"Oy," Jack snapped, "No, no. Give that back you stupid monkey." Then he noticed the mob, which as if one frightened façade turned into a burning anger. "Oh bugger," he muttered.

"He's not a demon at all," one of the women shrieked.

"No, he just sold his soul to one," another yelled, after all the crowd had to have justification for burning them.

"Yes," another person yelled, this was as good as them having a demon among them, "And now the hell thing has forsaken them."

The mob came forward once more, the pirates quickly unsheathed their rapiers, Jack retrieving his hat from the ground where the monkey had dropped it to go back to it's perch on Barbossa's shoulders.

"I told you we should have sold Jack when we had the chance," Barbossa growled.

"It's a bit late now," Elizabeth snapped.

"Hey," Jack protested.

"It's not that late," Ragetti gulped hopefully, "Is it?"

The mobs look was answer enough, Jack was looking around desperately, Barbossa was readying himself for a fight, and Elizabeth looking at the mob was despairing of them getting out of this alive.

There was a gush of water behind them, the pirates didn't bother to turn around however, too concentrated on protecting themselves. The advancing mob however saw what was behind them though, and stopped in their tracks. Suddenly creatures tramped past the pirates, dripping water, men with the sea permanently ingrained in them, it was a familiar site to all of them, but not to the mob.

"Hell beasts," people screamed, then they began to run in panic, the creatures raised their swords and laughed, chasing after them, roaring. Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth were left gaping after the retreating mob and the chasing men.

"Captain," Pintel murmured.

"Well that was fortunate," Jack said grinning and ignoring Pintel and Ragetti who were behind them, "Turned out dandy for us."

"Lets find a boat I say," Barbossa said, "Before they come back."

"Agreed," Jack said, Elizabeth nodded.

"Captain," Pintel murmured once more, a whimper came from Ragetti.

"What?" Jack snapped rather irritably, turning to be met with a sword at his throat. There were a few sea creatures left, a barnacle encrusted boat floated in the water near them. The pirates were out numbered, the sea creatures baring their teeth.

"Well hello," Jack said rather weakly, recognizing the hammerhead from previous meetings, he was holding the sword to Jack's throat.

"You're coming with us," The Hammerhead growled, "The Captain wants to have a talk with you. He's invited you and your fellows onto the ship to have a friendly chat." He grinned at his own joke and cackled along with the other crewmembers.

"Oh," Jack exclaimed, "Well isn't that…. Friendly of him….seeing as were really just acquaintances and all…. Fine I'm going" he snapped sullenly as the a crew member poked him in the back and growled, giving up on even attempting to talk his way out of it. "You know straight from the frying pan into the fire springs to mind right now, oddly enough," he muttered under his breath.

**A funnier chapter I should hope and a cliff hanger lol. I've got the next chapter written up, though it's gonna infuriate you because it's a past one lol. Anyway faster you review and the more hopefully the quicker it'll be up if I can get on the internet. Thanks for all the review, they give me inspiration and really encourage me.**

**Sairra : P**


	5. Of Past Havens and Past Fires

**Past Haven**

"…_Life is cruel why should the afterlife be any different?…" _**Davy Jones**

The ship moved across the water, cleaving through it as if it was hardly there, as though it was merely floating upon air. Its black sails were all unfurled and full with the steady wind, the moon glistened upon it, the tiny pinpricks of light spread around the ship from the lamps looked like twinkling stars had fallen from the heavens to alight upon it. Shouts could be heard from the black deck of the ship, celebrations it seemed were taking place, drunken singing rather off key and broken came from one of the rather odder, or oddest it could be said, occupants of the pirate ship.

"Yo ho…a bottle of rum…drink up…" Jack shouted happily, sloshing some of his rum as he held it up to the crew. They were all looking wide eyed at the chests filled with gold, their latest loot, upon the deck, each man had been given a small trinket to tide them over until they reached land and the treasure could be divided appropriately.

Most had chosen rings, Jack however, being Captain had chosen an elaborate crown, cocking it on top of his hat and a rather large thick gold chain, sitting upon a crate he almost looked like a king with his dark eyes and majestic pose. He could have passed for a king if it wasn't for his rather off key singing, the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, his crazy hair, and the bottle of rum held firmly in an otherwise lax grip.

The other crew members cheered at their captain, holding up their own bottles, today was a day they could withstand anything, even off key singing.

"Were black sheep…and devils…" Jack continued to sing at the top of his black lungs.

"Will you shut your trap," Barbossa growled, sitting beside him, and holding up an apple for his monkey. _Most_ of the crew were in a good enough mood to stand the Captain singing, not all however.

"Barbossa, Barbossa, Barbossa," Jack said, grinning at him and leaning in close. "Barbossa…Hect…" he trailed off mid sylable at Barbossa's murderous look, taking another angle. "Mate… We just caught the biggest loot I say the Caribbean's probably ever seen. You should be happy."

"I'll be happy when I get a blessed break from you," Barbossa snapped to Jack.

"Cap'n," a rather benevolent Gibbs said holding up his glass, "We couldn't have done it without you Jack."

"Aye," the others cried, using the excuse to drink more, "To the Cap'n."

"So tell us Cap'n," Gibbs asked curiously, "How did you know to get the ship like that, how did you even know its swag was bursting with all this gold. It looked like a rag fishing boat to the rest of us."

"I think gents," Barbossa said, smiling as he interrupted Jack, "You'll find that's called dumb luck."

"Actually," Jack said pouting, "It was instincts and brains I'd like you to know. And we all know you're as glad as the rest of us so you can wipe that scowl off your face."

"I'm not scowling Jack," said Barbossa, "I'm merely marveling at the fact that anyone would actually ask you for a story they know is going to filled with lies."

"I'd like you to know that I tell the truth uncommonly a lot," Jack said, "I just happen to have a larger then life life, it's not my fault. Some men just have it."

"And what would you be referring to when you say that Jack," Barbossa drawled, "Brains, which you lack."

"I didn't see you coming up with a plan," Jack scowled.

"I did," Barbossa said, "Much more straight forward then your little ditty that could have gotten us all killed."

"Well pray," Jack said, giving a small grin, "Tell us what was Barbossa's most marvelous plan then."

"Shoot at the ship, board it, fight then take all the gold and set the men adrift," Barbossa said, "And I'd say, and I think the crew would agree with me wouldn't you gents," with that he gave a menacing look to the crew, "That it was a might better then your plan."

"You mate," Jack said, rather drunkenly, leaning perilously off his perch, "Have no imagination whatsoever. How can you possibly make an interesting story out of that?"

"Speaking of stories," Gibbs quickly interrupted before Barbossa could interpose, "Could we perhaps have the whole of yours Cap'n?" The crew were very familiar with their first mate Barbossa's and their Captain Jack's constant squabbling, and though it was quite entertaining to see the two men act like children when there was nothing better to do, the crew were in a story mode at the moment, a rather drunken one.

"Well," Jack said, "It happened like this you see." The crew all leaned in expecting a good story.

**J.S**

"And so you gents know the ending," Jack grinned delightedly and gestured to the gold, polishing off his sixth…no was it his seventh bottle of rum for the night. The crew roared happily, all of them were intoxicated to the hilt and had hardly heard half of what Jack had been saying, or understood it. Come to think of it Jack hardly knew what he had been saying, only that he knew it must have been a good story, though it was rather confusing at points and he had had to pause and then start on something else entirely different to what he was saying half way through. He knew that somehow dancing woman had gotten into it, though he could hardly fathom how, the crew enjoyed it though, and he was feeling rather smug of himself.

"That," Barbossa said, rather intoxicated himself, "Was the larges piece of rubbish I have ever heard come out of your mouth Jack. And that gents, is quite a lot of rubbish."

"You mate," Jack slurred, "Are just jealous…and…" he opened his compass checking the points, "We should be spotting Tortuga right bout now."

They all scanned the sea in the direction of Tortuga almost as if hoping to spot it. They could spot something, large smoke bellowed from the outline of the land they could just see.  
"What do you suppose that is Cap'n," Gibbs asked, leaning against the railing to catch a better look.

"Probably a bonfire mate," Jack waved it away without a thought, "You know how they got on New Years. Must be some body's birthday of sumfing. Leastways that's not what I'm not concerned bout, rather bout talking to some of the fine ladies." He grinned at the thought; Giselle and Scarlet hadn't been able to stay angry at him forever. "Now we should really get ready to make into port."

The pirates got unsteadily to their feet; they ignored the dark cloud as they attempted to concentrate on making into port, all their concentration needed to overcome their intoxication. Finally they were close to Tortuga, made into the sheltered bay and stopped their work, all eyes wide and averted to the scene before them. None of them could say a word; thick black smoke blew from the town, making the scene even more hellish. Each one of them sobered at the sight, all thoughts of celebration gone.

Jack and Barbossa both hurried to the side, Jack hanging off the rigging and looking at the town of Tortuga, his eyes wide, and his face sober. The crown upon his head twinkled with gems which seemed out of place in the dark smoke. The pirates looked at the town which contained friends, and delight, a home away from home almost and watched as it burned.

People wandered the street those that had survived disoriented. The massacred lay upon it, cutlasses still in hand. The once bright and noisy street was completely silent, cries of the wounded came. Buildings burned with hellish fire raging, red it crackled against the dark sky, lighting the terrible scene. The crew looked at it all in horror, numb with disbelief. Unable to comprehend that their pirate haven had been turned into a hell. They had seen towns massacred and burned along with ships, but not one of them had thought that Tortuga would ever be one of them, not this town and not ever, Tortuga had always been safety and sanctuary to all of them.

"Cap'n," Gibbs choked out the first to speak. "What should we do?" the rest of the crew turned to Jack, who stood there his figure outlined by the flames. He was there legendary Captain, the one that had survived through the impossible, he was the only steady thing in these pirates crumbling world.

Jack was silent, his eyes looking at the town wide with what he saw, it was almost as if Jack wasn't with them for a moment.

"Jack," Barbossa finally prompted.

"Head into port," Jack finally snapped back into himself.

He jumped down from the railing, and headed to his cabin, giving a meaning look to Barbossa who followed, his face reserved, he had been the only one not showing his shock at the burning town. Jack locked his heavy door behind him, turning to Barbossa, he quickly went to his cabinet getting more rum, his movements rather fretful as if he didn't know what to do with his limbs.

He abruptly turned to Barbossa, "I saw how you looked at the town," Jack snapped, "I want you to be serious with me mate."

Barbossa looked at Jack, knowing that Jack was being sober for the first time Barbossa had known him. "Since when haven't I Jack," he said trying to lighten Jack's mood.

Jack smiled at this, the tenseness of his body leaving him. "You saw it, same as I did," Jack said, "But you saw it different."

"One thing you aren't Jack," Barbossa drawled, "Is unobservant."

"I saw the way you looked," Jack persisted, leaning across the desk he looked Barbossa straight in the eye. "Tortuga is burning mate, now I need you to tell me what that means? What are we up against?"

"War," Barbossa answered simply, Jack slumped slowly into his chair, opening the rum bottle he drowned down half the contents, his face suddenly looking care worn.

"War?" he repeated Barbossa's words softly, they hung in the cabin, weights upon each pirates shoulders.

**This is rather shorter then the others. I just thought it had to be a chapter on itself and I thought this bit suited it right; I might expand it later when I get ideas. Thanks for all the reviews, please continue and tell me what you think. Please review, where is everyone??? Special thanks to Tigerlilly for reviewing recently. **

**Sairra : P**


	6. Of Debts and Deals

**Debts**

"…_Jack Sparrow. You owe Davy Jones your soul, that was the agreement…times up…" _**Davy Jones**

The barnacle encrusted ship looked almost set upon the water, it hardly moved with the waves, almost weighed down by sins. Jack was looking up at it with thoughtful eyes, Elizabeth could see his quick mind whirring behind his brown eyes, but she could hardly enquire as to what he was concocting as the sea creatures surrounded them. Barbossa was scowling heavily, trying to dissuade any of the sea creatures from attempting anything with him, he also cast some wary glances at Jack, trying to discern what the unpredictable man was thinking, but Jack's demeanor revealed nothing. They managed to climb up the ship and stumbled one after the other onto the deck, looking to be met with the rest of the crew crowding around them, and then there was Davy Jones. The formidable devil of the sea, a cruel smile curling his lips and a glint in his eyes which did not bode well as he surveyed his guests. Jack did not make a move to talk just looked Jones up and down, Barbossa and Elizabeth, electing from prior knowledge Jack as the navigator in these rather rough waters, stood close behind him, both looking rather warily at the crew.

"Well," Jones intoned, his deep purring voice washing over them like a wave as Jack made no move to speak, rather unusual of him. "Welcome aboard my ship…_ again_. I hope you'll find this stay as pleasant as your last." With this he snorted the other crew members sneering at their rather helpless captives, like ravenous dogs following the lead of their master.

"Well mate," Jack said, an amiable smile spreading over his face, he dared to even step closer to Davy Jones in a companionable sort of way. Jones may have been a hunter, but Jack was a wolf, and his mind worked rapidly analyzing each step, almost as if he was playing chess, a dangerous dance with the devil. "That all depends now doesn't it."

"Oh," Jones raised his eyebrows in mock concern. His tentacles moving with the jerk of his head, slicking against his crusted coat. One could almost hear the squelch of his feet within his thick boots as he moved closer to Jack, lending an ear almost. "And what would that be I wonder?"

"On whether there's any rum this time," Jack crowed out with this airy line, playing the part of the fool, which he was so apt in doing. If one did not notice his darting eyes one could almost believe he was one, but then the eyes tells a lot of a person, and Jacks were sharp with a glint of cunning.

"So Sparrow," Jones slipped, "You are the same as ever one would think. But one can not help wondering, maybe there's something _hanging _over you which you're hiding perhaps."

Jack gave a rather strained smile in response to this, his muscles tensing as his sharp ears caught the remark and the hidden meaning in Jones words. Elizabeth also caught the stressed word, and one could not help noticing anyway Jones vicious smile and his eyes filled with a thirst to inflict a pain upon others as terrible as he could. She knew he held some secret of Jack's past, but he revealed nothing more of it, satisfied with Jack's rather different demeanor and secure in the knowledge he held a gem of the past which this pirate was driven and knotted deeply about.

"Here mate," Jack voiced after a pause, not noticeable to most but caught by those who knew Jack best. "How bout we skip all these niceties how do you dos and all that…we know the drill anyway….and how bout we skip straight to the deal."

"The deal?" Jones repeated, reveling in his power and playing like a cat with a mouse.

"You know," Jack expressed, stressing his words, pretending that he was completely oblivious to the fact that Jones knew very well the meaning of his words. Elizabeth almost thought watching him that if he wasn't a pirate he would have made for a marvelous play actor performing with a traveling company. "Why were here on your boat…which is lovely don't get me wrong mate, but I rather think my crew will begin to worry you know…and may decide that their Captain can get on well without them." He gestured towards the Pearl, which was bobbing softly near them, the men upon it visibly watching the Dutchmen anxiously, a glint of a spy glass winking from the crows nest.

"Oh no need to worry about their welfare Jack, being the generous Captain that you are," Jones snorted, "I disabled their rudder chain, so the masters upon your ship won't be going anywhere."

Jack gave a low whistle almost in appreciation to Jones fore thought, though he winced visibly at the thought of any part of his dear Pearl being made useless and touched by the half formed evil creatures upon Jones' ship.

"But if I were you Sparrow," he said almost as if giving generous advice to Jack, "I'd be worrying about myself in the spot I'm in."

"Now," Jack began matter of factly, nodding his head wisely, "If you were me and I was you I wouldn't be in the spot I was in right now, seeing as I'd be you and be able to get meself, meaning you out of said spot. But then that would mean I'd still be me in a way, cause I wouldn't want to put myself…you in the spot I'm in at the moment. See so that's why I'm me and you're you, cause if we were each other we'd still be ourselves savvy?" It driveled out of Jack's mouth like water from the bilge, Elizabeth was surprised he could talk so incredibly fast all in one breath such nonsense. Then again their was always a method in Jack's madness, and confusing a captor which could do terrible things to you, rather forestalled said captor doing terrible things to you. Unfortunately Davy Jones was one of the rare cases where this didn't work.

"Now Jack," he said shaking his head, "What I want and what you want are two very different things. See I want something of yours and well…you just want to live?"

"Well yes, that would be quite good," Jack gave a cautionary grin, "Course it depends on...what circumstances I should expect to be living in now eh?"

"I'm willing to make a deal with you Sparrow," Jones slurped.

"Oh and what do you hope to be giving me?" Jack asked, leaning in his eyes rather bright with interest, as if two shining jewels.

"Well," Jones said, as if contemplating something. "I'm sure it's something you want…want very much."

"And what is it that you want from him?" Elizabeth asked, astounded that Jack was listening to Jones, astounded he could even contemplate making a deal with the creature again, when he well knew where it would lead them all.

Jones turned to her, his blue eyes almost engulfing her in a wave of cold salty water at his gaze. Jack's head also snapped her way, although he was giving her an annoyed look, as if she had disrupted his thoughts.

"The only thing a man has worth taking," Jones said, stepping so close to her that she caught a whiff of his fishy breath, "His _soul_."

"Oh please," Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes, "Not _that_ again. Jack wouldn't be stupid enough to make a deal about that a second time with _you_."

"Ah," Jones intoned, "But he was quite ready to make a deal before, now weren't you?" with this he turned to look at Jack with cruel eyes. "I'd say quite ready."

"Ah, but you see," Jack said, ignoring Elizabeth's shocked look, and Barbossa rolling his eyes and muttering about sanitariums. "There's a bit of a difference between_ before_ and _now_, now ain't there? Quite a bit I'd say, and just like you turned down my offer back then…well I might be inclined to turn down yours right now, mightn't I?"

"Not if you value your life," Jones spat, his wooden leg thudding as he advanced on Jack. "Not if you value your friends lives Sparrow."

"Ah," said Jack, "But I'm really no use to you dead now am I, cause my soul won't be going to you if I die, it's why you need to make the deal I imagine. And what you do with those two…well it's hardly my business," he waved vaguely in the direction of Barbossa and Elizabeth, "No offence," he said as he glanced at them, grinning at them both innocently.

"What do you want then Sparrow?" Jones hissed forcefully, "What's will the bargain be then?"

"Well," Jack began, stepping back slightly and looking Jones up and down as if surveying him. "The old deal will suffice with a few…" He was cut short as he felt something sharp poke into his back, turning his head slowly he looked into Barbossa's sneering face, his pistol was pressing firmly against Jack's back.

"Gives a whole new meaning to being stabbed in the back mate…or shot…Personally thanks for making it a pistol, much cleaner then a knife. Of course I'd rather not have anything pointed at my back," Jack muttered and with that he attempted to slip away from Barbossa. Barbossa pressed the gun barrel a bit harder then necessary into his back. "Ouch," Jack yelped, "All right, all right, easy on the goods."

"Well, well," Jones looked at Barbossa his eyes sharp, narrowed until they were almost slits. "And what may you be planning?" The whole of his crew tensed around him, looking at their Captain for guidance, he shook his head slightly and they stayed where they were, watching Barbossa, their weapons trained on him, cruel twisted gaps in their faces passed as smiles.

"Just what it looks," Barbossa replied as pleasantly, his eyes trained on Davy Jones, "I shoot Jack here in the back, and his pretty soul will fly away without a second thought of you… or…."

"Or I could let you go, is that it?" Jones asked, cocking his head and raising his eye brows.

"Well I'm sure we'd be much obliged,' Barbossa sneered.

"Ah," Jones sighed, then his hand claw slithered quick as lightning and clamped around Elizabeth's neck, pulling her up slightly so she was straining to stand on her toes in order to prevent chocking to death. "What are your conditions?"

"Kill the wench," Barbossa growled, "You won't be seeing any protests out of me."

"Or us," Pintel whimpered, trying to ensure their own safety as he looked around at the aggressive crew.

Jones and Barbossa's eyes bore into each other, each weighing the others soullessness, each trying to call the others bluff, if that was what it was. Slowly Jones clamped harder against Elizabeth's neck, causing her to splutter. Barbossa cocked the pistol, preparing it to be shot…

"STOP," Jack suddenly yelped, afraid for his own life, and possibly deep down he was also slightly concerned with the unhealthy colour Elizabeth was turning. Both Jones and Barbossa eased slightly off their threatening weapons, though Jones still held Elizabeth in his claw, and Barbossa kept the pistol pressed into Jack's back, tensed. Each of them turned to Jack, their eyes trained on him.

"Now mates," Jack began, flashing his gold teeth, "Perhaps we could be more…intellectual in the way we think this out hey? We all know that you can't kill us anyway Davy mate, with Tia Dalma having your hidden thump thump and all. One sign that… well …we've met an unsightly death at your hand and one of her crab claws will be in the middle of it." Jones narrowed his eyes at Jack, though his grip on Elizabeth lessened considerably. "And Barbossa, mate," Jack turned to him, well twisted his head to be more precise, seeing as he couldn't move without being shot in the back. "Now we all know you're not going to kill me." He proclaimed, trying to give a weak smile and be confident about it, though he wasn't in the slightest. "After all we've been through an all."

"I wouldn't be so sure on that," Barbossa growled, Jones watched their bickering, and realizing Elizabeth wasn't really providing much leverage his eyes wandered to find something else, they rested upon the Pearl, floating behind them.

"P'raps your right Sparrow," Jones slithered, interrupting Barboss and Jack's squabble, turning to Jack and letting go of Elizabeth roughly. She gasped in a lungful of air, feeling quite insulted that Barbossa and Jack had hardly seemed to care. "I don't fancy my hearts chances if I go killing you now, but…" he let the thought hang, a cruel smile curling his lips. "I don't fancy your ships chances if you don't comply and make a deal with me." His crew chuckled and leered, almost anticipating blowing that hated ship out of the waters.

"Now, now," Jack quickly said, holding up his hands and casting fervent glances at his beloved ship. "There no need to be hitting a man where it hurts. I'm sure we can come to some sort of compromise now mate…."

"Deal," Jones bristled, holding out his slimy hands. "And I'll spare your precious Pearl."

"I'd like you all to remember who's holding the pistol here, Barbossa growled, poking Jack in the back once more.

"Oy, oy," Jack snapped, "Careful where you point that thing."

"His soul belongs to me," Jones snapped, his patience drawing thin. "After all I've been through, I _will_ have it. And no dead pirate is going to stop me." With that he drew his crusted sword, the rest of the crew preparing for a fight, advancing and sneering.

"Dead pirate," Barbossa raised an eyebrow, "Why I'm no more dead then you are pretty."

"You soon will be," Jones gave a cold smile, his eyes glinting as he calmed slightly with his sword in hand. He took a step towards Barbossa, his wooden leg thumping against the deck, brandishing his sword. Barbossa was attempting to use Jack as a shield and cursing as Jack tried to squirm away from the rather pointy sword almost in his face.

"Stop it," Elizabeth bellowed. She had enough of these idiots, and being used as leverage and almost chocked in the process had not done anything to improve her mood. Using a trick she had learnt from Will she drew her sword in one fluid movement and rested it lightning fast on Jack's throat. The three men froze, all eyes trained on that sword. "Now were all going to calm down," she snapped glaring at each party, Jack stood stock still, casting fretful glances at her sword.

"You know that's in a rather delicate position love," he muttered.

"I'll put it somewhere even more delicate if you don't shut up," Elizabeth snapped. "Now were all at a proper stale mate, which isn't going to end anytime soon unless you all stop being so stupid.

"I only want Jack to make the deal," Jones growled, "Then all you accursed fools can get off my ship."

"You know," Elizabeth commented, "For a man…or whatever you are…who is so certain that Jack's soul belongs to you, you seem in an awful upset to secure it."

"You know that is a perfectly good observation love," Jack said brightly, unable to keep his mouth shut. "And I'm sure good old Davy has a perfectly grand explanation. Now what was it again? You never quite said I don't think."

"I just want what I'm owed," Jones scowled, "I want to see Sparrows soul wander my locker for the rest of eternity, after all the trouble he's caused."

"Well that's certainly a cheery prospect isn't it," Jack muttered, wincing slightly.

"I think so," Barbossa chuckled slightly at the thought.

"Promise me your soul Sparrow," Jones interrupted before Jack could respond, "And your free to go, until your death of course," his mouth twisted into a cruel grin.

"Aye and after he's made the deal you'll slit our throats just to get the prize faster," Barbossa growled in response.

"Now that's a seemly proposition," Jones purred, "Just the thing, how about I do it now!"

"_No_ one will be doing _any_ throat slitting!" Elizabeth snapped. She reminded everyone who was in control by pressing her sword slightly harder into Jack's neck, nicking him and causing him to howl out. The howl was more for show and sympathy then real pain however. "Unless it's me of course," she added as an after thought.

"I liked the first comment better," Jack supplied.

"So what do you propose we do then?" Barbossa asked Elizabeth.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Elizabeth said to Jones, ignoring Barbossa. "Why the sudden interest in Jack's soul?"

"Let's just say," Jones spluttered, "That someone else has an eye on it too." He clicked his teeth together in annoyance, his beard curling.

"What can I say," Jack said, grinning smugly as Jones glared at him. "People love me."

"Jack's not going to make a deal with you," Elizabeth said decisively.

"I'm not?" Jack exclaimed surprised.

"You're no," Elizabeth confirmed. "At least not a deal involving your soul."

"I'm not," Jack repeated, confirming her words. "Though I'll think you'll find any way Davy my fishy friend, right now my soul is currently per say…in my possession…in other words it belongs to me."

"Wait," Elizabeth said before Jones could do anything violent, Jack's words had made her think. "Won't the other person, whoever else wants Jack's soul, have to make a deal with Jack to get it. So what are you so concerned about, Jack can make an oath in blood he won't sell his soul to this person, and then when he dies his soul is up for whomever's fast enough."

"Hey," Jack protested weakly. "May I remind you what happened last time I made a blood oath?"

"Naïve," Jones snapped at Elizabeth. "There are other ways to get a persons soul, more forceful ways then a deal."

"Would these ways be painful?" Jack asked fretfully.

"I hope so," Barbossa muttered behind him.

"So," Elizabeth continued, frowning and trying to understand Jones, they both ignored Barbossa and Jack. "All you're really concerned about is this person taking Jack's soul? She tried desperately to stall as Davy and his crew began to get a bit restless. "How about an armed guard?" she blurted out. She was making one final desperate effort to prevent any misfortune falling, especially upon herself.

"An armed guard," Jones snorted considering this. He weighed all the aspects, analyzing all the sides and the benefit for himself. A cunning slithering plan began to form in his mind. "Fine," he snapped holding out his slimy hand. "We will be the Pearls armed guard." Elizabeth shook on it before she could think about it too much and her courage failed her. The coldness from his hand slithered up her arm, she quickly broke from his grasp, shaking her wet hand.

"Armed guard," Jack commented, "And what does that mean exactly?" Elizabeth merely ignored him, she felt rather queasy. She lowered her sword from Jack's neck, she had a strange feeling that she had just made a deal with the devil which wasn't going to turn out good for her. Jones cruel smile and cold glinting eyes did not help dispel this chilling thought.

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long, year 11 is really busy and I've got a bus load of work. Anyway I hope you like and it's entertaining, please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, in case no one got why Jones didn't just kill Elizabeth and Barbossa and force Jack to make a deal, it's because Jack has to make the deal willingly. He also has a plan up his sleeve at the end, and it's to his advantage to go along with them. Oh and Tia Dalma will so bust his heart. I can't wait the POTC3 trailers out today YAY!!!. I just watched it, it is the coolest thing ever, I can't wait for it to come out. It looks like the best movie out of all 3. 2 and a bit months to go WHOOOOOO!!!!**

**Sairra : P**


	7. Of Past Drinks and Past Choices

**Past Drinks**

"_..Every man has a price he will willingly accept, even for what he hoped never to sell."_

**-****Lord Cutler Beckett**

"Everyone's talking of it," Elizabeth said abruptly, Will and her were sitting at their small dining table eating fine chicken, though neither of them were really hungry, indicated by their full plates. They had both been rather somber and quiet all evening, both of them hardly knew what they were about.

"Talking of what?" Will yawned and looked up, he had spent a hard day at the forge, and the navy was requesting swords, a lot of swords.

"War," Elizabeth let the word escape her lips, looking down at her plate, she and Will had yet to talk on the matter, and they both tensed at the word.

"Well of course they would," Will shrugged trying to be casual, "It's going to effect us all isn't it."

"I heard that Anne…you know Anne, she lives near us in that small cottage….I heard that her boy Tommy Gracechurch has already signed up, and is off with the navy now." Elizabeth commented, trying to be indifferent.

"Oh really," Will mumbled, concentrating hard on his plate and attempting to pick up a piece of chicken which was evading him.

"They say that the seas will be ripped apart," she said, pressing further. "It's an ocean war, at least that's what I've heard."

"Mmm," Will responded uncommitted, he did not wish to talk of war.

Elizabeth realizing she would gain nothing on that front tried a different tact. "Norrington hasn't heard anything from Jack, that's what father says. Some of the pirates are being hit pretty badly though. The Imperial limped into Port, almost burned to a cinder, the Spanish' doing. The war has hardly begun and we already have a few casualties."

"Well maybe now Jack will think it's the right time to retire," Will said attempting at a weak smile, as they both knew Jack would continue to be a pirate probably until he was old and grey, if he lived that long of course. Elizabeth gave a weak smile in response, and finally Will sighed and set down his knife and fork, knowing this conversation could not be avoided any longer.

"I'm going to sign up Elizabeth," he said quietly, looking at her steadily in the eye. "Well I'm going to fight at least, I promised your father I'd wait for a summons however, and I will. But I'm going to fight for our home."

"I'm coming with you," the words left her mouth as Will very well knew they would once they began on the topic.

"You can't," Will said.

"Oh Will," she snorted, "I'm not some pamby Governors daughter anymore, I'm a pirate, I can hold my own, I have all these years."

"It's not that," Will argued, keeping his voice quiet and calm, "I know you can take care of yourself Elizabeth, I know you can fight and hold you own. I have complete faith in you, but think about it for a moment, rationally. How will you get into the navy in the first place? And even if you find a way which I'm sure you will, what happens if you get caught? Miles out to sea Elizabeth, with men and far from Governor Swann's influence how will we get out of that one?"

"I spent months on a pirate ship Will," said Elizabeth, "Do you really think I can't handle a few navy men."

"What about your father," Will pointed out, always reasonable. "You yourself have noticed how tired he's been looking. What do you think doing something like that, _again_, will do to him?"

"I love my father Will," Elizabeth said stubbornly, lowering her gaze and planting it upon her plate. "But he can look after himself, it's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Elizabeth," Will sighed, "War's different to pirates, different to battles on sea. You've heard as well as I what happens during war, the tales that are told. I just don't want to have to lose you….not over something like this."

"And what," Elizabeth snapped, looking up to meet his eye. "I'm supposed to stay here and play the good house wife, I have the same right as you to protect our home Will."

"I know," Will said sounding pained, "I know Elizabeth…it's just…it's just…I just don't want to lose you, not after we've survived so much. I don't want to see you fight a war which was declared by some king far away, over something they can't even remember. I have to, no matter if I want to or not, or I risk the gallows as a traitor. But you have a choice…"

Elizabeth looked at Will, he had planted his head in his hands, rubbing his face, his eyes closed and his brows drawn. She looked at him, and she dropped her gaze as he composed himself.

"I promise you Will," she said, "I promise I won't do anything stupid, does that make you feel better?" she asked, smiling slightly. He looked up at her; she caught his eye and held his gaze, not blinking.

"Yes," he finally said and his tone held relief behind it, his face lightening once more. Elizabeth felt rather satisfied the effect her words had on Will, like a burden had been dropped from him, now he need not worry about her on top of everything else.

"So," Will said taking up his fork and knife again and tucking into his food with a renewed appetite. "I wonder what Jack's up to."

"I don't know," said Elizabeth, "Norrington hasn't seen him in a while." Will looked up, surprise on his face.

"You don't think…" Elizabeth said. "I mean it's Jack…"

"He's probably just gone off to Singapore or somewhere," Will said uneasily, "Safer waters."

"Yes," Elizabeth echoed, "Safer…."

"I mean it's not like he's always bumping into Norrington after all. He's a pirate, he probably has some mansion he's robbing, or ship." Will tried to reassure them both.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, "Yes your right, it's not like he ever visits or writes, he's probably off somewhere drinking." Despite this reassurance they were both rather quieter during the rest of the meal, both thinking on what had passed, and planning.

**D**

Elizabeth was sewing late into the night, a candle flickering beside her as she pricked herself, cursed and flung down her work. It was odd to ever see Elizabeth sewing, she hated the very thought of it, but this was something which had to be done, and she couldn't give it to the maid, it was far too complicated to do that. Elizabeth sighed and bent down, picking up the red coat she had been mending, part of an old uniform she had obtained. It was rather small, it would have never fit Will, that's why she couldn't give it to the maid, she'd suspect instantly. The uniform wasn't meant for him anyway, it was for her.

War had been the common talk of the town, people were preparing, and some had already signed up. Elizabeth and Will had only talked of it once and then they had let it lie, at least Will had, Elizabeth was as determined as ever to follow him in battle, just as she had followed him over the seven seas. She had only promised not to do something stupid, and in her mind this idea wasn't stupid, it was simply brilliant.

"Elizabeth," Will called from outside the room, Elizabeth quickly shoved the uniform on the chair and promptly sat down, hiding it just in time as he opened the door.

"Will," she said, trying to not look guilty. "Your home rather early today."

"Yes," he replied, "I finished early. Norrington's back with his men, there staying in port to prepare for the war, picking up new recruits. They passed the Pearl near the passage to Tortuga, though they didn't stop to chat. But at least we know their still alive"

"That's wonderful," Elizabeth said, relieved at the news. She couldn't help worrying before when she thought of Jack's careless ways, his crew's casual behavior and Barbossa's constant bickering.

"So," Will said, in a rather good mood, better then he had been since the announcement of war. He pulled Elizabeth up and kissed her, despite her protests, especially about leaving the chair. "Where's my dinner," he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Elizabeth thought it was lucky he only had eyes for her, because she was painfully aware of the uniform behind her.

"I left it in the kitchen," she said, "Betty made your favorite."

"I love that woman," Will said, "I love _you_."

"Why are you in such a fine mood?" Elizabeth asked, sweating about the uniform, Will had her tight in his grip however so she could hardly do anything about it.

"Ah nothing," he said, "Just mere trifles. Apparently the Spanish government is in a bit of a bother over funding the war. They seem to be having trouble; they only finished a civil war a few years ago. So the war may end sooner then we anticipated. There's even a few talks between Spain and England about peace right now."

"Really," Elizabeth exclaimed, and a genuine smile broke over her face, lightness touching her, she hadn't realized how dark everything had seemed with the prospect of war hanging over everyone.

"Really," Will laughed. "Let's celebrate, cake and wine and….and…"

"And rum," added Elizabeth laughing as Will lifted her and twirled around.

"And rum," he said, flushed as he put her down. "Come on," he said pulling her towards the door.

"Wait," Elizabeth said, pulling away, remembering the uniform which would be no good if found. "I'll come down in a moment, you go ahead," she said. Will shrugged and almost bounced down the stairs, feeling ten years younger.

Elizabeth turned back to the room, and picked up the coat. With the prospect of the war ending that meant there would be no summons to fight, that meant Will wouldn't be going away, and she wouldn't need this to follow. She folded it and shoved it in the cupboard she had been keeping it in, under all her other clothes. She may not need it to fight, but she was sure one day it would come in handy if she needed a disguise, she was always thinking like a pirate. She smiled at this and quickly rushed after Will, to celebrate with cake, and wine and rum.

**D**

The government of Spain did not stop fighting, and the war did not end in a few weeks. Apparently the peace talks hadn't gone very peacefully. People kept on saying it's about time, it's about time…but months passed and the time never came. Elizabeth and Will became weighed down once more. Before Norrington left for the war Elizabeth had been determined to have a talk with him and she did so before he boarded his faithful ship, _Heart_.

"Don't get into trouble," she had said, settling his coat slightly. After all they had been through she felt fond towards him, after all he had been the one to save them in a tight spot at Worlds end and risked everything himself. They had never had it in them to be romantically attached, but they were attached as good friends.

"Don't worry mother," he joked, smiling.

"Well look after yourself Commodore Admiral Norrington," she scowled, "Just remember I won't be watching your back out there when you're in the middle of a battle, and then think of what you just said."

Norrington laughed and Elizabeth's scowl disappeared as she smiled. "You've never seen me off before, why the sudden interest?" Norrington asked.

"You very well know why," Elizabeth said, she sighed. "Do you think it will stop any time soon?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "Not unless you can think of some miraculous solution, or if you can think of someone else who can?"

"Are you going to try and find Jack while you're at all this fighting?" she asked.

"I'll keep my eyes open," Norrington said. "But I think he'll be laying low. It'd be nice to have him on our side for once, but you know pirates. Anyway I doubt that even Sparrow can stop a war."

"I think he'd protest about that," she smiled sadly, sometimes she missed her old friends and her old life.

"Yes," Norrington said dryly, "I don't doubt that."

"All aboard, come on hurry up gents," a sailor called down to a few struggling recruits who quickly rushed up the gang plank.

"I better be off or my own ship will leave without me," Norrington said, glancing back.

"Wait," Elizabeth called, "_Do_ look after yourself."

He smiled, "I know your itching to come with me," he said.

"Yes," she smiled, "You know me too well. But I have to wait for Will first. I'll miss you James, with Will working so much…it'd be nice to have a few old friends to talk to, pirate friends."

He smiled, "There'd be a day when I would have been insulted by that, now I'm slightly flattered, sad really. " Elizabeth looked down, playing with the edge of her sleeve, "Elizabeth," he said taking her hand, "You look after yourself too. I know Will will do his best, but just don't do anything rash while he's preoccupied."

She smiled, "I _do_ resent _that_," she said

"And so you should," he said, trying to think of something to make her smile properly, "Now I'll be off, and if I do see Sparrow I'll tell him to drop by. The man can show appreciation for his friends once and a while."

It worked, a grin crossed over Elizabeth's face, "Give him a slap for me too."

"Gladly," he said giving a casual salute, and turning to go.

"Good luck James," Elizabeth called as he made up the gangplank, he waved in response and then vanished onto the ship.

**D**

Elizabeth looked out at the ocean, a rum bottle in hand. She always came to the beach when she needed to think it always cleared her mind, made her feel better. This time was a bit different then others however, she had a bottle of rum half consumed in one hand, and a rather sore head.

Will was staying late at the forge again, she hadn't heard a thing about Norrington and Jack, and graver news was coming into the Port every day, which she managed to wrangle out of her father even though it was meant to be confidential. This all led to a completely fretful and rather sulky Elizabeth, and she tried to remedy that with rum. Unfortunately she had just found herself rather inebriated and missing the sea life even more, at least on a pirate ship there was someone to get drunk with, and Jack who was perpetually drunk, always made her feel a bit better about how she held her liquor.

Of course she wasn't on the Black Pearl, she was just sitting on a beach in the moonlight, while sand got into everything. She had the dim thought that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to be sitting on the beach in the middle of the night, and rose brushing herself off and almost falling over as she tried to balance.

Elizabeth made her way unsteadily towards the town, squinting as she attempted to focus. She thought she saw someone else on the beach however and paused, looking towards the rocky caves. She was almost certain someone was standing there, and their head turned towards her. They must have caught site of her for the figure began to become clearer as they came closer. Elizabeth would have been wary if she had her wits about her, but she was currently drunk, and waiting to see who the person was seemed a reasonable idea to her at the time.

As a cloud passed over the moon, light flooded out and the person was in plain view. "Hello Mrs. Turner," Diego's silky voice sounded as he stopped in front of her and gave a small bow. "Odd how we are both on the beach at this time no? I was taking a walk to clear my head, is it the same with you."

"Diego," Elizabeth said oddly, smiling at him and trying to organize her thoughts. "Clear my head…yes… would you like a drink?" she abruptly held the rum bottle to his face.

"No, no thank you Mrs. Turner," he said smiling.

"Please call me Lizabeth…no wait Elizabeth…." She slurred, "Just don't call me Lizzy, Jack calls me that, I hate it."

"So may I assume that rum is a taste you've acquired from the pirates, non?" Diego asked, looking at this odd woman and smiling again, she certainly was interesting.

"Of course," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Jack absolutely loves the stuff, his a complete drunk….prepretually…per…perpetually so. He's always having drinking games on the Pearl, once I played I never with him. He still won and I haven't done half the stuff he has." She scowled, still affronted at this.

She really was interesting, and Diego quite liked her. He chuckled as she tipped back the bottle to drink some more, and safely took it away from her. "I think in my country they would say you have had enough Elizabeth who is not to be called Lizzy."

"With rum you can never have enough, or too much," Elizabeth stated woozily, "Jack says that too."

"This Jack character seems very interesting," Diego said, "Almost as interesting as you, I should like to meet him."

"He might visit," Elizabeth said, "Though don't count on it, I've been waiting going on almost a year now and he still hasn't come."

"Do you miss him?" Diego asked.

"Miss him," Elizabeth snorted, "Of course not, why I'd slap him if he was here right now." She made a gesture, that almost had her landing flat on her face, lucky for her Diego caught her in time.

"Maybe I should help you go home Elizabeth," he said, righting her.

"No," Elizabeth protested, "Will's probably having fun, so is Norrington, and Jack's definitely having fun. Lets do something exciting, why do they always get to have all the fun anyway."

"Where would you like to go then?" he asked her, Elizabeth looked rather stumped at this and Diego seized the opportunity. "Perhaps the Governors house," he said.

"Papas house," she said, "It's rather boring you know, though I suppose we could steal some of his silver, it'll be like pirating again."

"Yes perhaps," Diego, said, relieved she had agreed so readily. "And am I to take this as another thing estimable Jack did?"

"No," Elizabeth said, "Me and Will did it when we were younger, I was the pirate and he was the navy man. He never wanted to be the pirate, and I never wanted to be the navy man."

"Ah," Diego said, beginning to steer Elizabeth towards the town, and the Governors mansion. He linked their arms and she leaned on him as they walked through the quiet town.

"It's odd," Elizabeth mumbled, yawning. "We've both turned into pirates and now we'll both have to be navy men…I mean Will will have to be, with the war and all. I wish they'd let me fight."

"I don't think you should have to witness something like war," Diego said quietly, tensing slightly.

"Why" Elizabeth asked rather affronted. "Because I'm a girl? I've seen much more battles then I think you probably have, and I've fought beside the best of them."

"I do not doubt you can hold up your own Elizabeth," Diego said, "I just do not believe anyone should have to live through a terrible thing such as war. In Spain we had a civil war you know, me and my brother fought in it."

"I know," Elizabeth murmured, "About the civil war, everyone thought that Spain would withdraw from this war because it was so damaged from it. It didn't though. Tell me, what was it like?" She looked up expectantly at Diego's face.

"Me and my older brother were only young," Diego said, "We were forced to fight, my fathers lands, our families lands were taken from us, all our money, everything to help with the cursed war. We saw terrible things…my brother didn't last very long he died in battle. I killed the person who did it, it was only after I ran him through that I realized he was only young, younger then me. When the war ended and I finally found my way home I found that my father was dead, our land belonged to the crown, everything was gone. My sister managed to find refuge in a convent, I traced her there. I found out that she had died during a raid, she had a child, a little baby girl named Maria, who survived, I swore I'd look after her, she is the only family I have left now. I had to leave her back in Spain."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered, "You must miss them all terribly."

"I do," he said, "But I have Maria, and I am trying to get back on my feet. Once I secure her welfare I think I will be able to find joy in life again. War tears people apart, it changes people, that is why I pray you and your husband and anyone else do not have to witness the worst of it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she thought about this. Suddenly she felt afraid, thinking about Will. She didn't want him to go see terrible things like that, she didn't want him to change and come home unrecognizable to her, she didn't want him to have to be forced to take innocent men lives. She had seen the war as an alternate to pirating, she and Will would go away and fight and gain glory, back on the seas again. But it wasn't turning out how she had imagined, and she was beginning to be a bit frightened of the prospect and the very word.

Diego forced a laugh as he looked down at Elizabeth, "There I go," he said, "Being all grave, I apologize."

"No," Elizabeth said softly, "Do not apologize, it's quite all right."

"Here," Diego said, noticing that she was slightly sober. He could not have her sober if he was going to do what he wished, she was far too sharp and he knew in sobriety she would catch him for sure. "I have never tried this strange drink."

"Never," Elizabeth exclaimed. "You should really remedy that."

"Yes, maybe," he said smiling. "I will drink if you do."

"Oh really," said Elizabeth smiling back, "And how much do you propose to drink?"

"Why as much as you," he replied.

Elizabeth gave a knowing smile and grabbed the bottle, tipping it she gulped down the rum, filling herself as much as she could. Finally she pulled it away from her lips, whipping her mouth, the rusty taste fresh on her tongue.

"Now you try," she said handing the bottle to him, her words were slightly slurred once more. Diego looked at the bottle dubiously, then shrugged and drowned down. He only swallowed a bit before he dropped his arm, spluttering and cursing in Spanish, he spat it out.

Elizabeth giggled at his face and quickly took the bottle before he dropped it, taking another swig herself.

"Disgusting," he exclaimed, wiping his mouth and eyeing the bottle with disfavor. I do not understand how you can so vile a drink."

Elizabeth laughed some more, rather intoxicated again. "Practice," she giggled.

"I do not think," he said, "With all the practice in the world I could ever like that…. liquid."

"That's quite all right Diego," said Elizabeth rather more gravely, "I think tonight I could drink it all."

"Maybe I should take you home then non?" Diego asked hesitantly, it was jeopardizing his plans but it seemed only right to giver her one chance to turn back.

"No," she cried, "No, lets go to, where was it again? Fathers mansion that's right, and steal some of his silver, Lord knows he has enough."

Diego felt relieved and did not press her anymore, they continued on through the town, Diego casting disgusted glances at that fearful bottle as Elizabeth continued to drink, drawing closer and closer to complete inebriation.

**D**

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked rather too loudly, looking around her as they stood in front of the gates of the large mansion.

Diego made hushing movements, "We are where you wanted to go," he said, "The Governors Mansion."

"Oh Fathers," she exclaimed, "Have we come to visit?"

"No," Diego said, becoming exasperated with her, she was supposed to be making his entrance into the Governors Mansion easier not harder. "We have come to steal silver remember?"

"Oh, yes," Elizabeth looked up at the large gate. "How are we going to get in?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me that," Diego muttered, looking up at the gate himself.

"Well I suppose we'll have to do it the usual way," Elizabeth yawned, then hitching up her skirts she walked up to the gate and caught hold of it, and began to climb, using the horizontal iron bars to get her feet up.

"What are you doing?" Diego hissed, "Are you mad."

"I'm climbing of course," Elizabeth used a stage whisper to answer, rolling her eyes as if Diego was being a simpleton. "If you can't go under, and you can't go through the only reasonable answer is to go over."

"Oh yes, reasonable," Diego said, not sure whether to laugh as she attempted to climb with her large dress, or insist she get down before she break her neck. "Am I to take this as another thing those pirates taught you?"

"No," Elizabeth said, "Commodore Admiral Norrington taught me that actually, it's a navy strategy."

"And to think we, the Spanish, were worried of losing to you're English navy," Diego muttered. He looked up at the gate, then around, finally he shrugged and followed Elizabeth, she was his invitation into the mansion after all, and he didn't have any better ideas.

**D**

Elizabeth jumped down from the gate, her head spun and she stopped trying to get her bearings. She looked around at the mansion, and at the moon, her eyes looked, but her fuzzy brain only took in half of what she saw.

Diego cursed as he attempted to get over the gate, Elizabeth, though she could not understand the word, toasted to him anyway because she guessed they were colourful.

"Humph," Diego fell with a thump onto the hard ground, quickly getting up he brushed himself off grumpily. "Who's idea was this anyway?" he cursed, he looked up at Elizabeth who was attempting to drain the rest of the bottle, "Non, non," he said quickly grabbing it away from her. "No more for you amigo."

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him. "There was an easier way," she said, "There;s a gap in the gate, on the hedges over there."

"Then why didn't you say anything," Diego hissed exasperated.

"I forgot," Elizabeth replied simply. With that she began to sway unsteadily towards the mansion.  
"Where are you going," he hissed, quickly crouching cautiously and rushing behind her.

She put up her nose and attempted to flounce, "To steal silver," she rather slurred, "Not that it's any of your business Mr.…. Spanish Dona…. thingy."

Diego snorted at her pronunciation and the way she was almost falling over. "And how do you…my lady…propose getting in?" he queried, raising an eyebrow and forcing her to stop.

"Oh lets just go up to the house," she snapped at him, turning around.

"You are the Governors daughter," he said putting up his hands in surrender.

"And you smell funny," she retorted.

He blinked slowly and then chuckled, following her in her unsteady way.

**D **

"Does your father often leave windows open?" Diego asked, looking at Elizabeth dubiously as he climbed through and pulled away from the large fluttering curtains.

"It's a large house," Elizabeth shrugged.

Diego felt rather disappointed, he had thought that it would be rather more complicated to get into the Governors mansion, he had though he would need to use Elizabeth, organize some secret rendezvous at a party, but the way was practically wide open, he didn't really need her at all. It had even been the window to the study, Diego looked around the room with its polished desk, it's small bookshelf and cupboards. A small fire was still crackling in the grate, almost embers now. Diego laid the rum bottle to rest on the desk.

He looked around and did not know where to begin, Elizabeth was picking up a silver letter opener and pocketing it, obviously even in her addled state she had not forgotten her purpose. She suddenly turned to him, her cheeks flushed, her hair in a disarray, but somehow she looked even more pretty.

"Well are you going to take something?" she asked accusingly. "That's why were here isn't it?" Diego felt rather startled at this confused question, about to answer with a bad lie, but Elizabeth hadn't actually meant it to be a question and to his relief continued in an abstract way. "You know you can never be a pirate if you don't steal something."

"I think you are pirate enough for both of us, amigo," he chuckled, keeping his amiable air.

"Ah-me-go," Elizabeth said, sounding it out. "Ah-me-go, ah-me-go, what does that mean?"

Diego shrugged, "Friend I suppose," he said, "Comrade."

"Are we friends then?" she asked, frowning and trying to get it straight in her head.

Diego was startled, "I suppose so," he answered slowly.

"You're my only non pirate friend," she said frowning, "Unless you steal some silver."

"Ah, non," he said, "I unfortunately never had the courage to become a pirate. But I have wondered."

"Wondered what?" Elizabeth pressed.

Now it was time to get down to business and Diego knew it, taking full advantage of Elizabeth's drunkenness he continued. "I have always wondered what it would be like to be a pirate."

"Oh it's wonderful," Elizabeth became animated, "Being on a ship, being able to sail, being free…I miss that the most, oh and the comfortable clothes, you know how uncomfortable my clothes are." She indicated her large dress, and Diego did not doubt their discomfort.

"You know I have only been on a ship once," he said, trying to steer her towards the thing he needed. "Only on my crossing to here. I was very interested to hear about all the seas, and how impenetrable Port Royal is. I do so like the geography aspect of things, especially maps."

"Oh that's all boring," Elizabeth yawned, "A pirates life is about adventure, it's about being able to do what you want to do, when you want to."

"Ah," Diego sighed, "That would be nice, but to me what would be nicer would be to see, even glance at a well crafted map. I have heard your father has one of those maps…one of Port Royal…."

Elizabeth scrunched up her face, "I think so," she said slowly, "Oh yes I remember, he keeps it in that cabinet," she waved wildly behind her and giggled. "It's all locked up, top secret you know," she whispered loudly.

Diego though the time for discretion was over, who knew when someone would wake up, who knew what could happen, he had been given a dead line and as far as he knew this would be the last opportunity he would get. He needed those maps, and he needed them now.

"Well…I couldn't perhaps," he said, making his voice sound hopeful, leaning closer to her. "Have a look at them, just a short one."

Elizabeth snorted, "Those dusty old things," when she realized he was being serious she shrugged. "I suppose so," she sighed, "Though I much proffer stealing silver."

She turned to the cabinet and brought out two pieces of wire, unsteadily beginning to pick the lock.

"I don't know how Jack manages," she muttered grumpily, "After he drinks five bottles of rum he can still pick a lock with his eyes closed, and I'm having trouble after one."

Diego did not respond to this, leaning eagerly to see inside the cabinet, his whole prospects lay inside that cabinet, his whole future.

"Here," Elizabeth exclaimed after a few faulty tries, the lock clicked and the cabinet swung open, revealing pieces of paper and rolled up scrolls. "It's this one," she said handing it to him, "Just make sure you put it back once your done."

Diego unrolled the maps eagerly, instead of a map of Port Royal there was a portrait of Elizabeth. She was in a fine gown, and appeared to be only seven and ten. Diego looked at that young face, staring up at him, then he looked at her likeness, standing before her, she really was only very young.

"Oops," Elizabeth said looking over his shoulder, she giggled softly, "That's the wrong scroll, I don't know why Father keeps that in there though, I hated every momment when it was drawn, waste of time and paper."

Diego looked at Elizabeth and rather believed her, she seemed too energetic to be able to stay still for too long.

"Here," Elizabeth said, taking it from him and replacing it with another, "That's the right one…I think."

Diego opened it and there was the map of Port Royal, every nook and cranny, every cove, every hide away and every weakness. Diego looked at it dumbly for a moment, so soon and it was in his grasp.

"Everything, everything is here," he said, excited he had been able to achieve this, all his fortunes, all his fathers fortunes would be replaced, he would be able to look after Maria.

He looked up at Elizabeth, she was looking at him sadly, she had found the rum bottle and was drinking again. Diego put down the maps at her look, rather concerned despite himself. "What is wrong?" he asked, "Are you sick?"

"No," she whispered, rather sadly. "No…." she smiled weakly. "It's just, I haven't been that enthusiastic about anything in such a long time." She looked up at him through bleary eyes, "Will's always away and I know I said it already but I do…I do miss the pirates. I miss being free, and when we came back it was only for father and we promised things would be different, and we promised we'd go out again, and have grand adventures again…but nothings happened….and now the wars come…and now….I didn't think about it until you told me your story, I thought the war would just get us out again, that we'd find Jack and have grand adventures again….the war didn't really seem that important. But now Norringtons gone off, and Jack's out there somewhere, and…and Will's going to be gone soon…and they could all die…"

She stepped closer to Diego, alcohol often makes a person tell their fears, tell their thoughts, because it drowns them in their own emotions until they become drunk off them, until they became numb. Diego did not know how to respond to Elizabeth suddenly leaning closer to him, tears in her eyes, her breath on his face, her words were slurred heavily. "Do you think we'll survive Diego?"

Diego looked down at the maps lying on the table guiltily, then he looked down at Elizabeth, thinking of the town, thinking of all it's people, not yet touched by war, their homes unbroken like his used to be. "I don't know," he said, "But miss… I tell you, burn your beus papers, the summons when they come, and run…run to pirates, run anywhere…just do not stay here."

"But this is our _home_," she said, taking another drink, "This is…" she trailed off, swaying violently she looked up at his face, coming closer, Diego waited with bated breath, then she fell into his arms, passed out, finally reaching her rum limit.

Diego leant down, retrieving the letter opener she still had he placed it neatly back upon the table, then he picked her up unsteadily. "Up you come amigo," he grunted.

He paused, looking at the maps lying upon the table, then he gently put Elizabeth down upon a chair. He closed the cabinet, ensuring it was locked as before, and rolled up the map, war left no time for sympathy, just survival. With that thought he picked up Elizabeth, the map firmly held in one hand.

**D **

He somehow managed to get her through the window, through the gap in the hedge (with a few scrapes to himself and twigs in his hair) and to her home. He knocked on the door, came up with some excuse to her husband about finding her on the beach in this state and handed her over, hardly noticing any suspicion or hostility. His mind was merely on the maps, and when finally he was done he headed for the beach, to the caves he had been standing at when he had seen Elizabeth.

From the darkness a shadow disengaged itself.

"Where have you been amigo?" Tulio cursed in Spanish, he was an unpleasant man with rotten teeth. He was part of the Spanish navy, and was a true piece of work.

"Something came up," Diego blanched at the repulsive man, he was not in the mood to put on a diplomatic face.

"What," Tulio taunted, "You too good for me now huh? Become as arrogant as those British pigs, as incompetent as them too."

"At least I do not smell as bad as you, amigo," Diego spat.

"So what do you have for me then?" Tulio asked, ignoring Diego's last comment, he spotted the scroll. Diego hesitated for a moment, thinking of the people who lived in this town, Elizabeth the most curious girl he had ever met, the Commodore who had treated him kindly when they met, the Governor who seemed to have taken a shine to him. "I have the map," he finally said, releasing them from his grasp into Tulio's devilish hand. He tried to push away the wave of guilt that filled him, he needed to be strong, this was war and the only thing that mattered was his and his niece's survival. He had not lied about everything.

"You lie," Tulio spat. He unwound the map and cursed fluently in Spanish, his eyes wide as he stared at the treasure, Diego had just handed the Spanish a way to infiltrate Port Royal, one of the strongest Ports in the Caribbean.

"I will get my land then eh?" Diego said, looking around nervously, he felt as if the devil was lurking in the shadows, had watched the transaction and was preparing to take Diego's soul. "All my fathers land and money back, I will be able to go home to Maria now. That was the deal."

"Si," Tulio grinned maliciously, rolling up the map. "After we burn this town though amigo. You wouldn't want to miss out on the fun now would you?"

"That was not part of the deal," Diego snapped angrily, "I made a deal with your leader, he promised me…"

"He promised, he promised," Tulio shrugged, "You take it up with him if you have a problem amigo, I'd rather not. Anyway you only got the job because he knew you wanted it bad enough, with all you're so called charm and education….huh, I could have done it ten times faster, without any fairy dancing." He spat on the ground angrily. "If I was you I'd take what I can get and count my lucky stars amigo that he hasn't just decided to slit your throat, with all the time you took about it."

Diego saw red, but then he deflated as he saw the truth in Tulio's words. He would take what he could get and destroy this town and the families living here, in order to save his own home and the little family he had left. He was disgusted by his actions, but he knew that if he did not do it then he would be ten leagues under the sea, and Maria would be another begging orphan back in Spain.

"You come with me now amigo," Tulio said, breaking his grim thoughts. "You come back with me to the Eagle for a while, he wants to have words. Who knows maybe the Capitano will be able to find a job for a lilly like you to do when we come back here with torches, eh?"

Diego gave one glance back to the peaceful Port Royal, which for only a little while longer would be ignorant of the cruelty of war, which turned good men into mere animal's intent upon survival. Finally he turned and followed Tulio back to the row boat.

**J.S**

As the sun light came in through Elizabeth's window she groaned and turned over. Her soft cheek met paper and she opened one eye to see a piece of paper placed upon Will's pillow. Sighing she got up and read the note, telling her he had left early to work, would be back soon, and hoped she felt better.

Elizabeth groaned again and rubbed her head, she could hardly remember what happened last night, except that she had drunk capacious amounts of rum, and met Diego somewhere on the beach. The rest of the night was blurred, she remembered them talking of the war, Diego telling her of his family, that was clear enough in her memory. Though she had a crazy idea that she had tried to convince Diego to steal silver with her from the Governor's mansion, which could not be true. If it was however he had obviously declined the invitation, and most probably taken her home she supposed, as she now sat on her comfortable white sheets. Turning over Elizabeth planned to return to sleep, trying to avoid the thought of agonizing over what she might have said to Diego, or Will last night. A scream broke through the approach of slumber and Elizabeth sat up in her bed, the scream had come from the street. Elizabeth, already being dressed from last night, and hardly worrying about dress anyway, ran down stairs, her bare feet slapping against the cool floor boards and then the hot ground as she burst out of her door.

The scream had turned into hysterical sobs, other people had come out of doors to see what had happened, and looked fearfully at Anne who was standing outside of her house, kneeling upon the dirt, in a mere night gown. A man in livery stood in front of her, looking down at her rather at a loss what to do. Elizabeth quickly rushed to her side without a thought, pushing past the other people. Anne's whole body was shaking as she sobbed bitterly, as if she was in pain which was inconceivable.

"Anne, Anne," Elizabeth soothed dropping to her side. "Are you hurt? What happened?."

"I gave her the letter misses, from the navy," the man who had been looking at a loss replied, obviously relieved that someone else was taking charge of the hysterical woman. "She broke it open, read it then she got in a terrible rage she did. Said it was lies, she did, said I was terrible to make up sumfing so orrible. I told er it came direct from the navy but she said she wouldn't believe it. Then she came at me, attacking me like, screaming it weren't true, screaming. Then she fell to the dirt and began sobbing like, where she is now."

Elizabeth put a hand over Anne's shaking frame. Anne turned her anguished face to Elizabeth, her brown eyes blinded by tears, which ran down her cheeks into her mouth. She was taking lungfuls of air in between violent sobs.

"It's Tommy," she cried to Elizabeth, "My Tommy, my love…." She broke off into bitter sobs. "He….he's dead, they say he's dead, my Tommy. He's been dead for months… they say…dead for….my Tommy," she cried out, "It's not true…not my Tommy…you know him Elizabeth….my Tommy….he loves me….e can't be…." She howled with anguish, twisting the paper in her hand. Elizabeth quickly took it from her, hugging Anne with her other arm. The letter had the correct navy seal, giving condolences for the death of Tommy Gracechurch in battle, body lost at sea.

Elizabeth stared at it blankly for a moment, thinking of sweet Tommy with his smile who was shy and had liked Anne for months but had never had the nerve to tell her, until Elizabeth had in one of her wild schemes, told Anne herself. She thought of Tommy the boy who used to laugh and climb trees and patch up stray cats Elizabeth found and brought to him. Tommy the loving lad was no more, dead upon the seas before his time.

Elizabeth collected herself as Anne continued to sob, helping her up she said words, any words which were soothing and kind, trying to prevent the tears pricking her own eyes from falling. She led Anne into her house, away from the staring crowd of on lookers. She closed the door behind her, leaving the letter bearing the news upon the dirt ground outside.

**J.S**

Elizabeth sat in her chair, drinking tea the cook had made. After Anne's family had come, hearing the news, she had returned home knowing Anne was in capable hands. Tommy's was the first death in Port Royal since the war began, Elizabeth could still not comprehend it. She understood this was what Diego had been talking of, what war did to families, to people.

"Letter for you mum," the cook came in with a plate of food and letters. "Just arrived by a runner. Now I want to see you eat all this you hear." She said talking of the food and looking sternly at the pale Elizabeth in a motherly way. "It'll do you some good," Elizabeth smiled and the cook nodded, taking it as confirmation. "I'll just leave you to it then." She said, leaving the room quietly.

Elizabeth took a bite from the sandwich and turned to the letter, putting the sandwich down as she saw the seal. She ripped it open and read. It was for one William Turner, a subject of the King of England, calling him to bear arms against the enemy Spain. Calling him to join his fellow men and fight in the navy.

Elizabeth stared at the summons, feeling sick. She thought of Tommy Gracechurch, his body somewhere out at sea. She thought of Will's words, he would go to war when summoned. She did not want Will to go, was not ready to go fight a war herself. She just needed to summons to go, she could not deal with it, she could not bear a second letter coming mere months later, telling her Will had died in service. She did not want to be Anne a broken woman, hardly living, having lost that which was most precious to her.

Elizabeth grabbed the summons and threw it into the garret, letting the fire lick and eagerly eat it, the flames crackling with pleasure. She would not fight in this war, and she would not have Will taken from her. Whatever came they would face it together, but for now they would avoid the war, for just a little longer….

'Just for a little longer,' Elizabeth hoped, prayed wished for as she looked at the burning paper, 'Just a little longer.'

Elizabeth had no say in the matter it seemed, for war did not wait for a 'little longer'. The next week hell broke upon Port Royal.

**Please review, where is everyone??? If you don't review I'll have to do something drastic, like put Jack in a dress and have him caper on the streets with Barbossa's monkey lol. Please review and I'll have the next chapter around Friday. Thanks Tiger lilly for reviewing. Hope you all liked (and are still reading). I know it was a bit long, necessary for back story (if you want it), more exciting one coming up in the next one, I promise. **

**Sairra : P**


	8. Of Plans and Murder

**Plans**

"…_.So what's your plan?... , I like it, simple, easy to remember …"_ **Jack Sparrow**

"An armed guard, well that was brilliant idea, absolutely brilliant love, I must commend you," Jack commented sarcastically. He lolled upon the rather unclean floor in the brig of the Flying Dutchman, Elizabeth and Barbossa stood miserably beside him. The brig was poky and rather small, crusted with all manner of sea things, Jack seemed to have no problem with it but Elizabeth found the fishy smell over powering, and Barbossa wasn't looking too pleased about it either. Jones had them stripped of all weapons after Elizabeth had made the deal. He had shoved Elizabeth, Barbossa and Jack in the brig, and sent Pintel and Ragetti, with a few of his own crew members, over to the Pearl to have it tied to the Flying Dutchman in order to ensure it's 'protection', as he said. 'After all I am your armed guard,' he sneered at them through the bars, before stomping away, laughing.

"Well it was either that or have I and Barbossa's throats slit," Elizabeth retorted, defending her actions at Jack's comment.

"Don't see me complaining," shrugged Jack grinning lazily and looking up at them. "But seeing as were going to be spending so much time together," he said suddenly sitting up as he had a thought. "Meaning you and I Lizzy, perhaps I am grateful for your throat not being slit and all. Perchance in these close quarters we can get better… acquainted, hm?"

Elizabeth didn't know whether to laugh or slap his eager face.

"You both," snapped Barbossa, "Won't be doing anything of the sort near me I thank ye, remembering I'm still here you great dim witted dog."

"As if anything….how could you even think I would…" Elizabeth spluttered glaring at Barbossa.

Jack seeing that she was in no mood to flirt sighed and flopped down again, resting his head upon his arms, losing interest quickly. "You know," he commented lazily, gesturing towards Barbossa with a lolling wrist, "You really should be a bit politer to me, seeing as I am your Captain an all…"

Barbossa snorted, "I never agreed to serving under you, in fact I recall saying that any venture fool enough to take you as their Cap'n is a hopeless one. I've already made the mistake twice of agreeing to sail under you Jack, I won't be doing it again." The monkey chattered on his shoulder, shrieking at Jack and probably abusing him in animal language. Jack made a face at it.

"Weren't so ready to dismiss when the East India Trading Company was on our backs now were you," Jack retorted, "Actually I recall a bit of begging hm? From you _and_ the other pirates," he put on a falsetto voice, "Oh Jack, please with your sharp witts and mind help us less able and not so dashing pirates."

"Jack the only thing I can remember is me almost gutting you with my sword," Barbossa growled, "Perhaps we can have a repeat of _that_, and this time I _will_ gutt you."

"Really," Jack yawned, "We all know you couldn't, even if you tried."

"Right," Barbossa growled, "Well I'm not one to rely on your word. So lets have a repeat." He roared the last word, kicking out at Jack, who fast as lightning rolled away from the booted foot before it could bruise his ribs.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he pouted.

"Will you stop it the both of you," Elizabeth snapped, rubbing her temple. "I'm tired and cold and hungry, and unless the two of you can produce some food, or find a way to get us out of here, shut your mouths."

Barbossa glared at her, about to bark back something, but at Elizabeth's look he held his silence. Jack merely ignored her.

"Actually," he said instead, "Now that you mention I think I'm a bit peckish too. Oy," he bellowed, attempting to be heard above stairs, and making Elizabeth groan as he head pounded harder. "Fish faces, oy you lot up there, fish faces…when do we get our meals?" There was merely silence, obviously the fish faces were off doing something else, or simply did not deign to answer Jack.

"I suppose that means there aren't any meals," Jack said rather forlornly.

"Aye, extremely observant Jack," Barbossa growled, "I marvel at your powers of perception."

"Why thanks mate, I marvel at it myself sometimes," Jack grinned airily at him, waving a vague hand. His hand began to search through his pockets. "Well I suppose one must make the best of one's situation, I gotta have food stored here somewhere, I'm sure."

"Aye Jack, and do you also have a ship with a bit of extra canvas and rope?" Barbossa sneered, "Next you'll produce a few dancing girls for our entertainment hm?"

"Well really I hardly think this is the time mate, though now that you mention it…" Jack replied.

"Please," Elizabeth intervened once more, feeling much like a mother with two extremely naughty children. "Can you two just concentrate on thinking of a way to get out of here?"

"What are you looking at me for missy," Barbossa retorted at her reproachful look directed at him, "You should be looking at the great_ Captain_ here, I'm sure he has a few useless plans up his sleeve as always."

Elizabeth sighed at Barbossa's comment, but did turn to Jack, hoping for a miracle. "So do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Sorry to have to tell you this love," Jack said, putting on a regretful face, his hands still searching his numerous pockets, not really expecting to come up with any food, but having to do something. He paused as he his hand surprisingly met an object, it was smooth and round….an apple, he had picked it up on the island. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Barbossa, a thought beginning to form in his mind.

"Jack," Elizabeth prompted as he continued to stare, his mind whirring. Barbossa was becoming rather disconcerted, knowing Jack and that look well he was becoming uneasy with whatever Jack was cooking up.

"Oh what sorry love," Jack said coming to himself. "As I was saying, sorry to have to tell you this but I've only got one piece of food," he produced the apple and flashed his gold teeth, "I do however have a plan."

"Well what is it then," Elizabeth prompted, trying to ignore that apple which was making her stomach grumble in protest. She hadn't missed a meal since she had come back on the Pearl.

"Well I'm formulating it," Jack explained vaguely, "It ain't ready for public inspection yet."

"You mean you have nothing in that head of yours per usual," Barbossa growled, eyeing the apple and feeling in rather a shorter temper then he had been a moment ago.

"Well now mate," Jack said grinning and biting into the apple, savoring the taste for Barbossa's benefit, "That's for me to know and you to find out now ain't it. And seeing as I'm the only one with a plan to begin with, I'd think you'd be more polite to me, or my feelings might be so hurt that I won't want to share."

"We don't need your blooming plans Jack," Barbossa retorted, "Seeing as you aren't even remotely indispensable, I'd be watching my mouth if I was you, or you might find you've been strangled in your sleep."

"Well if I'm strangled I don't think I'll be finding anything of anything mate," Jack pointed out, though he had lost a bit of his playful tone. "Leastways," he quickly changed the subject, "I bet you twelve pieces of eight you can't find a way to get out of here using that there brig door, without my help."

"A gold coin," Barbossa raised the bargain.

"Perhaps since were all in the same boat we should be helping _each other_ to get out," Elizabeth pointed out, they bother ignored her.

"Three," Jack raised the bargain.

"Deal," Barbossa accepted, Jack grinned and bit down into the apple, making a rather loud crunching noise.

Elizabeth, realizing that she was not going to be making any impact whatsoever on the two, sighed and slipped down, making herself comfortable on the floor. She watched as Barbossa produced two lock picks and began working on the crusted key hole. She glanced at Jack who was grinning with anticipation, obviously finding Barbossa's solution amusing, and she wondered what he knew that he wasn't telling them. As her stomach gave another loud rumble she rested her head in her hands and turned her gaze back to Barbossa, watching his progress.

D

After a few hours Elizabeth's head was nodding and slipping out of her drooping hands. Hours had passed and yet Barbossa appeared to not have made any progress with the lock at all, although he had tried a few more solutions all as unsuccessful as the first. Jack was propped against the wall, still watching, his sharp eyes twinkling with amusement, his face holding a look of superior smugness.

Finally Barbossa rose from his crouched position, not being a patient man to begin with his temper had run short. The monkey, realizing its master's foul temper, quickly jumped from his shoulder, retreating into a corner to observe from a safe distance. Cursing the door in the foulest language he knew Barbossa kicked it with a booted foot in a rage. He howled as his rage heightened and hopped on one foot, holding the other in his hand.

"Bloody mangy dogs," he roared, "Rat's tails, curs," Elizabeth was sure the curses would have continued if Jack hadn't decided to interpose.

"Now, now mate," he said in a kindly voice, rising from his comfortable lazing position on the floor, "It obviously ain't doing you any good for your soul cussing like that. Maybe now it's time to give up, pay up and allow Jack to show you his plan. Seeing as the picks well they ain't working seeing as the door is completely crusted….and the, well the kicking mate….I really have to say a bit primitive there. Not that I'm criticizing you or anything," he quickly put up his hands at Barbossa's murderous look. "It's just that you obviously ain't got a plan up your sleeve that's going to work. So maybe it'd be better to stand back, be in a better state of mind, make my pocket in a better state of affairs, and get out of here all in one blow eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa retorted with words and suggestions which were quite unpleasant. "I'll do it my own way Jack," he growled, "And I don't need no interference from the likes of you."

"Aye, well suit yourself," Jack pouted and flopped on the floor once more, "Just tell me when eh?"

Barbossa cursed him again and turned back to the door, trying to find a way to beat Jack at his game. He wasn't going to accept defeat, his prize couldn't take it nor his image, not from the likes of Jack.

D

Barbossa was scraping hard at the lock with a sharp piece of wood he had found, attempting to scratch all the collected manner of things which had crusted upon it, making it impossible to pick. He worked steadily, Elizabeth yawned in a corner, she was dozing softly, his monkey also slept. Jack had thankfully been silent for a few minutes, allowing him to work, though when Barbossa thought of it he was being a bit too silent for Jack.

"_Thump"_…. Barbossa rolled his eyes, he knew he shouldn't ever thank his blessings, cause they always turned into curses when he brought heavenly notice upon them. The noise was coming from behind him, and Barbossa didn't need to turn to know for sure who was making it. "_Thump…thump….thump_," it took up a steady rhythm. Barbossa rolled his eyes and sighed, he couldn't concentrate on his work with that noise, of course knowing it was Jack who was making that noise was what made it so annoying. _"Thump…thump…." _

"Do you mind?" Barbossa growled, turning to Jack.

Jack lay upon his back, his feet resting up in the air on the wooden wall of the brig, he looked over at Barbossa from his slightly upside down vantage point. _"Thump,"_ he lifted his foot and let it fall back onto the wall.

"No I don't mind at all mate," he replied.

"What?" Barbossa growled confused, he had been distracted by Jack's leg moving and repeating the action.

"I don't mind at all," Jack said again, turning his head side ways.

"Yes I got that part," Barbossa rolled his eyes, "I mean, what don't you mind?"

"I don't know, lots of things I suppose," Jack shrugged.

"And you'd be telling me this because?" Barbossa growled in frustration.

"Well," Jack said, taking upon himself a sing song voice, "You asked me do I mind, and I told you I don't. You never specified what I was supposed to be minding now did you." He thumped his leg against the wall again.

"That," Barbossa snapped.

"That what?" Jack asked making the noise again, his mouth twitching slightly as he hid a grin.

"That infernal racket," Barbossa roared, "And so help me Jack if you make it again I'll rip out your heart and feed it to you."

"That sounds pleasant," Jack made a face. "Very nice you are."

"I'm not supposed to be nice," Barbossa retorted, "Especially not to you, and I can't imagine why I'd ever want to be."

He turned back to his task as Jack made no further comment, Barbossa lifted up the piece of wood to scrape at the lock again.

"I'm bored," Jack complained, before Barbossa had even resumed scraping. Barbossa growled in frustration.

"Do something then," he growled.

"Well I _was_ doing something," Jack pouted, "But you told me to stop doing it. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know and I don't blooming care, but if you open that mouth once more," Barbossa threatened.

Jack was silent at this, maybe he realized he had reached Barbossa's limit, at least that's what Barbossa thought. Either way he didn't care, as long as another sound didn't come from Jack's cursedly annoying mouth…. "_Plonk"_

Barbossa let out a breath and turned slowly, the wood falling from his hand. He looked down at what had just hit him, being thrown by a hand with a good aim and a bit of force. An apple core lay near him, and Jack was sitting up, giving him a rather faint smile.

"Now mate," Jack began his hands up, standing up cautiously.

"That's it you mangy cur," Barbossa bellowed rising, waking Elizabeth as he did so, "I'll send you to the depths, I'll cut out that blooming cursed tongue of yours and feed it to my monkey I'll…."

Words did not seem enough to express the depth of his rage, with a roar he threw himself at Jack, he may not have had a pistol or a sword but he knew how to fight with his limbs. Jack also did however, and he dodged the first blow Barbossa aimed, skipping over Elizabeth, who quickly rose.

"Now really," she began, neither of them paid any heed. Barbossa was regaining control of himself and his strategy in the fight, and Jack was attempting to calculate the exact opportunity he wanted.

Barbossa swung out at Jack again, who ducked the blow, Barbossa then followed through with a kick to Jack's shins, which Jack just managed to jump.

"Bloody men," Elizabeth grumbled, she did not take kindly at being ignored. She gave up on attempting to break them up, instead retreating to a safe corner of the brig and watching them.

"Now, now Barbossa," Jack said, dodging another hit, "All you had to do was admit you don't have a way of getting out of here mate hours ago. Then you wouldn't be so angry at me right now, see really you should be angry at yourself mate and not be trying to put_ my_ head through the door."

"Why what an excellent idea Jack," Barbossa said, he managed to grab a bit of Jack's head, a pass Jack did not dodge. Before Jack could do a thing Barbossa slammed his face into the door, not too hard of course, Barbossa was not attempting to kill Jack, though it was a pleasant prospect, he just wanted to teach the annoying nat a lesson. Jack and Barbossa had both fought like this before in the past upon the Pearl, when Barbossa's patience had finally worn thin at Jack's persistent annoyance, which he did for just that reason.

Apparently the door was a bit harder then Barbossa had anticipated though, as Jack's nose came back gushing with blood. Barbossa was quite pleased with the effect however and let go of Jack's hair, his feeling being justly vent.

"Ow," Jack yelped, "You'd weben't bent to do ib so ard mate," he complained, holding his gushing nose. "I bink it's broken."

"Oh stop being such a ninny," Barbossa growled stepping closer, as he did Jack quickly dropped to the ground and swept Barbossa's feet from under him. On Barbossa in a second, Jack grabbed whatever was closest, being his hair, and pulled for all he was worth.

"Only bight to get oo back mate," he muttered through his blood nose, in which the blood was getting all over Barbossa's shirt.

"Aye," Barbossa grunted under Jack's weight. He managed to get an arm up and grab a chunk of Jack's thick locks, pulling down hard. "Arghhh," he growled.

"OW," Jack bellowed at the top of his black lungs, "OW MURDER, BLOODY MURDER."

"Shut that bloody noise, or we'll shut you up," Came a roar from upstairs from one of Jones crew. Jack continued to bellow though, despite the pain of his nose and his hair, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What is going on," came Jones angered voice from up the stairs, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We told em to be quiet sir," one of the crew members could be heard muttering.

The thud of Jones leg sounded and he appeared a moment later coming down the stairs. Jack was still roaring on the top of his lungs, "MURDER."

"Stop it Sparrow or you'll find something worse then murder in the sting of the cat," Jones roared, "I may want your soul but don't think your indispensable, I don't have any qualms about taking it damaged. After all it already is."

He blinked as he saw what was within the brig. He looked down at Barbossa and Sparrow, both with each others hair firmly in grasp, Jack dripping blood all over Barbossa still from his damaged nose, the amount making it look as if he had been severely wounded.

"Well wod do you exbect me to do," Jack defended himself, his speech effected by his nose. "Es bloody bulling my 'air! Ow," he yelped as Barbossa pulled a bit harder.

"Oh, and what happened here?" Jones asked, raising his eyebrows in enquiry.

"Oh the usual," Elizabeth supplied for the both of them in an entirely fed up voice, "They squabbled Jack annoyed Barbossa, Barbossa lost patience, they fought. It's all they ever do, you can't get them to ever do anything constructive together, there like big children."

"Oh really now," Jones said, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at them.

"Web," Jack said, "Ow do you susbect ub to function mate, so close to eabother, confined as be are."

"How do you expect anyone to function confined with Jack," Barbossa growled.

"Really now," Jones said again, contemplating. He looked down at the two and his eyes glinted with cunning pleasure. Obviously the two could not be trusted to be imprisoned together, but Jones was beginning to have another idea, an idea which would keep his property safe and provide him with some fun. "Well gentleman we'll just have to rectify that now won't we. Here," he threw the keys to Hammerhead. "Let them out, they're going to be coming with me up onto the deck."

Hammerhead opened the door, but both Barbossa and Jack were loathe to be the first one to release the other's hair, so remained in their position. Elizabeth sighed and stepped over them, sorely tempted to step on them, the monkey followed her out. She walked to stand behind Davy, who was looking at the two and rather loosing his patience. She didn't like the way Davy smiled, but she would rather be up on the deck with the devil of the sea, then down in the brig with Barbossa and Jack, which was its own hell.

"One of you let go," Jones slurped, his tentacles moving slightly, "Or I could chop both your arms off."

"No banks mate," Jack said, his bleeding had ebbed, but his nose was still rather blocked, not allowing for completely proper speech, and he knew it would be sore for many days.

"You let go first Jack," Barbossa growled.

"No you let go," Jack argued.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Three," they both said together.

"One," Jack began the count.

"Two," Barbossa continued.

"Two and a half," Jack said grinning.

"Three," they both said, neither took their hand away.

"You let go first," Barbossa growled again.

"No you let go," Jack retorted again, making a childish face.

"Fine," Jones snarled, losing patience, bickering was only amusing for a while. He drew his sword, ready to carry out his threat, both Barbossa and Jack quickly let go of each others hair and scrambled away from each other, both rubbing the offended spots.

"I think you took out a bit," said Jack, feeling his hair gingerly. Barbossa just growled in response.

"Good," he said, "I wish it had been more then a bit."

"You two," Jones snapped, standing over them, "Up on the deck with me now."

D

"There we go gentleman and m'lady," Jones guffawed, "Something to keep you out of trouble, and just think you can't have a problem seeing as your no longer in a confined space eh…aha…ahahahaha…" He snorted, the rest of the crew laughing as Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth stared down at the scrubbers which had been slapped into their hands and the large bucket of rather dirty water.

"Maybe scrapers would have been a bit more helpful mate," Jack muttered under his breath as he looked at the encrusted deck. Elizabeth quickly stepped on his foot to prevent him from saying anything out loud which would get them into anything worse.

"Get to work," Jones growled; looking at them maliciously for a moment as they plunked their scrubbers in the dirty water obediently, he then thumped off back to his cabin.

"You owe me three gold coins," Jack said turning to Barbossa. Jones' crew, not much caring for the three seeing as they were responsible for most of their casualties before, quickly drifted away from them. .

"For what?" Barbossa said, "I didn't see you getting us out of there."

"Ah, ah mate," Jack waggled his finger, "Ye of little faith. Do you really think I would have let you get that blow with the door in if I hadn't planned it all."

"Right," Barbossa snorted. "Aye, you planned it all did you."

"As a matter of fact," Jack pouted. "Common sense Jones doesn't want me ending up dead, and if we faked it would have been too obvious. You slam my head into the door, we get released from the brig, voila. It was all quite obvious really to a person of my estimable intelligence."

Barbossa snorted disbelievingly.

"You still owe me three gold coins, whether you believe me or not." Jack retorted, his pride injured. "It was a stroke of brilliance, ingenious how I worked the door in."

Barbossa was about to reply but Elizabeth got in first, standing before Jack she glared at him, her eyes flashing.

'Oh yes that was a brilliant idea Jack," Elizabeth said, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "Absolutely brilliant, I must commend you."

"Well you just said you wanted to get _out_ of the brig," Jack defended himself, "And I did that didn't I? So that taken into consideration, and seeing as we are currently no longer in the brig, as plans go it was quite brilliant, even if I have to say so _myself_."

Barbossa's and Elizabeth's united glares told him that he was the _only_ one who would be saying so.

**I don't know bout this chapter, please review and give me feed back. Thanks again to Tiger Lilly for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Is anyone else reading this? Next chappie will be past one for Jack. Hope you liked, please review. **

**Sairra : P**


	9. Of Past Wrecks and Past Flags

**Past Wrecks**

"…_Just don't do anything stupid…"_** Jack Sparrow.**

Cries emitted from the ocean, the groans of the injured and the dying. The Pearl was bobbing softly beside the wreckage, it's timbers groaning slightly almost in response to the cries, adding it's heartfelt sorrow to those of the men who's mortality had caught up to them.

It was spooky and some of the men shuddered at the thought, their Captain did not seemed disturbed at the slightest by his ships groans though, merely brushing a lax hand over her railing, almost stroking her in comfort. He was more concerned with the sight, however, which they had sailed upon, unawares.

The smoke assaulted his throat, making his mouth dry and harsh, stinging his eyes. The fire was a greedily licking at the ships, three…three-navy ships, their powder magazines set alight after a fierce battle presumably between them and the Spanish, sinking in front of the pirates.

A few men were sick over the side at the sight of the carcasses, no matter how many times a person sees them, no matter how many sea battles, they still haunt dreams. They floated, many burned, others with missing limbs, missing heads… Jack scanned the ships

with his spy glass, trying to not look at lady sea and those she had claimed in a less then tasteful state. His eyes rested upon a limp white flag, burnt and ragged, hanging from one of the surviving main masts of one of the sinking ships. He swallowed hard, the smell of burnt flesh seemed to assault his senses worse.

"They had run up a flag of truce," he commented quietly to Barbosso who stood beside him, looking gravely upon the ships as well. "They bloody ran up a flag of truce…."

"Apparently the Spanish did not want to comply," Barbossa commented dryly.

"Aren't they supposed to have some sort of rules, a code of honor, something…."Jack snapped the spyglass shut and swivelled to face Barbossa, his brows drawn, attempting to comprehend. "I mean this mate…" he waved at the burning ships, "_This_…it's just a massacre."

"You aren't dumb Jack," Barbossa said, "You know as well as I that codes and rules, they don't matter."

Jack shook his head, "It's bloody waste," he said shaking his head sadly, lost in his own thoughts, "It's just bloody waste."

"What would you be expecting us to do Cap'n," Gibbs broke through Jack's thoughts with the question, sidling up warily to stand beside Jack. He was looking rather green around the edges at the sight of the bodies, and was gripping his flask painfully hard, so hard that his knuckles were white.

Jack swept his gaze once more over the burning ships, The cries and groans of men could still be heard mingled with the crackling ship and the groaning Pearl. He tugged at the braids at his chin, thinking his eyes narrowed. Barbossa watched him with a closed face, trying to understand what Jack was thinking. Gibbs was also watching Jack closely, though his bewildered face obviously showed his puzzlement in trying to work out Jack's thoughts. The easiest thing to do would be to sail, to sail hard and fast, reach the nearest safest port, and then revel in women and drink and forget the corpses and the cries. Jack was never one to do the easy thing however. He contemplated it for a moment, but then his eyes wandered and rested upon that useless hanging white flag and the cries pierced his thoughts, it decided him.

"Gents," he called out giving a smile, he swayed over to the wheel, "I think it's bout time we do sumfing to shut them up."

"Shut who up sir?" Gibbs asked confused, Barbossa was shaking his head, hardly believing it.

"_Them_," Jack gave a stage whisper, jabbing his thumb out to sea, towards the wreckage and the few crying voices.

"No," Barbossa muttered under his breath, "He can't be so stupid."

It appeared Jack could be however, for he flung the rope of the wheel and was carefully steering it as close a course as he could to the wreckage.

"Now you better be watching out gents," he said cheerily, "Make sure I don't run over any live ones, it wouldn't do at all. Now go on do your jobs."

The crew looked up at Jack confused. "What's in your head Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, always the spokesperson.

"Were going to be a doing a bit of rescuing of course," Jack waved his arms, "You, I, us, bring up the ones that are making all that wailing, namely that are alive, onto the Pearl."

"Why would we do that," Pintel's hand was over Ragetti's in a flash and he gave a weak smile, but the words had already been said and they hung over the ship.

"Why…why," Jack put on an affronted voice, puffing up his chest indignantly, always the player. "Were bloody pirates last time I checked, and don't pirates bloody do a bit of ransoming…eh?" Jack waggled his eyebrows invitingly, "Seems to me we need a bit of….leverage in these waters now. What better way to ensure our safety then by having a few chips to bargain with, eh?" he sighed and rolled his eyes sufferingly as the crew still did not catch on. "Namely the navy fellows. We can use the bloody navy fellows to get out of any sticky situations we might find ourselves in with a lot of other navy fellows," he said slowly and clearly, as if he was talking to children.

"Ah," the crew sighed in understanding, or at least Gibbs did it so everyone followed suit, even if they weren't entirely sure what their captain was hinting at.

"Well then gents, off to work," Jack waved them away with his hand, "We might have missed a few live ones already." The crew quickly bustled off to the sides of the ship with pieces of rope to fish any live navy men out with.

Jack grinned smugly to himself, failing to notice when Barbossa came up beside him, or so it seemed. When Barbossa attempted to grab his arm however he slipped easily away.

"Uh-uh," Jack shook his head, grinning at Barbossa "Ain't nice like to sneak up on a fellow you know."

"Well obviously I didn't sneak up on you quiet enough," Barbossa growled. "We need to talk Jack."

"I'm currently a bit busy mate," Jack said, "Steering my ship an all."

Barbossa grabbed the nearest crewmember and shoved him in front of the wheel, yanking Jack away from it. "Now your free," Barbossa hissed, dragging Jack to his cabin.

"If you felt that way bout it you could have just said," Jack pouted.

Barbossa, not sure of his temper, did not say another word until they were in Jack's cabin and he had secured the door firmly. As always whenever he was in his cabin, Jack headed for the rum cabinet.

"What the hell is in your head Jack," he snapped, "Mad ghost of men?"

"Don't be stupid," Jack scoffed as he rummaged through the cabinet, throwing empty bottles behind his back, "Now if you had said the ghosts of attractive strumpets you wouldn't be far wrong, cept for the ghosts part…."

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "Your taking on extra men, men we can't afford to feed, men who need medical care we don't have….men who we don't owe anything to and even if we did it's stupid to take them on."

"Aye," Jack straightened and turned, "Were you even listening to a bit of what I said up there? Really mate I thought at least _you_…."

"Don't lie," Barbossa growled, "That was all drivel you made up on the spot. It's your bloody conscience that's making you take on these men, a morral compass. Were pirates, not nuns, and their bloody navy men!

"I know _that_," Jack sighed, "After all if we _were_ nuns we'd be wearing one of those thingamijiggs, you know those habits, which aren't comfortable I have to tell you mate."

Barbossa ignored Jack's attempt to distract him this time, and stated what he thought, "Your turning soft."

"Your not thinking of another mutiny are you mate?" Jack asked conversationally, turning back to the bottles, "Cause we all know how the last one turned out for you in the end."

"In the middle of a war is not the time to be getting a conscience," Barbossa growled, "I recall your conscience was what lost you the Pearl in the first place."

"Ah found you little buggers," Jack exclaimed with pleasure as he found two full bottles of rum hiding behind the others. He appeared from the cabinet with them, swaggering over he flopped onto his chair and placed one of the bottles down on the desk, uncorking the other one. "Actually mate," he said grinning, "It ain't what I recall you saying before. I thought that killing people and then searching them was what lost me the Pearl, or lack thereof."

Barbossa took the other rum bottle and uncorked it as well. "Well," Barbossa said, "It's all stupidity and your stupidities going to lose you it this time as well. Unless you can continue to convince the men while were starving. There aren't any safe ports to stock up at, to keep the navy men you so cleverly suggested saving in the first place. There's going to be talks of the sea having claim over them and curses without my help."

"Mate," Jack said flashing his gold teeth, "You worry too much. The holds bare of money, see that's why there aren't any safe ports to moor at, cause we don't have anything to bribe them with. Now seeing as the navy is running short of men, and they all have this conscience thing you keep telling me about, how much do you think they're going to offer us when we threaten to slit their men's throats. We'll be full of gold, sail into port as merry as can be, stock up on drink, woman and food in that order, and then go on our merry way. Plus imagine it, we'll have a few navy men in our debt. I mean really, it's fool proof, another brilliant plan from Captain Jack Sparrow." He put his boots on the table, in Barbossa's face, and tipped back his head, drinking heavily.

"And that fool of a plan," Barbossa said, drinking himself, "That's the only reason your going to be picking up any survivors? I saw the way you looked at that white flag….you can't fool me."

Jack sighed, he began fiddling with the beads in his hair, and avoided Barbossa's gaze. "Fine," he sighed in defeat, "So maybe it ain't the _only_ reason. But you have to admit the plans fool proof."

Barbossa snorted at this, Jack hardly paid attention, his gaze distant.

"You know," he said quietly, "Lizzy said a while back that I had a conscience that I switch on and off. She didn't realize, _no_ one seems to, that I can't control _when_ it switches on and off."

"It was the cries wasn't it?" Barbossa said gravely lost in his own deep thoughts. "They're what did it?"

Jack raised the rum bottle and took a swig. "It seems I'm not the only pirate with a conscience then eh?"

"Everyone has a conscience Jack," Barbossa snapped irritably. "It's what makes us infernal humans."

"It's bloody annoying," Jack commented.

"Aye, I'll drink to that," they both raised their bottles and drank long and hard, trying to drown out that human part of them, which they both uneasily knew was one day going to be the end of them, was essentially the end of _all_ men, mortal or not.

**D**

"So," Jack said, making a face, "This is it?" he looked down at the men the crew had managed to fish out, a few of them had wounds on the head from blows, all of them were bloodied and only one was conscience and not groaning in unbearable pain. He looked up at the pirates with wide eyes.

"You mate," Jack said, swaying over to him, "What's your name?" he rolled his eyes as the sailor continued to stare at the odd mad pirate, "The name your parents dubbed you, the title people call you by, you know your name. What's your name?"

"J…Jack Sparrow," the man's teeth were chattering furiously from the cold of the water, but he managed to choke this out, pointing a trembling finger at Jack.

"No," Jack sighed patiently, "That's _my _name. I want _yours_. And it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow mate, _Captain."_

"You're a pirate," the fellow gasped, serving in the navy had given him a few tales about pirates, he had heard they cut hostages ears off, that they were lewd and terrible, oh the tales he had heard, especially about this particular pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked over to the man standing beside Jack and almost fainted, Barbossa Jack's fearsome first mate was scowling terribly, sinister tales surrounded him.

"Do you think the dip in the water gave him leave of his senses," Jack muttered audibly to Barbossa.

"Here let me try," Barbossa growled. He picked up the navy fellow bodily, holding a knife to his throat. "Now stop your winging," he snapped as the navy man whimpered, "I haven't even nicked you, now that will all change unless you be a good little navy boy and do as we say, understood?"

the fellow babbled, squeezing his eyes tight, and nodded. Barbossa threw him down in disgust.

"That's not very nice," Jack commented.

"It'll work," snarled Barbossa, he kicked the fellow. "Now what's your name?"

"Jonathan sir," he whimpered.

"Mate, mate," Jack said kindly, picking the fellow up, "There's no need to be scared, Tommy was it? Leastways that's not what matters, what matters is that I and me crew here have just saved your life. If we wanted to kill you why would we be doing such a stupid thing like that? No we need you for something a bit more important, you should be feeling special like," he grinned at the fellow, "We need you lot to get us some gold. Now don't be looking so pale mate, you lot don't have to do anything but stay tight and pretty and…" he looked down at the others, some who were wounded. "Alive and good old Jack'll do the rest. And don't worry bout this big great threatening bear over here," he put his arm over Barbossa's shoulder and squeezed them both. "He's really a big great nun inside." Barbossa growled and pushed Jack off him.

"Do that again Jack and you'll find a big, great, threatening _knife_ in your side, Captain or no Captain," Barbossa snapped, fixing his hat.

"Fine," Jack pouted, "He's just a bit grumpy cause he can't hold his liquor like I can," Jack commented loudly to Jonathan beside him. Barbossa growled in frustration and rolled his eyes. "Anyway don't worry bout him, I'll make sure you and your fellow navy men are treated to a right royal good time eh? After you all get patched up that is. Don't worry mate, your going to be fun on the Black Pearl, or my name isn't Captain Jack Sparrow." Funnily enough Jonathan felt more scared by Jack's grin then he had at Barbossa's threatening. The stories that surrounded Jack were weird and all different, but they had at least one thing in common, they all told of a Captain who was cleverer then any man, could best the devil and was perpetually drunk as well as mad. By the look of Jack Jonathan didn't have one doubt about the truth of _any_ of the wild stories he had heard.

**D **

"So mate," Jack roared merrily to Jonathan, grabbing hold of his neck and swinging off it, "How do you find working on the Black Pearl eh?"

It had been a week since the Black Pearl had taken on the navy men. Jack had explained his plan to the rest, and since most of the navy fellows wounds were still healing he allowed them to walk around the ship, on the express 'orders' that they weren't to escape. Most of them had been able to help out on board in a few days, with their wounds being bandaged the best they could be. Most of them, to their own surprise, found themselves quite enjoying the lax pirate life, seeing as there weren't any wars or regulations and standards to worry about. Only one of them had been taken quite ill from their wounds, and Jack was taking care of it. He put the fellow up in his cabin, and was hoping he'd be able to fight a little longer until Jack was ready to put his plan into action, seeing as they didn't have any real physician to tend professionally to the wounds.

As Barbossa had predicted, their stocks were running a bit low, but Jack had also taken care of that temporarily, cutting down on the men's food he held a party to 'make it up to them for the temporary inconvenience.' It was a simple plan, to get the men so rip roaring drunk they would have no idea for a couple of day at least, their own name, let alone that they were running short on food. Simple, brilliant as far as Jack was concerned, because it also meant he could get drunk, and that was one of Jack's favorite pass-times.

"Aye sir," Jonathan replied happily drunk, "Tis wonderful….wonderful."

"Aye Tommy," Jack grinned, "WONDERFUL." He roared the men around ayed in agreement and Jack swaggered, swayed and stumbled off. He tipped the rum bottle but it came up empty, he threw it and heard an "ouch" from somewhere in the crowd but hardly noticed it, staggering over to his cabin he flung open the door and staggered in.

"Hector, mate," he cried happily at Barbossa who was sitting in his cabin, his head between his legs. He only dared call Barbossa Hector when he was completely inebriated, and Barbossa only let him call him Hector when _he_ was completely inebriated.

"Aye," Barbossa slurred.

"Do you know where the rum is?" Jack queried.

"No," Barbossa looked rather green, "The deck began spinning so I came in here."

"Oh," Jack said, "Really? We've got to get it fixed, it shouldn't be spinning."

There was a groan from the bed, breaking through their rather confusing conversation.

"Is he all right?" Barbossa asked, looking towards the navy man's prone figure upon the bed.

"I don't bloody know," Jack shrugged. "He's got a fever. I gave him the bed, what more can I do."

"He'll be needing some proper medical attention," Barbossa slurred, feeling slightly more awake.

"Aye," Jack was non-comitted, feeling more sober then he should he quickly began to rifle through his cabinet.

"You'll be needing to be putting your plan in action soon Jack, he'll be needing some help." Barbossa intoned, "We've run out of apples today you know, apples and banannas and oranges…. There's going to be sickness soon…."

"As long as we have rum, we'll be fine," Jack exclaimed happily.

"We can't live on rum alone," Barbossa pointed out.

"I can," Jack replied. He sighed as Barbossa was looking at him, "Fine, the soonest navy ship we come across I'll put the plan into action, what say you to that? It's not like I can do much else mate. Now enjoy yourself," he shoved a rum bottle into Barbossa's hand.

Barbossa drunk, then put it down. Another groan came from the bed.

"I know exactly how you feel mate," Jack sighed, looking at the fellow upon his bed, "I know."

**D **

Jack looked down at the pitiful hold, there was really hardly anything left except for a bit of salted meat and hard tack. Jack made a face at the un-apetizing lot and resurfaced up on the deck. The crew was all resting up on the deck, most with hangovers, some were busy being sick over the side. Jack spotted who he was looking for and headed for the fellow.

"Tommy," he said to Jonathan who's red coat had a bit of vomit on it, and who was blinking hard in order to stay in focus. "I think you and your fellows are going to be able to go home soon, as soon as we find a bloody navy ship."

The men didn't look all that pleased, seeing as they had, despite the hangovers, had quiet a nice time. Jack grinned at this, only because he knew he was going to hand them over whether they liked it or not, and he could imagine what they'd be telling all their mates about the illustrious Jack Sparrow.

"I need you gents to do something for me first," Jack said, "In order to get you lot back on the tight ship you belong to. Now I've had Gibbs set a course for waters I know are infested with fellows like you, but I need to give a bit more detail to you bout our plan. One question fellows can you act?"

"Act sir?" Jonathan asked, "I don't think…"

"Please mate," Jack said grinning, "Call me Jack. And your acting skills will mean the difference between you pretending to cower in fear, and _really_ cowering in fear savvy. Now it'd be easier if you could do the former for me, cause then I wouldn't have to think of some inventive way to make you lot scared. Then again it could be a bit fun."

"Actually sir," Jonathan said, ignoring Jack's comment about calling him by his name. "We were rather hoping you'd let us stay. You see none of us really want to go back, not to that war. We've seen our fellow men die beside us…it's not a way any of us want to go sir…not any of us."

Jack looked at him with wide eyes, and blinked slowly, as if attempting to comprehend the man's words. He hadn't thought of this, yes he had expected a bit of protest, a bit of winging, but he hadn't thought of the haunted look in the fellows eyes, he hadn't thought of this at all.

He quickly shook himself out of it, his mind working furiously, he tugged at his braids. "Fine," he said after a pause, "Gents, we've got ourselves a new plan."

**D**

"Ship hoy," a sailor called up from the crows nest. "Flying British navy colors sir."

"Are you sure about this Jack," Barbossa asked as Jack made himself ready, "As plans go it's hair brained."

"It's a good plan," Jack insisted, "We get on the ship all quiet like, get them while their unsuspecting. Then these navy fellows chuck us some ammunition, Bob's your Uncle Fanny's your Aunt, we take all their gold, and the supplies we need, and sail off into the horizon with a few extra willing crew members." Jack knew there were too many people he was relying on in that plan, but it was the only one he had right then, and the injured navy man was getting worse. It was the only plan he had that ensured no lives lost on his side, and to be honest, with the little food they'd been living on, the crew were in no state for a fight, they'd be slaughtered before Jack could even think parlay.

"If it's such a good plan," Barbossa said uneasily, "Then why am I feeling so uneasy about it?"

"It's because I thought it up," said Jack, replying for him and forcing himself to grin. "Don't worry mate, if the worse should happen we'll keep to the code like always and our own private agreement, wait a week at Tortuga. But it won't come to that."

"You better be right about putting your trust in these navy fellows Jack," Barbossa growled, "Or I'll gut you without second thought."

"At least I'll be consoled if I'm wrong, with the thought that I'll be dead before you can," Jack replied taking out his spyglass. Neither of them really believed he was wrong however. Jack and Barbossa did this all the time, manipulated people, guessed what was going to happen next. They hadn't realized yet that war made people more unpredictable then usual, war made people ruthless and it made the code of ethics they were manipulating useless.

"Bring her close enough, but out of range of the nines," Jack ordered Gibbs, leaning off the railing and taking out his rapier, "And bring up those prisoners.

Jack grinned as the navy men were brought from below, clinking with some spare chains Jack had found. After their drunken night they really did look rather the worst for ware.

"Bloody hell these supposedly honest navy sticks can act," Jack grinned appraisingly as they all looked truly frightened, he had given them a brief coaching in his cabin on how to do it. "Cause they had a good teacher," he commented, his grin widening.

Barbossa merely grunted, his eyes trained upon the navy ship which was getting closer.

The men of each ship were gathered at the railings, their weapons out, ready for a battle. When they were close enough Jack deemed it the right time to start. "Oy gents," he yelled over to the navy ship, grinning. "It is I Captain Jack Sparrow, cut throat, rogue and charming womanizer, but above all pirate at your service."

"What do you want scum," A drawling thick British accent carried across the water, coming from a fop dressed to the nines. Barbossa and Jack shared a look one that said 'oh he's one of _those_.' They knew of men, who unlike people like Norrington, had only gotten their posts of command because of their family name and money. It was very common in the navy, and this was obviously one of those cases.

"Well cheerio good fellow," Jack imitated him, mocking him. "Don't have to be all high and mighty with the scum bit. I want to be making a deal with you."

"Demmed if I'd make a deal with a pirate sir," the fop puffed up his chest.

"I wouldn't be so high and mighty if I was you," Jack said in a threatening tone, enjoying himself, he took out his musket and pointed it at Jonathan's head. The fellow began to whimper very loudly for the pompous ass on the other ships benefit. Jack was finding he was liking Jonathan more and more, if he could only remember his blasted name.

"Now I think you'll be making a deal with me mate," Jack called, "If you don't want the heads of these hostages we picked up from a battle splattering all over my deck. Which really would be quite unpleasant, savvy? See this is the thing, I picked this mates up from a wreckage, couldn't let them drown now could I. But after all they've drunken and eaten I rather need some compensation, after all I did save their life for all their navy fellows. So as soon as I saw you lot I thought brilliant, seeing as they don't have any money and can't stay here forever, I'll give em back to you, you'll give me my compensation in gold, and we'll call it square eh?"

"Pirates do not save naval officers," The pompous ass replied indignantly, "Pirates are cowards sir."

"Oh you don't believe me do you, go on there you, give him a bit of your cultured English naval lingo, go on…" Jack poked Jonathan in the back. Jonathan straightened slightly and saluted.

"It's all true sir, my name is Officer Jonathan Masbeth from the H.M.S Return." He began in a proper official voice, "We were with two other Royal Navy ships sir. The H.M.S Triumph and the H.M.S Service. We were in a battle with the Spanish only a few days out. We were losing so we ran up a flag of truce but the Spanish kept on firing. They blew our powder magazine and then left us to die. Only a few of us survived and we were picked up by this here pirate ship the Black Pearl. They've fed us and kept us in the brig until now sir. One of our own is badly injured sir, I'm not sure if he'll survive…please sir we need help…"

"That's enough mate," Jack prodded Jonathan again. "So mate, enough said eh," Jack called grinning. "Of course being the cowards that we are if your not willing to co-operate were completely willing to blow these fellows brains in for the fun of it, and then shake our little behind out of here. I hope you've heard of my love before mate, this here's the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in this here ocean, and I wouldn't trust your luck in trying to catch us."

"The fellow seems to be telling the truth demmed right sir," the pompous ass, as Jack had taken to think of him replied. "You bring your prisoners over here and we will converse like proper gentlemen."

"Right-o then chum," Jack chortled, happy that he was going to be upon there ship so soon, the plan was working out better then he had hoped "Just you wait and we'll be over in a minute. But if you dare fire it'll be more then your lifes worth, cause my Pearl here she's not only fast but she's armed to the teeth."

"I will allow a boat to go by," he called over, "But only one."

Jack's smile faded some what, "One," he muttered to himself. "Well that ain't going to be enough to take all your men in now will it?" he called to the pompous ass.

"Don't pretend as if you really were going to bring them all," he called in an injured tone. "I am no fool sir, you would have kept some for leverage. I will allow one boat to come across, but it must have half of the navy officers in it."

"Mate," Jack called, "And what exactly are you bargaining with."

"Your gold sir, those are my conditions," the man replied stony faced.

Jack grinned, a big wide one to ensure he saw and to throw him off balance, as soon as he turned to Barbossa the grin disappeared however. "Not good," he muttered hardly moving his mouth. "This is definetly not good, he's got an idea of what we want the _"demmed,"_ pompous ass."

"We should make tail and run," Barbossa hissed to Jack, "Cut our losses and look for another ship."

"We can't do that, then he'll really know we have nothing to bargain with and the word will go round. The next navy ship we approach will blow us straight out of the water. No," Jack muttered, "We'll just have to hope that the power of surprise is good enough. He bought the navy fellows being helpless captives at least. We can still win this with surprise. What other choice do we have mate. That fellow in my cabin is going to be gone any day if we don't get him help. Besides we can't go another day without supplies, Tortuga doesn't have none to give, and the other ports aren't safe." He smiled weakly, "We'll have another mutiny on our hands and I don't fancy us getting marooned together."

"Like I'd stand up for you Jack," Barbossa snorted derisively. "You and your damn conscience. Supplies my…"

"Cap'n," Gibbs said nervously, interrupting them. He was sweating slightly and casting worried glances towards the navy ship, "The boat, to hold half of the navy men only one of the crew will be able to fit with em."

Jack stared at him, then looked around at the crew who were all staring at him hopelessly, he knew none of them were going to be getting on that boat, and Barbossa wasn't looking too pleased either.

"Fine mate," he forced himself to grin, play it airy Jack, your luck will hold out, he kept on telling himself. "Gents it appears I'll be making this trip with these here navy fellows, make sure you don't drink all the rum while I'm gone."

"Jack are you sure," Gibbs asked.

"Never been more sure in my life mate, It'll work," he reassured the crew. "Now lets load the boat and someone help me get the one from out of my bed."

**D**

They came up to the ship, boarded, with the navy fellows undone to row, Jack ensured he held Jonathan in front of him as he boarded, at musket point.

"Well hello mate," he said grinning to the pompous ass as if he wasn't holding a musket to a man. "Better to meet face to face innit, more personal like, not so much yelling eh?"

The pompous ass put his nose up to Jack, "What happened to this one sir," he nodded his head to the badly injured officer. "I thought you said they would return unharmed."

"Aye unharmed by me," Jack said cooly, "Bloody Spanish already did most of the damage leastways. You know you lot should really think before you go attacking just any ships guns ablazing, it's called tactics. Anyway, you really should be getting that fellow a doctor, he's not looking all that too good to me."

The man sniffed again and held a silk handkerchief to his powdered face as if getting a bad smell. "Sir," he indicated to one of the officers, "Take him to the ships physician." The officer cautiously took him off the hands of Jack's navy men, and helped him down below.

"So where's my compensation then?" Jack asked, nodding his head slightly, he saw one of his navy men sneaking away at the corner of his eye. "Seeing as I'm a busy pirate and all, villages to raid, ships to steal, you know the whole song and dance."

"Please sir," Jonathan stuttered, "Please help."

"You be quiet," Jack prodded him with his musket, "No one likes a talking shield."

"I don't quiet believe you sir," the pompous ass sneered, "How do I know once I give you the gold you just won't blow this ones brains out and swim back to your ship, and kill the rest."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "That is the most stupidest idea I've ever heard," he said, "First of all golds too heavy to swim with, second of all I'd be shot before I reached my ship, and lastly I probably wouldn't reach the railing before I was shot. I promise no funny business along as you give me the gold, all fair mate."

"That's the problem," he sneered, "I don't trust you pirate," he spat out the word as if it was disgusting, "And nor do I trust YOU." Swiftly he pulled out his musket and was pointing it at the naval officer who had snuck away. He was now carrying a few muskets and a rapier in his belt which he had raided from their stores. He stopped dead as he looked cross eyed at the pistol aimed at his face, and the other ones the naval officers around him had raised.

This was definitely not good and Jack saw it, the plan was becoming undone, things were getting out of hand and not in a mad it would turn out all right for him way, but in a way which meant that things were going to turn out bad, very bad.

"Maybe if you put that musket down mate," he said, "We'll just be on our way and you can keep your gold, and I'll keep my men and we'll call it even. Or I can call out to the Pearl and she can blow you out of the water."

"Don't be foolish you mangy mutt," the pompous ass sneered, "I hardly believed that if you were going to fight you would have gone through all this risk."

"We'll fight when need be," Jack said, backing away slowly with Jonathan in front of him.

"They would not fire and kill their own Captain," he sneered again.

"Pirate," Jack sighed sufferingly and reminded him.

"You would not allow them to kill you," he retorted, "And if you take another step you pirated mutt I will shoot this officer."

"And what makes you think I'll care if you shoot a naval officer," Jack shrugged watching him closely, this man seemed somewhat unhinged and not in a good way.

"Because he was working with you sir," The pompous ass puffed himself up, "Because you _have_ stopped."

"I don't believe you mate," Jack attempted to call his bluff, smiling slightly. He took the step back, the pompous ass fired along with a naval officer standing beside him.

It all happened quickly, the pompous ass didn't miss and the fellow that had pilfered the weapons fell dead and bleeding. Jack didn't have a second to think or feel bad, because he found himself falling, the shock of the other shot hitting. He fell back onto the deck, Jonathan's dead body on top of him, his blood spilling onto Jack. Jack stared, shocked for a moment, then he quickly scrambled up, quick as lightning and darted past the navy men, his instincts taking over. Someone tried to get him with a rope, but it merely fell around his neck, without a thought he left it there and jumped over the railing, diving towards the water. He never hit.

**D **

Barbossa and the others had been attempting to see what was happening upon the navy deck. Jack had taken the only spy glass with him and their view was slightly hampered by the red coats. Then they heard the shots ring out.

They all stared for what seemed like an age, but was only a second, all turning rather pale. "Bring out the guns," Barbossa finally roared, a roaring suddenly filling his ear, "Were going to blow that…"

"Wait sir," Gibbs interrupted, "Look it's Jack."

Barbossa quickly ran to the side, watching as Jack was running towards the railing, something looped around his neck but the person seemed to have lost grip on the other end so Jack hardly seemed to notice.

"He's going to make it," one of the crew members shouted out, all their hearts were in their throats, hoping.

"C'mon you great lucky fool," Barbossa muttered under his breath. "C'mon."

Jack dove, and then suddenly someone on the other side of the ship had the sense to grab the rope someone managed to lasso around his neck, though they had been aiming for his legs. The rope was taught and then Jack was pulled up short, struggling at the end of it. His legs kicked out, and his eyes were rolling in his head, and he was pulling at the rope, and he was choking.

All of the men stared dumb at their slowly hanging Captain.

"Sir," the pompous ass called from the ship to Barbossa, "I'd rather hoped to hang this Jack Sparrow at a proper gallows at port. You see were in sore need of a few pirates to hang to bring up the people's moral, with this demmed war making them feel so down. But I have the problem of your ship being so close to mine. Now you have a choice, like any civilised man. You can stay here and attempt to fight with me, allowing you captain to hang here where you can watch, like the dog he is. Or you can sail away, and not have to witness the hanging, or have it on your conscience. So what is it to be sir?"

Barbossa looked at Jack, they were too far away for him to shoot him, and he didn't think he could anyway. Barbossa felt sick at the very sight of Jack hanging, it was something no pirate liked to see.

"Your time is running out sir, though he is taking rather long to die, is he not," the pompous ass commented, looking down at Jack.

"Fine," Barbossa finally roared, "Fine we'll leave, take her out boys."

The crew were all staring dumbly at the still struggling Jack as the life was slowly ebbing away from him, "Bring her around boys," Barbossa roared, "Or your Captains going to _die_."

The crew quickly hurried, working as fast as they could, at the sight of this the navy men began to pull Jack up.

"Oh and sir," the pompous ass called, "Another thing, if you turn around, or follow us, a bullet will be going through Jack Sparrows head before you can even fire a shot. Not as exciting as a hanging, but still effective."

Barbossa felt sick and all he could do was nod to show he understood, his fingers gripping the railing of the Black Pearl so hard he could feel some splinters digging into his skin, and his knuckles were white.

"Farewell," the pompous ass called as they made out to sea, all too quickly the ship and Jack were left behind. The Pearls crew were gravely silent.

"What should we do now Barbossa?" Gibbs asked tentatively, voicing the crews question.

Barbossa turned violently, "Were going to keep to the code that's what were going to do," he roared fiercely. "Were going to wait at Tortuga to live out our obligation, then were going to move on, is that understood?" He was angry at himself, angry that his morality had surfaced and he had actually cared about what happened to Jack, as if Jack was a _friend_. They could have taken that ship if he hadn't been so weak. "Were not going to be going after that great fool Jack, were not going to be risking our lives for him. He got himself into that wreck and he can get himself out, and if he can't well he can just go hang."

Jack the monkey screeched and came down from the riggings to perch at his shoulder, Barbossa felt slightly better and stroked him, his heart still beating fast he headed for the cabin and slammed the door behind him.

He grabbed the nearest rum bottle and was about to fling it. Instead he sighed and slipped into the seat, all the fight gone out of him. "Ah Jack you're a great big bloody fool," he sighed wearily, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair.

The monkey shrieked, thinking he was the one Barbossa was talking about.

"Here's to Jack Sparrow, may his luck get him out of the wreck he's gotten stuck in," Barbossa toasted holding the bottle up to the monkey, he drowned down half the bottle. "Jack Sparrow the great big bloody fool."

**Thanks to those who reviewed Tiger Lilly and Star Stuff. Due to technical problems I couldn't update in such a long while, though it enabled me to get ahead in writing, so if you keep reviewing I'll get these up as quick as I can, I've already written 6 chapters. If anyone else is reading this story please review, it gives me motivation to write more. I hope you enjoyed, though this was a bit morbid and violent, but people died a lot in those days, especially when it came to pirates. Anyway only one part left of Jack's past connected with my story changing. Next chappie we get to see what Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth are doing aboard Davy's ship, hm I wonder what's going on, and if Barbossa and Jack have killed each other yet, or whether Davy's decided to give up Jack's soul for the pleasure of killing him instead lol. The faster you review the faster we'll all see.**

**From Sairra : P**


	10. Of Dice and Cheating

**Cheating**

"…_You can mistrust him more then you can mistrust me, trust me…" _**Jack Sparrow**

After Jack had wandered off and had failed to be noticed or reprimanded by anyone both Elizabeth and Barbossa abandoned scrubbing the deck and parted ways, going off to explore the ship, or in Elizabeth's case to find a quiet place to rest. After a few misleading places which actually had occupants crusted to the wall Elizabeth chose a spot in the bowels of the ship which was empty, and slipping down she had a small nap. She was awoken rudely a few hours later by two of the fish crew barging in, fighting over something. Slipping out unnoticed from the fight she sighed and made her way up on deck.

The deck was rather peaceful, bathed in moonlight (many hours had passed since she decided to take a 'nap') it was rather etheral and surreal, except for the fact that there were crew members walking around who with fish parts, weren't extremely easy upon the eyes. Elizabeth scanned the ocean, the Pearl was tied to them and they were floating peacefully upon the water. Only the few fish gaurds who Jones had allocated to the ship were up on deck. The Pearls crew had probably opted to sleep below, away from the over powering fish smell, which was assailing Elizabeth's nose. She scrunched up her nose, the smell really was quite off putting, it was worse then Jack's breath and that was saying something. Thinking of Jack Elizabeth scanned the deck for him, that was when she noticed the table set up in the middle of the deck, a few of the crew members were crowded around it. Sitting on a barrel and a crate at the table were Jack and Davy Jones, two cups between them, both glancing slyly underneath them.

"Liars Dice," she gasped staring. "Is Jack mad."

"No more then usual miss," Barbossa drawled stepping out from the shadows. Elizabeth jumped, and gave him a dirty look, this ship was really making her uneasy.

"He _is_ if he's going to play Liars Dice against Davy Jones. Jones never loses, Will told me all about it," she replied, trying to maintain an air of dignity.

"Aye," Barbossa growled, amused, "Anyone would win to that honest whelp. Anyway don't worry your little head about it, they aren't playing with anything of value."

"At least Jack has _some_ sense," Elizabeth sighed relieved, she really wasn't looking forward to finding out that Jack had lost her soul to Davy in an attempt to get back command of the Pearl.

"Sense, Jack," Barbossa laughed, "You obviously have taken leave of _your_ senses miss if you ever use that word with Jack's name. It isn't him that won't risk playing with anything of value."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, her patience was running rather short. "All this cryptic alluding is really annoying."

"Why don't you go see then," Barbossa smiled, his face revealed nothing as he stroked the monkey upon his shoulder.

"Fine," Elizabeth snapped, her exit was rather marred as she tripped over a piece of rope and Barbossa laughed. She ignored him however, only sparing a glare and went over to the table.

"Four fives," Jones slurped, his beard wriggling slightly as he glanced at Jack from the corner of his eye.

"Ah Davy, Davy, Davy," Jack sighed, a sorrowful look on his face as he shook his head. "Mate, I'm sorry but I'm just going to have to call you a….Liar." with this he lifted up his and Davy's cup with one flourishing movement. The crew all lent in to get a better look.

"You were telling the truth," Jones roared angrily, some water flying from his mouth in anger as he looked down at the dice. Obviously Jack had said something along the lines of three twos for there they were underneath the cups.

"I think that leaves us three to one, in favor of me eh," Jack said grinning.

"You're cheating," Jones growled.

"Nope," Jack said, "No cheating here mate, swear it on me life. But come on now, we all have to lose sometimes to someone now don't you?"

"Is he cheating?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper to Barbossa who had come to stand behind her. He shrugged.

"What Jack ever does is a mystery miss," he answered, "It's either uncommonly good luck, or he's cheating, cause he does seem to wrangle out of everything. I've only known one person to beat him at a game the whole time I've known him."

"Who then?" Elizabeth asked.

"You," Barbossa answered.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, rather shocked, she blushed and turned her gaze quickly back to the game. After all this time she still wasn't sure she should be feeling proud or guilty about what she had done.

"Another game then?" Jack asked innocently.

"No," snarled Jones, standing angrily and accidentally knocking over his cup as he did, "And somebody clean up this mess."

He stomped off in a bad temper past Elizabeth, pausing suddenly however before he reached his cabin he turned.

"Actually Sparra," he purred, "Maybe we _shall_ play another game, with a prize this time hm?"

"Excellent mate," said Jack brightening considerably. "So lets say you let me off on the Pearl shall we and…"

"But _she_ has to play as well." He pointed at the unsuspecting Elizabeth.

"Actually mate," Jack quickly stood up and scurried over, making a face. "I don't really think she knows how to play the game you know and all's fair, so not with _her_. But I am willing to take you up with the pot, and if you want to play with a third how bout this lovely fellow over here, eh?" he grabbed one of the fish people with corral sticking out of his face. "Lovely mate, obviously very interested in the game, how can you say no to that face?"

"We'll play with a prize only if she plays too, each bringing something to the pot, or no deal," Jones replied, leaning closer to Jack. "Is that clear enough for _Master Sparra_ hm?"

Jack made a face, "Crystal," he sighed, shoving away the crew member he had grabbed. "But there's still that tiny problem that she doesn't know how to play."

"_She_ does know how to play," Elizabeth spoke up, becoming very annoyed that they were talking about her as if she was not standing between them. "_She_ was taught by Will. And yes, _she_ accepts your conditions _Master Jones."_

"Excellent," Jones said, his beard writhing with pleasure, his eyes narrowed slyly. "That wasn't so hard now was it. To the table, ladies first."

He bowed somewhat, holding out his hand to Elizabeth who took it, Jack made retching faces behind his back and Elizabeth glowered at him.

"Excellent," he repeated Jones word jubilantly as Jones turned to look at him suspiciously, giving an innocent grin. They moved to the table and someone set down stacked crates for Elizabeth to sit on, Jack flopped down on the barrel, and Jones settled himself on the other crates. Another cup filled with die had been set down.

"Now," Jack said rubbing his hands together, "The prize I obviously…"

"I said we'd each bring something to it Sparra, offer what we will, proportional to the other offers hm? And I think Ms Elizabeth should offer something first." He turned to Elizabeth, who quickly glanced at Jack at a loss for what to do. Jack's face had dropped somewhat at Davy's words however, clearly he had been hoping to dictate the terms and conditions of the game, and he failed to notice her pleading eyes, she gained no help from him.

"I…I offer…um…" One hundred things she did not want to offer ran through Elizabeth's head, making her blush terribly as the crew members sniggered behind her. Start off small, she thought trying to collect herself, stay cool headed. Barbossa came behind Jack and was tugging at his collar conspicuously, Elizabeth's own hand went to hers.

"I offer this chain, pure gold, my only valued possession," she took it from her neck and placed it down on the table, it still had the black bead upon it. She looked at Jack who grinned slightly back at her, collecting himself.

"Aye," Jones said, "Sparra next then."

"How bout you go next mate?" Jack asked, "I've got to think a bit now don't I."

Jones looked as if he was about to refuse, but then paused and smirked, "Fine then Sparrow," he slurped, "I offer…." He cast a glance at Elizabeth then Jack, "I offer a ring, gold also."

"Oh wise mate, wise," said Jack grinning, "Start off small eh? Well I'm raising, I offer this gold ring along with this here black ring, it ain't gold like the first one but I think you'll find it has a bit of…. sentimental value eh?"

"It's not even real Sparrow," Davy snorted, "How is that raising anything?"

"Well mate," Jack said, leaning onto the table, "As you probably know, that which were most attached too is the hardest to part with."

"So that's how your playing it," Jones narrowed his eyes, "Fine, and would you be kind enough to tell us what's so sentimental about a piece copper… plup… hm?"

"Well," said Jack, "As a matter of fact I would be so kind. It belonged to my mother, deceased…so what are you going to be offering then Lizzy eh?"

He turned to Elizabeth who was looking at him rather startled. She hadn't really thought of Jack as having a past at all, or a mother. Seeing his father after Worlds End she had rather assumed Jack had raised himself, or had been raised by drunkards in a tavern, or even wolves. Then again, she thought, maybe he has been and he's just lying. But Jones had not questioned it further, and as they were both looking at her, Elizabeth knew there was no time for her to either.

"Oh well, I don't really think I have anything of sentimental…" she looked to Barbossa who looked as stumped as she was, no help on that front. Then she looked down at the plain but dazzling gold ring on her slender finger. "My ring," she said, reluctantly taking it off and placing it on the table. "My wedding ring, well it represents my marriage and Will anyway. That should have enough sentimental value, don't you think Captain Jones?"

Jones was looking at the ring, a rumbling laugh began from the bottom of his stomach and he turned to Jack, who was pretending to inspect his fingernails as soon as Elizabeth mentioned the ring. "Oh aye," he snorted, "That should be enough sentimental value, among other things. So this is how you think to hide it hm?" He snorted again. "Not a very good hiding space, I spotted it first time I saw her."

"Come on and hurry up already," Jack interrupted worriedly, waved his hands almost to hurry Davy, "We haven't got all day, you know we do have to sleep even if you don't have to."

"Fine," Jones snarled, "I'll meet your wagers, I'll fix the rudder of the Black Pearl, that should meet the requirements."

"Uh-uh," Jack waggled a finger in his face, "That ain't right mate. First of all that ain't of sentimental value, not to you least ways. Second of all that's not a thing, that's an action."

"Well Sparrow," Jones puffed up his chest and spat in reply, "First of all we never specified whose sentimental value the object had to be connected to and nor did we ever say only a thing and not an action could be added to the prize. Since it's my ship and seeing as I could have thought of one hundred other things to do which would have had nothing to do with your beloved Pearl it stands, is that understood?"

"Fine," Jack said pouting, "Didn't have to get all grumpy about it. Though I want to raise…"

"There'll be no more raising," Jones slurped, "Miss Elizabeth has nothing else on her to add."

"We all know that what she's added is worth hundred of what we've offered," Jack protested.

"Oh really," Jones said, raising his eyebrows, his beard squirming with glee. "And would you care to explain, beside its sentimental and gold value, how else it's worth anything, hm?"

Elizabeth was looking at Jack sharply, she knew that the ring had to have more strings attached to it, after all it had come from Jack. Jack flicked his glance between her and Davy, then slouched back onto his seat, beaten.  
"That's a bit problematic, seeing as…" he looked to Elizabeth who also had her eyebrows raised and was waiting expectantly, "Seeing as it doesn't have any other value beside sentimental and gold and all that. So lets play then eh?" He grinned and quickly rattled, then set down his cup.

"Well c'mon," he said motioning for them to do the same. Elizabeth scowled and put down her cup, determined to ask Jack later. Jones laughed low and chilling, putting down his own.

They all took a peek at what lay underneath. "So," said Jones, disturbing Elizabeth who was biting her lip and trying to decide whether to lie first or tell the truth. "Am I to presume that you broke yet another man's heart and came after Jack in the end then?"

Elizabeth looked up at him sharply, "That," she said coldly, "Wouldn't happen in a million years. I love Will and I would never leave him, especially for Jack."

"Yes it's just another unfortunate misplacement," said Jack making a face, "You know how they are, for two people that profess to be in love with each other they lose each other an awful lot. You'd think they may have gotten fates hint and realized it just isn't meant to be."

"Oh just shut up Jack," Elizabeth snapped, "Aren't we supposed to be playing a game. Two twos," she quickly added recklessly before either of them could open their mouths.

Jones chuckled and took out his pipe, lighting it he began to puff.

"Three twos," he said, "I find it interesting that you ran to Sparrow as soon as the boy was out of the scene."

"Well who else do you propose I should have run to," Elizabeth snapped, "_You._ Please Mr. Jones, I hardly believe that me reasoning that Jack has the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and is an old acquantance who can get out of just about anything, is cause for you to accuse me of being besotted."

"Aye," said Jones, believing he had hit a nerve. "Really now, no need to get defensive.

"Yes Lizzy," said Jack cutting in. Giving a suggestive grin to Elizabeth he leaned closer to her in a flirtatious manner, "If you are besotted with me it's nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me, every port I go to there's at least one, if not more. Three fours mates."

"Aye," said Barbossa, unable to let the opportunity slide, "And all of them are men."

"Oh don't you start Jack," snapped Elizabeth, pushing him away as the fish crewmembers guffawed and Jack turned to Barbossa to retort.

"Two fives," Elizabeth said, finding herself rather flustered and losing track of the game.

Jones smirked cruelly, "Three fives," he rumbled. "And from my experience all woman are the same fickle creatures. They promise a man the world and once they become bored with him they throw him aside for the next exciting puppy. You should watch out for your heart Sparrow."

"I'm in total agreement with you mate," said Jack, he noticed that Jones was completely concentrating on his distraction towards Elizabeth, and took a chance, "And don't you worry your head bout me. Four fives."

"Oh your just saying that because of what happened to you," snapped Elizabeth huffily to Jones, glancing at the die under her cup she had one six. "Two sixes," she added. "Anyway," she continued with the conversation, "You can't put all woman in the same group."

"Three sixes," hissed Jones, "And all woman are cold, it's a fact."

"Four sixes," pronounced Jack trying to contain his grin. "And I wouldn't say all woman are cold mate, there are a few I know who are particularly…"

"Oh shut it Jack," snapped Elizabeth, "Your not helping." She looked down at her die, then up at Jack, realizing what he had just bet. If she bet any higher she knew it would be ridiculious, but she couldn't call Jack a liar, they were on the same team. She looked at Jack, then at Davy who was watching her closely, he hadn't seemed to notice Jack's bet, or maybe he simply wanted to triumph over Elizabeth, as she was one of those cold women. "I…anyway woman are not cold," she suddenly shot out at Davy, turning to him. "Men are simply stupid, so we always have to make the rational decisions. If you lot were a bit," she became rather impassioned poking him in the chest, "More thoughtful you would realize that some decisions just have to be made." 'It's now or never', she thought, if she managed to slip her bet into the rant both of them might not notice. "You're all so inconsiderate. Oh, and my bets five sixes. And another thing…"

"LIAR," came the delighted crow catching the subtly hidden bet within all that ranting. A quick hand swept the cups up, revealing the die underneath. A rather terrorized Davy and a shocked Elizabeth both turned to stare at Jack.

"Sorry love," said Jack, "But decisions an' all. You lose, I win the prize. He quickly swept up Davy's ring, Elizabeth's chain and ring and his own, placing them back upon his fingers.

"Jack," shrieked Elizabeth, "We were on the same _team_."

"Actually love," said Jack as Davy looked like he was about to protest the same thing, "We never specified that we were. So every man for himself and you know the rest. So," he said clapping his hands together expectantly, "When can I hope to be getting that rudder fixed?"

Jones spluttered and then stood up angrily. He had thought that he had the perfect plan, get the girl distracted and flustered so that she was sure to make a mistake, and then he could claim the prize, that ring. He had never thought that he would get distracted too and that Sparrow would claim the prize. "You both planned this," he roared, glaring at Elizabeth and Jack.

"Plan it, plan it," screamed Elizabeth standing up indignantly as well, "He turned on me, he stabbed me in the back. Planned it! And you were accusing me of being besotted with _him_."

"Oy," protested Jack, "I'd like to remind you that very many woman are besotted with me."

Jones looked from one to the other, realizing that neither of them appeared to be lying, at least Elizabeth wasn't he could never tell with Jack, he turned and stomped off.

"Wait, wait, wait," cried Jack, quickly rushing to stop him, "What about my rudder."

Jones stopped and turned to face Jack's hopeful face. "Well I'll fix it," he said, "Next time I feel like it," he guffawed, snorting at this.

"I thought you might say that mate," said Jack, "So how bout I give you half of the pot eh? He waved the jewelry in front of Jones face invitingly.

"Jack," cried Elizabeth outraged once more, "That's _my_ ring _and_ chain your waving around."

"Actually it's mine now love," said Jack, he then turned back to Davy, "So what say you to that eh? Have your fishy people fix the Pearls rudder tonight, or tomorrow morning, and I'll give you half of the prize."

Jones beard wiggled slightly, he did so wish to see Sparrow squirm, but he wanted that ring more, and he knew it would be easier to have the Pearl sailing with them if it's rudder was fixed. "Fine," he growled. He took Jack's offered hand with his own slimy one and they shook on it. Tearing it away he reached out to take the ring, Jack jumped back however.

"I promised half the prize mate," he said grinning, he took off the two rings from his finger, and Davy's own ring, placing it in his slimed hand, "And there you have it, half as agreed. Three things for you, three things for me, were square."

Jones spluttered angrily, staring down at the three rings.

"_One_ thing for you Jack," snapped Elizabeth, snatching up her chain and ring from Jack's unguarded hand. "These were _mine_, and you used _me_ to get what you wanted, so I'm taking them back." She slipped the ring on her finger and the chain around her neck. "If you ever do that again I'll…I don't know what I'll do but it will be something terrible. And you," she said suddenly turning her fiery anger and bad mood upon the unsuspecting Davy, "You have to change your idea about woman and quickly. It wasn't a woman, who just cheated me today, and you allowed it to happen and it's all you men ever do to us. Cheat us, so I hope your very happy with yourself. And to think you lot wonder why your women leave you." With that she turned and stormed off with a self-righteous and angry air. Jones looked after her spluttering.

"She has that effect on everyone mate," said Jack, patting Davy's back consolingly, "Believe me I know."

"Aye," said Barbossa coming to stand beside them.

"So," said Jack brightly, always the optimist, "What say you to another game, you me and Barbossa over here, eh?"

Jones spluttered, glared at Jack, and not trusting himself, stomped off as well.

"What did I say?" asked Jack at a loss, looking after him.

**This was a bit of fun with Davy, Elizabeth and Jack on woman. I hope you liked, please review, and thanks for all the reviews so far. **

**Tndixie: Thanks for the review. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to end this, so I can't wait to see either (lol). I've planned to write a next one. The end will be quite far away yet, but I'll know it when I see it. Hope you liked this one. **

**Tigerlillys: Thanks for the review. Thanks for all the compliments too, glad to hear your enjoying the story. I think Jack's conscience has gotten him into a lot of trouble, I mean if he hadn't have bothered to save Elizabeth in the first place none of anything would have happened, then again he wouldn't have gotten back the Black Pearl, so sometimes it works in his favor when it**_** is**_** switched on. I love cliffhangers, so there we go, hope this is satisfying and enjoyable.**

**Sairra : P**


	11. Of Past Shots and Past Blood

**Past Shots**

"…_No woman need cause you pain, if you choose the right one…" _**William Turner**

The first shot hit at dawn. It hit the fort right at it's weak spot, the east side where it was under manned and in sore need of repair, though on the outside it looked strong enough. The top half of the fort crumbled, and soon the soldiers in it did as well.

The first the citizens heard of it was a little after, the Spanish navy landed and began to fight, people came out of their homes, some ran, some fought, and some just stood there and screamed.

Will had spent the night in the forge when he was woken by the shots and sounds of fighting. He had another fight with Elizabeth that night over something silly and they had both stormed off in a huff. As soon as he woke up his thoughts turned to her, he quickly grabbed a spare axe, a sword and two muskets and ran out side. He stared at the carnage occurring, occurring not from pirates, deformed and disfigured, but from men uniformed, the Spanish navy. One of the soldiers tried to slice him open, he quickly brought up his sword and parried it shoving the fellow away. He came down with his own slice, and kicked the man in the shins, hitting him with the pommel of his sword, it was only after the man was down that Will realized he was only a young boy. There was no time for thought however as someone came at him from behind and then a shot rang out and things just seemed to stop.

**D **

Elizabeth yawned lazily and stretched, she was alone in the house. She had woken early and dressed, unable to sleep she had been awaiting Will's return from the forge. She could hardly remember what they had fought over, but she knew it had been something silly and she just wished he would come quickly so they could make it up.

She stood upon her balcony looking out upon the town, and that was when she saw the shots and the smoke, and heard the screaming. She stared for a moment, looking down at the town closer to the shore, near the docks. A red glow had begun to spread, smoke emitting from it, someone had set something on fire. Elizabeth was frozen, but only for a moment, she quickly rushed away from the balcony heading for her wardrobe she flung it open and quickly grabbed her rapier from the sheath she kept hanging up. She kicked off her silly shoes and rushed out the door, planning to rid herself of her large dress along the way to the forge. She found herself rather flushed with excitement, her heart pumping, it had been a long time since she had anything quite this exciting, a long time since she had been able to fight in earnest, and despite herself she was happy.

"Ahhh.." she cut off a scream as she ran into someone who grabbed her, seeing it was Diego she allowed herself to breathe again. "Oh my god," she hissed, _'Stupid, stupid,' _she was thinking angrily to herself, _'You should be aware of your surroundings, haven't you learnt at least that!'_

"Miss Swann," he said, his accent was rather thicker now, and he looked rather distressed. He was sweating, his hair damp and hanging into his eyes, he held a musket in his hand, which was shaking, his knuckles white. "They have attacked, the Spanish have attacked. We must get out of here, I came here as soon as I heard."

"Where did you hear?" asked Elizabeth, "Were you at the village? Have you seen Will?"

"Yes, yes," he answered not really paying attention, "I don't know if I have seen Will. But we must get out of here _now._"

"What," exclaimed Elizabeth as he began to drag her, "What is the matter, where probably more safer here then we are out there. Where are you taking me?"

"You don't understand Elizabeth," Diego snapped in frustration, "When they attack a town they capture the leader if possible, your father. And they always capture someone close to them, to use as leverage. You must get to somewhere safe, I will take you to somewhere safe, I know a place."

"I'm not going to leave without Will," snapped Elizabeth angrily, snatching her hand away.

"Please Elizabeth," said Diego obviously trying to get himself under control, "I know how the Spanish navy works. They are really to be feared, there are no good men among them like your Commodore Norrington, no good men among this lot at least. You must come with me to a safe place, and then I will go out and find Will for you, I promise." Elizabeth looked at his nervous and frightened face and she felt rather pitying. She was about to reply with reassuring words, then she noticed Diego's boots, they were wet, as well as his pant legs, as if he had waded through water.

"H…how did you say you got here again?" she asked, quickly looking up at his face.

"From, from my hosts house you know," he replied, "Elizabeth that really doesn't matter right now, what matters is…"

Elizabeth backed away from him slowly, bringing up her sword. "Your lying," she said, "Your pants are wet, you came from a boat, you came with _them_."

Diego stared at her dumb struck his face paling. "Elizabeth I…"

"You helped them didn't you," said Elizabeth, her eyes widening. "You helped them somehow, you helped them get here, you helped them infiltrate the fort."

"Yes," he sighed holding his head, his voice was broken. "Yes I helped them Elizabeth. But you don't understand, I didn't have a choice."

"A choice," Elizabeth said, "A choice, I thought you were my friend, we all thought you were our friend, father _liked_ you."

"I didn't have a choice," Diego insisted, "You don't understand, back in Spain I have nothing, nothing but Rosa."

"Don't lie," snapped Elizabeth angrily.

"It is no lie," he said looking her in the face, "It is the truth, probably the only true thing I told you. All I have is Rosa, and nothing else. We were starving, and then the Spanish navy was recruiting. I swore that I would never join them again, but I needed a way, some way and they were offering land. I joined, I put Rosa in care of the convent who looked after her mother, and I joined. They were looking for someone to infiltrate Port Royal, to charm the people, to get the maps. Their leader promised me my fathers land back if I did it, I thought that all I had to do was get the maps, then I could go back home, back to Spain, back to Rosa."

"You…I thought I imagined us going to fathers house, but it was real," Elizabeth accused, "You used _me_. I helped _you_."

"Please Elizabeth," said Diego looking at her sadly, he raised the musket slowly. "Please try to understand I had no other choice. I thought the maps were the end of it, but they also wanted to ensure that you were secured for leverage, to bring a speedy end to the battle. I am sorry Elizabeth, but you must come with me."

"I'm not coming with you," Elizabeth shrieked, disgusted and angry. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice had taken on a steely resolve now, his eyes hard, "You have to, there is no other way, I _will_ shoot you if I have to."

"I'm not going with you," Elizabeth repeated, her voice stronger. "You lied to me, you sold my home…you sold everything I loved for land, and you used me to do it."

"I sold your home for mine, and my family," cried out Diego, frustrated that she would not see. "This is what happens in war, it is ruthless and people do whatever they can to survive and protect their family, I am willing to do it, are you?"

He cocked the pistol as Elizabeth didn't move, she felt choked, as if she couldn't breath. She looked at the mouth of the pistol, then feigned and lunged. The pistol went off, and the blood flowed. Elizabeth stared down wide eyed at Diego her sword in his belly, his eyes wide and glassy, his blood flowing on the floor. She looked down at him, Diego who had laughed and talked and charmed her, and she screamed.

D

The drive around their house was rather quieter, the soldiers hadn't reached there yet. Will tramped up the drive, he was bleeding from a nick above his eye, and the shot which had gone off behind him when he fought the Spanish soldier had grazed his shoulder. He had bandaged it as best he could with pieces of his shirt, but now that the adrenaline was no longer coursing through him he was feeling rather light headed.

Just as he was staggering up the drive he heard the shot, and then he heard Elizabeth scream. "Elizabeth," he cried out, quickly rushing towards the house, driven now with a new urgency. He came into the entrance room and stared, a man lay at Elizabeth's feet, he was run through and bleeding, a spent musket laying in his hand. Elizabeth appeared to have no wounds, so either the shot had missed or…She knelt beside the man in her dress, staring down at him helplessly.

"Will," she said looking up at him, tears ran down her face. "I ran him through, he threatened me with a pistol and he asked me whether I was willing to protect my home…and then he shot at me…But it was just all smoke…his pistol wasn't even loaded…and I ran him through."

Will went to her side and carefully knelt down beside her gingerly taking her in his arms.

"That's the first time I've ever killed a man," said Elizabeth quietly, "A real man…a friend. But he…he helped the Spanish….he used me to help them. He had a niece Will, back in Spain…he had a niece."

He didn't know what to say, so he allowed her to sob and kept silent. He held her like that through the shouts and sounds of gunfire which came closer. When he heard the gates crashing he made to get up, but she clung to him, and so he held her tighter as the soldiers burst through the door, and dragged them apart.

**Yes all very dramatic and soap opera. Oh well I wrote it, and here it is, though I'm rather dissatisfied. Throw me a line and tell me what you think please review. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I know this was rather short, sorry bout that. This is the last bit for Elizabeth's past, but I will be keeping these past chappies up, though maybe not consistently throughout. Mainly they'll show what happened to Will, or speculation on things which may have happened At Worlds End which are relevant to the story, or events of my own imaginings, which I just might like to add in. I'm not really sure bout the quote it's on the DMC site, if anyone knows what it actually is plz tell me. Hope you liked, please review and tell me what you think as reviews give me motivation to write.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was really happy to see I got four reviews for this chapter, which is a record for this story. If anyone reviewed after I wrote this thanks to you too and I'll thank you in the next chapter.: **

**Star Stuff: I'm pretty sure Davy's regretting having Jack big time; I don't think his souls really worth it. But I suppose Davy's willing to wait until he can get Jack's soul and then exact his revenge lol. Thanks for the review. **

**Tigerlilly: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I tried to make it funny so I'm glad I entertained someone. There is a mystery with the ring but my lips are sealed, lol, you'll just have to agonize over it a little longer. And Jack definitely did not just give it to her because he was feeling nice, lol. Thanks for the review. **

**Skystrike26: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I don't know bout the great writing part, but I'll keep posting and hope it'll keep entertaining lol. **

**Anya509: I'm glad to have another reader. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review.**

**Sairra : P**


	12. Of Chances and Kidnappings

**Chances**

"…_Stop blowing holes in my ship!…" _**Jack Sparrow**

Mercer looked around the Tortuga tavern with disgust, from his position at a seat at the bar. It really was amazing how low human kind could sink. He honestly did not like pirates, with their drunkenness and depravity they had no goals or purpose in life, no ambition. Now Mercer, he was a man driven by ambition, clawing his way up in the world by any means necessary, Mercer's mother had always told him that he would make something of his life and he lived by that philosophy, a man makes his own station in the world.

A few years back everything had been looking good for Mercer until Jack Sparrow and his crew of miscreants had decided to foil Beckett's plan to rid the seas of pirates. Beckett had been a means for the end for Mercer, he had known that if he stuck long enough with the man's pompous ways he would get up there to the top. It had been a partnership, though one based on need. Beckett needed Mercer to maintain power and control, and do all his underhand things, and Mercer needed Beckett to make his way up in the world. It was a partnership not fated to last, but Mercer had not expected to end in the way it had. He had rather thought he would be putting a knife in Beckett's back once his goals had been achieved, but then damn Jack Sparrow had to shoot Beckett before either of them had achieved anything.

Now Mercer sat in a Tortugan bar, back to square one. He had been sacked from the East India Trading Company, for misconduct and abuse of power, after Becketts plan had failed. Shedded like a piece of fur, which had lost its use. He had taken up residence in Tortuga and this was where he stayed, taking on jobs as the local thug and doing a few beatings or throat slitting for paying customers. His dreams had crashed and burned spectacularly, but he did not despair, he knew that with time he would be able to claw his way back up to the top. He knew chances always presented themselves.

Why just a few months ago a chance had presented itself, though Mercer had missed it unfortunately. The pirate who had disappeared so suddenly once the war began, reappeared, Jack Sparrow. He had come to the very bar Mercer had been in, with the young lady Elizabeth Swann. Having a grudge against Jack, Mercer had slipped some laudanum into his drink, hopefully enough to kill him, though he wasn't sure without the correct tools to measure it with. Exchanging a few words with Elizabeth, who did not recognize him, he felt satisfied that at least their lives looked to have failed more miserably and spectacularly then his, and after contemplating following them, left them to go on their hopeless way.

Unfortunately being in Tortuga for so long, had rather cut him off from relevant news, and it was only after this encounter that he heard that Sparrow was wanted, this time for more then the usual pirating crimes. He was wanted this time for something valuable he possessed something everyone was chasing during these times. A large stone, apparently said to have been enchanted by the fates themselves and given to the ancient Greek hero Hercules himself, and then lost through history until now. A stone which ensured whoever possessed it would have sure _victory_.

Somehow the Spanish and English had caught winds of this tale, some of their men claiming to have seen Sparrow have it himself, claiming to have seen it's magic. Mercer reasoned that after a man coming back from the dead, krakens and Davy Jones people, even leaders weren't so ready to dismiss things anymore. Besides they were desperate for some sort of advantage, so the call was up for Sparrow. Mercer rather regretted having missed such a ripe chance, but he thought no matter, he had heard Sparrow was still alive, and their was a still a chance he would come back to Tortuga, and if he did not, well there were always chances.

"Oy you," came the roar from a rather large thug dressed in fine clothes. He put one ham fist on Mercer's shoulder. "My boss wants to have a word with you."

Mercer looked coldly at the hand, then up at the man, he did so hate to be touched. He brought up his dagger in a smooth move and held it to the man's throat. The man released him and quickly backed away as Mercer advanced with his dagger. Mercer hit him hard with the hilt of the dagger, and the man fell like a ton of bricks.

"Ah Mercer," came a cold voice, "I see you haven't changed."

Mercer turned quickly to stare at the man who had uttered his name so familiarly. There stood Beckett, as pompous and cold and pristine as ever.

"As you can see," he said cooly smiling at Mercers initial shock, "I've returned from my….well previous state," he said, coming closer. He acted as if it was normal for a man to be alive and talking to an old acquaintance after that same acquaintance had seen him shot a few years ago. "And the second thing that I should do, I thought, would be to look for my reliable man."

"And what was the first thing you did sir?" Mercer asked respectfully, knowing not to ask questions, he stayed as cool as ever. Chance seemed to be shining upon him again.

"Oh I made a proposition," said Beckett, "Something the Company quite liked to hear, something I am sure you will like to also hear as well." He smiled coldly.

"Would you like to come to my room sir?" Mercer asked, aware that some drunken louts were staring at them, and probably too close to placing where they had seen Beckett before.

"No," said Beckett looking around him with disfavor, "I rather think not. If you accept my offer to return to my employment Mercer, I rather think we can go to my new ship and talk."

"Right you are sir," said Mercer nodding, Beckett promptly turned and led the way out, Mercer followed behind. He knew a new chance would present itself, and this chance was more then he ever dreamed of. Mercer breathed in the rancid air with delight, he was on his way up in the world once more, one step closer to his ambitions. All was right with the world.

** D**

After Elizabeth had fumed all night in the hold over what Jack had done, she came up on deck in the morning with a calmer face on, and a determination to get answers. Elizabeth glanced around the deck, her eyes searching for Jack, she spotted Barbossa standing near the mast, and having no luck with finding Jack, made her way to stand beside him.

"Here you go," he said roughly, handing her a stale bread bun, which she bit into ravishingly.

"Where did you get it from?" asked Elizabeth, at least Barbossa's hadn't seemed to changed that much. He looked much the same as he did the last time Elizabeth saw him all those years ago, and his manners certainly were no different.

"Jack wheedled it off Jones, before Jones locked himself in his cabin and decided to make all that rackett last night," Barbossa said. "I think he was trying to drive us mad because Jack tricked him. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Oh," said Elizabeth, "Well I hope you punished Jack sufficiently for it."

"Aye," growled Barbossa looking up at the crow's nest, "That's why I'm here miss. See Jack's decided to play hide and seek, so I'm waiting him out. I'm not going to be climbing those riggings for him, he'll have to come down sometime."

Just at that moment Jack chose to peek down from the crows nest, to grin down at Barbossa. "You should really come up here mate," he called, "The views wonderful."

He had failed to notice Elizabeth, who, handing over the remaining bread to Babrossa, began to climb the riggings. Barbossa may fool himself that Jack would have to come down sometime, but she knew Jack. Aware that if he came down he would be strangled or tortured in some other horrible way by Barbossa, Elizabeth knew that he would probably stay up there for the rest of eternity.

"Coward," she grumbled angrily to herself, cutting herself on a barnacle, which was encrusted, to the rope. She climbed slowly but steadily up the riggings, and was almost at the crows nest, undetected by Jack she thought, when something wet hit her on the head.

"Ow," she cried looking up, Jack was grinning down at her, seaweed he had scraped from the mast in his hand.

"I'll let you up unharmed Miss Turner," he called down to her cheerily, "If you promise that you won't harm me."

"I'm going to kill you Jack," Elizabeth snapped back, about to climb further when a large clump of seaweed hit her in the face.

"Woops," said Jack, "Sorry darling, my hand must have slipped."

She managed to scrape the seaweed off and growled ferociously at him. He readied his hand, closed one eye and aimed.

"Okay, okay," she cried, "Truce, I promise I won't hurt you, just stop throwing seaweed at me."

Jack's grin widened and he let the sea weed drop from his hand, it missed Elizabeth and fell down to the deck, a loud roar could be heard from Barbossa as it hit him on the head.

"Sorry mate," Jack called, waving cheerily down at him. Elizabeth used the distraction to quickly clamber her way up into the crows nest, then quickly grabbed as much of Jack's hair as she could and tugged down hard.

"Ow," Jack yelped, quickly wrenching out of her grasp and moving as far away from her as he could, which considering it was a small crows nest, wasn't far, "What did you do that for, you promised you wouldn't hurt me." He pouted, rubbing the offended spot, "Between the two of you love, I'm going to go bald."

"Pirate," snapped Elizabeth, "And you should be thankful I didn't do anything worse because I know what Barbossa's going to do to you once you get down there. After how you tricked me last night…"

"Pirate," Jack retorted childishly making a face. "And all's fair love, I gave you back your stuff didn't I?"

"No," snapped Elizabeth, "I _took_ back my things. And I want to know Jack."

"Know what?" asked Jack innocently.

"Know about this," snapped Elizabeth, brandishing her finger with the ring on it in Jack's face.

"Well love," said Jack carefully and patiently, "Those are called your fingers you see, you use them…"

"Don't play with me Jack," said Elizabeth. Jack sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat at Elizabeth's murderous face.

"Can't a pirate give you a gift without having to have ulterior motives?" he suddenly asked, his head coming up and a thought formulating in his head. He cautiously sidled a bit closer to her.

"Not you," Elizabeth scowled at him.

"Well love," said Jack, a sudden grin on his face, his eyelashes shading his eyes. "I really thought you knew me better then that." He took another step closer and Elizabeth found herself backed against the edge of the crows nest. He leant close to her face, "What happened to me being a good man, eh?"

"Oh stop trying to distract me Jack," she snapped, finding herself losing control of the situation rather quickly. "It's not working. I am going to find out about the ring you know."

"Oh really love," he asked, smiling slightly, he leant even closer, his breath on her face, "And _how_ may I ask do you propose to do that?"

"I…I…" began Elizabeth finding herself rather flustered.

"Anyway darling," said Jack suddenly turning away from her, Elizabeth could have sworn he had done it to hide a grin, she scowled at his back, but still didn't have her breath back to do anything about it yet. "I swear to you on my honor, that pretty ring I gave you has no more hidden value, or strings attached to it, then does your boots."

"Oh absolutely none," said Elizabeth, looking at him suspiciously as he turned around. "None at all?"

"None at all love," he purred grinning innocently, "Cross my heart and hope to die. I'll even swear by it in blood if you really want me…"

"No," Elizabeth quickly interrupted him, as he took out a dagger. The last time he swore something in blood it did not go terribly well, and she did not want a repeat. She was so worried about the blood oath she didn't think to ask him about where he had gotten the dagger from. "No."

"Well if you don't really believe me love," said Jack, taking up the knife and playing for all he was worth, "You know how I do so treasure your trust."

"Oh really Jack," snapped Elizabeth sarcastically, realizing he was having fun at her expense. "Well why don't you just go and swear then, if it will take a load off your mind. I really wouldn't want you to be troubled on my expense."

Jack wasn't paying attention by now however; he was looking out at something behind Elizabeth's shoulder and was frowning.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, turning around and expecting nothing to be there. But there was out to sea, about three naval ships coming towards them.

She quickly turned; Jack was already making his way down like a monkey from the riggings. Elizabeth, realizing the danger and forgetting their little squabble for now, followed him down. Getting down near the deck, Jack quickly jumped away from Barbossa's waiting grip.

"Can we please make square later mate?" he asked as if pained, "The navy's on our tails."

"He's telling the truth," said Elizabeth at Barbossa's mistrustful look, as she made her careful way down.

"Make square," Barbossa growled, relaxing his threatening position, "It's you who owe me."

"Actually," interposed Jack, "I'd say you owe me mate, seeing as I gave you that bread."

"At an expense of a night worth of sleep," snapped Barbossa.

"Please," said Elizabeth coming between them. "I think we have a few more pressing matters to concern ourselves with."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Barbossa, seeing the signs in Jack's narrowed eyes, and thoughtful face.

"Perhaps," said Jack evasively, and suddenly he spun around and made his way to Davy's cabin.

"Oy," he roared banging on the door, "Oy fish face."

There was a roar, and a crash of keys, as if Davy's head had hit the organ hard. Then a thump accompanied, and Jack hastily backed away from the door as it was flung open. Davy looked livid, his beard curling with anger, his eyes wild, he looked to see who had dared to disturb him, and his eyes rested on Jack.

"Sparrow," he roared, Elizabeth thought he rather looked like he was going to rip Jack's head off. He advanced threateningly and Jack quickly attempted to grab Barbossa, who shrugged him off roughly, then grabbed Elizabeth and held her in front of him.

"Mate," Jack proposed from behind Elizabeth, "Before you decide to do rather unpleasant things to me," obviously even he had not failed to notice Jones murderous look. "Perhaps you ought to know the navy's hot on our tails."

"What?" asked Jones, narrowing his eyes and stopping himself from advancing further, "What did you just say Sparrow?"

"Well mate," said Jack, noticing that Jones had stopped he felt rather braver and straightened up, his flamboyance back. Elizabeth had torn away from him anyway, so he no longer had a shield to hide behind. "I just thought you ought to know there are two little navy ships, coming this way, flying British colours."

Jones went to the railing, looked out to where Sparrow pointed, his face twitched with displeasure as true enough ships were visible. "And tell me Sparrow," Jones roared, glaring at his crew, "And how, pray, did you come by this information?"

Jack pointed up to the crows nest and grinned. "I noticed that big crusty thing up there was a crows nest," he said, "Was feeling a bit constricted here on deck you know, Bob's your Uncle, Fanny's your aunt, there I see them coming towards us. You know you see things sooner from up there then you do down here mate, you should really give it a try. "

Jones growled, knowing that Jack was fully aware that a wooden leg and slimy tentacles meant that he wouldn't be climbing the riggings anytime soon. He turned away from Jack, to his crew.

"Prepare to submerge," he roared out, the crew quickly scurried, knowing that missing seeing those ships was a mistake they were lucky to come out of with their lives. Jones made towards the wheel.

"Wait, wait," cried Jack, quickly picking up his heels and running after him. "No, no, not good. You can't submerge with the Pearl attached to you."

Jones stopped and looked at him, a cruel smile playing on his lips. "Aye, can't I now," he said.

"Well mate," said Jack, attempting to be amiable though he did not like Jones smile, nor the glint in his eyes. "Be reasonable eh, you submerge and you drag the Pearl with you, and though my darling is the most wonderful ship in the Caribbean, she isn't meant for that sort of thing, you know what I mean. So I've actually had a though here," he put his hand on Davy's back, trying to be friendlier. "How bout you let me back on the Pearl, you submerge you're here little Flying machine, and I get the Pearl to skedaddle, she'll easily out run those big chunks of wood, and then we meet up later. What say you to that eh?"

"I say Sparrow," snarled Jones, throwing Jack's hand off him, "That we'll submerge, and drag the Pearl with us, and then I'll let you salvage whatever remains."

"Well then were just back to square one, then aren't we," said Jack. Jones snorted and continued to make his way to the wheel. "Wait," Jack called desperately again. "What about the deal."

Jones stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his fists his beard writhed. Jack knowing he had hit on gold continued. "I seem to remember mate you saying that you'd be the_ Pearl's_ armed guard. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but ain't an armed guard supposed to protect things?"

Jones hissed as he looked towards the naval ships drawing ever closer, he couldn't go back on a deal, not because of honour but because of the simple fact that he couldn't. He also knew that he couldn't cut the Pearl free, because Sparrow would be on it and away in a shot. Anyway it wouldn't stand a chance against the ships, and that would also be going against the deal. The only option left for him was to fight.

"Get your arms you dogs," he roared out the order to the crew, "Were fighting, and you Sparrow," he turned viciously to Jack. "You are coming with me." Jack gave a weak smile as Jones grabbed him and pulled him along, he looked to Elizabeth and Barbossa, who had been watching their transaction.

"Elizabeth darling," he called, Jones didn't pay any attention to him, "You should really follow Jones orders too," He threw a bag at her; Elizabeth caught it reflexively but was completely stumped by what he meant. He had thrown her a small sack attached to the dagger, she opened it, inside was a key.

"Come on Missy," said Barbossa, taking the key from her, and giving a yellow smile, "I think we should be getting our arms."

"Oh," said Elizabeth, understanding now what Jack had meant. Seeing that Barbossa had walked off she quickly rushed after him, dodging the rushing crew members who were readying for a fight.

D

"Seeing as you're trying to secure my soul and all mate," said Jack hopefully, wedged between two fishy smelling crew members, he stood by Jones who was at the wheel. "Perhaps it'd be a better idea to give me a sword, eh?"

Jones turned to him, "If you so much as step out from this deck Sparrow during battle," Jones hissed, "I will ensure you'll spend eternity in the brig."

Jack made a face, but decided not to press further. He had a plan up his sleeve. He only had to wait for the battle to begin.

BOOM!

Apparently he wouldn't have to wait for long. One of the ships had fired, obviously they either had seen the Flying Dutchman years back, or hadn't yet noticed the creatures aboard it. The shot thankfully merely hit the water, a warning shot, and Jack hoped it had woken the crew of the Pearl.

"The fools," Jones muttered slurping with pleasure, "They're both approaching from the starboard side." The ships _were_ both approaching from the same side, Jack noted, which could be an advantage to the Dutchman as they'd get in each other's way. Jack reasoned however that one, the flag ship, was rather larger then the other, and was a head of it, so maybe the other one was merely going to stay in the sidelines. Then again, they could also be planning to bombard the ship on one side. Jack rather hoped it was just because their commanders were too stupid to realize they could surround the ship. Either way he knew it was going to make the Pearls getaway much easier then he had foreseen. Jones moved to the railing, as the flag ship came within yelling distance, positioning itself beside the Flying Dutchman, the other smaller ship did indeed hover a distance behind it.

"Fools," Jones called out, Jack had to hand it to him, he did have a great sense of showmanship. He looked a fierce sight, his crew all at the railing deformed and crying for blood with stained weapons. "Do you know who you shoot upon?"

"Yes we do Davy Jones," called their commander. A chap Jack wasn't familiar with, but who he was sure would probably be another upstart naval officer.

"And you still dare," Jones roared, "To fire upon me. The devil of these seas. I will see you all sink to the bottom, your blood mingle with the seas."

"Your real enough Jones," called back the commander, his voice hard. "And we have been given our orders. Despite your…supernatural qualities, you and your crew members can be killed we are told. You may have been a feared devil of the sea once, but no longer."

Jones spluttered angrily at the daring, he had never been talked to like this since Beckett had his heart.

"Where do these orders come from I wonder?" Jack muttered aloud, looking at the ship with a thoughtful frown on his face. If someone had ordered the attack on Jones, they either had offered the men a lot of gold, or were extremely ruthless and powerful. By the fact that the men knew about Davy and what to expect, and seemed unperturbed by the half fish and half men, the operator of this excursion obviously knew about Davy, knew him very well. And daring to order a whole naval fleet to chase him, they had a personal vendetta. Jack didn't like this, he didn't like it at all because he was beginning to have a suspicion of who it could be.

"No matter," he spat at Jack, he turned back to the naval ship. "I will see your ship blown to pieces," he roared, "Not before I've seen you at my knees begging for your worthless life. Fire." He roared.

The naval vessel was quick to respond itself, firing its own guns. The ship rocked as the fire missed it by inches. The Dutchman's fire managed to clip the ships mast.

"Ah mate," Jack suggested, quickly squirming away from his fishy gaurds and rushing to Jones' side, "Maybe you should run out that twirly cannon contraption thing eh, to get rid of this lot quickly before they board." He said, rolling his hand as Jones stared at him. "You know that…oh that bloody cannon thing you used on us."

"I don't need that," snarled Jones, "There'll be sinking to the bottom of the ocean before they can _think_ to board."

"Well it's not them I'm worried bout," said Jack pointing towards the Flying Dutchmans stern, the other naval vessel had crept up alongside it. Jones growled and pushed Jack out of the way.

"I told you to cut the Pearl loose," added Jack unhelpfully.

D

Elizabeth and Barbossa emerged from below after a hasty search for their weapons, with them firmly in hand. They emerged to chaos, apparently naval officers had managed to board and were fighting furiously with the fish men. Elizabeth looked around astonished, on one side there was a large naval ship, its mast sheered off from cannon fire it appeared. But it was still firing upon the Dutchman, and another smaller ship was floating near the Dutchman's stern, grappling hooks attached to it and the Flying Dutchman, obviously this was where the naval officers had come from.

"Watch out," growled Barbossa, pushing her out of the way his newly returned sword hissed to parry a blow of a naval officer who had attempted to take her unawares. "If you coninue to be so dumb next time I won't bother." He snapped to Elizabeth as he stepped hard on the fellows foot, and pushed him away Elizabeth quickly unsheathed her sword, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked as he made for the stern, parrying blows and pushing people out of his way. "Jack's up at the wheel."

"Jack," Barbossa snorted, "Obviously you've forgotten a thing or two about me miss and the pirates code. Jack can fight his own battles, I'm going to see to it that our ship, and only means of escape, does make it safely out of here, with or without you or Jack."

"But," cried Elizabeth as he continued to cleave a way through the fighting. "But," she called huffily as Barbossa didn't turn around. "Bloody pirates," she snapped angrily as she turned and made her way towards the wheel, trying to find a way through the chaos.

Someone came at her and she quickly brought up her sword, parrying their blow. It had been a long time since she'd actually used the weapon, and as she dodged a slash, which just nearly slit her belly, she found she was slightly rusty.

"Come on now lad," said the officer smiling condescendingly, he wore a blue coat, a commander probably, "Your no match for me small as you are. Give it up."

"Small," Elizabeth cried, seeing red, she slashed out, "Small, so you think I'm no match for you do you." The man was on the defensive, just managing to parry her quick brows, he looked rather frightened at her sudden fierceness. Elizabeth hooked her blade with his, and then drawing the dagger Jack had thrown to her earlier, slashed the fellow on his sword hand as he struggled to throw her off. The naval officer hissed with pain, and let go of his blade, facing Elizabeth's rapier. "Oh you didn't think I'd beat you as a lad because I was small. She crowed, "Well," she said, taking off her hat and her hair tie, "How is it to know you have just been beaten by a small woman then?"

Elizabeth was about to give the fellow a good clout on the head, to top off her fun at his astonished look, but something hit her from behind, and then it all went black.

"Miss Swann?" the naval officer, Thomas, who had just hit her from behind with the hilt of his sword, looked down at her unconscious form astonished. With her hair out he recognized her instantly. He had been stationed at Port Royal before the war, and had mainly done prison duty, watching over the cells. He remembered her from the large scandal which had gone on years ago, where she had been arrested for helping Jack Sparrow escape. He remembered her well, as her father had given him quite a lot of grief barging in while he was on duty with her fiancée.

"You know her man?" the Captain of his ship said, getting to his feet and looking down at her.

"Yes sir," Thomas replied rather haltingly, "She's the Governors daughter from Port Royal."

"Is she now," he said, looking down at her. He then assessed the battle situation. It did not look good for his men, most were being hacked to pieces, or bitten by the fish crew of Davy Jones. Jones himself was fighting viciously up near the wheel. The naval flag ship had either run out of ammunition, or were too badly hurt by Jones' gunners, either way they weren't firing anymore. The man knew he would be lucky to get half of his men out of this, and that was only if he was lucky. He was not a foolish man, and did not have that necessary sense of honor, all he wanted to do was live through the war with a few benefits preferably on the gold side. He picked up Elizabeth's prone figure and snapped out orders to the shocked Thomas.

"Send the word around to the men," he said, "Were leaving now."

"But what about the others sir," Thomas said, looking towards the flag ship.

"They said they'd blow them out of the waters and we'd hardly have to do anything," snapped the captain, "Well they aren't blowing them out of the water are they, they're not blowing at all. We have to cut our losses and run. "

Thomas hesitated for a moment, then saluted. "Aye sir," he said. "I'll get the word around." He was going to ask about Miss Swan after a moment's hesitation, but his naval Captain had already headed off, with her draped over his shoulder. Thomas remembering his orders shrugged it off and headed to spread the word to his comrades, they were retreating.

**D**

Yes the Pearl was just over the railing, but Barbossa needed something to get to it. That's why he headed for the stern, to get one of those mean, yet effective grappling hooks. It had taken him longer then he expected to reach his destination however, and more then a few heads, fish people and navy men alike, were cracked or slashed on his way there. Finally reaching it, he grabbed one of the hooks which had been thrown least effectively, coiling it around his arm, he made to go to the Pearl. That was when he saw Elizabeth, over the shoulder of an officer. He attempted to make his way towards her, rolling his eyes as he did so, but a particularly hefty fellow got in his way.

Sword fighting and not getting anywhere with the officer, he finally kicked him in the shins, and using a trick, threw him over his shoulder and into the sea. By the time he could look again Elizabeth was already gone, and most of the navy men were swinging back to their ship. Knowing he wouldn't stand a chance getting her back swinging over hter.,\ Barbossa cursed and turned to the Pearl, he would figure something out after he was on the Pearl, and they were sailing away from this mess.

Once Barbossa swung over to the Pearl (Jack the monkey happily leaping into the riggings) he found it relatively empty. The stupid fish crew who had been guarding it had swung over to the Flying Dutchman after they had seen the 'fun' that was going on there. They had left the Pearl unguarded and pretty much ignored. The only ship the naval officers had been concerned with was the Flying Dutchman, and they hadn't really cared about the abandoned one that floated beside it. At least the Pearls crew had the sense or cowardice enough to stay below.

"Up," roared Barbossa down the stairs, "Up, were getting out of here."

The crew, recognizing Barbossa's voice, quickly scurried up from below. Barbossa made for the wheel.

"But Barbossa," called Gibbs, "What about Elizabeth, what about the Cap'n."

"They fell behind," growled Barbossa, "Jack'll find his way back, he's like a dog with a bone with this ship. And the young missy….well she ought to be more careful about being kidnapped now shouldn't she. Now cut her loose get this ship moving you dogs, before Davy Jones notices."

"Aye sir," the crew said, not wanting to fight with Barbossa, and rather glad to be getting away from the Flying Dutchman, even if it was without their captain, they were only pirates after all.

**D**

Jack's guards had long since been occupied with fighting some navy officer, or another, and he had tried, really tried to sneak away, but it was turning out to be harder then he originally thought. First of all, whenever Jones had a spare moment, he was looking to make sure Jack was where he could see him. Second of all when Jones was occupied, Jack was also occupied, fighting off some naval officer who was trying to kill him, with a sword he had stolen from another naval officer.

"They could have had the decency to bring me my effects," he muttered sullenly, as he thought of Elizabeth and Barbossa, he had after all stolen the key for them all to use. After he had dispatched his opponent, with a smart rap on the head, he turned to see another one about to stab Davy in the back while the squid face was occupied with another fellow.

Now Jack liked to pride himself that he never did anything for nothing, and maybe saving squid faces life would hinder him rather then help him. But if he ever was going to get Davy into his debt, then this was probably his only chance, and Jack seized it.

"Now that's not very nice," he said, tapping the fellow on the shoulder. The dim witted man turned around and Jack neatly socked him in the face, just as Jones turned around.

"There you go," said Jack, smiling cheerily at him, "Saved your life I did."

"Stay there Sparrow," snapped Jones as someone else tried to slash at him from behind.

"Your welcome," said Jack dryly as he turned to face the opponent. Jack saw his chance, the naval officers were rather depleting, he saw them swinging back to their ship at the stern. He knew it was now or never. Taking a few cautious steps back he watched Jones, who hadn't noticed him, too busy swiping at his opponent with his crab claw. Jack then promptly turned and ran with his arms out, dodging swords and shots as he made his way towards the railing nearest the Pearl. He stopped, grinning, there she was no longer tied to the Flying Dutchman, making her way out to the ocean. Making her way out to the ocean….Jack frowned.

"Oy, oy," he yelled waving frantically as the Pearl began to move from alongside the Dutchman. "No, no, you've forgot something important." They weren't stopping however, even though he swore Barbossa, who was at the wheel with his stupid big plumed hat, saw him. There was nothing for it, Jack grabbed the nearest rope, and cutting it, swung over, letting it go.

He hit the water, missing the Pearl's stern by inches, and came up spluttering, holding his hat firm on his head. Gibbs quickly threw a rope down, and the crew cheered as they pulled him up.

"We knew you'd arrive Cap'n," said Gibbs happily. "Here's your effects." He handed Jack his pistol, rapier and assortment of daggers which Barbossa had retrieved from the Dutchman.

"Oh really," said Jack dryly at Gibbs's first comment, stopping in front of Barbossa and the wheel and placing his sword, pistol and daggers where they belonged.

"_They_ had faith in you," shrugged Barbossa, letting go of the wheel. "You said keep to the code."

"Fine," Jack pouted taking the wheel, "If that helps you sleep at night, knowing you almost left your bloody brilliant Captain."

Barbossa rolled his eyes at Jack's dramatics

Jack looked behind them at the soon disappearing battle, as the Pearl caught the wind in her sails, all of the crew breathed a sigh of relief, they were free.

"So Cap'n," said Gibbs, "Where are we going next?"

"Well," said Jack making a show of stroking his goatee. "I was thinking of.."

"Ahhumm," Barbossa coughed rather loudly, Jack turned to him frowning.

"You okay there mate?" he asked, stepping back from Barbossa slightly, as if afeared of a disease.

"We may have to go on a recovery mission," Barbossa spat out, "IF you want the missy back. Seeing as she got herself kidnapped by those navy men."

"Oh," said Jack, looking around rather confused. "Elizabeth isn't here, I could have sworn…" He grinned and shrugged, "Well at least she wasn't here to see that I didn't notice she wasn't here eh? That got me out of hot water."

"So what are we going to do about her Captain?" asked Gibbs.

"Well," said Jack, "We'll make port for a while, stock up, then I suppose we'll have to follow the navy ship won't we. I got a large investment in that woman and we can't take any chances."

"Investment," said Barbossa as Gibbs gave the orders to the men, "And would you be so kind as to tell me what investment this is? And what new bloody hair brained scheme you've got planned."

"Well," said Jack grinning, "I suppose I could mate. See it all started with fate. Or maybe it was chance…mustn't forget her. After all what are the chances that Elizabeth would have come looking for me to help her after all we've been through. _Especially_ after all we've been through."

Barbossa rolled his eyes, it was going to be long hours before Jack would actually reveal what the whole point to his narration was. Barbossa thought that there were _very_ slim chances that Jack would be alive by the end of it the way Barbossa's patience was going.

**I hope you liked. I'm not that great with battles or navy lingo, or any lingo as it were so if it all sounds completely impossible, to qoute Jack, it's 'not **_**probable**_**', but there's still a chance it could happen right? After all nothing impossible (sheepish look). Anyway I hope this was interesting to read, please drop me a line and review. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, specially Tigerlilly and Star Stuff. I really appreciate the reviews they motivate me and it's so great to get back such positive feedback. School's starting tomorrow, so please be patient with my updating because I really have to work on my grades. (eeekkk TEE next year). Anyway thanks again.**

**Oh and I just thought I'd ask since it's been killing me since last time I watched pirates. Did anyone else notice the Asian ship floating near the cliffs at that Spanish prison in DMC? If so what do you think it means? I wonder if it has any significance, it'd make for a great story how Jack got in and out in that coffin in the first place. Maybe I'll write one after I finish this monster lol. **

**Sairra : P **


	13. Of Past Judgements and Sentencing

**Past Sentences**

"…_One good deed does not redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedry…"_ **James Norrington**

"…_Though it seems enough to condemn him…"_ **Jack Sparrow**

Jack stared out of his cell at the fellow who came to guard him today. After he'd almost escaped, using a well-hidden lock pick, they had become a bit more cautious with guarding him. Apparently they were quite desperate to bring home someone to hang, as their townspeople were becoming quite despairing and angry.

"So," said Jack conversationally from the corner he lolled in. He made sure to be rather careful with his back however, it was rather tender after he had 'accidentally' slipped up and called the Captain pompous ass to his face. Apparently the pompous ass had not taken kindly to being called a pompous ass to his face. "I'm the scapegoat this time eh? You lot are a bit desperate aren't you?" the man looked down but did not reply.

Jack moved a bit closer, frowning slightly. "Your one of them," he said softly, "One of the navy men so keen to join my crew aren't you? So they got you on guard duty then mate? Your fortunes have changed a bit eh? Much like mine."

"I did not choose my fortune," the navy fellow burst forth, unable to contain himself any longer. "But the Commander promised to give me back my station, to act as if nothing had happened. If I had not taken it I would have been shot as a traitor. Besides you're a pirate," he added rather bitterly.

"Oh," said Jack nodding knowingly, "So they've been feeding you with that drivel have they. Pirates don't have souls, pirates will cut their own mother's throats rather then do what is right. Well mate, here's the god to honest truth, and you know it is because you've seen what it's like on a pirate ship, a _real_ pirate ship. Pirates are all just drunken men."

The navy men turned to stare at him. "Are you drunk?" he asked suspiciously frowning. "Because your not allowed alcohol."

Jack laughed dryly, "Not allowed alcohol, not allowed food, not allowed water. Mate, the pompous ass really doesn't take too kindly to being called that now does he. Besides I'm sober, see that's my bloody problem."

The officer looked at him. "They're going to hang you, you know. And….and it's right. You break the law, everyone is punishable under the law."

"Oh really," said Jack, "Well I don't see the bloody king in here with me for chopping off peoples heads mate. That's bloody nonsense they teach you navy lot to keep you under control."

"Of course you'd say that, you're a pirate," the officer replied firmly.

"You know," said Jack, "For a fellow I was trying to do a favour for a few days back, and risking my life in the process. You're not very grateful. I did have that plan to save your bloody friend who was going to die."

The officer laughed bitterly, his eyes hard now. "No," he said, "You had that plan to get more gold."

Jack sighed heavily, "Believe what you want mate," he shrugged pouting, "But I think it's unfair that no one ever believes me when I'm telling the truth."

"Anyway," the officer said, "More then one of my friends did die because of you."

Jack sighed and put his eyes up towards heaven, as if praying for patience. "Look," he said, "What do you want me to say mate. I'm sorry about bloody Tommy, and the bloody other one okay. But I was trying to make sure everyone got out of there alive, which thanks to bloody pompous ass, no one did, and I've now got my bloody neck more close to a noose then I'd like and my bloody back roar. So I'm sorry okay, I'm bloody sorry, but seeing as I saved all of your lives, I think I at least deserve a bit of gratitude, if not rum."

"Spoken like a true pirate," the officer said shaking his head, "Their right about you lot, it looked so glamorous to us, the life, but then it's true that you really do stab each other in the back. You have no honor. You didn't even bother to learn their names did you? They were just a means to an ends."

Jack kept silent, looking down at his palm now, the one with the scar, he began to trace it back and forward. The truth was Jack tried not to think about it, he couldn't be distracted because his own neck was in the noose, but in the night, when it was pitch black, his conscience rose it's bloody unwanted head. The problem was he _did_ care.

"I thought so," the officer said bitterly, "His name wasn't Tommy you know, it was Jonathan, and the other one, his name was Richard. Not that a pirate like you would care."

There was a silence for a while and then Jack looked up. "The other one," he said, his voice taking on a rather graver tone, "The one that was injured, the one that bloody believe it or not I was actually feeling bad for. Did _he_ survive at least?"

The officer hesitated, then shook his head. "He was too far gone, they couldn't do anything for him."

"Well his name then," snapped Jack, "Since your going to be telling me anyway. What was his bloody name?"

The soldier paused for a moment, "Smith," he said quietly, "He was my cousin."

"Ah," sighed Jack. "Well were all just bloody men in the end aren't we mate. Were _all _just bloody men, even pirates." He gave a rather fake smile.

"I won't be sorry when I see you hang," the man replied.

"Well there's gratitude for you," said Jack, "I hope revenge'll be sweet for you mate, after me saving your life and all." He gave an invisible toast, "Sad you'll be looking at an empty noose."

"You'll deserve it," the officer said again firmly. "You're a pirate. Besides don't be so sure of yourself, despite all the stories, were all men in the end isn't that right, even pirates."

The problem was Jack wasn't so sure of himself, not sure of himself at all. All he had was a bit of faith in Lady Luck, who seemed to have lost sight of him.

"So mate," said Jack quickly as the naval officer turned away from him. "Do you have any rum?" the man was silent, "Right," Jack sighed, sitting back down.

**D **

"The crowds rather rowdy, don't you think?" commented Jack to the silent executioner as he looked over the people's head from the gallows. He felt the rough noose around his neck, and was squirming despite himself, feeling rather odd, as if he was drunk, except he hadn't had a drop. He was feeling queasy, as if he was about to be sick over all the people eagerly awaiting the drum beat to stop, but there was nothing in his belly to bring up. There was nothing to save him, no Will Turner, no Pearl, no plan, his mind just wouldn't work. He had tried manipulating the gaurds, tried bribery, tried charm, nothing worked, and there he stood at the gallows, a man droning on about his crimes, people jeering. This wasn't how Jack envisioned his death.

The truth was Jack had never envisioned his death. He'd rather just thought he'd keep on living. Oh he'd been close to the noose many times, but he had never felt quite like he did now, never felt so empty. There was a roaring in his ears it seemed. He kept on telling himself that he just had to wait, wait for Lady Luck, wait and something would show up, but then the man in the funny wig had finished reading. The executioner was coming towards him, the people were becoming excited. He spotted the naval soldier he had talked to a few days back in the crowd, looking on grimly. Jack met his eye, and the officer didn't flinch, not once.

"Any last words?" the executioner growled suddenly standing in front of Jack. Jack stared at him senseless.

"I…." he began, but he wasn't feeling the slightest bit flamboyant, or exciting, or daring and the roaring kept on growing louder in his ears, the world was spinning. "I saved you," he suddenly yelled out at the naval officer, looking him in the eye, grasping desperately at straws. "I saved you and your fellows, and this is the thanks I get mate?"

Not one shred of confusion, or regret passed over the man's face. "You're a_ pirate_," he called back, "You deserve to hang."

The crowd roared approval, this was the only entertainment they got. Jack looked at them all, feeling rather odd as the drumbeat reached fever pitch. They talked of honour, and goodness, but what was so good about hanging a man like a dog because of the one good deed he had done in his life? Jack was feeling odd in that way, everything seemed so clear, yet nothing was. The priest came close to him.

"I give you one more choice," he said, "Repent for your sins before you hang."

"I'm not sorry," Jack finally answered after a pause. He had the sense to grin a little."As long as they have rum in hell, if that's where I'm going." The priest gave the 'heathen' a disgusted look, and nodded to the executioner and then the door under Jack opened, and he wasn't standing on anything anymore. Then he dropped and he was choking, and there was pain, and things were turning black.

**D**

"Oh Jack my dear little boy," a woman's voice came to him out of the darkness and nightmares, drawing him away from something…from what? He couldn't remember, he couldn't. He felt a jolt and suddenly he was breathing and he slowly opened his eyes, it was dark and cold….he could _feel,_ it was cold.

A woman stood before him glowing slightly, her hair cascaded around her. She watched Jack, leaning over him. "There you are," it was a sigh of satisfaction.

"Ahhhh," Jack gave out a rather hoarse yell, scrabbling back from her. His throat felt like it was on fire, he put his hand up to it, and came away with blood. He stared down at it, his eyes wide. "I…" he grimaced, his voice was hoarse. "I'm not dead. What…who are you love?"

"I'm Fate my dear," she said, grinning and revealing sharp teeth. "And of course your not dead, well you weren't for long anyway. I couldn't let my best entertainer die now could I?"

Jack looked around him, his eyes wide. Other bodies lay on stone slabs; tar was in barrels on the side. His effects lay on a table near by.

"I'm in a bloody morgue," he choked, staring at it all. He felt rather disorientated, as if he was seeing everything through a rather dirty spy glass. "This isn't supposed to …it's not supposed to be like this….it's not."

"Well of course not," Fate sighed impatiently, "But you weren't supposed to die in the first place, there are big plans for you, you know."

Jack looked at her uncomprehending, he was shivering and he felt as if he had a bad fever. Suddenly without warning, he doubled over and was sick.

"Yes," Fate cooed, "It will be like that for a while I suppose; it's not the natural way of things, at least not _twice_. But you're meant for better things Jack."

"Better things," gasped Jack, looking up at her and wiping his mouth, "I was…I bloody died again. That's not…it's not natural…you bloody brought me back to what, do what exactly love, I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. I'm meant for better things. Well you know your help would have really come in handy when I was bloody waiting at the bloody gallows." His voice was strained, taking on a rather hysterical pitch. He felt nothing, and he knew he wasn't supposed to be feeling nothing, so he tried to feel angry, he tried to feel _something_, because he wasn't feeling like himself.

She held his face in her hands, they were like ice, "You are my favorite you know," she said softly. "And don't worry it won't last forever, you'll feel better soon. And I can't see everything you know, I can't see into the future at whim. I didn't know until it was too late. But now you're alive aren't you?"

"Right," answered Jack, because he couldn't think of what else to say, he got up. "All bloody right."

"So, what do you plan to do now?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Get back to my Pearl," answered Jack automatically, he thought that if he could just get back to his ship, be on it again, everything would turn right again, he would feel like himself again. 'It's different," he said, suddenly turning to her, "It's different from last time."

"Well," she said, "It's not natural for a man to come back twice now is it?"

"If you say so love," Jack said, holding his head, everything was spinning again, he didn't feel right. When he looked up she was gone. "What," he yelled suddenly feeling angry, "That's bloody_ it_, you just bring a man to life, and then you bloody _go_." He kicked the nearest bench, and then stared at the fellow lying on it, another pirate. He looked down at the man's pale face, gaudy hair, staring eyes. That would have been him a moment ago, he felt sick once more.

"It _ain't_ bloody right is it mate," he addressed the dead man, "It just ain't bloody _right_." The man didn't answer, Jack was the only living thing among men who had laid down life at the hand of men no better then they were.

**D**

Gibbs, Cotton, Marty and Barbossa were the only ones who stayed on the Pearl when they reached Tortuga. The others quickly got off to revel in the women and the drink, but these three they had been the longest with Jack, and though they were pirates, somewhere deep inside there was a sort of friendship which made them worry about whether he had hung or not. The news reached them the third day they were there, Jack Sparrow had been hung. Barbossa cursed and was in a foul mood, and Gibbs made an oath, none of them could really believe he was gone.

"So are we heading out Cap'n?" one of the crew members had asked tentatively, Barbossa had almost sliced him in half and cursed at him, then stormed into the cabin in a foul mood. Gibbs came up beside the crew member who had been lucky to escape with his life. "We wait," he explained, "We wait the week out, then we wait some more."

"For what?" the crew mate asked puzzled.

"In case," Gibbs shrugged, it was the unspoken feeling aboard the ship among most of the crew. So they waited for the Captain they had heard was dead, by the second week most thought he was truly dead, but they still waited.

Barbossa was drunk by the third night of the second week, and alone aboard the ship. He had given Gibbs, Cotton and Marty orders to go buy supplies, to make the ship ready. "I'm the Captain now aren't I, the Pearl's mine, so move." He had growled at them that morning. Then he had drunk himself into a stupor with the monkey, the last hurrah to Jack, who hadn't been all that bad really, despite the fact he was annoying. Jack had also had been one of the few pirate legends left in a world which was beginning to slowly destroy them. Besides, though he didn't drink much, he still liked to do it occasionally.

"Never thought it would end at the end of a noose for dear Jack the great big bloody fool," roared Barbossa, holding up his bottle to the monkey and slashing out with his sword.

"Niether did I," came a quiet voice from the wheel, Barbossa turned around and stared. There stood Jack, rather bedraggled and wet, with bleary eyes, and a large welt on his neck.

"Not possible," Barbossa choked.

"Probable," said Jack wearily, "Not probable mate." He made his unsteady way down the stairs, heading for the cabin.

"But," snarled Barbossa, "Wait Jack, you…" he didn't know what to say with his confused state of mind, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "You were hung."

Jack blinked slowly, and then he laughed, it was bitter and choked and odd. "Do I look dead mate," he said spreading his hands, his face was dark however.

"What happened to you Jack?" asked Barbossa, his brows furrowed, feeling rather sober now. He had known Jack for a long time, and never seen him so…serious. "How did you get out."

"I was hung," said Jack.

"You can't have been," pointed out Barbossa, trying to sort out his drunken thoughts, "Otherwise you wouldn't be standing in front of me, like you just said."

"Do I bloody make the rules," snapped Jack, a dark shadow suddenly passing over his face, "I was bloody hung all right. The answer to that question is _yes _we _can_ die. Do you want the whole damn story from beginning to end eh?"

"Well you usually like telling them," growled Barbossa trying to provoke him now, "Long winded ones that end up nowhere."

"Well make up your own mate," said Jack suddenly weary, "I'm sick of bloody stories, none of them are ever true."

He disappeared into his cabin without further explanation, Barbossa stared at the closed door. If it had been before, Barbossa wouldn't have let Jack talk to him like that. Before Barbossa and Jack would have squabbled, which would have ended with a fight. Before Barbossa would have stormed after Jack into the cabin and they would have continued arguing and annoying each other. But Jack wasn't like before though, and for the first time in his life, Barbossa wasn't really sure what to do.

**D**

"GET OUT," came the roar followed by a shot, and the crewmember quickly ran from Jack's cabin as if the devil himself was upon him. "AND LEAVE ME BLOODY WELL ALONE."

"He's mad," babbled the crew member Gibbs and Barbossa had shoved into Jack's cabin to determine his mood. "He's mad, he drew out a pistol, raving about stuff."

"He's drunk," growled Barbossa, "Not like before though."

"Aye," replied Gibbs looking uneasy, "Not like before."

The rest of the crew were gathered around, looking uneasily at the cabin, Jack had been in there for the better part of the day, at least Barbossa had told them that Jack was back, none of them had believed it until just then.

"So what do we do now?" Gibbs asked, the rest of the crew looked to Barbossa, all wide eyed. Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes, getting out his pistol.  
"Fine," he snarled, "I suppose _I'll_ go in."

"Do you really think…" began Gibbs but he didn't finish, they both knew they needed someone to crew the ship, Jack was the Captain, his men needed to see he was alive, needed co-ordinates or a plan.

Barbossa growled at all the cowards and turned, slamming open the door he walked in, his pistol aimed.

"Oh it's you," Jack said in rather slurred tones, looking up blearily at who had entered. He sat upon the floor near his desk, drinking, bottles lay strewn all over.

"The crew are getting antsy," snapped Barbossa, "There'll be a mutiny soon if you don't show yourself."

Jack simply ignored him, lazily rolling an empty bottle on the floor. He had heavy bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"What happened to ye Jack?" Barbossa asked again, setting down upon the desk.

"Death," Jack replied vaguely, "Cold, nature, life I suppose. But that's the lot of Jack Sparrow eh?" he didn't wait for an answer, continuing in his drunken way. "You know they all say I'm lucky they do, every last one. But they don't think, they say he's lucky to have lived a hurricane, he's lucky to have lived through Davy Jones, he's lucky to have lived a wreck. Well they don't bloody think do they? He's unlucky to have been in a hurricane, unlucky to have to face Davy Jones, unlucky to have been in a wreck…unlucky to have lived….They killed a lot you know," he suddenly waved his hands violently in the air, but did not continue.

"Killed a lot of what?" Barbossa asked, humoring him.

"A lot of us…pirates, they've hanged dozens…an dozens…." He trailed off. "You know I was in a wreck getting here, I stowed away on a ship…had to get away from that place…it was blown to smitherenes, more luck…then I was drifting, clung to something…then they came…sirens are….terrible…I made a deal with them…I'm a bloody idiot…but I thought that if I could just get back on me ship…it'd all go away…this feeling you know…empty…"

"You can't have died Jack," Barbossa said again, doubting the man's sanity in his state. "No man can cheat death twice."

"One more bottle," muttered Jack, "And I wont've and these bloody nightmares will go away." Barbossa didn't like what he saw in Jack's eyes, he got up and quickly began pushing the bottles idly with his foot.

"Come on," he growled, "The men need orders. You can't sit here all day drinking, even you aren't that dim witted."

"Tia Dalma's," slurred Jack, not looking up at him, "Tell em to go to Tia Dalma's, she'll bloody know what to do…she knows these things."

"The men need to see you," Barbossa growled again, coming closer. "They need to hear your story or there'll be another mutiny. What happened to that bloody fool you always talk about, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"He's bloody gone all right," snarled Jack suddenly, taking out his pistol and aiming it coolly at Barbossa's head, his eyes were hard. "So just leave me the bloody well alone."

"Fine," snarled Barbossa, annoyed that Jack had managed to pull a pistol on him, and that he was actually feeling a bit frightened. "Fine you great big fool, keep on feeling sorry for yourself. But if you find a knife in your back in the middle of the night, I did warn you this time." He turned and coolly walked out, expecting to be shot in the back at any moment, but he was out in the sunshine before he knew it, the crew all looking anxiously. A crash came from behind him and he ducked, but it came from within the cabin, sounding a lot like a rum bottle.

"So what did the Cap'n say?" Gibbs asked eagerly. "Feeling a bit better I hope?"

Barbossa gave him a scathing look. "Were going to set out for Tia Dalma's gents, Captains orders."

"Not feeling better then?" asked Gibbs forlornly as the men readied the ship at Barbossa's snarl.

**I don't think this is very in character but oh well I tried. Thanks for all the reviews, please give me some feed back and review some more. I am so glad I've been getting increasing reviews thanks a lot you really make my day. Thanks specially to Tigerlilly (a steady reviewer) and Shaid01 a new reviewer, you guys rock. And if you are reading this story and not reviewing, come on that's not fair, drop me a line, even if it's just one word, please all reviews are good reviews. Do your good deed for the day, it'll make someone smile. (lol namely me.) **

**Sairra : P**


	14. Of Jack's Will and Elizabeth's

**Jack Will**

"…_Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic - terrific soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married._ _Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh? …" _**Jack Sparrow**

"One reward, for a Miss Elizabeth Swann, by one father Governor Weatherby Swann," Beckett said from his sunlit office, reading a notice, which was pasted all over London, he imagined. He had come here immediately after his talk with Duke Wentworth and his retrieval of Mercer. The Duke had so kindly organized it all and a meeting with the most prominent figures of the East India Trading Company. Beckett had immediately had Mercer set them up, and was beginning to organize his plans, gathering all the information he could. "Ah, they really should be more careful with that girl, she's quite a handful." He smiled coldly. "So Mercer, where is our dear Weatherby staying then?"

"Well sir," said Mercer, stepping forward, "His sister, a Lady Sylvia Gardner, appears to have paid his ransom, apparently the Spanish realized he wasn't worth the same as his weight in gold. He is now currently residing with her and worrying about his daughter it seems."

"Good," said Beckett smiling, "And I should hope he hasn't heard about me yet?"

"No sir," Mercer assured him, as efficient as ever. "Nothing about you sir.

"Good," Beckett said again, "It wouldn't do for him to know I am here yet. After all I am imagine his young daughter will be visiting her anxious father sometime, and I would so like to surprise her."

"Yes sir," replied Mercer.

"Any news on Jack Sparrow?" Beckett asked settling his collar, he had an important meeting to attend to this morning, with leading agents of the East India Trading Company, and he so did want to look his best.

"Not yet sir," replied Mercer, "Though he seems to have resurfaced after a fashion, he is said to have had a run in with the good people from Port de Paix, apparently monsters from the sea came out and chased them before they could burn him though."

"Unfortunate," sighed Beckett, "But he is needed, so I suppose it was a good thing they didn't burn him. So he's joined up with Jones then I imagine. I wonder what our old friend Davy wants with him. Any news from that naval vessel I sent after Jones to settle the score between us?"

"No sir, not yet," Mercer replied once more in the negative, Beckett frowned slightly.

"Your guests have arrived sir," a footman appeared and announced, giving a small bow, before Beckett could say anything to Mercer.

"Yes, yes," he said coolly, rising, "Show them in then."

"Please have a seat gentlemen," Beckett indicated generously with his sweeping hand, nodding his head to the highly dressed men who had entered his office. They all filed in and set themselves upon the chairs with dignity, though they seemed rather nervous around Beckett. "Gentlemen, we are all now agents of the East India Trading Company," said Beckett, deciding to begin immediately. "No doubt you've heard about my demise from the Caribbean, which was supposed to have happened a few years ago, at the hands of Captain Jack Sparrow. Obviously that is not true however, as I stand before you today, logical men such as yourselves must have reasoned."

"There have been stories," one man said, looking nervously at Beckett. He was rather chubby and sweaty, his fine clothes hardly fitting around his robust waist.

"Yes," said Beckett, "But there are always stories about everything is there not, such as about the war. These stories come from superstitious simple minds who know no better." The man looked slightly ashamed at this, and turned red. "There is a simple explanation for everything, I was in fact shot, but not killed as others had thought and the said pirate led everyone believe. I spent some time recovering, fearing my life at the hands of the pirates. I was terribly ill, but as you can see I stand here before you today because of modern methods which are just being discovered."

"So where have you been all these years?" another man asked shrewdly.

"Well gentlemen," said Beckett, a small smile playing at his lips, "That's why I call you here today. I have been out searching, for… _this_." He held up a piece of paper. It had cramped writing on it in another language, and a drawing of a stone.

"The stone of victory," gasped one of the men.

"That's just a myth," called out one of the men smugly.

"In fact gentlemen," said Beckett coolly, "This unique object is very real, if not magic. You see our fair king and the Spanish king they have realized the power that this simple stone can give a ruler."

"What power is that?" the fat agent asked, looking greedily.

"The power of the people," said Beckett, "Even if this stone holds no magic, imagine the power that the ruler who possesses it will have. Whoever they fight, with belief in the stone, will crumble immediately. After all if you believe your opponent has complete surety of victory, if you believe that is your fate, then that is the way things will turn out. Men will surrender believing they are crushed before they have even begun fighting, the people will fight more readily, believing they have the certainty of victory, and they will make it so. Having this stone in your hands gentlemen, whoever's hands, will mean the sure winning of this war. And if we can give this stone to our leader, then we will be once more one of the most powerful influences in this country, and the Caribbean. "

"Do you have the stone then?" someone asked.

Beckett grimaced slightly with displeasure, "No," he said, "Unfortunately I do _not _have the stone. But I know where it is, and if I would be given back my post and the power I had previously gentlemen, I could seize it for the company."

"Why should we do that for you?" a man asked, standing up and looking suspiciously at Beckett. "Last time you had a chance you failed and look at us now. The Company does not forgive readily Beckett. We have more important things to worry about then a mere stone. The king is looking at us to fix his problems _now_."

"Ah," sighed Beckett, "You speak of the shortage of men do you not, and the people's lack of moral I imagine. I'd rather thought you imagined you had fixed that problem though, using pirates as scapegoats?"

"We cannot bluff to the people forever," the man snapped defensively. "Besides the pirates aren't any easier to get at then the Spanish. There is already grumbling. The people haven't heard of any victories, they hear nothing, and forever the Caribbean is being bombarded with fire. It is only a matter of time before they begin to turn their anger from the pirates and turn it on us. Mere pirates cannot take over a whole port after all, they will begin to realize the Spanish are doing more damage then we've led them to believe."

"Ah see gentlemen," said Beckett smiling coolly, this was what he had been waiting for. "I do believe I have a solution to all your dilemmas. We can very easily get an ample amount of men for the navy, rid ourselves of the nuisance, and still be able to find that stone of victory using one simple thing."

"And what's that?" the spokesmen asked suspiciously.

Beckett smiled once more, pausing for effect. "We will make use of the very pirates themselves."

Some of the main leading agents of the EIC looked mistrustfully at him, others looked scornful, and others even looked fearful. But Beckett knew he had them _all_ where he wanted them, for every one of them, mistrustful, fearful, or scornful, were all listening intently to his every word. He rather imagined that with hardly any trouble at all by this afternoon he would be _Lord_ Beckett a powerful agent of the East India Trading Company once more, then he could begin to put his own plans into action.

**D**

"That's it," roared Jack, who had retreated to his cabin after filling Barbossa in on the parts he wanted to. He stormed out of his cabin, brandishing a rather limp pillow, a few feathers still flying from it from a rather nasty rip in its side. "That's bloody it, I'm going to keel haul that bloody dog or so help me."

"What?' began Gibbs at a loss.

"He bloody tore up my cabin mate," said Jack, brandishing the pillow, "He tore up my _bed_. You know it took me ages to steal pillows which fit my taste."

"Dog?" said Barbossa, stroking his monkey. "Since when have you had a dog?"

"We _had_ a dog," pointed out Jack, "Had being the operative word, once I'm done with him," Jack drew bumbled and drew his sword, turning towards the cabin.

"I hope your not going to hurt the poochie now Cap'n," said Pintel rather worried.

Jack ignored him, flouncing into the cabin. "Oy," he suddenly yelled and there was a crash from within, "Oy you get here you bloody mangy mutt. Oy, no, no, don't do that there, not there. No," there was another crash and the crew all looked at the cabin door rather apprehensively.

Barbossa smiled, "I think I rather like this dog," he said.

Suddenly the cabin door burst open and the dog came out like a flash, Jack hot on its heels brandishing his sword with a flourish.

"I'll get you you mangy mutt," he growled, his eyes trained on the dog which had its ears and tail down. "No one bloody relieves himself on my bed,"

Barbossa laughed heartily, both Jack and the dog turned to him, that was when the dog spotted the monkey and the monkey spotted the dog.

"WOOF," the dog barked loudly, growling, and then suddenly it launched itself on Barbossa, knocking him over and then running over him after the fleeing monkey, still barking.

"Arrgghh," roared Barbossa angrily, getting up. The monkey had taken refuge up in the rigging, screeching down at the dog. The dog stood on the deck, barking and following it's every movement, its hackles up.

Barbossa grabbed his pistol; aiming at the dog he cocked it.

"Oy, oy," said Jack suddenly grabbing the pistol from Barbossa. "Now that's not very nice."

"Give that back," growled Barbossa, "I'm going to shoot the mangy creature."

"I don't think so," said Jack, suddenly grinning, "You see he's my rather particular friend there, and if you shoot him well it ain't very friendly like is it? Besides he looks like he's having fun." He looked towards where the dog stood on the deck, hounding the monkey, which was the bane of his existence. All his anger was forgotten at the sight of the monkey's distress.

"You were going to kill it a moment ago," snapped Barbossa.

"After seeing this, I rather think I like him. Anyway a fellow can change his mind like," retorted Jack making a face. "Anyway you owe me from leaving me behind so there, you can't shoot him. Besides I thought you said you liked him?"

Barbossa arghed in Jack's face and stormed off angrily, turning to the crew. "What are you all looking at, get back to work."

They quickly rushed off, but Jack caught hold of Pintel and Ragetti. "Oy mates," he said, "Clean up my cabin eh, I got a bit of business to attend to." He left the two looking rather forlornly at the shambled cabin as he sauntered off to watch the show of the monkey and the dog, with a full bottle of rum.

**D**

After a failed escape attempt once she had woken up, in which Elizabeth had seduced a navy man, and attempted to climb out of the cabin window, the Captain decided to have her seated in the brig. Some of the men were uneasy about it, her being a lady and all, but with her cursing, and fighting, they finally thought it was for the best.

Elizabeth sat in the cell, rather bored. It had been weeks she gathered since she'd been taken from the Pearl. She had rather hoped that Jack and Babrossa would be after her, but that was pirates for you. She frowned and looked at the bars, they fed her well and treated her respectably, despite her protests at being on their ship, but they had still not explained why they had taken her. They seemed to know who she was however. By Elizabeth's counting they had stopped a few times at ports, she was only allowed up on deck when the ship was in the middle of the ocean however, not allowing for much of an escape chance.

They had been met up with two other naval vessels earlier on in their travels and were making at a steady pace. Elizabeth just hoped they would reach their destination soon, and whatever design they had for her, because she spent most of the day bored out of her brains. It was not at all how she had spent her first kidnapping experience, the men were all extremely polite and proper, and their was no fear of any indecent things being suggested to her. Elizabeth almost missed the crude pirates, at least you were sure that something exciting and dangerous would happen when you were kidnapped by them.

"Miss Swann," a naval officer came down and addressed her, two others with him, he bowed slightly.

"It's Miss Turner," Elizabeth reminded him rather roughly, being in rather a foul mood at being confined.

"My apologies Miss Turner," he said ever so politely. "We've reached London, were going to dock soon, I was wondering if you'd like to put this on." He held out a dress, refined and delicate. He blushed somewhat as he held it up to her.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth looking at him dumbly, "And would someone please explain what we are doing or why you've taken me?"

"Hasn't anyone told you miss?" the man asked rather shocked.

"Well Thomas," said one of the men beside her, "She was rather hysterical as it were and the Captain said maybe telling her would work her up even more."

"I was _not _hysterical," snapped Elizabeth, glaring at the man. So she had gotten into a bit of a temper at being confined and had raged a bit, then pouted and sulked glaring at any officer she saw. She had _not _been hysterical, merely angry, though she had rather frightened the men, and no one had been eager to bring her food, let alone talk to her.

"So," said Elizabeth archly, "Now your ensured that I won't get hysterical will you kindly explain why I have been kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped," the man gaped, "Miss you weren't kidnapped, we were saving you from those pirates and Davy Jones. You see we went there originally to kill Jones, but then I recognized you and the Captain realized that our first duty was to secure your life, being a lady and the daughter of Governor Swan."

Elizabeth snorted at this, she rather imagined that the Captain had decided to cut his losses.

"Well anyway miss, you see," the man continued, "Your father, he's set up a search party and everything for you, posted a reward to bring you back to him…"

"My father," Elizabeth blurted, excited at the news, "My father's here? He's alive?"

"Why yes miss," the man answered looking awkward, "He's living with the Lady Sylvia in London, she paid his ransom you see. He's the one were taking you too."

Elizabeth felt a weight lift from her, her father was alive, and she was going to see him. She couldn't imagine how worried he would have been. It was then she remembered what she was wearing, she knew she could never see her father in these clothes, never even step into London in these clothes. She quickly grabbed the dress from between the bars. "Well then," she said, "Are you going to allow me to get decent.

"Y…yes," the man stuttered and he and the others quickly scurried up the stairs red with embarrassment.

She quickly began to wriggle out of her clothes and grimaced at the sight of the corset. She sighed, she supposed nothing could be done much about it. The important thing was she was going to see her father, escape would just have to wait.

**D**

"Have I ever told you I hate London," Jack grumbled to Barbossa, who merely grunted in response.

"You know mate," Jack muttered again to Barbossa as they peeked around a corner. They were both wearing rather large coats with hoods covering their face. "This'd be so much easier if the naval officers weren't surrounding her carriage."

It was true, about four naval officers, two on each side, hung onto the carriage which both Jack and Barbossa had personally seen Elizabeth getting into. They were now following it as it made slow progression through the congested London traffic.

They had followed the naval ships for a few weeks now, first they had only been able to follow by where Jack gauged they'd go from what they had heard from the ports they passed. Then when they'd spotted them they had found that they had company, two other rather larger naval ships which no one was very eager to face, even with one of Jack's mad plans. Finally they were resigned with following the ships at a very far distance, hoping to find that opportune moment. When the naval ships reached their destination of London, the Black Pearl quickly made away from it into a safer port, which was friendly to pirates and did not end with the hempen jig.

Jack and Barbossa had left the Pearl and it's crew there, deciding to head out themselves on a more inconspicuous ship and gauge the safety of Elizabeth.

"Well, well," said Jack suddenly in a smug voice, actually looking at the wall he was leaning against, "And who's this handsome fellow."

Posted upon the wall was an old wanted poster from years ago, faded and ripped it had a fairly accurate depiction of Jack.

"I can't believe they still have those blasted things," growled Barbossa, looking at one of himself posted beside Jack's.

"Told you so," said Jack holding out his hand, Barbossa snarled but handed him a gold coin. "See, lucky I had the forethought of these cloaks." He tugged at it, grinning, Barbossa shoved him as the carriage began to make way again. Jack quickly ripped the picture of himself from the wall and stowed it in his pocket.

"What's that for?" asked Barbossa as they made their way around the building, to follow the coach.

"Keepsake," said Jack grinning. "The devils handsome after all."

**D**

The carriage stopped and Elizabeth peeked out the window eagerly. They had stopped in front of a grand house, obviously owned by a very wealthy person. Elizabeth didn't remember much about her aunt, who was older then her father by a few years. Having left London at a young age all Elizabeth really remembered of her was a rather stern lady who had fought with her father to keep her in London. Thankfully Governor Swann had stood firm over the matter, the only time he had stood firm to his sister. Elizabeth remembered her father once telling her that his sister had been married to a rich Lord Gardener, who had died a few years after the marriage. It explained the grandness of the house, and the servants. The idea that her aunt was a dragon, from her earlier memories, sprung to mind, and it made her feel rather apprehensive.

"All sorted Miss Turner," said the Captain coming towards her, he had alighted from the coach to talk to the doorman. "They will see you now."

He held out his arm to help her down, but Elizabeth quickly managed to scramble down herself, maintaining her independence if not her dignity. She had only managed to have her hair tied back, and her dress was rather askew and she hadn't washed in a while, but it was the best she could do.

She sailed into the house before the Captain, trying to seem dignified and confident. She entered the large entrance hall and looked around at the splendor. A large staircase was there, there was a large painting of a ship on the wall, beautiful drapes and a thick carpet all were within. It was even rather more splendid then her father's mansion at home.

"Why I hope you aren't misleading us Captain," came a voice from behind a door, "We have had a few ridiculous alarms, one well…was even a man… can you imagine."

Then her father came through the door with his rather ridiculous wig and his pompous attire, he saw Elizabeth, and his eyes widened he paled considerably. Elizabeth knew she would be happy to see her father, but she hadn't realized how worried she had been about him until now.

"Oh my girl," he gasped, quickly shortening the distance between them, and taking her in his arms. "I was so worried for you. But what happened to you?"

Elizabeth buried her head in his clothes, not wanting to tell the story just yet, trying to stop the tears that were welling up from falling.

"They took Will," she finally choked out, her problem seeming insurmountable once more.

"Oh my girl," he sighed again sorrowfully, hugging her tighter.

**D**

"Well at least we know they ain't got any unsavory plans for her," said Jack, waving the advertisement he had found offering a reward for the return of Elizabeth Swann to her father.

"Well were not getting in there," said Barbossa as they watched the house from a distance.

"Well," began Jack contemplatively. "If we had a ladder and they have a window…"

"No," snapped Barbossa, "No hair brained foolish plans. We don't know who's in there, or how many guards they have. I am not going to risk my life for that girl."

"If we asked around we can find out," pouted Jack.

"Ask around looking like this," Barbossa indicated their appearance.

"Well mate," said Jack unable to resist, "I know you're a bit of an eye sore, but I think I…"

"You know what I mean," growled Barbossa, "With those wanted posters we'd be spotted immediately and any rogue worth his salt wouldn't pass up that reward."

"How do you know I don't have friends?" pouted Jack, rather annoyed that Barbossa was right.

"You Jack," Barbossa scorned, "You haven't been to London in years. You said it yourself, you hate it here. All your contacts will be long dead."

"Fine," snapped Jack, "If you're so clever why don't you think of a plan."

"She doesn't need rescuing anyway," snarled Barbossa, looking at the house. "Her daddy will have her finely seen to."

"Aye," said Jack, "But we need her to get the treasure savvy. Fate told me so. So what do you propose we do?"

Barbossa narrowed his eyes, annoyed, it would have been so much easier if they weren't so well known and if the blasted wanted posters weren't everywhere.

"I wouldn't mind having a few hours in that house," Jack commented conversationally, looking over his shoulder at the mansion. "Imagine all the silver you could steal from there mate."

At this comment Barbossa began to have an idea. "It's not unlike another house we snuck into," he commented cunningly, looking at Jack who was folding the advertisement into an amusing shape. "Do you remember, Sir Gravesham? Do you still have his clothes?"

Jack made a face at the memory, "Yes," he answered not suspecting yet. "Those bloody buckled shoes, and that wig so…" he looked up at Barbossa's face, his eyes wide. He quickly backed away, his hand going protectively to his braided beard.

"Nuh-uh," he said shaking his head adamantly, "It took me ages to grow it back, and that bloody costume is uncomfortable, let alone all the manners."

"There's no other way and you know it," pointed out Barbossa, "Besides," he said, finding it quite fun to have Jack squirming for a change. "I'm sure the powder will be no problem for you at least. You being so used to wearing make up."

"Jack _won't_ do it," scowled Jack like a mutinous child, he crossed his arms. "Lord Gravesham is a bloody poof."

"Yes Jack _will_," Barbossa retorted firmly. "And if you don't want to be Lord Graveham you can invent some other fellow. As long as you'll be accepted into that mansion as a guest and can get Elizabeth out."

"Actually," said Jack, a spark entering his eyes as he looked down at the folded advertisement, despite himself. "I think I have a better idea mate."

** D**

Elizabeth woke up to the sunlight falling in through her window and the sound of the street. She had spent a long night talking to her father, once the naval officers had been paid off. She had only told him a few things about what had happened once the Spanish had taken over Port Royal, a brief over view really.

"You enlisted the help of the pirate again," Governor Swann had asked aghast, his sense of propriety coming over him again.

"Well I had no other choice father," she had said. "Anyway Jack does have _some_ sense of honour."

The Governor had looked skeptical about this. "Well anyway," he said, "You no longer need to maraud around with those pirates. I will have someone looking for William immediately."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, because she did not want to hurt his feelings, but she knew anyone he got out looking for Will, besides Norrington, would be useless. It was only by chance that anyone had found her, and thinking about this Elizabeth frowned.

"Is they're any news on how were fairing in the war?" she asked him.

He looked grave, "No," he answered carefully, "Though there is to be a ball in a weeks time among us higher class of course. Apparently some agents of that infernal Trading Company are going to be announcing something about the war, some plan of theirs, something about the Spanish progress and something about that fellow you mentioned before…that Eagle fellow…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, she knew that she'd have to join the Pearl sometime, but she also knew she had to be at that ball. This could be the clue she had been waiting for, something to help her find Will. She quickly had changed the subject at her father's concerned comments.

"A week," Elizabeth sighed, standing in front of the window of the room she had been placed in for the night. She would have to wait a week before she could move on. She sighed and turned to bathe and get dressed. She didn't know if she could stand a week in high society, not after everything that had happened.

D

Elizabeth came downstairs to hubbub, men in livery were rushing around with large cases, parcels and packages. A rather aged shrewd lady stood in the middle of it all, barking orders, her dress almost as wide as the entrance doors. Governor Swann stood at the side, looking rather flustered.

"You girl," the woman suddenly turned to her, making her jump somewhat. "Who are you?"

"Ah sister," said Governor Swann quickly, Elizabeth remembered that he had told her that her aunt had gone to visit a friend. Obviously she was back, and Elizabeth could see why she had thought that she was a dragon when she was younger. "This is my daughter, your niece you know, Elizabeth."

"Pleased to meet you aunt," Elizabeth managed to have the presence of mind to say, making her way down the rest of the stairs.

"You've grown," the woman said abruptly, looking at her up and down. Elizabeth bit back a sarcastic reply to this comment. She clasped her hands behind her back, she had to remind herself that she unfortunately was no longer on a pirate ship, she could not say whatever she wanted, and she was in debt to her aunt who had taken her father, and now her in.

"Yes mam," Elizabeth replied instead trying to be polite.

Her aunt sniffed, she had a rather beaky nose. "Well come on then, the both of you, you look half starved, we shall have breakfast."

She strode purposefully to the dining room, leaving Elizabeth blinking. Governor Swann, looking entirely relieved that his usually out spoken daughter had kept her tongue.

"Come now," he said holding out his arm to her, "We must not keep your aunt waiting.

Elizabeth took it and followed him into a dining room, which was shone as if everything was polished.

"Estrelle," her aunt called, "Estrelle," a pretty maid of about Elizabeth's age appeared and curtsied to her. "Please tell cook to prepare three breakfasts, the usual," she said in a high handed voice, the maid nodded and quickly scurried away.

"I found that young girl on the streets when she was younger," Elizabeth's aunt said suddenly, turning to them. "Really a bedraggled thing, I thought it would be charitable to take her in and civilize her. I think I've done quite a fine job even if I say so myself. Don't you?"

She talked as if the girl was an animal she had taught to do tricks. Elizabeth frowned slightly and did not answer. Her aunt looked at her sharply, and Elizabeth thought she was about to get a thorough analysis, when the doorman came in.

"A visitor for you mam," he said in a droning voice. Aunt Sylvia looked up sharply.

"What, what is this," she said, "Send them away, I told you I do not want to be disturbed, I just came home."

"The young man's quite insistent mam," he replied, "He says he wants to see Miss Elizabeth, he says his name is Mr. William Turner."

It was like the world had stopped for Elizabeth, she heard a gasp from her father.

"But," he began, Elizabeth ignored him, quickly rising she ran past the doorman and out the room. She stopped dead, the melee was still going on in the entrance hall, the foot men rushing around with the cases and parcels. A man stood at the door his back to Elizabeth.

"Will?" Elizabeth called hesitantly.

He turned and then he was sweeping her up in his arms, giving her a deep kiss.

I am evil, I love leaving things in the middle. I couldn't resist mate. So I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, the sooner you review the sooner we can find out what happened savvy. I can't wait till the movie comes out grrrrrrrrrr. Thanks for all the reviews so far, please review and I shall reply.

**Sairra : P**


	15. Of Past Mortality and Past Musings

Mortality Past

"…_The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, has such a lovely ring to it…"_** Jack Sparrow**

"Why do you wait in here, why they all be outside celebrating?' Tia Dalma asked Barbossa, who stood in the doorway of her hut. They could hear Jack's rather drunken singing, and the crews cheering. Davy Jones metal chest, with his heart within, sat upon the table.

"You promised me a reward," growled Barbossa, "If I helped ye find Jack. He's back isn't he?"

Tia Dalma scowled, "Men," she hissed, "Forever be wanding dings, dats all you ever do."

"You did promise miss," Barbossa said, not fazed at all by the witch woman, his monkey shrieked and jumped on his shoulder, he stroked it to calm it.

"I did promise," she sighed, "But we need one more ding before I do it."

"Tia darling," Jack slurred, suddenly popping his head through the door. "Is there any rum in here?"

Tia to Barbossa's consternation went over and took Jack by the coat, pushing him into a chair.

"Tia, darling," slurred Jack, looking up at her and grinning lazily, "Well love, I thought you were angry at me, I didn't know you…"

"What's he doing here?" asked Barbossa, looking down at Jack, and at Tia who was smiling a bit too friendly down at the drunken pirate.

"He be getting the reward too," answered Tia Dalma shortly to him, annoyed. She went over to her back room, rummaging in there.

"Reward?" said Jack grinning dumbly, "What reward?"

"_Him_," Barbossa said affronted, coming to stand beside Tia, "Him, what has he done? Beside getting himself killed and making us all run after him."

"He," Tia Dalma said, forcing Barbossa to back up as she came back into the room with a black crystal ball, "He be the one to save us all. Besides," she said smiling fondly down at Jack with her black teeth, "I don't want dem handsome features going to waste now do I. It's lonely living widdout nudding but Davy to come round now and den."

Jack was stroking the chest on the table looking at it, with a frown on his face. "What reward? What are we talking about love?" he asked rather more sober.

"You will see," said Tia smiling mysteriously, then suddenly she threw down the crystal ball on the floor, both Jack and Barbossa made to catch it, but they were too slow. It shattered, and there was a flash of light and then things went black.

"What the hell happened?" growled Barbossa, opening his eyes and sitting up.

Tia and Jack were both sitting at the table, Jack looking rather green.

"I don't know mate," shrugged Jack as Barbossa got up. "She won't tell me anything."

"I just gave you both a gift," said Tia Dalma glowering at them both, "And all you be doing is asking wad be wrong."

"Oh don't get us wrong love," said Jack quickly laying on the charm, he knew Tia's anger and he would rather not face it. "We completely appreciate it, unexpected as it was. Were just a bit curious and all, being mortal men an…"

"No," said Tia, "You don't be mortal anymore," she gave a black grin.

"What?" asked Barbossa confused.

"You be immortal," said Tia Dalma, opening her hands. "You won't age, looking like you do now for the rest of your life."

"Won't that be forever then, if were immortal?" pressed Barbossa.

"You figure it out," snapped Tia Dalma, "You still haven't thanked me Hector."

"Wait," said Jack, holding his head, apparently rum and spells did not mix well. "Do you mean to say love, were going to be staying this way, the way we are, for eternity?"

Tia Dalma shrugged, snubbed by Barbossa. "As long as you live," she repeated again.

"Bugger," said Jack grinning and thinking of all the fine ladies. "Isn't that fine."

"I still don't see why you gave it to him too," snarled Barbossa, glaring at Jack. He didn't often feel it, but he knew that when it came to age, he was rather on the steep side, and Jack…well wasn't.

"Well mate," said Jack, grinning at Barbossa. "I know you're a bit grumpy, seeing as your on the weathered side, but hey just think bout it, we can live forever."

"If your careful," Tia Dalma pointed out.

Barbossa merely snarled, making his way to Jack his hands outstretched and ready to strangle the man, immortal or not.

"Get out," Tia Dalma snapped at them, having a short patience and feeling rather snubbed by both the men, "Get out, neither of you are wordy for my gift. Squabbling like children." With an uncanny strength she grabbed both Jack and Barbossa, and shoved them out of her hut onto the porch roughly, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh she's just a bit touchy," said Jack loudly to the door. "You should have said thank you mate. I mean it was a grand gift." He grabbed a rum bottle from a passing pirate. "I mean think about it mate, Captain Jack and first mate Barbossa the immortals. Me young and you…well at least you ain't getting any older. We get to spend the rest of our long, immortal lives together eh?"

Barbossa grabbed the rum bottle from Jack and drowned it all down. "Well I didn't think it was that bad," Jack muttered sullenly.

**D**

"So," said Jack cautiously to Barbossa as they sat in his cabin, the crew was still celebrating their victory outside. "When Tia Dalma said immortality what do you think she meant eh? I mean what is the exact definition of immortality?"

Barbossa looked at him, they hadn't talked about that since they had come out of Tia Dalma's hut only a few days ago. "What do you mean?" Barbossa asked.

"Well," said Jack, "Do you think…you know mate," he waved his hands in the air. "Do you think she meant we weren't you know…mortal anymore I s'pose? After she did, all…whatever she did, with all that light an all."

"She said we couldn't age," said Barbossa slowly.

"I know that," said Jack, "But is that all she meant…I mean do you think we can…you know," at Barbossa's confused look he took out his pistol. For one crazed moment Barbossa thought that he was about to aim it at him again and shoot him, but Jack wouldn't dare anyway, he was pointing it at himself laxly. "Do you think we can die, that's the bloody question savvy."

"Well," said Barbossa, "We could always experiment, on you."

"No bloody fear mate," yelped Jack at Barbossa's look, quickly jumping up as if his seat was on fire, he put away his pistol. "Forget I said anything about it eh?"

He went to his trusty cabinet, rummaging through it as usual. He came back with a fresh bottle and seated himself upon the chair, putting his feet up on the desk. There was silence for a moment, but it never lasted long around Jack.

"Do you think we could bleed then mate?" Jack asked. "I mean, that ain't anything too fatal we could try."

"If you want to know why don't you just cut yourself then," Barbossa growled.

"Why don't you," Jack replied childishly.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, despite himself, he had also been thinking about the range of their mortality, and the exact definition, as Jack had put it, of immortality.

"Fine," Barbossa growled, pulling out his dagger, "I'll do it you great baby."

Jack grinned, knowing Barbossa's curiosity would triumph in the end. Barbossa took the dagger and then calmly cut it across his palm, giving himself a shallow wound. Blood began to spill and both him and Jack released breath they'd been holding in.

"There," snapped Barbossa bandaging the cut, "You should know not to trust that witch. I doubt this immortality goes beyond aging."

"Ah," said Jack always the optimist, "But if we can't age then don't that mean we could live forever, if we don't get mortally wounded that's to say. Leastways just because we get cut and bleed, still doesn't mean we can die from a wound."

"If we can bleed, and we can get hurt, we can die Jack," snarled Babrossa, "Now leave it be."

"Well," began Jack thoughtfully, Barbossa narrowed his eyes and looked at him.

"What's in your head?'" he asked.

"We could always try poison mate, I mean I've got one with an antidote you see," Jack said eagerly, "Just one drop in your food, if you keel over then I give you the antidote, you don't well then were all fine. Either way we find out whether we really need to be dodging bullets and swords in a battle."

"How bout I shove the poison down your throat," snapped Barbossa, "And we see you writhing on the floor, and I don't give you the antidote."

"That's not very nice mate," said Jack pouting as if he was hurt. "You know I could have just slipped it in your drink without a by your leave."

Barbossa roared and rose, unsheathing his sword. The problem was that Jack got notions in his head, which sometimes he didn't have the sense to let go of, and that was one notion Barbossa definitely did not want him acting upon. He would have to scare it out of Jack, otherwise he thought he would be the one writhing on the floor in agony.

"I'll gut ye where you stand for even mentioning that," Barbossa growled.

"Okay, okay," said Jack getting up cautiously and putting up his hands, "It was only a suggestion mate, don't have to be all worked up. Beside I have the anti…"

Barbossa didn't let him finish, he was on him, grabbing him by his ever trusty hair he and Jack fell on the floor struggling and punching out at each other.

"Fine, fine mercy," cried Jack as Barbossa held a dagger to his throat. "I promise I won't slip poison into your food mate, no need to over react."

Barbossa sheathed his sword and growled, giving one final tug he got up and headed for the door.

Jack couldn't help himself, "I thought it was just kinder then being stabbed in the back is all, less messy too."

Barbossa growled rolling his eyes and their struggle began again. He and Jack would never get along as long as Jack had a mouth. Barbossa didn't know, if Tia Dalma was to be believed, how he was going to spend eternity with this fool. He hoped that they could be killed, because one day he was going to kill Jack, and if they couldn't be, well that was what cutting out tongues was for after all.

Hi, I had fun writing this, I've been thinking about it a long time. I hope you like, thanks for all the reviews so far and please review.

**Sairra : P**


	16. Of Pirates and Gentlemen

**Of Pirates and Gentlemen**

"…_You forget your place…"_**…James Norrington**

The man kissing Elizabeth was decidedly not Will, though the kiss was familiar, very familiar. It had the hint of spices, and rum, and the sea, and in the back that little taste of legend.

The kiss ended and she stared breathlessly up into brown eyes. Jack stood there, no coal around his eyes though they were unmistakable. He wore a rather large wig similar to her fathers, which made him look ridiculous, but beside that his outfit was quite stunning, and heaven forbid he could pass off as a very fine gentlemen indeed. He had trimmed his goatee and moustache, and his braided beard was gone altogether. He looked like he had actually washed. His clothes were beautifully tailored and of the highest fashion, with a silk cravat and laced sleeves to finish off the look. He had refused the buckled shoes, but in their place he wore expensive black boots, which shone. The whole look was that of a gentlemen and not Jack at all, why if he hadn't kissed her…she wasn't even sure if it was…then he grinned and his gold teeth flashed.

"JA…" she began quiestioningly, but stopped as her aunt interrupted her.

"Elizabeth" she called in her sharp grating tone, looking at Jack with furrowed brows and a frown. "I demand to be introduced child. Is this young William Turner then?"

Before Elizabeth knew what was happening Jack turned to her aunt and gave a sweeping, though rather flamboyant, bow taking hold of her hand and giving it a gallant kiss.

"Why yes ma'm," he said in his rough voice, grinning mischievously up at the shocked woman. "One Master William Turner at your service, an you're Lady Sylvia if I'm not mistaken eh? Fine establishment you got here, even if I do say so, very…" he straightened and looked around the place, gesturing appearing to be searching for a word for the richly decorated entrance hall, "Clean."

Elizabeth's aunt seemed rather stunned, as Elizabeth was, gaping at Jack and wondering what an earth he was thinking.

"Elizabeth what…" her father exclaimed, looking at Jack in alarm, his eyes wide with indignation. Elizabeth doubted he recognized Jack for the pirate he was in all his fine gear, but he certainly knew this man was not William Turner. He was about to say more when Jack interrupted.

"What, what?" he asked Weatherby quickly. "Dear…Pa," he came out with suddenly, quickly trying to think of a way to keep the game going. He leant close to Weatherby in his usual Jack manner, draping one arm over the Governors shoulder, and grinned, reveling in the man's confusion, this situation was the type Jack loved best. "Why it as been too long, wouldn't you say eh?"

"What are you…keep away from me sir!" Weatherby snapped in a fluster, quickly stepping back from Jack who he still had not recognized. Barbossa had forced Jack to wash his mouth, and so there was a lack of his familiar bad breath.

"What is the meaning of this Weatherby?" snapped Elizabeth's aunt sharply, regaining her own wits and becoming suspicious at the Governors behavior. "What is going on here, is this William Turner or not?"

"YES," Jack quickly exclaimed just as the Governor gave out a decided and indignant "NO!."

Elizabeth felt the situation escalating to alarming proportions and being thrown completely out of her hands.

So she did the only thing she could think to do, she well…fainted. She hadn't done it for many years and was rather out of practice. She had forgotten to check to see what was behind her, and as she made herself go limp she hit a small decorative table which rather hurt a lot. She was forced to lay in a rather uncomfortable position, half on and off the table, though with lack of any other plan. She felt someone's breath on her face in a matter of a few seconds, and she could only presume it to be Jack as he poked her in the shoulder. It took great self control not to reach up and throttle the infuriating man.

"Elizabeth," her father exclaimed, all thoughts of the kiss gone in lie of her daughter's sudden decline in health.

Elizabeth hoped that Jack had a plan up his sleeve, because she certainly had run out of ideas, and the shock of her fainting wouldn't be lasting for very long.

"Why what's the matter with the girl?" her aunt demanded, she could hear the sweeping of her skirts as she moved closer to get a proper look.

"Oh…she a…prone to fainting," Jack's voice sounded, "Um, condition she has you know. Lizzy…I mean Elizabeth's always been a bit high strung."

"Really?" her aunt queried curious.

"Oh yes," said Jack adamantly, getting into it now he had begun. Elizabeth felt her self control slowly slipping away as he continued, and the urge to throttle grew. "She's always been a bit odd like that, over the smallest of things…." He paused and then lowered his voice. "I've always wondered if she's a bit…imbalanced you know…or unbalanced…whatever one calls it."

"_What_?" came her father's angry voice, just as Elizabeth's eyes snapped, open, she could not take this anymore.

"Oh," exclaimed Jack as he looked down at her livid face, he was kneeling next to her, her father leaning over and her aunt hovering in the background nosily. He gave a weak smile, quickly backing up a bit as she sat up.

"Your alive Lizabeth," he exclaimed, gaining his witts once more. "Now ain't that a miracle if I've ever seen one."

"Of course I'm alive you fool," snapped Elizabeth, her anger taking precedent over the fact her aunt and father were there, "I just fainted."

"Well, you never know love," said Jack shrugging, "Now there was this one time with this…" he trailed off at her furious look.

"Now child," her aunt interrupted before Elizabeth could start throttling Jack. "Is that anyway to treat your newly found husband?"

"Please Sylvia," said Governor Swann, "I can tell you that this man, whoever he may be, is not…"

"At all offended," Jack quickly said, grinning at her aunt and father. "Not at all," he turned to her aunt in a familiar way, "I'm actually quite used to it ma'm, she's a bit like that you know, succumbs to fits of…well," he looked over at Elizabeth then lowered her voice in an audible as if he imagined she couldn't hear her. "Rages you know…but I understand it's not her fault you know…probably just the condition."

Her aunt nodded and looked at Elizabeth, with it seemed, rather new eyes. Elizabeth spluttered at it all and her father was turning red at the very audacity of this man, so bottled with indignation he could not speak. Jack was grinning as if he was the cat that had got the cream, the only one it seemed, who was having fun with all this.

"Now just you wait a moment.." her father began, but it was Elizabeth this time who interrupted him, collecting her wits somewhat.

"I could really use some…water father please?" she asked her father, turning to him.

Looking at Elizabeth, who tried to look as sick as possible, he quickly rose with a "Of course my child," and ran to find his daughter some water, his anger forgotten for the moment. If it was one thing Elizabeth knew how to do, it was getting people to wait upon her. Being a pampered Governors daughter had not come without some advantages.

"Oh and Jac…I mean Will," said Elizabeth, turning to Jack, "If you could perhaps lift me up, I think I've hurt my ankle."

Jack looked at her for a moment blankly, then seemed to realize she was addressing him. "Oh, oh yes of course _darling_," he said grinning, "Be delighted I would."

"And if you dare try anything…any…searching hands, I will kill you," she hissed in his ear as he leant close to gather her in his arms. He merely grinned in response, something which didn't really assure her.

He lifted her up and then looked at a loss of where to deposit his package.

"I'll have Estrelle make you tea my child," her aunt said, as if she was in charge of the whole situation. "It always helps any ail."

"Oh yes, that would be, ah…nice," said Elizabeth rather weakly, her mind working furiously. She needed to talk with Jack and her father alone for a moment, but the hallway full of servants was not helping. "I would just like to sit down somewhere though Aunt, somewhere… _quiet_; I have such a terrible headache."

"Oh yes, well come this way then," her aunt sniffed, "Of course you need rest child." Her aunt quickly bustled forward promptly, beckoning for Jack to follow her. He did so, making a meaningful face at Elizabeth behind her back.

"Now I'll have Estrelle close these curtains," said her aunt, leading them into a small parlor which was connected to the entrance hall by a door, "Too much light will worsen the headache. Oh this room really is quite a mess. It's only small and not very grand…" she left the sentence hanging, and it took a moment for Elizabeth to realize what she was waiting for.

"Oh, um yes I mean no it's beautiful aunt, it truly is, such a pretty room, not small at all," this was the truth, though Elizabeth had to force herself to sound enthusiastic to her aunts obvious fish for a compliment, and expectation of getting one. The room was beautifully furnished and large, much different to the small cabins she was so used to.

"Isn't it Will," she said to Jack, tugging at his hair slightly with her hand as she noticed his eyes wandering. She knew Jack's aptness for 'picking' up things. He had extremely good taste, though she would never tell him that, and a very slight hand. Half the time she or Will had hardly blinked when he passed some new trinket onto them which had previously been around someone's neck. Or he would be lacing a new ornament in his hair that had been hanging from someone's ear. His skill was amazing but it wasn't something she would like to see him practicing in her aunt's house. After all despite her aunt's rather nosy and superior air, she _had_ taken in Elizabeth and her father.

"Oh uh yes of course darlin'," Jack said, his eyes snapping to her face and an innocent grin passing over his mouth. "Such distinguished taste you have Lady Sylvia, very…shiny." His eyes roamed over the silver ornaments upon the mantle once more, glinting bright almost like a magpies.

"You may put her here," her aunt gestured to the sofa, sniffing. The compliments were obviously not as gushing as she had hoped, but they served.

Jack promptly deposited Elizabeth rather roughly on the couch, letting her drop half way. She scowled at his grin, but didn't say anything. Her aunt had not seen, busy with calling out for Estrelle from the doorway, and she did not want to draw more suspicion towards Jack.

'Just you wait' she mouthed to him.

"Oh, for what Lizzy darling, pray do tell," said Jack aloud, grinning mockingly as her scowl deepened.

"What?" enquired her aunt, coming into the room once more, and causing Elizabeth to start terribly. "That girl is quite lazy I must tell you, can't get that sort of slovenly behavior out of these street urchins, though I will persevere. After all one must do ones charitable deeds."

She smiled at them both as if she expected some sort of medal. Elizabeth felt terribly sorry for that poor girl if her aunt had this sort of attitude.

"Oh ah yes," said Jack as there was rather an awkward pause. Obviously her aunt was expecting a reply, but Elizabeth refused to give it, and so Jack took it upon himself. He had moved towards the mantle, and was now inspecting the silver ornaments more closely, picking them up, his back towards the room. "I understand exactly what you mean, my_ lady_," his voice had taken on a rather lordly tone. "I mean, we must beat these dogs while their down mustn't we, keep them in their place eh?" It was only when he turned, and Elizabeth saw the rather sour smile on his face, and his narrowed eyes, that she saw he was finding this particular comment not so amusing.

"Well I wouldn't put it that strongly young man," said her aunt, feeling rather awkward now at Jack's intense look. "I mean, they are people after all. Of course I wasn't talking about one coming from your class, the working class, just those beneath you. You must have seen them on the streets, being a blacksmith. A nuisance to good working people like you, and the gentry such as myself, you must agree."

Jack opened his mouth, turning fully to give some sharp comment, some clever remark with a trace of bitterness, but it was then Elizabeth chose to intervene.

"Ow," she cried out, quickly clutching her right ankle, she just hoped she hadn't mentioned which one hurt. "Oh, it's paining so aunt. Ice, I need some ice."

"Well I'm sure your husband can go get some…" her aunt began

"No," cried Elizabeth, flinging her head back and closing her eyes as if she was in agony. "Will would never be able to find the kitchens in time, and oh it hurts terribly." She felt quite disgusted about how breathy her voice could be, but her aunt seemed to believe her.

"ESTRELLE," she shrieked, when no answer or maid was present she sighed huffily as Elizabeth gave a whimper. "I shall have to go get some myself then. Honestly when I spot that lazy maid…" with that she swept out of the room with a large rustling of skirts, and shut the door with a snap behind her.

Elizabeth opened one eye, to ensure she had truly gone, then sat up.

"What an earth are you doing?" she snapped at Jack, glaring at him furiously. He was leaning against the wall casually, inspecting a small silver ornament he had picked up from the mantle.

"Well I was just looking…" he began.

"No," snapped Elizabeth, "What are you doing _here_? What are you doing dressed…dressed like a…a _gentleman_?"

"Well Lizzy," he pouted, "It wasn't exactly my proffered clothing choice either. You have no idea how uncomfortably tight these cravats can be. Not to mention these bloody stockings, why must gentlemen have stockings I ask you? Now if you ask me there women's regalia and no two questions bout it."

"Jack," cried Elizabeth, rising and waving a finger threateningly at him. "So help me if you don't explain yourself right now, after putting me through all that embarrassment, I will…"

Jack seemed to proffer not hearing the threats upon his life, and he quickly slid across the wall, he hit the mantle, and realizing he was cornered sighed. "Well there we go, there's gratitude for you," he pouted, putting on a hurt air. "I come ere to save you, and you just throw it back in me face. Well Lizzy, it ain't very charitable of you now is it?"

"Save…save me," Elizabeth spluttered. "First of all you are the last person that I would want ever saving me if I needed it, which I don't. Second of all…how do you call showing up here as a bright as day, with that ridiculous wig on," with that she furiously tore it off his head, despite his attempt to dodge her, "Ensuring you'll be noticed, as saving me. You are one of the most wanted pirates in the world Jack. They would love to hang you, and me being seen with you. Your not saving me, your ensuring me a walk to the hang mans noose."

"Now that was the whole point of the disguise now wasn't it," Jack gestured down at his clothes. "Believe me Lizzy, I wasn't exactly jumping for joy to do this. These bloody stockings are tight, an I had to…" his hand roved to where his braided beard once was, "I sacrificed a lot for it, an is it so much to want a bit of gratitude. Leastways, the wig was the best part of the costume, it was the _only_ good part."

Elizabeth tried to ignore the fact that now with the absence of the ridiculous wig, and with the braids and trinkets gone from his hair and it tied back, he looked rather dashing and a very refined gentlemen. She continued venting her anger instead, "What were you thinking introducing yourself as Will."

Jack gave a grin, "Now I must admit that was fun, though how else you expected me to get in here I don't know. Barbossa suggested coming up in a ladder through the window, but that wasn't the grandest ideas, now was it?"

"You didn't need to be here," snapped Elizabeth, "Because I don't need rescuing. I know exactly what I'm doing. And if you did have to rescue me, you could have done it a bit _earlier_, not when were in the middle of _London_ for goodness sake."

"Well even if you are sure of what your doing Lizzy, which I find a bit unlikely," said Jack, "I've saved you a lot of trouble of thinking of an escape plan, we can merely leave now eh. No hassle, no problems, were all good to go, an I can get out of these bloody clothes."

"No," snapped Elizabeth, "We can't go, because our first lead in ages, no thanks to your efforts, is happening in a weeks time, at a ball, when the Company is going to announce something about the Eagle. So we can't go, and now you have to stay in those clothes because you, great big fool, have just led my aunt to believe that you're my husband, who I wish was _really _here, because I'd be the happiest woman alive if you were the one missing."

"Now that's a bit harsh," pouted Jack, "Besides there is no way I'm staying that long as_ this_." He looked down at his fine clothes in disgust and shuddered at the respectable ness of it all. "I, whether you come or not Lizzy, I am decidedly going." He turned to the nearby window and began fiddling with the latch, in a rather desperate manner, as if the walls of the room were closing around him.

"Then hang," snapped Elizabeth, turning away from him and throwing herself wearily onto the couch, "Because I cannot explain the sudden disappearance of my husband to my aunt, and her suspicion is already aroused. My father will hardly have any reason not to tell her, kissing me like you did, and then the royal navy will be at you before you can leave British waters. And don't tell me you can get away from these naval infested waters Jack, with all of them actually_ looking _for you."

"I'd rather hang then act _respectable_ for a week," retorted Jack childishly, but she noticed his hands had dropped to his sides and he had turned away from the window in defeat. Not one to feel despondent long, in the moment of silence and idea occurred to him and a grin spread across his face.

"Now Lizzy," he said, swaggering closer to her, "I appear to be well William Turner for now don't I, for a week or so eh?"

"Your_ acting_ as Will," Elizabeth corrected, frowning and trying to gage where he was heading with this. "For a week."

"Ah, details, details, of no importance love," he shrugged them away. "But as I see it love, an as everyone else is going to be seeing it, we are well husband an wife as they say. Not exactly what I was thinking when I proposed_ marriage_ to you…but…" he grinned leaning down close to her, his breathe on her face. "There are benefits to being married eh?"

"Get off me Jack," she snapped angrily as she saw the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. This was all just a game to him, and she did not know what annoyed her more. She pushed him away angrily.

"Elizabeth," her father cried, apparently he had taken that moment to come back with the water. "What on Earth." He quickly rushed to her side, depositing the water on the table, and placing himself between his daughter and Jack.

"Now sir," he snapped, puffing out his chest, "You _will _explain yourself or I will be calling the livery servants to lead you out."

"Father," Elizabeth quickly cried, standing up and feeling even more annoyed at Jack. He always managed to complicate things. "No, it's…it's Jack father."

"Jack?" her father queried, looking confused from her to this fellow who stood in front of him. The man appeared to be decent, but by his escapades Weatherby Swann was bewildered. Governor Swann had one simple idea, that gentlemen looked like gentlemen and acted like gentlemen and that scoundrels looked like scoundrels and acted like scoundrels. Everyone had a specific look, everyone knew their place in the world, and everyone acted accordingly. This man was completely throwing that theory out the window, he looked like a refined gentlemen but his actions were entirely improper.

"Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth reiterated, feeling sorry for her rather bewildered father. "He's been helping me to find Will remember. He seemed to have gotten some silly notion in his head that I needed rescuing."  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said flashing a grin at the stunned Governor. "And it was quite a reasonable notion love."

"The….the _pirate_," her father spluttered, staring at Jack. "He…he _kissed _you Elizabeth."

"Not the first…" Jack began but it was at that moment the Governor fainted. "time," Jack finished, looking down at the Governor sprawled upon the couch.

"There not made of very stern stuff are they," said Jack, looking over Elizabeth's shoulder at the pale Governor. "Gentlemen," he added as Elizabeth simply ignored him, trying to wake her father up and repress the rage which was demanding she throttle Jack. "And they call us pirates a drain on society."

**Couldn't resist mate. : ). I saw AWE twice, best movie ever, it had everything I wanted, and yes it wasn't as good as the first, but nothing can be and I'd say it comes in a close second. It was much better then the second movie, and it was really clever and fast, and Jack so funny. It concentrated very much on character story, and I liked that. And I must say brilliant ending, for a Disney movie I never saw it coming, and that's what made it so brilliant. It was bitter sweet (W/E) but it closed it, for me anyway, and I would love if they made a fourth bout Barbossa and Jack, that would be so funny. Sadly don't think it's gonna happen but oh well, the third one rocked. Okay enough with ranting, I've just been cooped up studying and I needed to let that out. Anyway I dunno bout this chapter, I had started a different way but I lost the file so here's this one. Please review and tell me what you think, if anyone's still reading. **

**Sairra : P**


	17. Of Past Captains and Past Clashes

**Of Past Captains and Past Clashes**

"…_What are you doin'? __**Captain**__ gives orders on the ship..."_**… Jack Sparrow**

"…_The captain of the ship __**is**__ givin' orders…."_**… Hector Barbossa**

"…_**My**__ ship, makes __**me**__ captain…"_**… Jack Sparrow**

The day was certainly quiet; most of the pirates were hiding from the hot Caribbean sun. The humidity was stifling and Jack was sitting on the fo'csle stairs rather limp and almost panting like a dog. Sweat cascaded down the pirate's face, the salt doing nothing for his chapped and cracked lips. Most of the crew had opted to stay below, seeming to find the smell of sweating unwashed bodies preferable to facing the heat of the sun above. Jack too could have retreated to his cabin, but instead he found himself on the deck, his gaze planted over the ocean almost waiting for something though he could not imagine what. Because there was not a sign of any other sails on that clear blue water. They hadn't spotted any prizes in a while, and their supplies to sell were rather low, so he imagined that was why he was up here in the heat, looking for a ship to prey on seeing as the watch had elected to stay below decks. Or then again maybe it was just because he was simply mad.

The thought had passed his mind many a time, but he brushed it away like a pesky fly. He did not think that he was mad any longer, though the stint in the locker had made him doubt his sanity on more then one occasion. He knew he was never relatively normal, but he had stopped seeing parts of himself and that had to count for something. After all, being truly insane for a time would at least mean you'd recognize the insanity if it took you again, wouldn't it? These thoughts continued to race around in his mind behind his rather heavy eyes, and he groaned and attempted to shove his hat further over his face to provide him with protection and drown the continual thoughts. He lowered himself so he was half lying on the stairs and groaned.

"Why Jack," Barbossa's drawl could be heard and thankfully a shadow passed over Jack as he presumably stood over him. "And what would you be doing?"

Jack gave another groan as he heard the blasted monkey chatter on Barbossa's shoulder. He thought about remaining silent, but at the sound of the monkeys insistent chatter knew that Barbossa wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. After they had left Tia Dalma's Barbossa had been continually trying to raise the topic about the Captaincy of the Pearl once more. Jack, doubted the man could attempt yet another mutiny. To ensure the prevention of this before they left Tia Dalma's he had paid the crew most handsomely with riches enough to get them more then a few wenches in Tortuga and some good drinks. The crew was therefore quiet content with Jack being Captain unless Barbossa could present them with something even better then Jack's prize. Barbossa was currently lacking in objects which would make a sufficient bribe however, to surpass Jack's and his promises of Tortuga, in which direction they were sailing at the moment.

So Barbossa had taken to trying to have a 'talk' with Jack which would probably inevitably lead to pistols and swords being drawn and a rather frantic fight to determine the Pearl's Captaincy once and for all. Jack would rather have avoided such a thing however, being all together too wise to actually lock heads with Barbossa again with the exact details of their immortality shaded in doubt. So Jack had taken to hiding in his cabin, and using as many tactics he could to avoid said talk and fight. With the heat however encompassing them as they were a few days from Tortuga, he reasoned it was safe enough to come out of his refuge. He had reasoned that Barbossa was far to old for gallivanting around in this heat and would probably find some nice shady area to rest in below decks, like most of the crew had. His reasoning was wrong however, Barbossa was a more stubborn sea dog then that.

"Well mate," said Jack, finally replying as the silence stretched, he shifted his hat so he could give Barbossa an all together not very friendly look. "I am in fact attempting to sun bathe, so if you could perhaps move." He waved his hand as if to shoo Barbossa, but the man just looked down at him with a vicious grin.

"Now you see Jack," he drawled in a friendly tone, though his hand reflexively curled around the hilt of his sword. "I've actually been wanting to have a talk with you as it were. And I'm not really inclined to be moving anywhere until we've had that talk."

Jack let heavy air from his lungs leave in a large gush, blowing out his cheeks in a comical fashion. "It's too hot for it mate." He said, sighing as he slowly rose and walked down the stairs. "And I don't know bout you, but I'm not exactly finding this heat all that pleasantly warming as it were, more like mind numbingly burning, so if you don't mind."

He was about to open the door to his cabin when a shot rang out, a hole appeared in the door centimeters from his face. He slowly turned to stare at Barbossa, who had followed him down the stairs and now stood with a smoking pistol and a smile.

"Oh well look at that," Jack said, licking his dry lips nervously, "Now that wasn't very nice mate, blowing a bloody hole in my ship."

"The hole wasn't meant for the ship Jack," Barbossa growled.

"Now," said Jack trying to be friendly, "We are two upstanding gentlemen are we not, with intelligence …well," he paused at this to look Barbossa up and down, "Moderate intelligence," he said sweeping his hand to acknowledge that the latter was Barbossa. "So really what is the sense to be belligerent in this terrible heat over a subject of debate we sorted previously, eh?" He grimaced as he noticed that the crew members, at the sound of the shot, had stirred themselves and come to see what the melee was about. Evidently despite how bothersome it was, a fight was unavoidable.

"Well you see now Jack," Barbossa drawled, fully aware of the crew behind him watching with wide eyes. He knew they would not interfere; it was an unspoken part of the code. The captain was on his own for this fight. After all the crew didn't really much care for one more then the other, both were good pirate captains, though it must be noted that Jack was much lighter on them then Barbossa, most of the time. The tension rose as they watched the captains, excitement rising as they anticipated a fight which would determine who would be leading them and where. "It's rather that you _wished _it was sorted, but I'm not a man that's much inclined to be taking orders from the likes of_ you_ on a ship that is _mine _for too long. So I openly and before all you fellow pirates," with that he turned to the crew and acknowledged them as Jack made a face behind his back. "Am contesting Jack Sparrows right to call himself Captain and master of this here ship."

"Well," sighed Jack drawing his sword in one fluid movement, recognizing the challenge that Barbossa was declaring. It was part of the code after all, any man which openly contested the Captains right to the title, would duel with him until he relinquished or was killed in the fight. Barbossa, with his sneer, did not look like he would be relinquishing anytime soon and Jack found it all quite bothersome. He did not really want to kill this man again, it was hard and annoying enough the first time, and there was no assurance of Jack's victory or his life this time round. "If you really insist mate, though the Black Pearl is and always has been _mine, _in case you haven't noticed."

Barbossa drew his own sword and Jack the monkey leapt from his shoulder to gain a spot on the rigging. They stood on guard, watching each other cautiously as the sun continued to beat down upon them relentlessly. Then suddenly with cat like quickness Jack lunged in, Barbossa blocked with ease and they began a merry dance around each other, both trying to find a weakness in the other. They were too well practiced for it all however, too used to each others fighting styles, and it was difficult to use the usual tricks they had under their belts to unseat each other.

"You know," said Jack, quickly moving to the stairs and backing up them attempting to use his usual distraction tactics, "If she's your ship then why'd you treat her so bad those ten years you had her, tattered sails, holes all over the place, not exactly nice now was it mate?"

"That was the curse," growled Barbossa, not pausing for an instant as Jack tried to use the height of the stairs to his advantage. He merely swept his blade down and Jack had to jump back in order to avoid his legs being chopped off.

"Excuses," Jack panted, quickly turning tail he ran up the rest of the stairs, dodging a swipe from Barbossa's sword which missed him by a hairs breath. He quickly raced to the wheel and Barbossa followed with an Arghhhh. Jack dodged one way, hiding behind the wheel, and Barbossa shadowed his movement.

"I can do this all day mate," Jack said grinning Barbossa attempted to lunge at him, and he backed up a step. He quickly took advantage of Barbossa's momentary imbalance to send the wheel spinning, the ship lurched and the spinning wheel almost caught Barbossa in the jaw. He only managed to snap back in an instance, as the Pearl veered to starboard.

Jack quickly ran to the other side of the ship. Barbossa reached for his pistol and growled as he remembered he had already used it. He threw it at Jack's head instead and commenced running after the man slashing as he did. Every now and then Jack would turn and fight, then back up and continue to run with his hands out in front of him, picking up his heels. He proffered evasion to actual blood shed.

The two men continued to do this, weaving between the crew and throwing many things at each other, including a bucket, another man's hat and Jack even tried to throw Cotton's parrot, though he only got bitten for his pains. After a while of this both of the men in the intense heat and in their full regalia were sweating heavily. Barbossa was rasping for breath, after all he wasn't exactly in his prime, and Jack himself was finding it difficult to breathe. Jack dashed around the mast, and after a few turns quickly ran up the stairs and rested on one side of the wheel, Barbossa also stopped to rest on the other side. They panted and looked at each other, the sun had turned them as red as lobsters.

"Are you planning on doing _this _all day Jack?" Barbossa rasped.

"I didn't want to do it in the first place mate," Jack made a face at Barbossa. "So ready to give in?"

Barbossa slowly began to take off his coat, allowing himself to catch his breath and showing Jack that he was in for the long haul. He couldn't let this little pup beat him, not again. It wasn't that Barbossa thought Jack a bad Captain (he just though the man was an idiot) or that he particularly really cared if he was the first mate or the captain (after all it was really the first mate who ran the ship), it was just that he wasn't going to lose the fight. The score was even between him and Jack so far. And Barbossa felt that their needed to be a resolution, a showcase to reveal who was the better of the two, and he planned to come out on top two to one in favor of him. He didn't think he could stand co-existing with Jack until the question of who was the better pirate was really resolved.

"Oh come on mate," Jack cried out in exasperation at Barbossa's pig headedness. One could only enjoy capering around for a little while, and not in this heat. "I sold my soul for this bloody ship, you can't beat _that_."

Before Barbossa could reply however one of the crew members cried out. "Ship, SHIP.". Barbossa wasn't sure of his name but the man had a terrible beard which covered most of his face, and he was sweating more then Barbossa and Jack combined. Jack winced somewhat at the man's greasiness, and then turned to look where the crewmember was pointing. In the distance a ship was present its sails full, the suns glare making it appear to waver.

Both Jack and Barbossa quickly ran to grab their spyglasses, Jack managing to grab the larger one before Barbossa could get to it. Barbossa simply ignored him and expanded the shorter one, looking out to the ship. Jack grinned, flashing his golden teeth both Barbossa and he recognized it as a merchant vessel and ripe for the picking it seemed.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, standing nervously behind the two and looking from one to the other. Neither of them had really won the battle, seeing as they had just been interrupted, so he wasn't sure who was going to be taking the lead. Surprisingly Jack quickly turned around, putting down the ridiculous spyglass and grinned.

"Mr. Gibbs," he said smugly, "Get all men on deck, those that weren't already watching our little show. And get as much wind in these sails as possible, were going to be doing a bit of hunting I'd say."

"Aye, aye Cap'n," Gibbs said immediately, relieved Barbossa hadn't taken that moment to begin the fight again. Though he was giving Jack a mighty glare he did not contest the orders. In a battle the men needed a clear leader to follow, trying to undermine Jack would possibly mean death for all of them for the squabble that was sure to come. Barbossa would rather not test how far their mortality stretched.

"Oh and Mr. Gibbs," called Jack as Gibbs moved to muster the men, "Get out the flag."

"The usual?" Gibbs queried as he noted Jack had a twinkle in his eye that meant he had a plan.

"Oh no I don't think so eh," remarked Jack casually, "Actually I'm feeling a bit _patriotic_ on such a fine day as this. And I rather think we should show _everyone _how patriotic we are savvy?"

Gibbs eyes widened and he nodded in appreciation, "Oh aye Cap'n," he said and quickly rushed to do as he was bid, chuckling at the thought of the stories he would be telling in the tavern of Tortuga about this particular adventure.

Jack moved towards the wheel again, Barbossa quickly grabbed him painfully on the shoulder before he could go.

"We'll be finishing our little chat after this is over Jack," he remarked, giving a fierce grin to show all his yellow and broken teeth, "Keep that in mind."

"Oh aye," said Jack rather weakly, trying to smile, which came out more as a grimace, "How could I forget mate."

"Good," Barbossa said, his yellow eyes glinting, then he picked up his coat, sheathed his sword and moved along to curse the crew into moving faster. Jack made a face at his retreating back.

**Please review and sorry it took so long. I just read the latest Harry Potter, yay. : P**


	18. Timeline

**Hi everyone, it seems like ages since I've written, my exams went ok so yay. I haven't had a chance to go on a computer since then, and I've had some motivation problems and writers block, but here I am back again. I decided to change the chapter headings, so tell me what you think about the new ones. Obviously this story doesn't really follow AWE, unfortunately though I really loved the movie). Obviously it's a bit hard to change it to follow AWE with Will's circumstance and everything so I'll just create my own alternate timeline (though I hate doing that cause the movie was just so good grrr). **

**Anyway lets just say that Davy didn't stab Will, because before he had the chance Jack chucked the heart into the sea, where Calypso grabbed it or sumfing. She forced Davy to behave and help the pirates defeat the Endavour oh and she kept the heart. I dunno maybe she also decided that being in human form was fun, as long as she had the freedom to change any time she could. So there we go, Will and Elizabeth go back to Port Royal where the governor was not dead. Davy goes round ferrying souls, and doing his own thing as long as he doesn't annoy Calypso. And Jack and Barbossa come to an agreement with the help of Calypso (Tia whateva) and they take her back to her home where the scene in Past Mortality and Musings occurs. Everything that does not clash with my story and is from the movie stands, oh except for Norrington's death, lets say um…he didn't die but opted to follow Elizabeth which he should have done because I was so sad about how he died : (. As well as Governor Swann : ( Oh well their alive in my fic so, on with the story. Oh and please review the previous chapter which I updated of Past Captains and Clashes, it motivates me to write. **


	19. Of Tall Tales and Talks

**Of Tall Tales and Talk**

"_I know why we're here. I mean, why aren't we doin' what - what Mr. Sparrow said?"_ **Murtogg**

"_Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it_."** Norrington**  
"_You don't think 'e was tellin' the truth?" _**Murtogg**

Governor Swann came around in a short while with the help of some smelling salts and was put to bed immediately where Elizabeth hoped he would stay until she could explain everything fully to him. Now she sat in the most uncomfortable of situations, in her aunt's dining room with Jack sitting at one end of the long table, too far to kick, and too near her aunt for comfort. Elizabeth just hoped that murderous looks were enough to silence the infuriating pirate, though in her heart she knew they would not be.

Her aunt, fond of showing off, had ordered a full course meal for her newly found nephew in law, and niece, and Elizabeth was becoming more distressed as the food kept on appearing with no sign of a reprieve. Fortunately Jack appeared to know which implement to use with each dish, though Elizabeth wondered how on earth he did, and so they were silent for a while as Jack devoured the food with much pleasure, and Elizabeth hardly ate with as much anxiety.

Finally after the aunt had inspected Jack with her beady eyes and taken in as much of his appearance and table manners as she could, she coughed slightly as they ate the last course. Elizabeth politely looked towards her aunt but Jack did not seem to hear and continued to eat his salmon with much gusto and with a few stray crumbs falling upon the tablecloth as casualties. Her aunt coughed louder but Jack still did not hear, completely absorbed in his meal, finally Elizabeth's aunt realized she would not be gaining Jack's attention by merely coughing, so she began to speak.

"It is a most interesting turn of events that you should turn up at my doorstep Mr. Turner," she said, "Elizabeth must have talked of me a lot for you to find your way?"

Jack looked up as she spoke and after a moment's silence he seemed to realize she was addressing him. "Oh…ah um…not really ma'am." Jack said, Elizabeth knew he would have replied on the negative, he never could give people an easy answer to a question. "Actually it's funny you should mention that, for the most interesting things happened to me on the way here." Jack was now grinning and Elizabeth was sure the pleasure he was anticipating would be all his. He leaned back from the table and stretched casually, preparing to spin a long and intricate tale.

"Oh really Mr. Turner," Elizabeth's aunt exclaimed, obviously willing to know as much as she could about a marriage she had not wholly approved of. "But I am quite startled that my niece had no occasion to inform you of where I live. Do you and your father not talk of me at all Elizabeth?"

She turned to her niece, Elizabeth attempted to stop the colour spreading across her cheeks, in truth her father rarely talked of her aunt, and the one occasion he did the comment which passed was not entirely favorable towards her aunt's character, or pleasant in any way.

"Oh we do aunt, occasionally," she said, lying through her teeth as the pirates often phrased it. "It's just that me and Will have had such little time together since this war came, barely married a year aunt when it began, I have had little occasion to talk to Will of my extended family."

"Aye so true," Jack interposed here. "We've had little occasion to talk of much as it were, or to_ do_much…of course seeing as my circumstances aren't much in favor of such things I can't really blame you love…"

Elizabeth succumbed to a bout of fitful coughs into her napkin before Jack could continue on such a line of talk. He looked towards her, and seeing her reddened (angry) face knew he could push no further in that direction, though it would have been delightful to see her aunt's reaction, Jack thought so at least. "You see Lizzie dearest," Jack spoke loudly over Elizabeth's coughing, starting a new topic which he thought would be as delightfully received. "Well she so terribly missed everything about London; it pained her to speak of it, didn't you darlin? Quite a delicate little flower I have here miss, not very strong at all, isn't that right? Why you should see the amount of fainting she does in the Caribbean, doesn't suit her the climate, terribly hot, isn't it Lizzie?" Before Elizabeth could answer any of Jack's questions, which all infuriated her, her aunt interrupted.

"Why, Elizabeth you should have asked your father if you could be sent to me." Her aunt said, in indignation that Elizabeth as such a weak young lady, had not thought of it earlier. "I was eager to take up on your instruction as a young lady, why if you had been with me in your childhood by now I am sure you would have been invited to court. Now of course after everything…well we mustn't lament over past deeds. We must look towards the future and the happy times of civilization ahead of us, I am sure I can still introduce you to some prominent London circles, through my connections, with the right instruction of course. You will find London a pleasing and cultured place my dear, very different from that savage land you have come from."

To that stirring speech Elizabeth could not reply, and her aunt did not seem to expect her to, so sure it would be received with gratitude. Instead she turned her eye to her niece's husband, wondering if, even with the right instruction, it would be possible or appropriate to introduce a blacksmith to the prominent London circles.

"I believe you also lived in London Mr. Turner," she stated in her pompous manner. "And pray, tell me where may your old residence have been?"

Jack looked thrown off balance for a second by the question, but never without inspiration he soon recovered. "I come from the East side of London ma'am to tell you the truth, Whitechapel," he answered most solemnly, his lips twitching. "Although Lizzie and I often tell others that I have come from a wealthier trade street such as Clapham or some such place. Of course you being my aunt now, and such an ostentatious and sympathetic lady, I will hide nothing from you of my most humble beginnings." With that he gave a sober and repenting look, bowing his head though Elizabeth was sure it was to hide a grin.

"Whitechapel," his aunt gasped in shock, making Elizabeth colour. Will had come from no such place, he had come from a respectable part of London, he had told her himself, but Jack had already started the yarn and now the words could not be retracted without suspicion. She was forced to ride out the storm, with much embarrassment, pain and anxiety, and an odd yet pleasant thought that once their aunt took her leave she could strangle Jack in the most painful and slowest way she knew how.

"Elizabeth did you know of this?" her aunt quite rudely turned to Elizabeth right in front of Jack, as if assuming that if such knowledge had been in Elizabeth's grasp she would not have even contemplated marrying the blacksmith, who came from such lowly connections to begin with. Elizabeth colored at her aunt's rudeness, and was going to answer curtly, but Jack cut in yet again before she had the chance.

"Of course not ma'am, why Elizabeth knew of no such thing, being chaperoned when we ever were in company, right Elizabeth, being the proper young lady you are?" he turned to grin at her, then turned back to the aunt, acting somewhat like she saw dramatists act upon the stage. "I told her after our marriage, and it was quite a shock for her, fainted again, but we have managed to struggle through my ill breeding and the adversary of all my lowly connections and I think have managed to at least gain some respectability for me with much training, don't you?"

"Oh yes," her aunt blustered, unsure of how to react to someone who had come from Whitechapel, "Why…what did your parents do then boy?"

"Well my father…" before Jack could begin however he was interrupted by Elizabeth's aunt.

"I know about your father boy, Weatherby wrote and told me of what he knew of you when he communicated that Elizabeth was to marry. I don't imagine he ever gave you the letter I sent in return Elizabeth?"

"No," Elizabeth said shortly just as Jack said in a disappointed voice, "Oh really so you already know about him then?"

"Well he was a sailor as you already know," Jack continued his tale before any more interruptions could come, "tried his hands at a few things before he had to result to it you know, but he couldn't seem to hold down a job, too fickle. I don't remember much about him, just know that he entered into a most fine profession with a most regal captain, one of the superlative ones wouldn't you agree Lizzie," without bothering to wait for an answer from Elizabeth he continued. "My mother…" Jack paused now, seeming to consider something, then continued as both Elizabeth and her aunt looked at him expectantly, for different reasons of course. "Well she used to be a lady, she did. Her name was Arabella, came from a respectable home, a true lady if there ever was one." Elizabeth didn't know if she was imagining it, but Jack's face seemed to soften as he spoke of 'Will's mother', though she was sure he was spinning a tale of fiction. "She…she was a wonderful woman…" Jack trailed off, and then quickly cleared his voice, seeming to come back to himself. "Of course once my father left we were forced to move into a less…accommodating place, we used to live in a rather respectable street before then. My mother was forced to enter…well into a very lucrative business…" he trailed off and Elizabeth glared at him, trying to catch his eye, what on earth was he thinking talking of these things with her aunt, which was the only force lying between her father and the street.

"Oh that's terrible," said her aunt, not seeming to find it terrible at all, just rather sordid for a person as connected as she to be sitting at the table with one such as Jack was describing.

"Yes, yes," said Jack shaking his head somberly, "A seamstress she was forced to become and a seamstress she died."

"A seamstress," her aunt gasped, Elizabeth tried to prevent rolling her eyes as Jack grinned with pleasure at the reaction he had been so hoping of achieving.

"Aye miss, a seamstress, dirty business isn't it," he said, putting on a grave and somber air.

"Well, the way you described Mr. Turner…it is not as bad a profession as I thought…" her aunt fluttered, reddening and for once in her life unsure of what to say.

"Oh but aunt, what more lowly post can there be then a seamstress?" Jack asked all innocence. "From a fine lady, to fall so to a post of little respect, and no standing, oh it was most terrible, why I even believe sometimes," with that Jack bowed his head as if reflecting in the most melodramatic of ways, and Elizabeth truly wished she was close enough to strangle him. "Why sometimes I even believe she died of a broken spirit, from such a violent smirch on her honor." Jack ended his voice low and theatrical.

Elizabeth looked towards her aunt, hoping he had not over done it, but her aunt seemed to be lapping it up, and believe the drivel Jack was feeding her.

"Oh you poor boy," she sighed, "Well as long as you are under my roof we shall not speak of such things ever again. You are a boy from a respectable home and I am sure, with the right connections, you can rise above your true terrible station. Of course, you have to strive to learn how to at least pass off as gentleman, otherwise there is little I can do for you."

"Oh yes aunt," Elizabeth interposed here, deciding that it was about time Jack learnt a few lessons in the unpleasant himself. "Why that would be terribly wonderful, instruction should begin tomorrow for Will, after all you can never begin too early with these things, his manners are quite…common."

"Oh yes," her aunt cried becoming enthusiastic, "I shall have Harvard, my butler, instruct you in the correct manner of a gentlemen of your station tomorrow."

Jack glared at Elizabeth, giving her a murderous look at this, but as her aunt was looking at him expectantly he could do little else but glare. A glint came to his eyes, and his scowl suddenly turned into a grin that Elizabeth did not like.

"Oh yes aunt," Jack proclaimed suddenly, jumping up and presenting a false impression of fervor, though Elizabeth just suspected he jumped out of his chair because he was about to burst with laughter. "It would be most wonderful to have some instruction, you see Elizabeth here tried to teach me…but being a young wife with little instruction herself…."

"Oh well then dear, I'm sure Elizabeth will have some instruction from me herself on how to run a household," cried her aunt, "And how to be a lady. Why I told Weatherby again and again that she needed a mother figure, someone to guide her in womanly ways, but he would not listen. Saying she had a nanny to provide some womanly guidance, a mere servant to teach a lady…foolishness, utter foolishness."

"Aye and the instruction must begin tomorrow ma'am," Jack cried, "After all," and with this he turned to Elizabeth with a wicked grin, "You can never begin too early with these things."

Elizabeth would have throttled him then and there if he had not been out of reach, she stood without thought and then remembering herself as her aunt looked at her she said, blushing slightly. "Oh yes aunt, thank you most kindly. I am sure…I don't know what to say…to such…promptness in your… assistance."

The slight sarcasm in Elizabeth's tone passed her aunt completely as it was intended to, and she smiled at the two young people, at least Elizabeth supposed the way she stretched her thin lips was meant to resemble a smile.

"Yes, now you young ones go to bed," she said grandly, "For there will be much for you to learn tomorrow, if you are ever to be ready for the ball I occuring this week."

"A ball," Jack spluttered, his eyes widening, he was not looking so smug anymore realising that he was actually expected to attend this event in the capacity of Mr William Turner.

"Why yes," her aunt replied, hardly noticing his reaction, "Why I can introduce you both to society by then, what a marvelous idea."

Jack looked like he had something to say about how 'marvelous' _he_ thought the idea was, so Elizabeth quickly moved towards Jack grabbing his arm.

"Yes that does sound wonderful, but really we are quite tired, so…good night aunt," she said awkwardly, curtsying, and after hesitating a moment Jack inclined his head and muttered something inaudible, though Elizabeth expected it was _not_ good night.

She quickly hurried him out of the room after their aunt had inclined her head and rushed him up the stairs.

"Bloody hell Lizzie," he cried as she stopped on the landing. He quickly snatched his arm away from hers and cradled it, pouting. "I think you bloody bruised it."

"What the he…"Elizabeth burst forth, but did not finish as she saw a maid stopping on the stairs and looking up at them in interest. "I mean," she said taking a breath and attempting to calm herself, "what exactly, _dear_ William, were you doing in there?" The vehemence that dripped on the word dear made Jack very clear on how angry she was with him.

"Well Lizzy, dearest," he said, stepping a few paces back, however she followed him, "I was merely telling the story of Will's…my past quite successfully my dear if I might add."

"You're past," hissed Elizabeth, trying to keep her voice down so the servant would not overhear. "You couldn't just keep it plain and simple could you, oh yes, couldn't just use the simple facts that were before you, no you had to go and embellish and invent a seamstress mother from thin air and…Whitechapel…Whitechapel? Why Jack, you had so many other places to choose from, but no you had to choose the worst of the worst didn't you?"

"It's a bit late to be having second thoughts about your lowly connected husband dear," Jack said, unable to prevent the quip, "And I did not invent Will's…my mother. Her name was Arabella, knew her I did, I just embellished her life a little, made it apt for what the audience was expecting."

Before Elizabeth could reply to this however the maid reached the top of the staircase, she had obviously been taking her time, and approached them apprehensively.

"Excuse me ma'am, sir," she said, bobbing a curtsy and blushing slightly as Jack stared at her, "I um…well the lady asked me to ask you if you, either of you, would be needing anything for the night? The lady said she'd fit you for clothes and like tomorrow… if that's convenient?"

Elizabeth had the impression that the question had been added on by the maid rather then her aunt.

"Yes, yes that will be fine thank you," Elizabeth said, attempting to smile though she was in a bad temper.

"Thank you miss," Jack said, his long eyelashes suddenly shading his eyes in that manner he had, and his mouth curving into a charming grin. He took the maids hand before she could bob another curtsy and gave it a soft kiss, giving her a most flamboyant bow. The maid colored, hardly knowing what to do with such a gentleman. Elizabeth frowned and felt annoyed at Jack's undue attention and his flirtatious manner when she, as his 'wife' was standing in full view of it. The maid obviously had the same thought for she looked worriedly at Elizabeth and quickly bobbed a curtsy, turning to scurry away before she could be reprimanded.

"Wait," Elizabeth called and the maid started, turning around with wide frightened eyes. Elizabeth felt sorry for the way she had treated her, and quickly softened her look and voice. "I was just wandering if you could show us which room Ja…Will is going to be staying in."

The maid looked like she was unsure of what to say, and Elizabeth realized her mistake too late.

"Why with _you _of course Lizzy, ah my wife," he laughed playing the fop, "Quite the comic isn't she? Threatens me often however, about sleeping outside if I don't behave, which is_ very_ often." He grinned and winked at the maid, who gave a soft little laugh which she quickly cut short and curtsied again, hurrying away before she could be stopped again.

"Once you're quite done flirting in front of your _wife_," Elizabeth hissed at Jack, turning and heading for her room.

Jack stayed where he was until the maid was out of sight then quickly followed after Elizabeth. At her look he grinned, "I was merely admiring the way she walked," he said mischievously.

"This is never going to work unless you stop acting like a rogue and start acting like a gentleman and my husband," Elizabeth snapped once they were safely in her room, closing and securing the door. Jack immediately undid the cravat and first few buttons on his shirt, sighing with satisfaction as he could breathe properly, and only catching her last few words.

"Oh so I suppose acting like your husband would begin with small things yes," he said grinning at her.

"Yes, like not flirting in front of me, not flirting at all just to be safe," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh and husbands also sleep in the same beds as their wives, don't they?" Jack murmured, smiling and moving towards Elizabeth.

"No Jack," Elizabeth said, though she kept her voice low, "Actually husbands" she moved towards him, accenting her walk and smiling suggestively, Jack leaned forward eagerly his eyes shining, moving in to kiss her. "Don't sleep in the bed at all." She snapped, pushing him away, he merely grinned.

"Touché," he said, "That's why I never did get married."

Elizabeth threw some sheets towards him, "You can sleep in that corner," she said indicating the one furthest from the bed. "Now I am going to get changed and then I am going to bed, and so help me god if you come anywhere near this screen Jack while I'm changing."

"Lizzie really, you think too little of me," Jack sighed sorrowfully.

"I'm taking this just to make sure," Elizabeth said, giving him a meaningful look as she picked up the sword he had thrown on the floor and pressed it against his neck before he could move.

Jack's face took on a comical look as he looked at it, and he made a face, "Right no peeking, I judge you to be in all genuineness, the communication has been established most visibly love."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Why thank you Jack." And she removed the sword from his neck.

"So," Jack said, turning his back as she moved behind the screen and closing his eyes tightly as if to rid himself of any temptation to speak. "You're aunt doesn't seem all that bad love, once you get to know her and she gets past the class barriers."

"Don't start Jack," Elizabeth sighed in exasperation, "I just want to change and lie in my bed in complete comfort and silence, no talking, no thinking, just silence. We can talk of you're manners tomorrow."

"Fine mother," Jack grumbled. In truth, with Jack around, Elizabeth felt like she was a mother looking after a very juvenile child. This thought was accented further, when as they lay in the dark, one candle burning for both their comfort, Jack kept on tossing, turning, and sitting up as he attempted to sleep, and finally after Elizabeth had thrown one of her shoes at him he fell asleep, only to commence snoring.

* * *

**Hi sorry it took so long. Please review. Sairra : P**


	20. Of Past Captain's and Commodores

**A/N This is a continuation of the former Past chapter, (Of Past Captain's and Clashes). **

**Of Past Captains and Commodores**

"…_That is, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever seen…"_ **James Norrington**

Jack left the wheel for a while, ordering one of his crew members to shadow the ship, but not to get too close. The crew could soon hear mutterings and cursing in his cabin, and noises that sounded a lot like a body falling down. Finally Jack emerged from his cabin in full naval uniform that of an admiral in actual fact, complete with the hat which somehow had become cocked to one side, which seemed to happen to every hat Jack wore.

His crew gaped at him and he glared back, "Well what are you all looking at," he snapped, pulling at the tight collar around his neck which he was sure would be the death of him. The crew quickly turned away from the spectacle, though there was much muttering and sniggering coming from their turned backs. After glaring at their backs suspiciously for a while longer Jack sauntered back up to the wheel.

"Playing dress up again Jack, I see," Barbossa noted, standing at the wheel.

Jack frowned, looking at him, "You weren't the one I put on the wheel?' He looked inquiringly around, as if imagining the sailor he had put on the wheel would be hidden somewhere in Barbossa's coat. Barbossa ignored this, as he had learnt to do, and instead looked pointedly at Jack's regalia.

"Yes I suppose so mate," Jack gave a weak grin, "Told you this little costume would come in handy one day."

"It still wasn't worth all the trouble we went to get it," Barbossa growled. "So what's your daft plan this time Jack?"

"Remember Portugal, _The Pelican_?" Jack asked with a toothy grin.

"Aye," Barbossa growled, "You think it will work again?"

"I'm guessing this one's fresh from England, hasn't heard of my many exploits yet. It will work."

"I trust you Jack," Barbossa smiled unpleasantly, "And if you fail it's all the better for me."

While they were talking Jack had sidled up closer to Barbossa, "If perhaps I could just…Take…That," he finally said his sooty hands reaching out to take the wheel. Barbossa glared at him and he gave another weak grin. Barbossa seemed to not relent it, and finally with a malevolent smile he let go. "Why of course," he growled, "For _now _Jack."

Jack made a face and quickly stood at the wheel, "Much obliged mate," he said weakly. He finally waved a hand at Barbossa who gave him another unpleasant smirk and then stomped off to yell at the crew. "I really have to do something about that," Jack muttered to himself.

They followed the ship at a discreet distance for a while, Jack at the wheel, stroking the ship and gazing at the merchant vessel with calculating eyes and a grin on his face.

"I think it's bout time we get closer," Jack called down to Barbossa who was currently doing the duties of the first mate, though he did not think that the man would be planning to do that for too long. He would worry about that later though. "And the flag Mr. Gibbs," Jack called. Gibbs complied, calling Pintel and Ragetti to hoist the all too familiar Union Jack which the captain had acquired rather mysteriously, he had been very ambiguous about it the day he came back to the ship with it folded in his arms. Barbossa and the crew coaxed more wind into the sails as it was raised and Jack grimaced at the sight of the blue flag. He didn't respect nor honour what it represented, but he quickly cast these thoughts from his mind. After all one can't be too grim when one is creating another brilliant story to tell.

"Anything else Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, the crew were armed, the guns ready but the ports were closed as Jack had requested.

"Duck," Jack replied.

"Sir?" Gibbs queried in confusion.

"Duck," Jack cried in exasperation, waving his hands down in a flurry.

"Here," Barbossa growled roughly pushing down heads of fellow pirates, "That's what he means."

The rest of the crew members, rather then having their head painfully hit by Barbossa, quickly hit the deck. But most of them were in complete confusion over what on earth their Captain was doing. Faith in him, and the thoughts of the riches aboard the ship, afforded them patience however.

They came up close to the merchant vessel. Most of the men upon the vessel were on deck and watching the black ship cautiously. Only the Captain and the family they were carrying were in their respective cabins, sleeping the hot afternoon away.

The sailors were looking rather nervous and suspicious, though they did not fire at the site of the Union Jack flapping above. Upon merchant vessels one could not be too cautious, and many had their hand upon their blades, though they did it discreetly so as not to evoke the strange ship into a fight.

The vessel was named the _Trojan_, and was a fine vessel, though not as well cared for or considered as the Pearl. A rich flabby man was it owner, previously residing in merry old England. But with news and a few business transactions he was now traveling to the distasteful Port Royal in order to sort out some affairs left to him by a rich relative. He was a greedy earl, put upon the title by conniving and bribery, and nothing escaped his beady little eyes.

Upon the ship also traveled his wife, a rather snooty and snub nosed woman who could stand nothing, not the rocking of a ship, or the sturdiness of land. She complained about everything, from her life to her clothes, and it was her self absorbed husband which she could stand the least. The final family member was a young woman, if she could be called so.

Well into her twenties their daughter was an annoying shrew who could not find a suitor, no matter the amount of money her desperate father offered to eligible bachelors. Snub nosed like her mother and greedy like her father, her looks were worse then both. Her figure as well as temperament left much to be desired and her standards for a man were set high so even if one were to have her (unlikely) she would not accept them.

She was however, approaching her thirties, becoming rather desperate, and often tried to woo the handsomest of the crop in England, who responded to these attentions with disgust at her hairy upper lip and buck teeth. She had decided to follow her parents to Port Royal, as uncivilized as it was, to attempt to find a husband suiting what she imagined to be her good looks and superior character. She anticipated that in such a hovel the handsome men would not be as snooty as those of England, and would be desperate for a pretty cultured wife to put upon their knee.

The men who were forced to cart the sods weren't too happy about it, but they were owned by the man almost as much as the ship, and unless they wanted to be carted off they had to follow his ridiculous orders. There was much displeasure among the crew about this, as the Earl was one of those who thought he knew everything about a ship, but didn't know one blessed thing. The Captain however kept strict order with blows and sharp words, and though the crew was mutinous they were too afraid to act upon it, as was usual upon an official's ship.

Jack grinned at them, riper pickings he never had seen. "Good evening gents," he called to them, waving his hand. "And where may you be off to?"

"Oh just Port Royal Admiral…" the Bo' sun took the lead, and replied, stepping towards the rail. He was an honest sailor, and was looking forward to abandoning this ship for a one better suiting his talents once they reached Port Royal. He was the real leader the crew looked to, as none liked the lazy and harsh captain. They made the un voiced decision not to wake the man from his sleep. Instead the Bo' sun handled the matter, attempting to present an amiable and unthreatening air until he fully understood who this man was.

"Norrington," supplied Jack. "Ah a fine Port indeed is it not?"

"Norrington?" the Bo' sun inquired, he had heard of the man, and the way people had described him did not seem to be what he saw before his eyes.

"Aye..Yes, yes of course Admiral James Norrington," Jack said, "I think I know my own name man. Now I was wondering if it was possible for me to board you dear ship, so we can have a proper chat as two gentlemen."

"Ah, yes…of course," the Bo' sun said doubtfully, there was something very wrong with this man and his 'naval ship'. Wasn't Admiral Norrington's called _The Heart,_ yet the Bo' sun could not see the ships name. The black sails were also rather suspicious. But being a sailor from England, who had not tread often in the waters of the Caribbean, he knew little of the tales of the pirate ship and its famous sails, nor did he pay heed to such trifles. He had heard the admiral was rather different with his naval standards, so he supposed this was one of those differences.

"Before you do though, may I inquire after you crew sir?" he asked, the ship seemed to be completely deserted.

"Yes, my men, the fever got them," Jack replied matter of factly.

"The…fever sir?" the Captain inquired, alarmed.

"Oh yes," Jack replied, putting on a somber look, taking off his hat, resting upon his breast and looking as if into the distance. "Terribly sad, wiped them all out, Tommy, Joel, Jonathan…Oh twas a sad day for me, only one not to be effected. We were at Panama you see, the water there didn't seem to agree with them…by the time we had to leave there was none left. My first mate…Gill…or Gelett…"

"Gillette," Barbossa hissed, to Jack, crouched down near the wheel. Jack grinned down at him.

"Gillette I mean, well he, it was terrible, always hits the first mates worst. By the end he was just a mere puddle."

"A puddle sir?" the Bo' sun enquired.

"Aye a puddle sir," Jack replied solemnly.

"How did you get out of the port then sir?"

"Hired a new crew of course, shady characters but I had no choice. All sleeping at the moment, lazy slobs."

"Sleeping sir?"

"Aye sleeping, I was wondering if you had any rum aboard that there ship?" Jack inquired looking hopeful.

"Um I suppose…" the Captain trailed off.

"Good," Jack crowed, "Now if you could just have a plank thrown from that side…I hope it's all right if I come alone, it's just I wouldn't trust my crew on your ship."

Before the Captain could reply Jack nimbly crossed the plank one of the men set down for him and was aboard the ship, looking around him appraisingly.

"Your ship sir, _The Heart_, are you sure it is wise to leave it unintended?"

"Oh The Heart, my dear sir that's not The Heart," Jack crowed, "That is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, why I thought you would recognize her mate…" with this Jack leaned closer to the Bo' sun in a conspiratorial manner and lowered his noise, making him sound mysterious, "That there attractive ship mate is _The Black Pearl_."

"The Black Pearl…" the man trailed off.

"Aye," cried Jack, "_The Black Pearl_, why I never knew a man who did not know of her. She belongs to that famed Captain Jack Sparrow."

"She_ belongs_…" the Bo' sun was becoming mighty suspicious of this odd man who was waving his hands around the air in illustrious figures, and made faces in his enthusiasm that did not seem at all sober or sane.

"Aye, I'm really borrowing it you see," Jack cried. "Jealous of that demmed handsome man Captain Jack Sparrow I am, and something else I can assure you hey mate. He's quite attractive after all." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and dug the uncomprehending Bo' sun in the ribs. "Anyway, I met him on the road to Panama, we fought a bit, I was losing terribly as usual. And what do you know, that wonderful pirate Captain relented and offered to swap ships. You see he didn't so much offer as threaten, he had some use for that bloody navy ship, probably gonna sack a port with it. Clever man, nothing can describe his brilliance. I wasn't complaining leastways. "A month Commodore Jamey," he said, he likes to call me that to keep me in my place and rightly so. He says to me, "All right Commodore Jamey you can have my most beautiful ship for a month and no more, seeing as I take pity on you and have a plan for you hunk of near useless driftwood." Well I jumped at the chance and couldn't be more grateful to Captain Jack Sparrow, and here I am today."

By now he had his arm around the Bo' sun and was grinning at him, then quickly stopped as he remembered too late his gold teeth. The Bo' sun brushed him off, not trusting him one bit.

"Well anyway mate," Jack said, attempting to stand up straight and clasp his hands behind his back as he had seen Norrington do. "Are you going to be providing a thirsty admiral with a bit of liquor? We've run out of most of the alcohol on the ship." At the Bo' suns suspicious look he quickly added, "You know for medicinal purposes, for my men." He hung his head as if in remembrance.

The Bo' sun didn't trust this man, but all the crew were on deck and crowded around him so he didn't see how he could attack them in any way. On the other hand his silent and floating ship made the Bo' sun uneasy especially the crew he was sure was below. He noted that if he did dare to introduce this man to the Captain he would have to make sure that someone was watching that ship.

"While you wet my whistle," Jack cried, "Why I may even be recovered enough to tell a tale to your men of one of my many renound escapa.,, I mean um… voyages I have taken, yes voyages, terribly Admiral of me don't you think?"

"Thank you Admiral," the Bo' sun grunted, narrowing his eyes, "But me and the men have work that needs to be tended to."

"Oh just a few hours rest couldn't put them at risk I'm sure," Jack waved, "Perhaps your men would like to hear the one about when I fought and lost to Captain Jack Sparrow eh, wonderful tale that one…"

"Well…" the Bo' sun looked suspiciously at the 'Admiral," who gave what he supposed to be a charming grin back. The men all seemed rather eager at the prospect of a rest and a tale for their pains. "I suppose then, Admiral, we do have a bit of time to spare."

"Excellent," Jack crowed, clapping his hands together "Drinks all round."

With that loud exclamation however the Captain's cabin burst open and a red faced man burst forth, glaring angrily around and brandishing the cat of nine tails.

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU LAZY BLITHERING IDIOT DOGS DOING?" he roared, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN OR I"D…." he paused as he saw Jack standing in the middle of the circle of sailors. "You…what..who…" the Captain blustered, staring and then looking towards The Black Pearl which was moored beside his ship.

"Commodore...I mean Admiral James Norrington at your service," Jack said as the Captain stepped closer, Jack had to crane his neck to look up at the rather large, rather tall and very much armed man. "Nice...boat you have here," he gulped up at the fuming face, attempting to grin weakly.

_**Please Review. Sairra : P**_


	21. Of Frills and Bows

**Of Frills and Bows**

"…_Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful! Why are these things never clear?..."_ **–Jack Sparrow**

Elizabeth slept and dreamt as one often does. She was standing in a field, a field of snow, soft white specks fell from the sky upon her. She looked up and smiled, snow was as rare to her as chocolate, and this snow was not unpleasant. No it was soft as it fell and warm, not at all cold. She felt happy and peaceful, looking around the field she saw a figure not to far away.

"Will?" she called, the person did not answer but began to move. "Will," Elizabeth called again, frowning. Certain that was her husband she began to move forward, walking hesitantly in the snow, her bare feet barely leaving an imprint. Will continued to move in the distance, and frowning Elizabeth began to run, trying to catch up, wondering why on earth he did not stop as she continued to call.

Trees passed her, peppered with snow and looking like something out of a painting, she soon passed a town and she could hear laughing and singing, people skating upon a frozen lake. Frowning she paused, looking towards the town, then back at the distant figure who was continuing to move. The town looked oddly familiar, it was the town of Port Royal. Yes she recognised her Father, Norrington and the other occupants of the town, on the ice, laughing…happy.. Elizabeth wanted to go there, to them, wanted to go home…but Will continued to press on in the distance and if she didn't soon follow him he would be lost to her forever. Making her decision she continued running after him .

Her lungs began to burn, her feet to hurt. She wished Will would stop, wait for her but he did not and she pressed on. Oh how thirsty she was, but she did not pause at a river that had managed to evade the frost, but pressed on forever onwards after him.

And then suddenly the sky began to grow dark, the snow flakes were no longer warm or pleasant, but cold and harsh, Elizabeth began to shiver. And then they were battling up a steep hill, Elizabeth stumbling and calling but Will would not turn and help her. And finally he disappeared over the top of it, and she reached the top, stopping, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

And she stared, stared down at two packs of beasts facing each other. There were rats, and cats, bears, weasels, lions and leopards. There was even an eagle and a sparrow, flying on opposite sides of the sky, like the banners for their army. And facing each other, their teeth bared, heading the two different fractions of animals, were two wolves.

One had a mottled and tangled fur of black and brown, red and white, its eyes brown. The other was a dark grey, its eyes a cold blue. Their eyes never left each other, cold calculating, the brown wolf and its army were backed against a cliff, the grey wolf closing in on them. They were both tense, waiting to see who would make the first move

And then there was Will, who was running towards the middle of the wolves, to no man's land.

"Will no," Elizabeth screamed, running after him down the hill, struggling in the sinking snow. "No, Will come back."

And as if her voice was the sounding cannon, the animals began to attack. The wolves leapt at each other, biting, tearing, and trying to reach each other's throats. The birds screeched in the sky, the sparrow darting, teasing the eagle, the eagle trying to snap the sparrow with its powerful beak. Elizabeth's eyes were only for Will, running straight towards the fighting, and she ran after him.

There was blood peppering the white snow at first, and then flowing onto it, staining it. And then it wasn't animals cries she was hearing but men's, not the screeches of birds, but of steel. And gun powder filled the air, and Elizabeth stumbled over bodies.

"No, no," she heard someone crying, sobbing, pleading, and she realised it was her. The bodies were ones she knew, Norrington, her father, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Barbossa, all pirate lords, all pirates. She saw in the middle of the battle Jack and Beckett locked in a sword fight. But she knew that was impossible Beckett was dead. And behind them stood two figures encouraging them to shed blood, Davy Jones stood on the ice behind Jack and with his back to Elizabeth, encouraging Beckett was a dark figure. The person she had been chasing, Will.

Quickly running to him, she grabbed his shoulder turning him around, and gasped. It was Will's face, Will's form at least, but it was not Will looking at her through the body. No red eyes looked at her, and a cruel smile curled Will's mouth, one she had never seen on his face in life.

Elizabeth gasped, stumbled back, she had to get away from this thing and then she fell on the snow, cried out the first name that came to mind. "Jack!"  
"Lizabeth," came his voice, startled, sounding as if her call had woken him from a dream, Jack looked towards her. He had paused in his fight with Beckett, frowning in puzzlement he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, his head cocked to one side. "Is this a dream?"

And suddenly everything disappeared, the battle, Davy Jones, Beckett, Jack, and Elizabeth was lying alone in a field of snow. The only thing to show that she had seen anything was blood, and the creature standing in front of her.

"Jack Sparrow is an extremely annoying creature you know." The thing said conversationally, still in Will's form, acting as if nothing had happened. His voice was like a purr, his eyes intent upon her that cruel smile still upon his face. "Somehow he always seems to find a way to wake up before the battle can end. That's Jack Sparrow though, I suppose you already know, always running, always attempting to avoid the unavoidable end."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, trying to break her gaze with it.

"You may call me…Pan…" he said smirking slightly, "I know it is a common title for me among you humans. Ah but how rude of me, here." He extended his hand to help her up.

Elizabeth glared at him, anger rearing in her now she had overcome her confusion and fear. It was like she had just woken from a nightmare to see that it was day, her head seemed clearer, she felt like herself once more. Ignoring his hand she rose herself, taking her time she brushed off her knees from excess snow, her nightgown was quiet wet. Finally standing to her full height she looked him in the eye. "Get out of his body," she snapped.

"Why?" he asked, "Isn't he who you've been searching for?"

"Do it now," Elizabeth snapped.

"If I were you I would take a more polite tone with me," he said conversationally, inspecting his nails in a dangerous manner.

"Well your not," she snarled, "And anyway I don't see why. You're the one that wants to talk to me, that probably needs something from me, so I can take whatever tone I want with you."

"What makes you think that?" he asked her, looking interested.

"Because, why else would I be here," she indicated the blood soaked field.

"Well, we are clever aren't we?" he smirked, giving her an appraising look.

"Please, I've spent more then enough time in pirates company, it would be shameful if I hadn't learnt at least that by now."

"Yes," he sighed, "Its true I do want something from you, hence why I intercepted your dreams a little, with the Sirens help of course. Wonderful creatures Sirens, did you know once a man has been in their presence they can haunt them, they can come to them in their dreams, create nightmares especially for them using their deepest fears? It doesn't work on women of course, the siren song is not so strong for them, but I suppose you already know this anyway?"

He gave a short laugh, Elizabeth kept her silence.

"Your not talking, I had thought it would be nicer to have a bit of a conversation first, make you comfortable, make you feel at home…I suppose if you just want to start business then…"

"I'm not discussing any business with you while you look like…him," Elizabeth said flatly.

"Why, I thought this form would make you feel more comfortable, after all your longing," he took a step towards her.

"If you come any closer," she snarled threateningly though she backed away despite her threat. She would give anything for a sword right now, and suddenly she stumbled over something, something in the snow. Quickly she picked it up and held the sword between them, Pan stopped in his tracks.

"Fine," he said in a hurt voice, an imitation of…Jack. "If you really want to be that way Lizzy." There Jack stood in front of her, except he wasn't a man…there was something dark about him. And the red eyes slightly detracted from his appearance. But the most obvious difference was that he was not swaying around like a complete idiot, but standing still like a normal sane man. "Do you proffer this then?"

"No," Elizabeth snapped, "But I suppose it will have to do. Now are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Well in actual fact," he said smirking, "Its this."

"What?" she asked blankly looking at Pan.

"This," he said impatiently, indicating the form he had taken.

"Jack's body?" Elizabeth questioned confused.

"Well in a way," Pan said, "I don't need his body, rather what inhabits it."

"Oh," said Elizabeth beginning to understand. "I see… you're the one Davy Jones was talking about, the other one that wants his soul." She shook her head, talking to him as if she was trying to reason with him. "You know I don't really know what you see in it, its more bother then its worth. You could have any valuable soul in the universe, why does it always have to be Jack's?"

"Well he cheated me you see," Pan said his voice low, "And I don't like being cheated very much. So here we are."

"Yes here we are," Elizabeth replied, "And what makes you think I can convince Jack to give you his soul?" she asked, rather condescending. "Trying to make Jack do something is like waging a war, you never win and he gets his way in the end anyway."

"Oh, I'm very confident you can help me," Pan said smirking, "Not in the way you think though. I'm not asking you to persuade Jack to give up his soul willingly, no…quite the opposite actually."

"_Force_ Jack to give up his soul," Elizabeth couldn't help the derisive note in her voice. "And how exactly do you propose I do that?"

"Oh I'm quite sure you can find a way to force his hand, Elizabeth," he said knowingly, leering he leaned closer to her "With all your powers of persuasion at hand."

"I doubt even Jack would fall for the same trick twice," Elizabeth replied dryly, "Anyway I hardly see how this is going to benefit _me_."

"Oh, I thought that was quite obvious, isn't there only one thing you want most in the world?" He held up a compass that looked like an exact replica of Jack's, raising his eyebrows.

"You'll give me Will?"

"In exchange for Jack's soul," he replied.

"And am I to believe there are no further catches?" she asked skeptically.

"What you believe or don't is up to you," Pan shrugged, "Personally I think its quite a fair exchange don't you. The love of your life, for a mere filthy little pirates soul."

"No," she said shaking her head, "You hardly could expect me to say yes."

"What, are we having a sudden bout of loyalty for Jack, or is this something else? Perhaps you proffer his company to your beloved…"

"No," she snapped. "Its simple really why I can't do this. Its because with people like you there is always a snag in a deal. I don't plan on being used as a pawn, I'll find Will myself."

"Oh," Pan smirked, "So you'd rather trust Jack Sparrow, a man that sold your husbands soul to the devil of the seas, who would betray you at the drop of a hat if it meant his neck. Who was willing to give you as a sacrifice to the Sirens in his place. You would rather trust him in helping you find your husband, on a long meandering journey that seems to be going nowhere, rather then me, who can have Will by your side in the blink of an eye."

"I never said Jack was honest, but who says you are either?" Elizabeth said almost trying to justify herself, "It's more about sticking with the devil you know."

Pan laughed at this, and Elizabeth had to admit his laugh though chilling, was also slightly endearing. Suddenly he bowed to her, taking her hand in his and brushing his lips against it. He was hot to the touch, like he had a fever.

"Well I cannot argue with your reason Elizabeth Swann," he said smirking. "But somehow I think you'll change your mind, and when you do I might not be so inclined to extend such a friendly hand…Then again you do intrigue me so who knows…" He turned to leave.

"Don't bother," Elizabeth said, "I'll never accept any sort of proposition you make."

Turning he looked at her, "When all is said and done this is your dream," he said softly, a cruel smile again playing on his lips, "And you let me in, you were ready to listen to my proposition. So don't dismiss me so easily, because you might find yourself begging to make a deal with me all too soon."

And then he disappeared and left Elizabeth in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Jack was bored, so very bored he could hardly contain his yawn. He had woken early in the morning, an event unique in itself. He had been having a dream, a god awful one, not so bad as the ones that plagued his nights before, but still… He was running out of that special stuff Tia Dalma had given him. He had been having to take less and less each night, and his sleep became more disturbed. And recently every night he'd been having the same dream, a dream he was finding it increasingly difficult to tear himself away from.

"Mr. Turner please," the butler intoned in his wheezy voice his nose in the air. Obviously he thought teaching someone like Jack was beneath him, but his mistress had asked it of him and so he complied. He thought though that perhaps his mistress was wasting her time trying to tame this uncivilized peasant. Or so Jack imagined he was thinking as he looked at his upturned nose.

Despite Jack's attempts to sneak out of the house and perhaps visit some of London's more seedier taverns before anyone noticed, Elizabeth's aunt had sniffed him out, her butler in tow. Apparently she thought Jack's civilization could not begin any sooner, and so now Jack stood being taught how to bow to a Duchess or some such, not that he was paying any attention.

"If I might just put a spoke in this illustrious wheel of learning for a moment," he said wagging his finger under the offended butlers nose. Elizabeth's aunt sat in a chair like the queen herself, watching the proceedings and voicing her critical comments. It was to her Jack turned to with a smirk. "But madam is it at all likely that I should be meeting a duchess or whatsamacallem at said event you are holding? For I was quite under the impression, in my common ignorance of course that is to say, that Duchess hardly ever poked their noses out of their mansions if they could help it, to mix with the air of less godlike people."

"Actually I would have you know William," Elizabeth's aunt replied in an affronted voice, Jack winced at the name "That the Duchess of…"

But she was fated never to finish her sentence for at that moment Elizabeth burst into the room, looking half wild, with the maid running after her still attempting to pin her hair.

"Ja…I mean Will," she said, " I need to talk to you."

"Elizabeth," her aunt cried springing to her feet. "This is quite improper what on earth is wrong with you child?"

"I'm sorry aunt," she said, grabbing Jack's arm, "But I really must speak with Will."

Practically dragging Jack out of the room she slammed the door behind them, the maid quickly scurried away as she glared at her.

"Now what can I thank for that untimely rescue love?" Jack asked, brightening slightly as he had the opportunity to loosen his cravat. "If old Charles made me bow one more time I might have done a most ungentlemany like thing… then again maybe it would have been gentlemanlike, one can never tell…"

"Jack," she hissed urgently, cutting through him, "Did you have a dream last night."

Jack blinked slowly, his grin fading from his lips, staring at her, unconsciously reaching out to tug at non-existent braids. Giving a pained look as his hands met air he shrugged then suddenly gave her a sunny grin.

"Well actually there was one about quite a pretty strumpet, well more then one now I come to think about it…very interesting…"

"Did you dream about a battle?" Elizabeth snapped, "A great battle with animals turning into men…and Beckett…and Davy Jones and Pa…me…" she changed tact midway through without really knowing why. Jack frowned at her, his eyes piercing.

"Maybe I did love, but that is beside the point. The point is how do you, a most illustious lady though you may be, know what I dreamt…or did not." He added quickly scrunching up his nose.

"Well I was there, that's what I said wasn't it..and you saw me and said my name …and then you asked me if it was a dream…and then you disappeared."

"Well, I certainly can tell you I was having no such thoughts Lizabeth." Jack said aloofly. "Actually I can tell you that in no uncertain circumstances did my dreams for a fraction of any instances waver from being in a tavern with five pretty strumpets, who were all very interested in me I might add. Of course if you wandered into it I can't guarantee I would have been able to tell with all the other ladies around me…though I'm sure it would have been quite interesting…"

"Oh stop grinning," Elizabeth snapped annoyed as he looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Well its not my fault your going off and having weird dreams," he said in a fake hurt voice, "Perhaps you should have asked Tia whatsaname for a bit of her mumbo jumbo to help."

"It wasn't a weird dream," she said, "It was just unusual."

"And may you enlighten me on why you saw fit to drag me away from my enlightening lessons on bowing to Duchesses to recount to me your dream?"

"So you don't think its odd at all?"

"Well actually I find the whole concept of bowing slighlty odd. Honestly I don't know why you rich lot just go around with stooped backs for all the bowing your expected to do."

"The dream," she snapped

"Oh, well, how did it end exactly?"

"Well…I…it just…it stopped…" she ended lamely, somehow she did not feel like sharing her conversation with Pan, she could not help remembering his last words.

"Well then," Jack said as chipper as ever, though his grin was slightly more strained then usual, "There you go, it was nothing more then a figment of your sub conscience or imagination love. Now if you don't mind I'll just be nipping off before your aunt attempts to teach me how to bow to a Duchesses pet…"

"Lady, sir," came the butlers monotones as the door behind them opened. "Madam is quite insistent you both come in now."

"Well we can't keep our dear aunt waiting now can we Lizzy," Jack said quickly turning around as if he had not been hoping to go anywhere, though his smile was distinctly sour this time. "Bloody old bat," he muttered under his breath so only Elizabeth could hear as the butler opened the door for them.

* * *

After much instruction from the butler ("Sir I really must insist you do it this way." "Oh, I think I've got it sir, like this then." "Sir are you mocking me." "Not at all sir, I'm insulted, deeply hurt and offended you could even think such a thing sir." "Sorry to have offended you then sir. But No, no that is all wrong then sir. You twirl your arms much too much, and it is too low for merely a countess." "Oh I see, yes I see it would only be acceptable to look at a Duchesses foot wear and anything higher. So like this then." "Sir in order to bow one must not only incline his neck but also his back." "Oh yes, that could be rather problematic, how else could they grind commoners noses in the dirt if their facing them. I think I've got it then sir, like this then?" "Sir I really must insist…") and Elizabeth's aunt ("Elizabeth pinky out when one drinks tea, and the war is not a polite and acceptable conversational topic." "Oh yes of course aunt, how about I just talk about something inconsequential like powder, I'm sure that will make for much more interesting and profound conversation." "Yes that would make for a nice starter.") Elizabeth and Jack were finally allowed to sit down for a belated breakfast.

"Your father still appears to be sleeping," her aunt said, sniffing as if she thought it was a crime that anyone should sleep once she was up, Elizabeth felt a twinge of guilt. "He has worn himself out I suppose with so much excitement And I have decided not to bother him. So I have planned the day for just the three of us."

"Oh but aunt," Elizabeth protested, feeling already exhausted. Jack was glaring at his eggs as if they had done him a diservice, in a mutinous mood after being forced to practice etiquette, something no respectable pirate should even hear of. She felt that it would not be wise to have him with his aunt in this mood. "Actually me and Will were thinking of spending a quiet day indoors, you know were very tired from our trip."

"Nonsense dear," her aunt sniffed, "I know you young people are very active, you recover most spectacularly. Anyway after I already spent my time and effort organizing the day, would you deny me?"

"No of course not aunt," Elizabeth sighed heavily, Jack provided no help, still sulking at his eggs.

"Now I've invited some promising and respectable young people to keep you company. " her aunt continued. "You can begin making connections, practicing what I have taught you. William you can get used to moving in higher circles." Jack's lip twitched slightly despite himself and he gave a grin, his eyes bright, Elizabeth did not like it at all. It looked like he was thinking of having a bit of fun, she felt like groaning, it was all Elizabeth could do to keep there cover with her aunt, let alone with a whole group of people. "Me and Victoria, that is my friend, thought that it would be nice if you took a turn in the park. On horses of course I shall lend you some."

"Horses," Jack spluttered, choking on his mouthful of egg. His grin disappeared quickly, for once he seemed speechless.

"Horses," his aunt said her tone telling them she wanted no further interruptions. "We shall be in a carriage of course, but you young people will no doubt want to be out in the fresh air."

"Aunt," Elizabeth said tentatively, 'Will and me…well we've actually never ridden horses…"

"What," her aunt said, "What nonsense Elizabeth."

"Well," Elizabeth coloured, "I've always ridden in father's carriages, and Port Royal isn't so large that you'd really need a mount."

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now," her aunt snapped, as if it was Elizabeth's fault she did not know how to ride. "I've already organized it so you'll just have to do the best you can. Victoria and the others should be arriving soon with the other young people. I'm sure you can manage, I'll have Charles give you a quick lesson, at least try not to embarrass me. See I'll go tell him now."

Getting up she swept out of the room leaving stunned silence behind.

"Not good, not good," Jack said suddenly getting up, he looked rather out of sorts, he began pacing in his odd gait. "Lizzy in no uncertain terms will I get on one of those bloody animals. Horses are as bad as…as…donkeys! Well almost, their closely related leastways, their both mean ruddy things."

"Well its not like we have much choice," Elizabeth snapped waspishly, "She's already organized it."

"Well she can just unorganize it," Jack said, "Why can't the old bat ride a horse and we take a carriage."

"Jack she's _old_."

"What's that got to do with it? And a nother thing, why's she calling us 'young people,' its getting rather annoying."

"Well many would consider it flattering Jack."

"Yes, well Lizabeth I've worked hard to get where I am, and I'm certainly not definable as old, but I ain't bloody green. But all this pales to utter significance in the fact she seems determined to force me into bowing and saying frilly things and riding those beasts we shall not name…next she'll be making me _wear_ frilly things. Its like she's bloody here to torture me. Do you think she came from Davy Jones locker?" He gave her an inquiring look.

"Well we would be considered quite young next to her," Elizabeth tried to reason, finding Jack amusing. He who was ranting in a rather hysterical voice, obviously the fact they were going to be riding horses seemed to have unhinged the little sense he had.

"Father times could be considered young next to her," he snapped. "Leastways that's not the point, the point is…"

But Elizabeth was not to hear the point, for suddenly her aunt burst into the room. "The tailor has just arrived."

"Tailor aunt?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Why yes," she said, and a man followed by a timid young lady carrying an assortment of clothes came into the room. "You could hardly expect to go out in the clothes your wearing. Now he won't have time to make you new clothes to fit, but he's brought clothes from his stores that will do well enough for now. This is my niece and her husband Rudolpho, from the Caribbean."

"Lovely, lovely," Rudolpho beamed at Elizabeth, adjusting his spectacles. Elizabeth hardly paid any attention to the tailor, she was looking over at Jack. He was looking down forlornly at a suit on top of the pile the girl was carrying. It had rather frilly lace cuffs. She couldn't help feeling rather sorry for poor Jack. It just didn't seem to be his day, or hers come to think of it.

* * *

They were finally fitted with some riding clothes, with much of her aunts input. For her dress that had not been made for her Elizabeth felt it fit her quite well, of a deep brown that brought out her eyes. Jack was rather more disgruntled with his new outfit, with ridiculous long frilly lace cuffs and a cravat that seemed to be choking him on purpose. If it weren't for the cuffs he would make quite a dashing figure the dark blue suit and black riding coat and black boots.

"William stop fussing with your cravat," her aunt snapped bossily, "Now I've had Charles saddle up the horses, Victoria's bringing her carriage you see. He assures me they aren't temperemental though the gelding is slightly rougher, so I'm sure William can take that one and you can ride the mare Elizabeth. Fitting, I should say."

"Quite," Jack said sarcastically.

"Now Charles will come and help you mount and talk it over with you if you could just…"

"Ma'am," Estrelle suddenly came into the room, looking flushed, "The guests have arrived."

"Oh well, you'll just have to make the best of it then. Come along," she said commandingly to Jack and Elizabeth. Seeing no other way out Elizabeth linked her arm in Jack's hesitantly and they followed their aunt tot he entrance room.

"Oh welcome Victoria," her aunt said, brightening as she saw her friend who looked as shrewd and critical as her. They nodded to each other politely.

"I would like to introduce to you my niece, Elizabeth Turner, and her husband, William Turner. This is Lady Victoria Barnet"

"Pleased to meet you," Jack said, seeming to find his voice he took her hand and kissed it. Lady Victoria looked appraisingly at him.

"Are you sure he was a _blacksmith_ dear?" she asked Elizabeth's aunt in an audible whisper.

Elizabeth quickly stamped on Jack's foot before he could reply.

"Don't leave us out aunt," one of the gentleman drawled. He was standing behind his aunt with a pretty young woman and a slightly older one, standing aloofly.

"Oh yes, yes," she said, "This is my nephew Jonathan, and his friend Clara." She indicated the blonde young man, and the pretty young woman. "And this is the neice of George Golding, you remember him dear? Yes she is staying with me. Isabelle isn't it?"

They nodded to each other, Isabelle looking bored. Elizabeth noticed that Jack's eyes were cast towards her a bit more often then she liked.

"But I invited that nice young man at your garden party expressively last week. Where is he?" Elizabeth's aunt asked frowning. Elizabeth found herself frowning also, her aunt had made it sound like she had been planning the day for her and Jack's benefit, but it was obvious she had planned it earlier. And to think Elizabeth had been feeling slightly guilty at her ungrateful feelings.

"Oh he got caught up," Jonathan supplied. "He said he would be here shortly."

"Yes well we wouldn't want the young ladies outnumbering the men would we," Lady Victoria said jovially.

Jack smirked of this but thankfully did not comment further.

"Well I suppose we could retire to the drawing room to wait." Elizabeth's aunt said, after an awkward silence where the 'young people' all seemed to be interested in their feet. "Though it is quiet rude of him indeed.."

They were barely seated in the drawing room when Charles came in this time to inform them of the arrival of the last person from their party. "Yes, yes bring him in Charles."

A moment and then Charles was opening the door once more allowing in a man of short stature in immaculate clothes who was wearing a white wig.

"Ah, here you are," Elizabeth's aunt said all smiles in a warm manner which Elizabeth never imagined her aunt could wear. She stood up, "Elizabeth come, come, I want to introduce you to Lord Cutler Beckett."

Elizabeth found herself frozen in her seat gaping at a man she had seen die with her own eyes, standing in front of her, looking as if he was a fountain of health.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. The whole beginning seems pretty pointless but oh well it was fun to write. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Sairra : P**


	22. Of Past Cargos and Honor

**Of Past Cargos and Honor**

"…_It's like you don't know me at all…" _**– Captain Jack Sparrow**

"WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP," the Captain roared glaring down at Jack.

"_Your_ shipsir, _your_ ship," said Jack trying to make his back ram rod straight like Norrington's and put on an air of superiority. "Why I was led to believe by this here gentleman that he was the Captain of this…less then desirous vessel." Jack indicated the Bo'sun.

"WHAT," roared the Captain practically in Jack's face. It took all of Jack's will not to make a face at the spit which flew from his mouth. But even Jack knew when fun stopped and it was time to act serious. After all he didn't much care for that cat of nine tails the man was brandishing.

"If you continue to yell at me sir I will have to reprimand you," Jack said in what he hoped was a snobbish voce. Honestly the man did not appear to know the meaning of applying moderation to volume. The rest of the man's crew was merely staring at Jack dumbstruck, as if someone had hit them across the head with a barrel of rum. From an endearing fellow who had been promising them a good story Jack had turned into a naval officer. The Bo'sun was scowling at Jack, he knew letting this fellow on board would not bode well for him.

"Sir," he began ready to explain the situation to the Captain, he however only got a glare for his pains that made him shut his mouth quickly.

"Who are you to reprimand me," growled the Captain, his eyes narrowed as he looked towards the seemingly empty Pearl and back to trussed up Jack.

"Oh, so sorry thought I just said. Commodore…no wait Admiral… always mix those two up… James Norrington," Jack said coolly inspecting his nails.

"Pleased to meet you sir," said the Captain, bringing his voice down now and eyeing Jack's finery. "And may I just ask again what exactly you are doing on my ship?"

"Inspecting it of course," said Jack shrugging, "Do you think us naval officers have nothing better to do with our bloody time man but just stroll on your ship for the fun of it? And may I report to you that your security on this ship is extremely lacking, just waltzed on it I did without a how do you do."

"That's a lie," the Bo' sun cried out unable to handle the injustice of it. "He said his crew had gotten sick and he wanted a bit of rum and he well… he walked onto the ship but…" The Bo'sun trailed off, actually he did find the particulars of how exactly Jack had gotten on the ship a bit hazy now he thought of it. "Well he's an Admiral you see…or so he says though I don't see any proof," with this he scowled again at Jack.

"You sir," said Jack turning to the Bo'sun with his nose in the air, "Ought to hold your tongue. Such lax behavior would never be allowed on any ship I'm Captain of. Leastways what kind of Admiral would I be if I needed to show papers or such like bout being one…My clothes and name should be good enough for you lot."

The Captain glared at the Bo'sun threatening his whip and silencing the Bo'suns further protests. It may be in the Bo'suns job description to hold the whip and power to punish insubordination, but on this ship the Captain proffered to hold all of the power and fear over his crew. Sadly in this case the Captain was also a stupid greedy man who did not listen to his crew, otherwise they might have informed him that Jack's treatment of his crew was extremely lax for a so called Admiral as well as his behavior and speech. But all the Captain saw was Jack's fine clothes and commanding demeanor. He also had things preying on his mind as he looked at what he assumed an authority of the law, things such as the cargo he had in his hold. Most of it had not strictly been paid for and was being smuggled under false pretenses.

"I apologize for my crews misjudgment sir, of course we don't need any proof sir, meaning no disrespect sir," the Captain practically simpered, Jack smirked. "They'll be punished be assured of that."

"Duly noted mate," said Jack, "Now if we could perhaps go to finer quarters to talk business. Perhaps wet my whistle with some rum?"

"If I may ask first sir," the Captain said trying to plaster a smile upon his face, his eyes darting every which way like a rat, his mind working furiously. "Where are your men?"

Before Jack could answer a voice emitted as someone came from below.

"Really Captain Trego this is too much," came a ladies whine. "How an earth am I expected to sleep with all this clamoring above, you know how delicate me and my daughter are. "

"And how am I supposed to work," came a disgruntled man's voice.

From the stairs stormed a gentleman who was bursting at his waistcoat, a tall snub nosed lady and a woman who had a permanently sour look upon her face.

"I am sorry sir," the Captain said turning to them. "But Admiral Norrington from the Royal navy has decided to inspect our ship sir."

"Admiral Norrington, well where is he then?" the Earl growled glowering at the salty sailors which he highly disliked.

"Here sir," said the Captain, stepping away and revealing Jack, who was frowning slightly at the family.

The Earl was frowning back with equal confusion. "Have we met before?" he asked staring at Jack.

"Now I'm getting that feeling too mate…" Jack began but suddenly the young woman beside her mother squealed.

"Daddy, Daddy it's Lord Gravesham," she said her eyes on Jack.

"Lord who…oh yes I see my dear," said the Earl, "Lord Gravesham well it is you. What an earth are you doing dressed as an Admiral? Why I recall you saying that you wouldn't even step on boat, let alone a ship."

"Lord who?" the Captain growled his eyes narrowing as his hand immediately went to his rapier.

"No, no, no," said Jack quickly trying to salvage the situation. "I have no idea what an earth you mean gent…"

"What on earth I mean," the Earl frowned, "Sir, I would remember you anywhere, even with that odd beard and hair. Is that the new style in the Caribbean?"

"Don't you remember us Lord Gravesham," said the Earl's daughter Lucy, fluttering her unremarkable eyelashes. She had rather a thing for Jack. Jack made a face, and turned pale, how could he forget that clinging spoilt thing.

"What I meant," said Jack thinking quickly, as he backed away from the approaching Lucy. "Is that you must be getting mixed up with my brother you see. We're twins, I often forget bout him though. So you see Lord Gravesham is his name and he's who you must have met."

"If your twins then how come you have different names?" asked the Bo'sun boldly.

"Well cause he was disowned of course," said Jack acting as if it was obvious. "He went off and worked his way up in society and I took a job as an honest sailor. Probably why he can't stand the sea, you know bad memories…I was always the favorite you know." He grinned warming to the story.

"The similarities between you is remarkable," said the lady frowning as she turned her critical eye to Jack. "Though I think perhaps he was a bit more handsome."

"Oh," said Lucy her shoulders slumping slightly, though she perked up as she noticed that Jack looked rather endearing even though he was only an 'Admiral' and didn't have the polished edge of his 'brother'.

"Well sir what business do you have on _my _ship then?" the Earl asked frowning deeply now, his mind turning to business. "I wasn't aware that you had the authority to search _my _ship, I thought you were to deal with pirates and illegal matters such as that."

"Business sir?" asked Jack, "Business…well as you know pirates are my business and…and that's why I'm searching your ship," said Jack trying to give an endearing grin though he cast a worried glance at the eager Lucy who was fluttering her eyelashes once again.

"Sir," snarled the Earl turning red and swelling up even more, "Are you insinuating that my ship has something to do with those fiends."

"No, no, no," said Jack quickly, looking worriedly, "Or wait, yes…yes exactly mate. You see its one particular pirate actually, demmed elusive, goes by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. A particularly dashing nemesis of mine, you probably already know him. Well he seemed to have stripped a merchant vessel bare of goods sir and left the men well…bare of clothes as well on their ship a few weeks…or was it months…back. We happened upon em floating past. Anyway were told to warn any merchant vessels bout him."

"I still don't see why your on my ship?" the Captain growled, his suspicions aroused long ago.

"Really Trego is that any way to speak to our guest," snapped Lucy glaring at the abominable man.

"Yes well you raise a fair point," said Jack straightening and putting on a grave demeanor, "And you see this is why cause Captain Jack Sparrow is an extremely clever and resourceful man. He gets a merchant vessel sometimes by pretending to be apart of the crew, then when there all preoccupied, such as we are all now, he gets a message to his crew. They have special means of communicating I haven't quite figured out yet. Leastways then he drugs the crew… then in the middle of the night when the crew is sleeping his men creep aboard…and well you can imagine…" Jack ran his finger over his throat and stuck his tongue out. "Well I got message that Captain Sparrow was on a merchant vessel from England you see, planning to do the same thing, a merchant vessel much like this actually. Hence I told my crew to stay below, I don't want none of you knowing how many men I have…I mean he could be disguised as anyone." Jack looked suspiciously at all the man. "I never can tell when he's in disguise. While were on the subject aren't missing anyone at the moment perchance?"

He looked around the place, leaving his sentence hanging in a sinister fashion. The rest of the crew were eyeing each other suspiciously, all being hired separately by the Captain because he was afraid of mutiny, none of them knew each other very well. Their harsh Captain had not helped to strengthen any bonds either.

"Thomas, the cook, he ain't here," Jack caught one muttering to another. The other man quickly stepped on his foot but that was all Jack needed to hear.

"Do you smell burning?" Jack turned towards the Earl suddenly, sniffing the air.

"Burning?" the man asked, turning quickly as if he expected to see a fire behind him.

"Yes, well you see mate, I didn't want to tell you before, didn't want to alarm you. But last time Captain Jack Sparrow took the post of the cook, how he poisoned them all. And one time when the navy got awful close to catching him he set the whole ship on fire. He knew when the worst came to it it's not so hard for the cook to do, smart and dashing man he is."

"Robert, the cook he ain't here," cried out the nervous sailor.

The others quickly looked around now with frightened eyes, others sniffing the air.

"He was tired, had a headache, he went to have a quiet nap somewhere," called out the reasonable Bo'sun, not liking how Jack was so easily manipulating his crew.

"Robert you say," Jack quickly interposed as some men looked at the Bo'sun, "A suspicious looking man perchance? Always taking a 'nap' somewhere?"

"Aye," another called out, "And awful mum he was bout his past."

Other men assented to this with muttered "aye's".

"That's because he can't speak English, only Creole," cried out an exasperated Bo'sun.

"Or so he's told you," Jack said, but his voice was hardly needed the men were already won over, looking around nervously and muttering how they never really trusted that shady cook.

"You don't think…I mean he was real quiet like…maybe he could be Jack Sparrow Admiral?" called out a frightened cabin boy voicing all their fears.

"_Captain_…_Captain_ Jack Sparrow mate….And son," said Jack looking solemn, "If I was you, gentleman, if I was any of you, I'd be nipping down quiet quick and seeing where this here cook has got to on this here ship, and bringing him quick to me."

The men hesitated however none of them willing to move.

"But won't he be dangerous sir?" one ventured to ask tentatively.

"Dangerous," said Jack stroking his braided beard contemplatively, "Aye, probably, so maybe I should add a bit of incentive for you all mates. First man to catch him gets one hundred gold coins then eh?"

He looked around grinning widely as the men rushed below, the merchant and his family bellowing as they were caught in the flow and almost trampled. The Captain pushed past his men hurriedly, hitting them over the head and cursing terribly, crying about how he should be getting half the share of gold.

Finally it was only Jack and the disgruntled Bo'sun left on deck.

"Amazing what a bit of gold can do eh?" Jack said grinning, "Turn cowards into lions eh mate?"

"I don't know what your doing _mate_," snarled the Bo'sun rounding on Jack. "But more lies have I never heard leave someone's mouth. I don't know who you are, but your definitely not Admiral Norrington and once my crew calms down a bit were going to be…"

"You've got one thing right mate," said Jack flashing his gold teeth as he calmly held his pistol up to the man's head. "I ain't dear Jamey, but sadly you have mistaken the capacity of your crew. I fear only driftwood is between their ears, so I doubt their going to be doing much of anything once they calm down, even if my crew weren't holding pistols to their heads."

"What crew?" the Bo'sun asked keeping his eye on the pistol between his eyes.

Jack gave a low whistle which carried across the water, and the Black Pearl's crew popped up from their uncomfortable position upon deck, rubbing elbows and knees. Jack grinned and nodded towards the plank which had been secured between the ships for his benefit.

The Bo'sun took the chance to look over and cursed softly.

"Now I like you and twould be a shame to blow out the brains _you_ have between your ears mate," Jack said amiably, "So I should hope that you won't be calling to anyone. Besides I don't really think that pack of fools is worth it, in truth."

The Bo'sun scowled at Jack.. "Aye, the Earl and the Captain perhaps, but the men are good and true I will not let you kill them in cold blood."

Jack's eyes widened innocently, "Who said anything bout cold blood?" he asked, "I just want to have a bit of a chat with your good Captain and the Earl bout the goods they have on board. And perhaps I'll relieve them of unnecessary cargo, the generous man I am."

Before the Bo'sun could comment on this the crew had made its way onto the ship, and Pintel and Ragetti quickly held the captive.

"Have you got my hat?" Jack asked Barbossa as he came up to stand beside him. Barbossa rolled his eyes. Jack turned to look at him and saw the monkey on his shoulder, the hat planted on his head.

"Oy," snapped Jack, "That's mine." Quickly he grabbed his hat from the monkey's clutches, sweeping off the naval one he planted it reverently on his head and stuck his tongue out as the monkey bared its teeth. "That's better," he said sighing in satisfaction.

"Now men," said Jack softly to the crew which had crept on board under Barbossa's watchful eye. "Wait till they start appearing and have your cutlasses and pistols out and the fiercest looks you can give em eh? They shouldn't be too hard to scare leastways."

"Now what are we going to do bout you?" Jack asked turning back to the Bo'sun.

"Kill him," muttered Barbossa giving the man a fierce look. "He's a liability, give us away."

"Now he's not gonna do that are you?" Jack turned to the Bo'sun with wide eyes.

"If you mean what you say about not hurting my men," said the Bo'sun watching Jack's pistol which was now waving as he talked. "Truthfully I feel no loyalty to the Captain, he was a bad sort and so were the Earl and his family. The only reason I came on this voyage, that most men came, was to get to the Caribbean. We heard there were plenty of jobs to be had for an honest sailor here."

"Oh aye, and the dishonest too," said Jack grinning.

"Who's the Captain?" asked Barbossa.

"Terago, Tago…Somefing like that," Jack shrugged. "Not a nice sort true enough. Well my dear man, s'long as you don't scream and no one struggles I'm sure we can all negotiate something here which is good all round. What say you?... Oh look our guests have arrived."

Jack exclaimed this turning as a cry from the stairs told them that the crew was coming up.

"We've got him Admiral, we've got him!" they were crying triumphantly as they burst up the stairs with a struggling man in their arms.

"You mean_ I_ got him," roared the Captain at the head of the mob."

"Really I believe it was _me_," cried the greedy Earl.

"Hey," one cried out as they looked around at the swords and pistols all pointed at them. "What's this?"

Some of the brighter few put their hands on their swords, but most just looked stunned. The Earl's wife screamed and immediately fainted away as did her daughter. No one really seemed to notice, all still staring open mouthed at the pirates, and the ladies had a rather rough landing.

"Ooo, that'll bruise," muttered Jack to Barbossa, who gave him a poke in the back, an indication to get on with it. "My rather unsophisticated fellow sailors" cried out Jack to the stunned audience, "We are captivating this here vessel. No use in being belligerent cause your out manned and out skilled, so I propose you relinquish your arms and just all come up here nice an' gently like."

"The hell you are," roared the Captain, drawing his cutlass. Not another man moved. "Come on you scurvy dogs, out with your swords and fight or a whipping for the lot of yer." If anything this made the crew even more disinclined to fight.

"I didn't get paid for this," muttered one man, glaring at the Captain. Its one thing or the next on this ship, first you get punished for looking cross eyed at the bloody Captain and his Earl, now they expect us to fight for them."

"Aye," cried out another, "Not to mention the meager rations and bad food."

"Aye," some others cried, "And I don't remember dying being in the articles. Well I tell you what I ain't fighting." And then suddenly their cutlasses were dropped as well as pistols and the men stood with their palms up.

Now the Captain stood dumbfounded, staring at his surrendered crew. "You pack of filthy swine, you lazy dogs, you…"

CLICK. The Captain stared wide eyed at Jack's pistol which was now pointed at him.

"Now are you going to put down your sword mate, seeing as your men have decided to take this moment to be rather sagacious" said Jack, "Or will I have to ask nicely?"

The Captain dropped his sword glaring mutinously.

"But…But what about Jack Sparrow… what about…Admiral I don't understand…" cried the Earl, still not quiet on the same page as the others.

"This ones a bit slow innit," said Jack, looking at the Earl. "Sir," he said, "I can tell you that man certainly ain't Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You lied about Jack Sparrow then sir," cried the Earl, "What about the gold?"

"I never did any such thing," said Jack in injured tones, "The Admiral…or meself supposed he was on the ship. And so he was sir, I present to you ladies and gentleman, Captain Jack Sparrow himself."

"Jack Sparrow," the mutter went around the crew, Barbossa rolled his eyes muttering something that sounded like, 'The fool has to do this every time doesn't he."

"In the flesh," Jack said ignoring Barbossa and giving a flamboyant bow.

"Now," said Jack looking at the Earl and the Captain. "Which man has the honour of talking to me bout the cargo, or soon to be lack thereof?"

**This year is year 12 so I'm going to be very busy and there will probably be few updates. Please be patient with me for I will finish this story come hell or high water. Anyway please review and tell me what you think because I really want to improve my writing. Reviews make me more willing to cram this in btwn homework and study hee hee. Also if anyone can think of a better quote for this chapter I'd be much obliged if you could tell me. **

**Sairra : P**


	23. Of Foxes and Hounds

Lord Cutler Beckett was staring at Elizabeth also, as if frozen in place

**Of Foxes and Hounds**

"_There __be a lot of long words in there, miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" –_**Hector Barbossa**

Lord Cutler Beckett was also staring at Elizabeth as if frozen in place. He had gone even more rigid if that was possible, not a muscle showing surprise, though he was more discomposed then Elizabeth had ever seen him, blinking rapidly as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lizzy your staring," Jack muttered, the first to recover and disguising the words as a cough. He had quickly ducked his head when he saw Beckett, as if not looking him in the face would save him from being recognized.

"Why are you both staring at each other so?" her aunt asked sharply.

But Jack's coughing had already woken Beckett and Elizabeth from their shock. Beckett gave a short bow, glancing at Jack and frowning slightly while Elizabeth nodded her head extremely cordially.

"I apologize my lady," Beckett addressed her aunt, his tones as cold and calculating as ever. "Its just that to be sprung with this sudden meeting of an old acquaintance has thrown me off slightly."

"Acquaintance," said her aunt frowning, "Elizabeth you never told me you knew Cutler."  
"Yes well I was unaware he was in town aunt," Elizabeth said trying to compose herself and sound calm. She thought calling each other acquaintances was stretching it a bit. Enemies seemed a far more suiting word seeing as Beckett had tried to have her and her fellows killed on several occasions.

"As was I," Beckett said softly frowning to himself.

"Well if you know Elizabeth then you must know her husband Will?"

"Yes, me and Mr. Turner had the…fortune to meet on occasions," Beckett said evenly.

"Well why do you not greet each other?" her aunt asked as commanding as ever.

Jack raised his head grudgingly, obviously thinking it was useless to try to hide his head under the table anymore. He stood up. "One Mr. William Turner."

Beckett raised his eyebrows taking in Jack's attire. "Oh," he said, "Mr. William Turner is it?" Elizabeth knew he had recognised Jack, how could he not when he heard his voice. Once you accustomed yourself to seeing Jack without any dirt it was easy to see him underneath all that fine cloth. The corner of Becketts mouth turned up in a slight smirk confirming Elizabeth's fears as he and Jack surveyed each other like two wild animals…or two wolves. She felt her heart sinking. Beckett held all the cards here and surely he wouldn't delay revealing Jack and having him arrested as well as herself. But Beckett did not do this, he did something Elizabeth would never have expected, he extended his hand towards Jack.

Jack looked at it as if he didn't know what to do with it, he hesitated in taking it but seeing as everyone was staring at him he had no choice. Giving a sour smile he took Becketts hand and they shook, rather harder and longer then necessary.

"I'm sorry for not recognising you Mr. Turner straight away," Beckett said, he revelled in holding the trump card, smiling coldly at Jack, who quickly retrieved his hand as soon as possible, almost hugging it to himself. "But you've changed remarkably since we last met, you look almost like a completely different man. Tell me have you cut your beard?"

Jack's hands instinctively went to where his braided beard had been, and he gave a pained look. "Yes, well…" Jack said brightly in a higher voice then usual.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but its just astounding what that, new clothes and a bit of soap will do to a blacksmith isn't it," Beckett said to the room at large.

The lady Isabella laughed outright at this and the other young lady hid her smile behind her hand. Jack narrowed his eyes; looking at Beckett he forced a sour smile.

"Aye," Jack said. There was a pause as he pointedly looked down and inspected Becketts shoes, "and it's certainly is quite droll what a bit of a heel can do for a pompous egotistical mid…"

"WILL," Elizabeth interrupted wildly, rising quickly and bringing her hand up in a fitful movement to hit his shoulder hard.

"Ouch," Jack pouted as the others stared at her in shock.

"There was a bee," she said weakly after a pause, attempting a sickly sweet smile.

"A bee in this house, nonsense," her aunt was the first to collect herself.

"It must have got in with the morning flowers. no doubt aunt," said Elizabeth quickly, glaring at Jack vehemently, he glared back in a wounded sort of way, nursing his shoulder.

"No doubt," said the young gentleman Jonathan quickly, in an obvious attempt to ease the tension. "So how about we go for that ride then?"

"Yes, yes," cried Lady Victoria, "Come now Clara, really we must be heading off, it looked like rain, and it's not seemly for those of higher birth to be riding in the rain."

"You're quite right," said Elizabeth's aunt taking the lead and rising, "Now let us be off, no dallying."

"If I may be so rude as to intervene my lady," Beckett spoke, taking his eyes from the rather intent staring contest he was having with Jack (staring on his part, faces on Jacks). "But I have found I have rather urgent business to attend to in town, I really cannot get away from it, so I unfortunately cannot keep my promise on taking a turn around the park with you all this evening."

"Oh what a shame," said Jack in a voice further from regret then possible. It was as if he had happened upon a whole casket of unattended rum bottles. "And how so unlike you to break promises too Cuttler."

Cuttler directed a cold smirk towards Jack, "Yes and people in your profession know a lot about promises, don't they _Mr. Turner_?"

"Fair bit more then pompous know it all _Lords_," Jack muttered, but only under his breath as Elizabeth had stepped on his foot underneath her riding dress and given him a threatening glare.

"Well, no matter, no matter," cried Lady, taking control of the situation once more, "You may not be able to come for a ride with us today Lord Beckett but I am entirely certain you can spare a few minutes of your time being shown around the house. After all I did promise you last time that I would show you around."

"Why that would be delightful aunt," cried Elizabeth, the answers to all her problems seeming to have appeared. "And I am sure Lord Beckett will find it decidedly so."

"Yes, it can be _you _whocan show him around dear," her aunt replied with a fond smile.

"What?" Elizabeth replied in an entirely different tone.

"Certainly not," Jack snapped, glaring.

"Certainly so," snapped her aunt, "I surely cannot, and Elizabeth is my niece, she will do as she is bid. Certainly she has spent enough time here to know the manors better features. "

"She is _my wife_ and I say not," Jack snapped, almost vicously, glaring at Beckett who was giving Elizabeth a look she did not quite like.

"I must say I have no objections," he said coolly, smirking suddenly, "However if the lady would proffer not to... I can quite understand…"

Elizabeth recognized a challenge when she heard one. "I will be delighted," she replied giving a sickly smile.

"Oh no you won't," Jack rebutted.

"Yes I will," snapped Elizabeth in the most venomous voice she could produce in the situation.

"Excuse me for a moment, me and my wife need to converse," Jack snapped abruptly, grabbing Elizabeth in a vice like grip and tearing out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Here," he growled roughly before she could protest, shoving her in a nearby closet and him along with her.

" What are you doing?" she snarled, when they were in the privacy of the dark confined closet.

"What are _you_ doing?" he hissed at her

"I'm saving your neck, and mine. In case you haven't noticed Beckett is in there at this moment, and the sooner he gets back to his business you and I will most probably be hanging."

"And enlighten me as to how you will you stop him doing that?"

"I'll think of something, I can bargain with him."

"Like you bargained with me and Norrington and Barbossa? This is not a man to be trifled with, using feminine wiles will not turn him from his purpose."

"You dare," she snapped flushing, "Don't presume anything. I was no sooner going to flirt with him then I would with you at this stage. Acting like a child as you are."

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but it seems to me that you're acting the child in this play."

"What are you so concerned about, he can no sooner kill me in this house, then he can you. He has to get a warrant to arrest us first. And I don't think he will."

"It's not you're death I'm worried about."

"All the better for him to be here and not with you."

"If I was you're enemy would you wan't to have me out of you're sights?"

"Oh, so now you're equating him to _you're_ abilities, suprising." A mocking smile curled her lips.

"Never," a pout, "I just don't want him sneaking off and attacking me from behind."

Light suddenly spilled into the small space blinding both Elizabeth and Jack for a moment.  
"What an earth are you two doing in here," her aunt cried. "Honestly, you go to the strangest of places to have a conversation, how absurd."

"Aunt," Elizabeth said, not failing to notice a dagger which had appeared in Jack's hand and which he now was quickly slipping back up his sleeve. Had he always been this cautious or was this something new? "We were just…"

But before Elizabeth could invent something Jack intervened. "We were just conversing about the finer points of the house which Elizabeth will be showing to Lord watsisface."

"In the closet?" her aunt raised her eyebrows.

"Yes well, I find they usually bring some inspiration," Jack said giving her a sour smile. "Now if you'll just excuse me."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as he quickly slipped past her aunt. "We mustn't dally now must we?"

Elizabeth was completely thrown, what was the reason for Jack's sudden change of mind? One minute he was refusing to leave her with Beckett, the next he was eager to be on his way. She doubted very much it had anything to do with her debating skills.

"Yes of course not, come along, come along," her aunt called, before Elizabeth could comment, as the guests emerged from the drawing room.

"What are you up to," she hissed, managing to sidle up to Jack as the others were herded through the door."

"I've got a plan," he muttered back.

"It better not involve leaving me behind,' she replied but before she could get an answer her aunt suddenly swept Jack up with the rest and he disappeared through the door, only having a moment to send her a grin.

"Now don't forget to show Lord Beckett the upper story too Elizabeth, but make sure he doesn't see that painting I bought from that young artist. It may be worth some money in a few years, but it diddn't look as well on my wall as I hoped. Tell one of the maids to take it down before you go up there," her aunt said then the door was promptly closed by the buttler.

"So," Elizabeth jumped, turning quickly. Beckett was standing in the drawing room doorway, a smirk playing on his lips. "Will you be showing me that charming painting you're aunt was speaking of?"

"Fine," Elizabeth said coolly," she noticed the butler had left them alone in a hurry. She thought it best to just play along for now, until she could think of something. "After you."

She waited for Beckett to move, she didn't want that man behind her back.

It's to the left, she called as they reached the landing, he turned and stopped in front of the rather ghastly painting.

"It's rather odd," she said stiffly, by way of explanation.

"You know what I find very odd; you're husband's sudden transformation."

"Yes, well you're appearance isn't exactly normal."

"Normal, no, perhaps not. But then again I'm not the only one who's been beyond this land. Some have done it twice. "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Fine."

A pause, Beckett turned to Elizabeth.

"Really Ms Swann, with all our dealings I wouldn't have thought you're tastes would have led you to Jack."

"It's Mrs Turner now." She snarled, "And he's twice the man you are."

"So you do have feelings for him."

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing but I'm sure that Mr. William Turner, wherever he may be, might have some problems with it."

"I'm still married and I love my husband very much for you're information. I have never been unfaithful. Not that it's any of you're business" she snapped, rising to his bait, her eyes flashing.

"Some would say otherwise."

"Some should watch what they say… Now shall I show you the dining room?" she snarled rather aggressively.

Beckett smirked, "Now we both know that's not what I'm here for."

"Well you haven't exactly told me yet, so I presumed it was."

"I chose to stay behind with you Ms Swann,"

"It's Mrs Turner," he inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Instead of going immedietly to the authorities as were my original thoughts, because I have a plan."

"Don't all you men," she sighed rolling her eyes. She tapped her foot impatiently as Beckett paused. "Well are you going to tell me it or shall we go down to the dining room?"

"I thought it would be rather better received."

"Yes, well I'm not having one of my better days now am I?"

"I think you and Jack may be able to assist me."

"What in one of you're schemes?" Elizabeth snorted as if to say not likely. "And what do you propose will be our reward?"

"Yes…well I think you'll find you'll be handsomely rewarded. Perhaps the return of an absent husband."

"If you know something about Will…" she snarled, fire in her eyes. "I swear by God I'll tear you to pieces…" Beckett stepped back involuntarily.

"Believe me, all I have heard are rumours." He said quickly regaining his composure, "But they can turn into something more if you agree to help."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "And I'm supposed to _believe _you?"

"If I had Mr. Turner why would I be _asking_ for you're assistance?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, accepting this valid point. "Still it doesn't explain why I'm supposed to believe you"

"Do you really have a choice but to trust me?"

"I could kill you, right now"

"And my absence could raise suspicion and have you killed in turn."

"And what's the task?"

"It will be explained at the ball."

"I won't do it."

"Don't be so hasty to decide, I'll give you till after the ball to give me you're final decision."

"What makes you think I would ever change my mind and help someone like you?"

"Maybe not you, but I would like you to relay the message to Jack."

"What are you offering him?"

"That is for him to know," he said.

Before Elizabeth could ask him any further questions or possibly hit his smug face the nearby door opened, startling them both.

"Elizabeth dear, I thought I heard you're voice," Governor Swann said, relieved. "I just awoke and was wondering…Cuttler?"

"Good evening Weatherby," he replied.

"Oh dear…" Elizabeth sighed as her father fainted once more. "He really cannot deal with any more suprises. I'll have to call for the buttler"

"Well, I suppose I should be off then," Beckett said smoothly, "I have some business to attend to. Make you're decision and tell me at the ball" He made his way down the staircase. Elizabeth torn between checking her father was allright, or having the last word chose the latter.

"I won't do it," she called from the landing as he made his way down the stairs.  
He paused turned to her. "Did you know Ms Swann that in England they have this delightful sport called hunting," he said almost pleasantly. "What they do is they get a pack of trained hounds and give them the scent of a fox. Sometimes they even have the fox captured neatly in a box. Then they restrain the hounds and let it go, after enough time is elapsed they let the hounds go and follow them on their horses. The hounds eventually find the fox, no matter what it does to try to hide, you see they already have the fox' scent, they know the fox and all it's tricks, and it can do nothing to hide from them. And when they do find it untrained hounds will tear it to pieces among them, and trained ones will bring it to its master for him to decide what is to be done with it. I can tell you either way it's not very pleasant for the fox' involved."

"That's disgusting," Elizabeth mad a face, attempting to pretend she didn't understand what Beckett was telling her. He merely gave a smile that did not reach his cold blue eyes.

"I would make my decision quickly Ms Swann he said as he continued his way down the stairs.

This time Elizabeth didn't reply. When she heard the door close behind him she stepped over her father and into his room, ringing the bell for the butler that was sitting on his bedside table. She wondered what her aunt would say if she knew that the only thing Beckett had seen of the house was the painting.

**A/N: I know it's not great but I just wanted to write something. Please review and I'll write more. Sairra : P**


	24. Of Past Comrades and Uniforms

**Of Comrades and Uniforms**

"_I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict." –_**Hector Barbossa**

They went into the Captains rather finely furbished room. Jack, the Captain, the Earl and for good measure the Bo'sun under encouragement from Barbossa's pistol.

"What do you want then," the Captain growled, glaring at Jack with narrowed eyes filled with hate.

"Oh, come now, don't be like that," said Jack grinning, "I thought we were mates an all that."

The Captain continued to glare at Jack.

"Fine then," Jack sighed, "If that's how you want it to be mate." He drew his pistol, , "I can do menacing just as well. Now here's the thing, I want everything that's in you're hold."

"Everything," the Earl cried out.

"Right," said Jack, "Glad you got that, I was fraid it was gonna take a bit longer. An perhaps not everything, perhaps I'll leave a bit of food and water, enough to get you lot in port. That's a good deal innit," he turned to the bo'sun with a self satisfied grin.

"Oh yes, you're mercy really is amazing," the Bo'sun said rather dryly.

"Thanks, always thought that meself," Jack said. "Of course, we might also accidently take bits that aren't in you're hold too."

"Accidently?" the Bo'sun asked as the other two stood speechless.

"Yes, well sticky fingers an all," Jack said waving his pistol around loosely in his hand as he talked, and moving around the cabin, eyeing the shiny things on the Captains desk. "Bad habit, hard to break. Oh, what's this now?" He went for a small white stone sitting on the Captain's desk, his eyes gleaming.

"Fake," the Captain grunted as Jack turned to him, "I had it checked out. Useless, I use it as a paper weight."

"Well, it seems it's not entirely useless then, and I might be in need of a new paper weight. Now where did you get it?" Jack asked, cautiously, feigning indifference as he held it up to the little light left in the cabin, cocking his head. Barbossa was watching the exchange closely, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I got it from him," the Captain nodded towards the Earl.

"Well I was under the impression it was real…" the Earl blustered.

"And where did you acquire such an uninteresting rock?" Jack asked turning to the Earl.

"From…Lord Gravesham…you're brother…I mean the Commodores…I mean…Anyway he led me to believe it was real."

"Ah," Jack sighed ignoring them, giving a lazy grin, "That's right."

"Yeah right,' the Captain growled, "You wouldn't have given it to me if you thought it was real. Hard enough to get payment from you."

"Yeah and where does that payment go," piped in the Bo'sun, "Certainly not to the crew or me."

"QUIET," Barbossa roared suddenly, and his sword came out, pointing at the Captain who had gotten to his feet. "As stimulating as this talk is gents, I'd like to get to the talk of me and me crews gold."

"Thanks mate,"Jack said, rubbing an offended ear. "But I think you mean _mine_ and_ my_ _crews_ gold."

"No," Barbossa said giving a friendly smile, and swinging his sword towards Jack, "I mean _me_ and _me crews_ gold."

Jack quickly drew his sword and pointed it at Barbossa, while cocking his pistol at the Captain who had attempted to make another move.

"Playing Judas again mate?"

"Aye, Jack," Barbossa growled. "I told you we'd be finishing our little chat, and now seems as good a time as any."

"Actually I think never would be as good a time as any, what say you?" Jack asked.

"No, now you're going to put that there sword and pistol down and I won't run you through."

"No, now _you're_ going to put that there sword and pistol down and _I_ won't run _you_ through, mate."

"How about…" the nervous Bo'sun who was between them attempted to say.

"Shutup," they snapped simultaneously.

"This is all getting a bit tedious don't you think Hector mate?" Jack said, backing away as Barbossa took a step forward with the Bo'sun. "Perhaps we could reach some sort of agreement of sorts."

"Aye, I'll be taking me crew, and me ship and leavin' you here with this lot."

"No, I don't imagine that's what I really had in mind…" Jack suddenly reached behind him and grabbed a small wooden chest on the desk, throwing it at Barbossa, who ducked and the chest splintered harmlessly on the cabin wall. The Bo'sun managed to struggle out of his grips, and then the Captain roaring and infuriated because that chest had cost him a pretty penny, launched himself at the off balance Barbossa. Now Barbossa was a mean fighter, but even the best can become slightly disorientated at the worst of times, especially when a heavy built man has fallen on top of you. He struggled, but the Captain managed to grab the pistol out of his hand, and Barbosas sword was rendered useless because it was pinned under the Captain's body.

"Now," the Captain growled smiling and pointing the pistol at Barbossa's head, "I think were all gonna' calm down and do as I say."

"Why?" Jack asked suddenly, both the Bo'sun and the Earl, who were standing stock still stared at him, and Barbossa glared at him from the floor.

"Because he has a bloody pistol at me head yer idiot," Barbossa answered for the Captain.

Jack shrugged pouting, "Seems to me you were just spending some time threatening the likes of me body with a pistol, I don't see why I should really be bothered if you're shot."

"Jack think about this, you'll be terribly outnumbered if I get shot, three to one," Barbossa attempted to give Jack a friendly grin from behind the Captain's shoulder.

"That's my problem, now isn't it.," Jack shrugged.

"I'll tell you why ye should help me yer great fool," Barbossa roared finally losing his temper, as he was finding it increasingly hard to breathe, "Cause if ye don't I'll get up and rip you're gullet out, and then I'll roast it an eat it, an after I've done that I'll boil yer eyes in soup an eat that too, all while you're still alive."

Jack made a face and in a very audible whisper to the Bo'sun commented, "Now that's not very incentive like is it?"

"SHUTUP," roared the Captain, finding the situation snowballing out of his control. "The both of you. Now you pirate put down you're weapons and call you're crew off or I'll shoot him."

Jack shrugged, "All right with the likes of me."

"Fine," the Captain growled, turning around he cocked the pistol, Barbossa stared down at the barrel trying to show no fear.

BANG. The pistol went off and at the same time the Captain slumped forward unconscious. Barbossa, stared up at the ceiling of the cabin, the Captain's body slumped over him. Jack looked down at him with a heavy statue held up, his head cocked.

"Is this hell?" Barbossa asked.

"Mate, do you really think I would have let him shoot you," Jack said, grinning.

"Get him offa me," Barbossa grunted. Jack and the Bo'sun helped to pull the unconscious Captain off Barbossa.

"There," said Jack, helping him up, "Good…well relatively… as new."

"Where's me pistol," Jack handed it to him, "Now I'm good," he growled cocking it and pointing it at Jack. "Now that I'm going to shoot you."

"Is that any way to treat the pirate that saved you're existence?" Jack asked a hurt look on his face.

"No, it's the way to treat an annoying idiot who got lucky, and would have saved my existence if I didn't already have everything under control."

"Oh sure," Jack said huffily, but before he could continue he cocked his head, listening. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "As if I'm going to fall for that one Jack." But then he did hear it too, it was the clash of swords coming from outside. "What the," he growled turning. Jack quickly took the opportunity to dart out of the cabin, the others followed.

The men were fighting outside, pirate against sailor, and making an awful racket.

"Now how do you think this happened?" Jack asked, squinting in confusion, "I mean I know the lads ain't great, but they captives weren't even armed."

"Well," Barbossa growled, "I don't care, but I'm certainly going to be witness to its…" Before he could finish Jack suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down, his arm almost chocking Barbossa, and a bullet whizzed over their heads, missing Barbossa's by a feather.

"What the blazes," roared Babrossa, shocked, breaking from Jack's grip and looking up. Pintel held a pistol, looking at Barbossa he gave a weak smile and attempted a wave. "I'll kill him."

"Time enough for that later," said Jack, grabbing his shoulder before he could tear off, "Personally I would like me gold first."

"Our gold," Barbossa pointed out.

"OY, OY GENTS," Jack roared, ignoring Barbossa's last few words. "OY TAKE NOTE!!"

The fighting stopped as he got out his pistol and shot at the air above all their heads, and pirate and sailor alike turned to stare at Jack.

"Good, that's better now ain't it," he gave Barbossa a smile. "Now," he said, "What seems to be the problem here, cause as I seem to recall it, and I usually have almost perfect powers of recollection, you lot weren't so ready to fight a few minutes ago."

"You lot shot our Bo'sun," one man cried out, "Now we don't have qualms bout the Captain getting shot, or the Earl, but the Bo'suns always been good to us, fair like."

"Yeah," came out a few agreements.

"Besides," another man said, "He's the only one of us who knows how to navigate any good."

There were even more agreements to this.

"Excuse me a minute gents," Jack said, holding up his hand, "But we shot you're Bo'sun? The very same man, who is right now standing next to me before you all."

The men were silent, blinking and stunned for the moment.

"That's better," Jack turned to the Bo'sun, "Now it would seem these men like you…or that they're really bad at navigating and would never get home without you. Either way I'm thinking you're Captain ain't exactly been treating you right of sorts, nor the Earl, and it's within us pirates to overthrow his tyranny, for a price of course. So perhaps we can reach an accord of sorts."

The Bo'sun stared at Jack, then at the men. "I suppose," he said grudgingly, "All we want to do is get into port with enough cargo to make a profit."

"Let the negotiations begin over some brandy and rum for all, preferably rum," Jack cried to the men, who got over their confusion enough to cheer.

"What are yer planning Jack," Barbossa muttered in his ear.

"Remember Panama?" Jack asked between his teeth.

With this, despite himself, Barbossa grinned.

* * *

"Ah the cleverness of me," Jack sighed in self satisfaction as he ran the silk cloth through his fingers. They had been sailing for a good hour now, after negotiating with the men of the merchant ship. "Chests of silk, spice and gold mates, more then enough to get a fare price for all of us. And you ever doubted me."

"Never Captain," Gibbs laughed as they looked at the full chests.

"Now, I'm going to just get changed out of these torturous rags and then were going to share out the prize gents," Jack called heading towards his cabin. "I think a trip to Tortuga is called for."

"I'd be forestalling the planning," Barbossa called, pointing. "I think we have some visitors Jack."

"What," Jack said promptly turning around in mid step. He quickly took out his spyglass, looking at the navy ship. "Don't worry gents," Jack called down to his crew which had began to make preparations to flee. "They're calling for parlay."

"Blazing Norrington," Barbossa called.

"Aye, good old Norrington," said Jack grinning.

* * *

"Commodore, Commodore," cried Jack in joy as James Norrington stepped on his ship, "And what brings you to my most unhumble of abodes?"

"It's Admiral as you know," Norrington replied through gritted teeth. Then he looked at Jack up and down, taking in his clothing, which matched his exactly. "What the blazes are you wearing Sparrow?"  
"Ah, nothing, just thought I'd dress to fit the occasion you know," said Jack, grabbing Norrington by the neck and going close, his breath forcing the man to step back. "I often wonder how you can stand wearing this."

"And the Earl of Northampton was fooled by this," Norrington said scrunching up his nose, "Honestly I would have thought once you opened you're mouth they would have had you hanging."

"Yes, well you'd be surprised how often people tell me we look alike, you and I, I and you, us." Said Jack, "Course I'm the better looking one, and the resemblance dies when they find my far superior character and mind."

"And are these people by any chance drunkards on the street Mr Sparrow?"

"Perhaps a few…"Jack said evasively, "Besides that's not the point, the point is what is it you want with me. S'long as I kept out of you're way you'd leave me alone, s'what I recall you saying dear Commodore. And I thought you were a man of you're word. And yet we seem to be bumping into each other often, have you been missing my Jamey. Cause mate, if you have you just have to say so."

Norrington extracted himself from Jack's grip, brushing the dirt off his coat. "First of all," he said, "You're the one who hasn't been keeping to the bargain. I just came upon a small life boat with two men and two women in it who say you attacked their merchant vessel in Port Royals waters."

"I never."

"Attacked their ship?"

"No, I attacked their ship but not in Port Royal waters. I'll have you know it was out of the boundaries you set."

"By how much Jack?"

"By about a good few centimeters," Jack cried indignantly. Norrington sighed, he found one of his headaches were coming on. Talking to Jack was like talking to a child.

"Where's the cargo Jack?"

"Why?" asked Jack defensively, his eyes shifting to where his crew were concentrated around a particular spot.  
"Because," sighed Norrington, "You have to give it back to them Jack. I mean an odd bit of pirating I can forgive. But destroying their whole ship and killing the men…."

"That is an outright lie," cried Jack immedietly, "I did no such thing, their crew felt they were being ill treated by their Captain, and I, as any good pirate would do, allowed them to elect his fate, and got payed for carrying it out. Then I let them go their way with enough rations, and cargoe to get safely into port and make a tidy little sum."

Norrington raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"It's true," Barbossa suddenly said, walking up. "And I told him he was an idiot for it. Could have gotten the whole cargo."

Norrington looked at Barbossa, then back at Jack. He didn't really want to believe Jack would have destroyed a ship and good crew unnecessarily, he also thought it was beyond the capability of his crew. Besides, Barbossa didn't usually back up Jack's story, and he did look truly angry about the lost treasure.

"Fine Jack," sighed Norrington, "But did you really have to leave the Captain naked. It wasn't exactly a sight that I wanted my young crew members seeing, or I wanted to see as a matter of fact."

Jack chuckled, "Like I said, I let the crew choose mate," Jack shrugged.

"We'll still need at least half the chests back," Norrington pointed out, "I can't go back to a wealthy Earl and tell him I recovered nothing. I'll look incompetent."

"Perfectly understandable mate," Jack said, clapping his hands, "A quarter a chest it is."

Norrington sighed rubbing his temple, first the sight of that Captain now this. It was just not his day. "We'll negotiate, only if it's in you're cabin with some rum," he commanded.

"Done," Jack said happily.

* * *

Jack sighed sorrowfully along with his crew as they watched Norringtons men take two chests with them.

"It's for the best," Norrington attempted to console him, feeling a sight better with a bit of rum in him, and a bit more sympathetic. "After all if they sacked me you'd be getting really hunted."

"What story are you going to give them?" Jack asked, tearing his eyes away from them.

"Oh I'll think of something," Norrington said, smiling knowingly, it was not often he had the upper hand on Jack.

Jack frowned at him, "It better make me look good," Jack said.

Mmmm," Norrington replied uncommitedly, quickly heading for the makeshift plank bridge between the ships, after his men.

"Oh and Sparrow," he suddenly said turning, "would you mind telling me where you got that suit from. It's a remarkable likeness, whoever made it has a real eye for forgery."

"Oh you know, around," Jack said vaguely. "Found it actually."

Norrington narrowed his eyes. "Found it, they wouldn't have happened to be in my cabin would it, last time you made a surprise visit?"

"Course not, I may be a thief, but I'm a completely unshameless one."

Norrington shook his head, about to turn back to his ship then his eyes widened. "Wait," he cried.

"What," asked Jack, his eyes widening in innocence.  
"That _is _mine, it has my name on it, see underneath the collar J. Norrington."

"No it doesn't," denied Jack, looking down to the half up collar, dodging Norringtons outstretched arm.

"You have to give it to me, so I can burn it." James snapped, gritting his teeth and reaching for his sword, "I will not having you use it to impersonate me. I may suffer certain indignities Sparrow but not…"

"Woops," said Jack grinning as he moved out of Norringtons reach and helost his balance, tumbling over the plank and into the sea. "My apologies Commodore," Jack called down as Norrington emerged, spitting out water. He pushed the plank off the Pearl, "But we best be off now." Jack grinned as Norrington threw curses after Jack as he was fished out of the sea, and the Pearl quickly made its escape.

* * *

Jack sat grinning in his cabin, he was back in his comfortable clothes, a bottle of rum in his hand and his boots on his table, and the hold was filled with swag. All was right with the word. His tranquility was not long to last as suddenly Barbossa barged through the door.

"I really should lock that," Jack sighed woefully.

"Do ye know how many things could have gone wrong with that plan?" Barbossa raged at Jack.

"Yes well they didn't," said Jack, making a face at Barbossa, "And I do think I detect a bit of jelousy in you're voice mate."

"Jealous, of you," Barbossa snorted, "I'd sooner be jealous of a worm, they'd at least have twice more a brain then you have."

"Actually mate, I doubt very much a worm could get you this much treasure," Jack pointed out. "For one thing they don't have any hands, so how are they gonna hold a pistol to anyones head, or perhaps prevent a person who has a said pistol at their head from being shot by said pistol?"

"You're an idiot Jack," Barbossa shook his head. "And I'd like to remind you we only got half the cargo, and less when Norrington was done."

"Oh don't worry bout that," said Jack grinning and holding up a silver pocket watch and a full purse. "I managed to relieve Norrington of a few of his possessions during our little chat."

"Aye," said Barbossa, staring at Jack at a loss for words. "An…an speaking of chats remember we will be finishing it sometime, whether you saved me from a pistol shot or not."

"Two mate," Jack reminded him, "Two pistol shots."

He glared at Jack then turned to walk away. "And you're welcome mate," Jack called smugly grinning.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and continued walking, venting his feeling by slamming the door behind him, and Jack took out that white stone he had palmed from the Captains desk, polishing it with the cuff of his coat and grinning.

Later Jack noticed Barbossa and him never did finish that little chat.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not that well written but I just wanted to show why Barbossa isn't stealing Jack's ship anymore, even though he won't admit it he kind of trusts Jack as much as a pirate can trust anyone hee hee, because Jack could have just let him die after the repeated times he's stolen his ship, or tried as is the case with this little story. Also he's kinda got Barbossa's respect now and recognition as Captain, cause his plan worked with only minimal hitches, I suppose, maybe…. Please review and I'll write more, thanks to all who did review the last one. **

**Sairra**


	25. Of Charges and Offence

**Of Charges and Offence**

"_I feel sullied and unusual." –_** Jack Sparrow**

"Are you all right Mr. Turner?" Clara called. The others had paused once more, waiting for Jack to catch up to them. Isabelle Golding had a visible smirk on her face as she raised a delicate eyebrow, surveying Jack.

"Do I bloody look all right," Jack muttered darkly under his breath as he bounced up and down on the horse, who sensing an inexperienced rider upon it's back had taken up the practice of trotting at sporadic moments when Jack was least expecting it, then stopping dead. This was one of the moments where the beast had decided to stop dead in its tracks, and wouldn't move no matter how much Jack kicked in its stubborn sides, and he was kicking it with flare. Jack's lack of balance on land was nothing to his feelings upon a horse. He would have slipped off the beasts back for sure if it weren't for the stirrups. As it was his arms flapped about somewhat like a chickens as he attempted to yank the animal around. It was a completely undignified practice that Jack was finding difficulty squirming out of.

"Perhaps you should help him along John," Isabelle said, turning to Jonathan who was looking up at the parks path. "He appears to be at quite a loss. Funny thing, that a blacksmith can shoe a horse, yet he can't ride one. Isn't it Mr. Turner?"

Jack gave her a decidedly sour smile, which resembled a person who had eaten a lemon whole. He bit his tongue hard, the retorts he could have used against her were many, yet he knew that in the precarious situation he was in at the moment now may not be the best time to be giving into moments of weakness and revealing his true and most fabulous identity. For he had known Isabelle Golding before, a lot of knowing had been had by both of them in fact, and all of it Jack would prefer she did not recall. Though he imagined, with a roguish grin, that if she did recall some of it, it would be rather fondly.

"Come now Isabelle," Jonathan said, "I'm sure Mr. Turner is fine on his own, no need to hurry him along, Aunt won't be finished shopping for another few hours I should imagine."

"Bloody old biddy's" Jack cursed thinking darkly upon the two older ladies, who had decided that they didn't feel like taking a turn around the park after all, but preferred some shopping. But of course the young people were not to digress on their part. Jack was beginning to surmise that this was some sort of personal hell of his. Perhaps he had never left the locker. But as he gave one final hopeless kick to the horse again and it gave a great snort, then suddenly spurt forward, he supposed that even Davy Jones wasn't this cruel or imaginative.

"No, no, no," he roared as the horse spurted past the ladies and Jonathan, and diverted from the path, heading for the green grass instead. He flapped his hands uselessly, practically lying on the horses back as he attempted to rein it in, but to no avail. Apparently the clever creature had the bit between its teeth and it was having far too much fun with this odd man to pause. "Good boy, don't, no, no, I'll flay you alive you stupid mule, no, I didn't mean it," Jack roared as he saw the low iron fence coming into view. "I didn't...good hoofy beast you won't do that to old Jack now. Not, no, no stop, stop!...ahhhhh," Jack screamed and held on for dear life, closing his eyes tightly as the horse took to the air and leapt over the fence. Not breaking in stride it continued down the street, and back the way they had come. Obviously it had enough of riding in the park and had decided that it was time to head to its stables.

Jack opened one eye as he realized he had not been pierced by a fence, then the other quickly followed as he saw they were instead thundering down a busy London street. People screamed and leapt out of the way as the beast thundered past, and much abuse followed Jack, wrongly placed he thought indignantly. He decided that the best thing to do right then was to just cling to the hoofey beast for dear life, and plan the terrible torture he would inflict upon the animal once it paused in its headlong charge. It didn't look like that was going to be happening soon and Jack was feeling rather sick after the first few minutes.

Jack gritted his teeth as the beast barely missed a horse and carriage that was also commenced in a headlong charge. Then suddenly his eyes brightened as he noted an alley he had passed on the way here, and one that was extremely familiar to one such as him self. Having one of those feelings he knew he should probably follow for his own benefit he yanked at the reigns with all his might. He managed somehow with sheer willpower and a lot of pulling to yank the beasts head towards the alley, almost falling sideways as he did so. One of Jack's feet were dislodged from a stirrup, and his knuckles gripped the reigns even more tightly until they were white, along with some of the horses mane which he was yanking with some sense of pleasure and thinking it was such a shame the beast couldn't feel it.

Then the beast burst out of the alley and into a rather shady street, one Jack found even more strikingly familiar then the alley. A Street which was also filled with a lot of low hanging shop signs, not being a place where those who could afford own or ride horses, for that matter, went. Jack pressed himself against its back as it charged down the street. He frowned, trying to remember where an earth he knew this place, then suddenly he saw a sign which brought back very pleasant memories and he grinned. Yes this was perfect, now if only he knew how to get the infuriating hell beast to stop. He yanked at its reigns once more to no avail, besides getting an irritated snort from the animal.

"You know after this is over I have the mind to take your pestilent body and boil it alive you bloody mule of a thing," Jack snapped at it, yanking on the reigns for dear life, forgetting momentarily that there were many a shop sign to be hit with he sat up to provide more power behind his pull. "Hoofey beast I knew as soon as I saw you that you were a bad sort, now bloody... " It was at this time that a one such sign post hit Jack square in the face, swinging around, luckily the beast had charged right past it before it could commence to hit Jack in the back. Jack was stunned momentarily, the pain not having hit him yet, and the animal sensing weakness decided it was time to put a stop to the weird man's misery. It promptly came to a dead stop in its charge, one that Jack wasn't expecting, and he sailed over its head and hit the cobbled street, hard.

He groaned and rolled over, rubbing his head with one hand he laid like that for a minute, his eyes firmly closed. See Jack's thoughts were somewhat muddled, and for some odd reason he was thinking that if he kept his eyes tightly closed for as long as he could he would open them to be back on his beloved Pearl with a full bottle of rum and the skin of the hoofy lying on his cabin floor. He heard the beast's hooves clopping towards him, and frowned at this. There was something not quite right about that. They were coming increasingly closer, gathering in speed, then suddenly his eyes snapped open as he realised what was wrong with that sound. The horse was speeding _towards_ him, and seeing as the street was rather narrow, it was most likely that Jack was going to be the one used as rug on someone's floor. All Jack could do was widen his eyes as he turned his head and saw the animal heading towards him. Before he could react it suddenly bounded over him and continued on its way, nickering as it went. Jack blinked rapidly for a few seconds, then jumped up and glared after the animal. After he got over his initial shock he realised his only means of transportation had just clip clopped away.

Jack brushed himself off calmly and in his usual manner he put his hands up to straighten his hat. His fingers flexed on nothing and he despondently lowered his hands, remembering that he was also missing his most prized possession. It was at this point that Jack broke and proceeded to yell the numerous curses he knew, as loud as he could, succumbing to a fit of tantrum. Jack wasn't one who often dwelt on his bad fortune, but this was too much even for him. After he'd run through about half of his impressive vulgar vocabulary and his voice began to give out he paused in his wild gestures and stomping which could have been interpreted as an odd dance by a casual observer. He decided that now was the time, for want of anything better to do, to gather his bearings. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself once more, closing his eyes and tried to think of rum and his ship and scantily clad strumpets in that order, and trying unsuccessfully not to think about four hoofed beasties, aunts and frilly clothes. Unfortunately his attempt to calm himself was interrupted by an unwanted intruder.

"Touch it and you're dead," Jack snapped, opening his eyes he held his dagger at a young scamp's throat, his hand firmly gripped around the thieving lads arm. The scamp had been sitting in one of the dingy doorways watching the mad man race by on his horse then promptly fall and proceed to dance. Believing he had found some easy pickings he had waited until his prey seemed completely occupied in some sort of meditation before he pounced. Unfortunately for him Jack was no fool for thieves.

"I weren't doing nothing mister," the boy protested, his eyes wide and innocent. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday mate?" Jack asked, then remembering that he was wearing, the get up of a gentlemen, he grimaced.

"Well you look mad and that's for sure," the scamp replied, guessing that if he was going to get his throat slit he might as well say what he liked. "What with dancing in the street and speaking in tongues and all."

"I was not dancing," Jack said defensively, much offended, "I was merely venting some rage. You have no idea the sort of day a poor and injured person such as myself has had to endure, being an esteemed Captain an all as I am, and being reduced to such..." he gestured down at his clothing with his free hand in disgust to demonstrate the sort of indignities he had to suffer. "Respectableness," he made a face at the word, sticking his tongue out at the taste it left in his mouth. He noticed the boy was still regarding him as if he was mad. "It was getting a bit much for me is all," he finished feeling highly affronted by the boy's lack of respect. "Do you even know who I am lad?" he asked.

"A prior resident of Bedlam that's who," the boy muttered under his breath. Jack pretended not to hear.

"Lad I am the infamous, the esteemed the most grand and ingenious Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack posed, grinning in expectation of some sort of exclamations of awe and terror.

"So youse the one who Molly's always goin on about then? The one she says is a right mad good for nothing, mooching repulsive imbecile who what goes and lives in the gutter and gets so drunk he's a useless drain on society? That Jack Sparrow?" the boy enquired innocently.

"Oh," Jack's grin dropped promptly. "You know Molly then?"

"She's me ma'am," the boy replied promptly. "You shoulda said you knew her! I'm not sposed to pinch from the customers, not less she says so. Not that I knew you were, but still....You won't tell her will you mister? I'm sure we can work something out eh?" He looked up at Jack anxiously.

Jack frowned as he looked into the boy's wide brown eyes, an unpleasant thought suddenly occurring to him. "How old did you say you were then lad?" he enquired, cocking his head and squinting his eyes in contemplation.

"Didn't, did I," the boy said.

"And...?" Jack prompted.

"I'm bout ten," the boy puffed out his chest as he announced his advanced years. Jack's suddenly let him go rather violently, almost pushing the boy into the ground he yelped and moved away from him as if he was on fire.

"What did you go do that for?" the boy asked angrily.

"Nothing," Jack's voice was still too high. He quickly cleared his throat, unconsciously gnawing on his nail. "Er how bout I give you a proposition eh?" he grappled in his money bag, his fingers unusually clumsy, and brought out a coin. "I give you this and you go run along and find the four legged beasty thing what just run off. Then you get another one when you come back with the beast. What say you to that?"

The boy frowned slightly at his eccentricity, but shrugged. "Sure mister, whatever you says, long as you pay up!"

"Aye," Jack quickly threw the coin to the lad as he began to reach for it. "There you go, mustn't tarry now, go run along." He made shooing motions with his hands, anxious to have the lad out of his sights and as far from him as possible.

The boy bit on the coin to ensure its authenticity then satisfied on that account turned tail and ran down the alley.

Jack watched the lad go with an anxious feeling in his stomach. He then promptly turned and with his wonky gate made his way back to the sign he had seen a little further up the street. He stopped below it in front of the doorway (the very same on the boy had vacated just minutes before). The sign had a picture of a golden goose, black lettering underneath read "Mother Duck Inn." Jack took a step towards the door, reached out his hand to open it, and paused for a minute, unsure of whether to proceed or not. The decision was taken out of his hands however as the door suddenly swung open to a woman with red hair and green eyes who was in the middle of shouting.

"Toby where are you bo..." she stopped mid word as she caught sight of Jack still standing there with his hand outstretched. He looked at her stunned, and she looked back equally so.

"Jack," she finally broke the silence. "Jack Sparrow? It can't possibly...is it really you?"

"Molly darling," he said, he flashed his gold teeth at her hopefully. "It's been years. You look good love."

SLAP.

Jack was stunned by the blow for a minute and only managed to turn his head back just in time to have the door slammed in his face.

"More likely then not, on the balance of probabilities, I deserved that one," he said despondently as he rubbed the offending cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Couldn't resist mate. Know it hasn't been ages, but I've had uni and the like. Still I'm feeling in the pirate mood seeing as 2011 the big POTC4 will be supposedly coming out. Can't wait : D. I'm just having fun with this fic so realism be darned : P Please review : D!!!!**


	26. Of Past Proposals and Songs

**Of Past Proposals and Songs**

"_Time and tide love" – _**Jack Sparrow**

"William," Jack draped his drunken arm over Will's shoulder, "Mate where have you been? You're missing all the celebrations."

"Yes, I can see I've missed quite a lot," said Will as he looked at the dark deck which was filled with pirates in various states of inebriation, more so then usual. "What is it you're exactly celebrating Jack? Not defeating the armada still? I mean that _was_ a quite few days ago."

"No, no, no," Jack shook his head emphatically, "You've got it all wrong mate. These are celebrations of a different kind, it's called a bucks party you see."

"Whose getting married?" Will asked sceptically, raising his eyebrows and looking at Jack. "I didn't take you for the marrying sort Jack."

Jack shuddered, making a face at the horrifying thought. "Not for me. You," he said poking Will in the chest and leaning in closer.

"I'm already married Jack," Will pointed out blinking slowly. Though he didn't mind the pirates so much, having spent a significant amount of time with them, he was longing for the day that he and Elizabeth were dropped off at Port Royal and they could gain some privacy. For most of the journey they had been staying below together, while the pirates revelled in the celebrations above. But it really was no compensation for good old fashioned privacy. Will had only come up because they had heard Barbossa yelling at Jack and a shot and she was afraid that one of them might have killed the other, something Will wasn't particularly concerned about. But seeing as she was his wife he couldn't refuse her, he never could.

"Yes you," Jack jabbed him again for good measure, pouting. "I'm actually quite hurt you didn't know, after all this spectacular organisation I put into it." He swept his hands out encompassing the inebriated and half unconscious crew upon the deck.

"Organisation?" Will looked where he pointed, "And what exactly we're you planning on doing?"

"Oh a number of things," Jack said airily, waving the question away. "But then the gents seemed to have gotten into the rum which I had set up for the express purpose of drinking during the party, not before. But I suppose such is life." He shrugged at this, and took a liberal swig from his own pilfered bottle.

"Where's Barbossa then and Norrington?" Will enquired looking around the deck for the two relatively sane people on this whole ship, beside Elizabeth and himself of course.

"Cabin," Jack said, pointing, "They didn't want any part in the revelling over your previously departed bachelorhood. I think the Commodore's still a bit sour if you ask me and Barbossa...well he's always been the sulking sort. Didn't take too kindly to a recent proposition I put towards him a few days ago, merely hypothetical but of course he must take everything literally. Been sulking ever since, and when I suggested perchance he should join in the festivities he near bit my head off. I thought it best if we kept them too away from you and your high spirits. No doubt said spirits were going to eventuate as the party progressed leastways, if it was given a chance."

'Right," said Will, attempting to extricate himself from Jack's stranglehold. "Well no offence Jack but it appears the party is a bit drunk, meaning unconscious, so if you don't mind..."

"Aye, you're right whelp," Jack frowned, looking down at the drunken pirates, "I know," he suddenly brightened, not noticing Will's obvious attempts to get away from him. "How bout we go off to my there cabin and you can tell Barbossa and the Commodore how they singlehandedly ruined your festivities. What say you to that mate?"

"Jack No," Will protested, but Jack didn't pay him any heed, just dragged him across the deck and towards the cabin. He seemed perfectly capable of swinging the door open with one hand while keeping a tight grip on Will, which dashed Will's hopes of escaping. It appeared the pirate was extremely strong with a lot of rum through his veins and an obstinate determination.

"There you two are," Jack crowed, as if he had caught Norrington and Barbossa in the act of doing something incriminating. They looked at him and blinked slowly, Barbossa was sitting behind Jack's desk while Norrington sat on the other side. They had a bottle of whiskey between them and it seemed they had consumed quite a bit of it, judging from there bewildered expressions. Barbossa was the first to recover.

"What are you doing in here you great idiot," he roared, "I told you I ain't interested in your stupid festivities so if you've come with a mind to start on that again you'll be leaving with a bullet in your chest."

"I am much affronted mate, after all we've been through," Jack pouted. "I actually came here bearing Will, who has something to say to you two about missing his here superlative revels, superlative of course because they were organised by me onesies with no help from you two bilge rats. Go on tell em mate." He pushed Will in front of him.

"Jack I honestly don't mind," Will said, glad to be free of Jack's hold he attempted to turn around and quickly escape from the cabin. Unfortunately Jack just grabbed him again and promptly turned him back around.

"Now, now don't be like that mate," he said, "A man should not be afraid of his emotions. Go on, tell em what you think of them."

Will sighed and his shoulders slumped as he realised Jack was not about to leave him be.

"Here I'll tell them then," Jack growled grumpily as Will didn't say anything. He shoved Will into the nearby chair next to Norrington and then proceeded. "I believe what young Mister Turner was attempting to relate was that he was much aggrieved that you and you" at this he pointed at both Norrington and Barbossa, "Weren't willing to join in the celebration of his bachelorhood after his recent and hurried union with young Elizabeth Turner. Though odd it may be to have a bucks party after marriage, it is a thing that all self un respecting men must go through. And though we be in the middle of the ocean without a brothel or pub in sight, I tried my hardest to give Will some of the joy that a single man can have on this here ship, so he could realise his violent error in judgement and proceed to break their young Lizzie's heart to which I would swoop in dashingly and perform a marriage of my own if you get my drift?"

They all looked at him in stunned silence, trying to decipher some of the drunken tirade into English.

"I would hit you for that, if you weren't so drunk," Will frowned at the last part.

"What for mate? Just stating the facts as they here now are," Jack said innocently. "Asides the point of all that is I'm hurt you two didn't even try and get in the spirit. I mean you," at this he jabbed Commodore Norrington who looked down with disgust at the offending sooty finger. "Commodore..."

"It's Admiral," he snapped, he had been correcting people all the way back about that, to no avail it seemed.

"Commodore," Jack repeated more loudly grinning, "I mean what's this now. I thought you'd given up on her good and proper. All happy bout being Admiral still and all. Heading to Port Royal to regain you're good name and come out the navy hero. Made your peace wiv it as they say. And then here you are sulking way bout her being married and all even though you should know mate it ain't exactly a blissful state to be in, rather painful I've heard. Specially with the likes of a rum burning, deceitful, pirate."

"If you've quite finished insulting my wife," Will snapped getting up.

"Oh, so you realized I was talking bout her then mate," Jack grinned, delighted that the whelp wasn't as naive and dull as he used to be, and congratulating himself on a job well done at training him. "Cottoned on pretty fast there eh? Wonder what she would think of that..."

"Maybe I'll go see," Will said, hopefully attempting to head for the door again. Before he could take one step Jack had pushed him back into his seat.

"Sit, here have a drink," Jack said commandingly, he quickly grabbed the whisky from the table, took a swig of it himself, then shoved it in Will's hand. "There...no wait," he looked around, and then finding a ridiculous hat sitting upon the desk he shoved it on Will's head. He stood back and grinned. "That's more like it, pretty as a picture. Now revel!" he waved his hands at Will and watched expectantly.

Will rolled his eyes and then took a swig of the bottle, thinking that he might as well be drunk if he was going to be forced through this torture.

"Now that won't do at all mate," said Jack, taking in Will's despondent demeanour. "Here I know, we need a game! Anyone got any ideas"

"How bout a knife fight," Barbossa suggested. Jack made a face at this.

"Now that's no fun at all mate,"

"Depends on the one who's getting knifed, and on the one whose doing the knifing," Barbossa grinned at the prospect.

"No," Jack said quickly, "Decidedly not."

"Well it should be up to Mr. Turner to decided, shouldn't it," Barbossa pointed out, thinking that the mood Will was in would probably leave him favourable to any suggestions which would leave Jack hurt, hopefully maimed.

"No, seeing as I'm the one whose organised the revels and am in fact Will's best man it is actually up to me." Jack declared.

"He's your best man?" Norrington asked derisively.

"Well look at what Lizzie had for a maid of honour," Jack said looking Norringto up and down. "Honestly I'm thinking she got the short end of the stick mate."

"Elizabeth asked you to be her maid of honour?" Will asked surprised,

"No, yes, I mean she told me she considered me her best man," Norrington corrected. "It was a private conversation."

"What?" Jack asked at his direct look. "Wasn't very private now seeing as you had it up on my deck, well was it then? If you really wanted privacy should have gone off in a long boat or something mate. Asides she mentioned me name in it so I had a right to listen. And you should really be nicer to me, seeing as us three are gonna be joint godparents when the first niblet appears, heaven forbid." He shuddered at the very thought of an annoying smelly, squirming child.

"What?" Will stood up explosively at this. "She's already talking about godparents and, and .... children?"

"Now that was not part of the conversation," Norrington denied. Looking at Will's anxious face. He sunk back down into the chair in relief as he saw the honesty in Norrington's face and the mischievous grin on Jack's. Barbossa snorted with laughter, which he attempted to turn into a cough as Jack's grin turned to him, in fear that Jack would think he had made him laugh.

"Well bound to happen sometime, it's the problem with marriage innit?" Jack sighed, going over to his desk he sat down. "All fun and games wiv the honeymoon, then comes the squirmy screaming mistakes."

"For someone who hasn't actually been married, you seem to think yourself quite the authority Sparrow." Norrington commented sarcastically.

"Aye true enough Jack hasn't been tied down by holy matrimony," Barbossa answered instead just as Jack had opened his mouth, "But he's come mighty close, a bit too close for comfort in some cases."

"That is absolutely a slanderous lie," Jack protested, his voice going an octave too high which confirmed something in Barbossa's words.

"Really and who was the unlucky woman?" Will asked, feeling recovered enough to rejoin the conversation and somewhat intrigued.

"He's a fraud," Jack cried loudly, "Can't believe a word he says."

"Oh really Jack," Barbossa turned to him grinning, "Then how come there's a song about one such case then?"

"Really, it befits a song?" Norrington asked, "Well it must have been some story then. Pray do share."

"No, no," Jack snapped, waving his hands in agitation, "There will be no sharing, I forbid it!"

Barbossa raised his eyebrow, then slowly but surely, he got up, took in a liberal amount of air and sung in an off pitch voice, with plenty of volume but not much tone. It was a testimony to how drunk he was that he was singing, or maybe it was a testimony to how far he would go to annoy Jack.

"_Oh Molly yes Molly she was a fine lass_

_Had very fine assets and a most shapely ass_

_But no one could tame her, that fiery dame_

_For Molly was free and would remain the same_

____ _

_Then came along Captain Jack Sparrow, as bold as brass_

_Went up to Molly and said what a mighty fine ass_

_She slapped him and sent him away _

_But Jack wasn't dissuaded and started anew next day_

_____

_Now Jack had charm and Jack was fine_

_And Molly found herself relenting over time_

_And afore she knew it chaste Molly no more_

_She was creeping every night, out her father's door_

_____

_Then Molly she started to find herself falling_

_For old Jack's charm more each and every morning_

_So she decided it was time to make things official_

_Oh poor old Molly, how very wishful_

______

_She put out a finger and demanded a ring_

_And Jack feeling the fire, started to sing_

"_I'll get you a ring darl, truly I will_

_Just give Jack some time to with gold his hold fill"_

_____

_Now Molly she agreed and off Jack fled_

_With no intentions of Molly to wed_

_And when she found out about his deceit_

_Well let's just say old Jack's still fleeing from her, fast on his feet"_

At his finish both Norrington and Will clapped, laughing. Barbossa nodded his head in acceptance of their adulation then promptly sat down. Jack was pouting, and looking slightly green, though that may have been because he'd drunk almost the whole bottle of rum during the song.

"You just made that up on the spot," Jack attempted to recover control over the situation.

"Come on Jack a whole song," Will pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Jack's pout conceded the point. "So did this Molly ever catch up with you?"

"Obviously not, I'm alive arent' I?" Jack pointed out. "And she certainly won't be any time soon, I'm smarter than that."

"It's a bit harsh though," Norrington commented. "Leaving her like that Sparrow. Doesn't your conscience ever work at all?"

"I saved her," Jack protested.

"From what?" Norrington raised his eyebrows. "As horrible as it is to be tied to you, if she wanted it, though I can't for the life of me understand why, you owed her that much. After all you did take her virtue, if the song is to be believed, though I'm not entirely satisfied on that account either."

"From an eternity of entrapment," Jack pointed out as if it was obvious. "Marriage is a horror people can only conceive after entering the most unhappy of states. So see I'm actually the hero of that there story, as always."

"If it's only a horror you can conceive after being married, which it isn't for the record, then how can you know?" Will enquired.

"I know people," Jack countered. "People who are married in fact."

"Like me," Will said, "And I'm quite happy, blissful actually Jack."

"Aye," Jack waved that point away as if it was an annoying insect, "But this is only the honeymoon stage mate. Then there'll come the settling down bit, and the having to come to meals at certain times, and having to bathe every day, and having to get a respectable trade." He shuddered at the very thought. "Then will come the squirming festering parasites, which drain you of your very life and at that exact point you will think mate 'Oh how I wish I listened to Captain Jack back when I had a chance'." He put on a soprano voice in apparent imitation of Will.

"You know you were once the child of someone too Jack," Barbossa pointed out with a mean grin.

"Yes an unfortunate state of life I like to forget," Jack gave him a sour smile.

Will watched these proceedings with interest, but there was something nagging at Norrington which he had to have satisfied.

"Do you even know where this Molly is then? Or did you never care to see whether she was still alive or not?" he enquired, still marvelling at Jack's lack of sensibility.

"What would you think she would die of, a broken heart, a bit clichéd innit?" Jack enquired derisively.

"She's still alive," Barbossa said, "Working in her father's inn in London."

"So you know her then?" Will asked.

"Aye," Barbossa leered, "Quite well."

"No knowing of that sort was had between them, I mean have you taken one look at him mate," Jack hastily rectified.

"Well we've certainly smelt _you_," Norrington said with disgust.

"Jack," Will asked, a thought occurring to him. "Do you still have some feelings for this woman?"

"What on earth would make you say such a blasphemous thing, take that back." Jack said horrified at the mere thought.

"Well you just seemed rather defensive just now," Will pointed out.

"Was not," Jack said, "Just pointing out the obvious. Now whose up for Drunk Tongues?"

"What?" Norrington asked.

"It's an infamous drinking game mate, I'm surprised you of all people haven't heard of it," Jack said, looking grieved. "Mate you haven't lived until you've played it."

"Is this a game you've invented Jack?" Will enquired.

"Obviously," Jack said. "Now the rules are these, you must drink six glasses of whatever toxin infested alcoholic beverage takes your fancy, then after the sixth you must say the tongue riddle. If you get it wrong well then you get to sleep on the floor, whoever wins gets the bed."

"Obviously you invented it," Norrington commented, rolling his eyes.

"It's a fools game for drunken fools," Barbossa muttered.

"Well then you should have a heap of fun playing it then eh," Jack grinned. "Unless you're getting too old for the likes of these here games, in which I would completely understand..."

"All right I'll play, but only because I will," Barbossa growled, glowering at Jack.

"There we go," Jack said clapping his hands together. "Gentlemen prepare you're tongues and stomachs."

"Jack I really just want to..." Will began to protest.

"Shut it," Jack said, quickly clamping his hand over Will's mouth. "Now seeing as it is you're bucks party, you have to stay the night here to make the night tomorrow much more fun. So you must ask yourself William, would you rather spend the night drunk or sober, savvy?"

Will sighed and nodded his head in compliance, to which Jack removed his hand and grinned. He then turned to Norrington with an enquiring look. "What Commodore, no protests?"

"It's Admiral," Norrington corrected sufferingly, "And I figure if I too am forced to spend time on this ship with the likes of you I might as well be drunk. Consider it the last hurrah to my piratical career, as short lived as it was thank goodness. So what is this supposed riddle then?"

"Sailing ships on shipwreck cove is sufferingly hard if you're sober. But the suffering pirate sails ships in spectacular serenity scurvy as sailing to shipwreck cove in a squall with the sentiments of sailing."

'I think remembering that will be our main problem," Will said.

"Well there is a shorter one bout strumpets," Jack said grinning, "Which I suppose would be fitting in these circumstances. Course if Lizzie happens on by don't blame me."

"No this one's fine, so who goes first?" Will asked resigned.

* * *

When Elizabeth came in search for Will, for fear Barbossa had also shot at him, or worse Jack had engaged him in what he considered an intellectual conversation which ended in complete confusion, she found an odd sight.

There in Jack's cabin lay Barbossa, Norrington and Will all in states of complete unconsciousness, lying upon the floor. Will's head (decorated by a ridiculous hat) was on Norrington's lap who in turn had his arm around Barbossa.

And there, spread eagled on the bed all by himself, lay Jack, snoring softly, a small smirk upon his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Haha I had fun writing this, hope you have fun reading it. Please review. Oh and come talk on my forum about POTC 4 to pass the time if you want a links on my profile : P Oh yeah and this on no uncertain terms is NOT going to be Jack/OC or Jack anything, or anyone anything except for Will/Elizabeth. Jack's only love is the sea as he says : P **


	27. Of Compensation and Conundrums

**Of Compensation and Conundrums**

"_I really rather hope we were past all this."_ **–Captain Jack Sparrow**

"Molly, Molly," Jack quickly opened the inn door and scurried inside. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, in which time he heard a most ominous click. He whipped his head around and sure enough there stood Molly behind the bar, a pistol in her hand firmly trained on Jack, right at his heart.

"Now that's not a very nice place to point a pistol," Jack said in a hurt voice.

"Oh I had a few other ideas of where to point it, but I thought that this would be the cleanest," she replied, her green eyes blazing.

"I see you haven't changed much," he commented. She wasn't a young woman any more, probably in her mid thirties, but her figure was still quite shapely and Jack took some time to enjoy it with a grin before moving his mind to the matters at hand. His grin quickly disappeared as he noticed her turning red and he didn't think it was because of pious virtue. He immediately took on a sombre air, which would have been extremely appropriate at a funeral.

"I see that you're still the pestilent piece of horse manure you were when I last saw you," Molly spat back.

"Now that's not how I recall it," Jack protested. "I recall a lot of sweet words and pretty glances back then. Spose the years haven't been kind to your memory."

"Well I certainly was younger and stupider then," Molly said, "But I've learnt, no thanks to you."

"Now Molly bout that I went with every intention of coming ba..."

"If you say back Jack so help me I will shoot you in the leg, then cut your heart out and feed it to my cat right in front of your eyes," she roared.

"Bit dramatic," Jack muttered, his hand instinctively reaching towards his heart. "Leastways darling I think you're being a bit harsh on me now."

"You left me Jack, after sweet promises, you left me and then made a song about it," she yelled.

"Oh so you've heard about that," Jack made a face.

"Everyone has, every bloody drunk pirate who comes this way and hears my name belts it out!"

"I would have you know," Jack quickly interposed here raising his hand, "That I did not compose that song, but that it was in fact composed by another who I in good faith and much inebriation related the facts to."

"I asked you for commitment Jack, not to be married!" Molly practically screeched, Jack winced. "And you made me sound like a desperate harlot."

"Well actually you asked me for a commitment ring love, which I think if you pay close attention is actually mentioned in the song. Not my fault people interpret it as you wanting to get married, although...."

"You're not helping yourself," Molly snapped. "I should shoot you right now."

Instead of protesting Jack just bowed his head in an overly penitent fashion. "I know love."

And then suddenly she sighed heavily, and though she didn't lower her pistol her shoulders slumped slightly. "You left without a word of explanation Jack. The least you could have done was not spread it around all seven seas about how poor Molly was duped."

Jack raised his head ever so slightly in hope. "To be fair," he added, he just couldn't help himself. "I was actually doing you a service. Think on it Molly, commitment, which is only a step away from marriage I might add, and you? It would never have worked."

"No Jack, it just never would work with you," Molly said. "I should have known better I suppose. Now get out." She threw the pistol onto the bar then promptly turned her back on Jack and began banging her rum bottles loudly together, a strong indication that she was finished with him forever.

Jack opened his mouth, and then closed it again with a snap. His hand reached out to tug at his non existent beard once more, and then fell to his side uselessly.

"Haven't you gone yet," Molly snapped, turning around at Jack's mumble. He cleared his throat, avoiding her eye then repeated himself.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," it came out barely above a whisper, but this time Molly did catch it, and she stared at him dumbstruck, while he determinedly avoided her eyes.

"What did you say?" Molly asked.

"I said I'm sorry all right," Jack snapped.

"And that's it? You expect me to forgive you?" Molly asked scornfully.

"No," Jack pouted. "A bit of appreciation wouldn't go astray. Joking," he added hastily as Molly's hand went towards her pistol. "Look," he sighed heavily, "As terrible as this is for the both of us I need your help."

"You are deranged," Molly said in disbelief.

"Well in case you haven't noticed we're all in a bit of a pickle love, so if the pressure is getting to me it's..."

"You mean you're in trouble again, and you're coming to me for help?"

"No," Jack wagged his finger in protestation, "I mean we're all in trouble and I'm coming to you for a miniscule of favours."

"What do you mean we're all in trouble?" Molly narrowed her eyes. "What have you done now Jack?"

"Nothing," said Jack, and for once his voice was sincere. "In case you haven't noticed there is this here war going on. Look around you love, this place used to be filled with brigands, now..." he waved his arms, encompassing the empty chairs and tables.

"I get a few customers at night," Molly snapped, but she was listening to Jack now. "Besides I don't see how helping you can help stop the war."

"Love, I have a plan," Jack proclaimed confidently.

"A plan to stop the war Jack? Pull the other one," she snorted.

"Love," Jack said in an injured tone, "Obviously you've forgotten. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And you've obviously forgotten that I'm not helping you," she snapped. "Now get out before I pick up my pistol again and shoot."

"Oh fine, I'm willing to compensate you," Jack huffed, feeling rather disgruntled that she hadn't fallen for his 'charm'.

"What makes you think I want anything you've got?" Molly challenged.

Jack looked around the inn with raised eyebrows. Most of it was in terrible disrepair and in the corner was a bucket underneath a significant bullet hole in the roof. "Nothing I'm sure," he said, smiling at her. "But even so, everyone likes a bit of money under their belt. Here consider this your down payment," he threw one of the silver ornaments he had pilfered from Elizabeth's aunt's house.

Molly caught it deftly and looked at it with wide eyes. "This is pure silver," she said, and then she frowned and looked at Jack. "Where did you get it from? I'll not be taking the fall for your light fingers."

"Stealing?" Jack squawked, "I am much offended."

Molly rolled her eyes and threw the ornament back to him. "I'll take coins," she snapped. "Nothing more and nothing less. And it all depends on what sort of favour you want, I'll not be risking anything for the likes of you."

"Love you're marvellous," Jack grinned.

"I'm only doing it for the money Jack, and to get you out of here," Molly snapped. "So hurry up and present your case."

"I only need you to give a message to some of my associates," Jack said, holed up on a less reputable island hereabouts, though still too respectable for my likes. I'm sure you know the one, there is only one after all. There'll be hanging around the Black Pearl of course."

"Associates?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"Aye," Jack gave an innocent smile. "So here it is," he rummaged through his pockets and produced a grubby piece of paper. "Oy," he said as he handed it over to Molly and she glanced down at to read it, he went to take it back but she pulled it out of his reach. "That's not very polite."

"It's in gibberish Jack, not as if I could read it anyway," Molly said in disgust.

"Not gibberish, it's actually the language of the Pelogastas," Jack said proudly, 'Not that you know anything bout them. Made me their chief they did, good lot, thought I was a god in human form."

"Idiots then." Molly commented wryly.

"You know your remind me an awful lot of a certain Commodore, are you sure you're not related?" Jack enquired.

"You know a Commodore?" Molly raised her eyebrows. "A poor excuse if he's met you and you're still alive. It's hard not to kill you for normal people, let alone people paid to do so."

"I got it," suddenly the door burst open and Toby ran in, panting heavily and interrupting whatever Jack was going to retort with. "I got a horse Ma!"

"Toby where have you been," Molly snapped, looking down at the grubby lad. "And what's this about a horse."

"Oh," Toby frowned in disappointment as he saw Jack standing there. "I thought you'd scarpered and I could've kept your horse."

"No such luck," Jack said, grimacing at the little scamp and stepping away from him until he hit a table.

"Well pay up then," Toby said, holding out his hand insistently. "You promised more if I brought him back. "

"You asked my son to chase a horse for you_. You_ ride a _horse_?" Molly said astounded at Jack and his audacity.

"Well actually, I...uh...eh.. er... Here you go," Jack said quickly, chucking the ornament he had previously thrown at Molly, in an attempt to keep the advancing boy away from him. "Payment as promised. Really must dash now eh Molly." He edged around the lad who was busy inspecting the ornament.

"Not so fast Jack," Molly snapped. "I want an explanation."

"Sorry mustn't tarry, much to take care of, er I mean do, I mean...Don't forget the note." Jack quickly darted out the door.

"He's an odd man innit he ma?" Toby observed, as Molly looked after Jack. "I think I like him."

Molly looked at her son, then back at the door, a thought starting to form in her head.

"Don't be foolish," she said, but whether to Toby or herself it was unclear.

* * *

Elizabeth sat by Governor Swann's bed until he stirred, racking her brain for how she was going to explain all this to him in a way which would keep him from having an attack of the heart or some other milady related to stress. In the end she decided to keep it simple and as close to the truth as possible, or relatively anyway.

"Elizabeth I had the oddest dream," Governor Swann said faintly as she came into his focus. "Sparrow and Beckett were in it and he well...."

"It wasn't a dream father," Elizabeth said bluntly.

"What on earth do you...?" he asked bewildered.

"Jack is here, pretending to be Will."

"I knew it," he snapped, quickly sitting up and turning red. "And he, he kissed you! Why I'll.... Call for the butler. Charles...CHARLES..."

"Wait no father you mustn't," Elizabeth cried, "Charles don't worry," she called popping her head out the door to the surprise of the approaching butler. "Father is just...just needs a minute. " She quickly slammed the door and turned to her father.

"Elizabeth what is the meaning of this," Governor Swann blustered. "We must alert the navy immediately."

"We can't," Elizabeth cried. "Jack is helping me find Will father, really he is. He just...he wanted to go to the ball, to hear about the Eagle so he could...help...some more..." She almost choked on the words, but managed to form the lie. "But I promise after the ball we'll work something out and be gone."

"Elizabeth you can't honestly be thinking of going off with this pirate again," Governor Swann protested. "He can't be trusted, again and again he's proven that. I...I won't allow it!" That steely tone had gotten into the Governor's voice, familiar to Elizabeth. It was the rare occasion when Governor Swann had firmly made up his mind about something and he was not going to take no for an answer.

'Bother," she thought. Her immediate instinct was the bristle against the command, but she knew she needed to placate her father, he was only trying to do what was best for her. "Of course not," she said soothingly, only feeling bad for lying, she made herself think of Will. "After the ball Jack will go find Will, and I'll...I'll stay right here." She had her fingers crossed firmly behind her back, like hell she would.

"Daughter," Governor Swann said, mistaking the conflict over her lying to him, as conflict over staying. "I will send out men to search for Will. Don't fear we will find him, you just must have faith and stay safe for him and me."

"Of course father," said Elizabeth smiling falsely. 'Now about Jack you must promise you won't tell anyone, please."

Governor Swann looked at her and sighed heavily in resignation. "I will never understand you're liking for that....pirate," the Governor said in disgust, "But I won't say anything as long as he leaves as soon as the ball finishes and if I see him anywhere near you I'll...well I won't be responsible for my actions."

Elizabeth resisted smiling at the thought of her father attacking Jack.

"But Beckett, surely that was just a dream?" Governor Swann turned to the next matter at hand, which was much disturbing him.

"Unfortunately not," Elizabeth said grimly.

"But how? I thought his ship was destroyed with him on it."

"He must have escaped," Elizabeth lied again, trying to ease her Father's anxiety and confusion, though she herself knew that wasn't the case.

Her father sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "What is the world coming to? Dead men coming to life. Worse pirates dressed as gentlemen! I'm sorry to say that I never will never reconcile myself to that sight. "

This time Elizabeth did laugh at her Father's odd conundrum, and heartily wished that that was her only problem too.

* * *

**A/N: Please review : P Any ideas for what the next Past chapter should be about? Thanks to Jennifor Lynn Weston for reviewing the last two chapters : )**


	28. Of Past Scaffolds and Ultimatums

**Of Past Scaffolds and Ultimatums**

"_Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." _**– Hector Barbossa**

Will attempted to keep Elizabeth in his sights but it was difficult as the soldiers jostled them rather rougher then completely necessary. They were dragged from the mansion and taken to Fort Charles, joining a crowd of quite a few of Port Royal's residence looking with terrified eyes for loved ones. William managed to get to Elizabeth's side once he was pushed into the crowd.

Her dress was soaked in blood and her hair was tangled, her feet were bare and thus bleeding from the broken glass littering the streets. But what Will was most concerned about was the glazed look in her eyes, he thought she may be in shock and he knew that was a dangerous state to be in, in the currents circumstances. He quickly took her hand, and she looked up at him, her eyes coming into focus she parted her lips to speak but before she could there was a sudden drum roll from some of the soldiers.

Silence immediately reigned over the crowd as they looked towards where the soldiers were stationed. A man decked in much finery made his way down the line of Spanish soldiers at his own leisurely pace, his cold eyes taking in everything. He mounted the stairs to the scaffold and stood before the crowd. The drums stopped at a single raising of his hand, and then there was silence.

He was relatively handsome, with short blonde hair, hazel eyes and a half smirk upon his lip, as if he was revelling in the misery he saw.

He looked out towards the crowd, and the crowd looked back at him. Some mutinous, some derisive, but all terrified of this unknown entity who had conquered their mighty English port with only a small squabble. Will tightened his grip on Elizabeth's hand, determined not to let go.

"So," the man said, and there was a small smirk playing upon his lips as he looked down at them all. He wasn't what Will was expecting. Firstly his English was excellent, though he had a hint of an accent Will couldn't quite place. Secondly he did not really have the demeanour of a naval man, he was relaxed and informal, his finery wasn't even a uniform, yet all the other soldiers turned to him with difference. "This is the mighty British Port Royal? I really must say it's not much, don't you agree Commodore?" He turned to one of a group of British soldiers who had been dragged up there, the newly instated Commodore in charge of Port Royal when Norrington was away. Will found, in the currents circumstance, a new respect for Norrington, who was somewhat more imposing then this weedy pale man. But there was no help for it now, Norrington was far at sea and this was all they had.

The man had some semblance of a backbone, as he straightened up with the stiff upper lip approach and didn't reply.

"Well I suppose to each his own," the man said, smirking. He looked over at the hangman's noose which hung in the middle of the scaffold, it had been prepared to hang a few criminals the next day. "At least this," he said, indicating the scaffold, "Is of marvellous construction, say how about we test it out?"

He suddenly clicked his fingers and the soldiers grabbed the Commodore and dragged him towards the hang mans noose.

There was an uproar of dissent among the crowd and a hint of horror. The Commodore was struggling furiously, some of the men in the crowd were moving forward angrily. It was not bearable that their own naval officer should be hung by their own scaffold. Suddenly a shot rang out and there was dead silence.

"I suppose not you then," the man sighed, he slowly dropped his smoking pistol which had just departed a bullet in the former Commodore's head. His body fell to the floor, lifeless. The crowd was too shocked to even scream. Elizabeth gripped Will's hand tighter until he thought there was no circulation left in it.

"Well who then gentlemen? Do I have any takers?" All the other naval officers looked at him in silence, some eyes wide with terror, most merely in shock.

"Tell me do any of you have children?" he asked smiling with the appearance of friendliness which chilled Will to the bone. "Come now, I'll find out either through you, or by pointing this pistol at every child in the crowd. Now which will it be?"

There was no reply for a moment, and then one of the soldiers suddenly raised his shaking hand.

"Really? Well you get to go first then." He motioned his hand to his men who grabbed the unsuspecting father.

"No," there was a sudden scream in the crowd and a woman pushed herself forward, a small child in her hands. "No please sir, have mercy," she was sobbing, her eyes trained on her husband, the child was screaming and squirming in her arms, in obvious distress.

The man smirked as if this was a rare prize indeed. "Ah, so is this the child then? How old, four?"

"Three," the woman sobbed, "Three only three, he's so young, and named after his... father...please..."

"How about I propose and exchange," the man said, and his eyes had suddenly gone steely though his tone was as friendly and jovial as ever. "This child can grow up without a father, or a mother. Now which is it to be?"

"I don't under..." the woman began, looking in horror.

"You can't do this," Will found that he had yelled out, the injustice and pleasure this man took from cruelty was too much for him to bear in silence. He would not watch as an innocent man and woman were sent to their deaths for amusement.

"Do you have no honour," he snapped, pushing through the crowd himself. Elizabeth followed him, keeping a tight grip on his hand. "We are prisoners of war. There are innocent civilians here! And you're going to play with when you have us at your mercy? I won't let you do it. Not a coward like you and not to these good people!"

There was some stirring at this in the crowd, the man didn't fail to notice this, his hazel eyes flicking to notice the inspiration and hope that Will had stirred.

"What's your name?" he asked completely composed, a small smirk playing upon his lips.

"William Turner," Will proclaimed proudly and clearly.

"And that's your sweetheart by your side I take it?" he said, noticing Elizabeth. "Well then if you have such a vendetta against this man and woman hanging, how about we hang her instead." He nodded to the soldiers guarding the crowd. Some of them came forward and grabbed Elizabeth, who screamed, kicking and flailing like a wild animal. One cursed as she bit his hand.

'Let me go you pigs," she snapped, fighting them furiously. She then proceeded to swear at them, using the many words she'd learnt from her adventures with pirates. The Commander raised his eyebrows at this, and actually smiled.

"No," Will yelled, punching out at the men. "Help her," he snapped at nearby people who were standing on watching. Some men came forward and began fighting as well. More soldiers entered the fray and then a squabble, much resembling a tavern brawl, but more serious, erupted.

Will lost sight of Elizabeth in the brawl, there was shouting and yelling. Many of the Port Royal civilians had gained new heart, and were furiously battering the soldiers. Many of the soldiers were retreating slightly, nervous at the sudden rage of these lazy port people. Will managed to grab a sword off one of them, and then proceeded to fight with gusto.

The commander watching the proceeding at first with amusement began to realise that the brawl was getting out of hand.

"Use you're rifles you fools," he roared at his men, who had seemed to forget they were armed. Refilling his own pistol he raised it above his head and fired. It did nothing to slow the fight at all. He rolled his eyes at the incompetence of his men, then suddenly he saw Elizabeth near the scaffold, still struggling in the soldier's grip.

"Give her to me you idiots,' he snapped, leaning down he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up the scaffold. "Try that and you'll get a bullet in your head girl," he snapped as Elizabeth went to slap him and he grabbed her hand. "Now scream for me will you? I need their attention and a damsel in distress is so compelling."

Elizabeth spat in his face growling he cocked his pistol.

* * *

Will was momentarily distracted in his fighting when he looked up at the scaffold and saw the Spanish general pointing a pistol right in Elizabeth's face.

"No," he roared, "Elizabeth." His yell carried over the crowd and caught the Commanders attention, who turned to look at him, as did Elizabeth. "STOP."

"And why should I?" he called to Will, no mercy in his eyes.

Will said the first thing that came to his head, the only thing that he thought might save her. "She's the Governor's daughter." He yelled.

Suddenly something hard slammed into the back of his head, and everything went black just as he heard Elizabeth scream.

* * *

"So you're the little murdress," Elizabeth said nothing, just stood there, her chin jutting out in defiance. The riot had been quashed rather quickly once the soldiers started shooting people. The civilians had been separated into groups, women and children on one side, men another. Will had been dragged away somewhere and despite Elizabeth's attempts she could not follow. Then the remaining naval officers had been lined up and strung up one by one as they were all forced to watch. And then they were all herded away in horror.

She had spent a good part of the week in a jail cell, with gaurds who kept on making inappropriate suggestions. She hadn't bathed, she hadn't eaten much or drunk much either. She had sat in the dark alone, her thoughts mainly on Will, and sometimes she thought about his blank eyes and those same words came back to her, murderer. She wouldn't let this man know how much those words cut her though, she had to stay strong for Will. So now here she was, in what was formerly Norrington's office in the Fort, standing before this man who had torn their lives apart.

"Where is Will?" she snapped, glaring at him as he sat behind his desk. He had his boots up and looked completely relaxed and at ease.

"Exactly where he should be," he said carelessly smirking. "I didn't bring you to talk about him."

"Well that's all I'm concerned with talking about, so I suppose we're done here." Elizabeth said coldly.

"No, I don't think we are," he said, carefully surveying her. "I like your spirit."

"Well I think you're a vile...," Elizabeth retorted with a word that shouldn't have graced a ladies vocabulary.

He merely laughed and stood up, "See, that's what I mean. Spirit," he said. "You know we have you're father here, locked up of course. A political prisoner, we're hoping to use him to further our cause. He's a bit like you, of course not as pleasing on the eyes."

"And Will, where are you keeping him and the rest of the men?" she asked, she was filled with relief that her father was being saved with leverage, but she didn't let it show.

"What would you say if I told you he was dead, and that I had shot him myself?"

"I would kill you," there was no waver in her voice.

"I think you would try," his smirk grew wider, reflecting his confidence.

"And I would succeed."

"Well then kill me," he opened his arms wide, knowing it was an impossibility. Firstly Elizabeth was shackled, secondly there were two soldiers on either side of her ready to stop her at a moments notice.

"I don't believe he's dead," she said, instead of pointing this all out.

"And if he was would you be willing to take another husband?" he enquired, seeming genuinely curious.

"If the only reason you've brought me here is to see if I would accept some twisted proposal from you, then I'll have to disappoint you with pleasure," Elizabeth snapped, her eyes flashing. "I would rather die a thousand deaths. For goodness sake I would rather kiss Davy Jones then be anything to you."

"Hmmm," he looked at her in contemplation. "Even if it means this William's safe release?"

She was silent at this.

"Think about it," he said, suddenly looking bored. "I'll give you a week to think on it. You see I'll be leaving soon and taking a few of your citizens with me on a very unpleasant journey, for them. So it will be up to you whether our friend Will comes with me, never to be seen by you again, or not. Understood?"

Elizabeth looked into his cold eyes and nodded, suddenly feeling extremely helpless. As the gaurds took her and shoved her back in her cell she realised that she desperately needed to escape before the week was up. Because she doubted very much, that whatever she decided, was really going to matter to that man.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah sucks, but a bit of the back story must be built. Don't worry the next one will get back to light hearted fun : P**


	29. Of Peace and Pirates

**Of Peace and Pirates**

"_Bloody pirates!" –_**Elizabeth Swann**

When Elizabeth finally made it back to her room, after reassuring her father on many accounts and sitting with him for tea, she found a surprise on the bed. There lay Jack, face down, with his arms spread wide. His coat was pulled off and he only wore his shirt which was hanging out of his breeches. A bottle of what Elizabeth suspected to be her Aunt's fine whisky was loosely gripped in one of his hands. She frowned at this, but the thing that most concerned her was that it was still considerably full.

"Jack?" she enquired, he was so still, which was unusual for him to say the least.

A slight groan emitted from the bed and his hand twitched slightly, but he didn't make any attempt to get up.

"Are you all right?," Elizabeth asked, feeling slightly annoyed at his dramatics and suspecting that he was playing for her sympathy. "Perhaps I should just remove this, it looks like you've had a bit too mu..." Just as her hand reached out to take the bottle, Jack quickly pulled his hand away.

"Nmoufun," he muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that, did you just say no more whisky?" Elizabeth reached for the bottle and smirked as Jack frantically pulled it away, enjoying playing with him a little after all he had put her through.

He finally relented with a groan and turned his head, glaring at Elizabeth. "I said that's not bloody funny Lizzie," he growled in exasperation. "To think you could ever have too much to drink, a crime against decency that's what that is."

"Well I think we have very different ideas about what decency is," said Elizabeth, "So why are you back so early? I didn't hear anyone come in and where are the others?"

"Came without them didn't I," sighed Jack, resigning himself to answering her questions in order to keep his beverage. "Really they were disappointed, 'Stay Mr. Turner, you must you're so charming and handsome' that's what that Clara said anyway, sly little minx she is, more then what first appears with her. But I really couldn't, more pressing matters I had to attend to, so with a sorrowful farewell I returned here to commence my said business."

"Jack, that's pathetic even for you," said Elizabeth half amused and half scornful. "So why are you here, really?"

"All right, I shall relent the details of my most interesting of ventures," Jack said in a suffering way. "I was riding along as one does when suddenly a little beast of miniature sort jumps out attacking the fair maidens and damsels of whose virtue is much renowned in these here parts, except for Isabell her virtue is questionable to say the least.

Leastways being the honourable and valiant Knight I am I raced after this small creature in a headlong charge. Of course it led me to a narrow alley where it's friends were waiting to pounce. Ten, no twenty of these little beasts set upon me, but I managed to grab one of the nearby shop signs and swing up while my valiant beast tore at them with his hooves.

Now I swing into the window of the establishment to which the sign belongs to and well wasn't I surprised when I fall into a room filled with pretty ladies. Now turned out this establishment was packed filled with such fine ladies, all of which were pleased to see me it seems. So after spending appropriate time apologising for interrupting these fine molls among other things I all but had to tear myself away from them (and they were mighty sorrowful to let one such as myself go) and finish my business with those there beasts outside.

So I tear upon them and wave my dagger in a threatening fashion, turns out they're cowards at heart, and the sight of a pirate captain, of which my fame had preceded me, they scarpered out of there quick fast. Then having mounted my beast which had loyally waited for me, I decided it really would be a terrible waste to go chasing up that there ladies and gentlemen, who were probably still in a terrible fright and would not be in the right state of mind to be singing my praises. So here you find me now, exhausted from having to save the day once again."

Elizabeth stood there for a minute, looking down at Jack who had a weak grin on his face as if he had done something wonderful. Then quick as lightning Elizabeth grabbed for the bottle.

"Hey, no, no that's mine," Jack roared, attempting to pull the bottle away from her. For as weak as he looked his fingers were incredibly strong in keeping his grip on the bottle. Elizabeth finally managed to pull it out of his grasp by using all her body weight, and almost fell on the floor in the process.

"Now tell me the truth this time Jack," she said triumphantly holding the bottle over her head. Jack looked as if he was about to sit up, but groaned and let himself fall back down.

"Fine, that hell four hoof beast bloody ran away with me," Jack admitted, "and by the time I found it I didn't know my way back to the others, so I just let the bloody beast take me back here. Happy?"

"I suppose," Elizabeth said, she suspected Jack was still not telling her about something but she wasn't sure what. "Why are you lying on the bed and groaning like you're experiencing some terrible torture though?"

"You really never have ridden a horse Lizzie," he said, and suddenly he was smirking looking as if he was superior. "I knew you were the pampered Governor's daughter, but really only ridden round in carriages all your life? No wonder you have such a delicate constitution."

"Well you've never ridden one either, so you can't talk Jack," Elizabeth replied defensively. "You said so yourself."

"Never said I didn't," Jack corrected, "Just said I didn't want to. You notice the subtle difference between those two statement love? And you sort of the upper class are supposed to be educated. You should know those beasts are vile creatures who always seem to have a vendetta against me. Ships are a much better means of transportation."

"Oh really, and when exactly did you learn to ride a horse?" Elizabeth enquired, her eyebrows raised. This was one of those times where she wasn't entirely sure if Jack was telling the truth or not.

"In my younger, and obviously naiver days," Jack pronounced, "But that is really besides the point. The point is that not having ridden in a fair few years I appear to have come upon the problem that ails many a rusty rider."

"And that is?"

"I hurt all over my rump region and down, to put it in a plain manner," Jack said bluntly. "But I've heard that an awful lot can be done when a fine damsel massages said offended area Lizzie. Care to give it a try?"

Elizabeth looked at his hopeful smirk. "How about I stick some needles there, I heard it's a very successful cure in Asia Jack."

Jack scowled. "You really have no heart do you?"

"Not for you," Elizabeth retorted. "And you can't be that badly off if you still have the energy to throw ridiculous propositions at me. Even you couldn't think I would be that sympathetic Jack?"

"Worth a try," Jack pouted. "And if you actually had a heart you might find that said proposition not ridiculous at all Lizzie, but there you go. Asides it's not a jesting matter, it really does hurt. I'd like to see you try and hop up on one of those hell beasts."

"I'm not that stupid Jack," Elizabeth said, removing her shoes going to sit down on end of the bed wither her legs crossed, facing Jack. It was nice for once to just sit and talk, ignoring the threat of imminent danger hanging over their shoulders.

"All evidence to the contrary," Jack muttered under his breath, Elizabeth didn't hear him properly but she threw him a suspicious glance which he returned with an innocent smile.

"So what did old Becky have to say then?" Jack enquired, his eyes turning sharp as he tried to survey Lizzie unsuccessfully from his position on the bed.

"Oh the usual, threats, smugness, more threats," Elizabeth said evasively. "It doesn't look like he'll be turning us in too soon though, there's something he wants from you Jack."

"Really, and did he mention what this said object, talent or vegetable was then?" Jack asked lazily.

"No, just that...he wanted it..."

"Did he happen to mention anything else?" Jack asked, he hadn't failed to notice Elizabeth's hesitation. "Perhaps something specifically to you love? He always had a soft spot for you, you know... perhaps a proposition?"

"No," Elizabeth snapped. "He's a vile disgusting man I would hardly deign to even listen to any sort of proposition of his."

"That's a bit high and mighty of you innit," said Jack probing. "Seeing as our current circumstances might require some persuasion on your part."

"I'm sick of persuading people Jack," said Elizabeth, "How about you persuade Beckett."

"Well I don't really think I'm his type you see," Jack explained earnestly. "And asides he's not my type, not that I mind, I mean I'd be highly flattered I'm sure, and it is difficult to avoid my alluring charm. But that doesn't float my personal boat if you get me drift, not with _him _leastways."

'Float your boat Jack? Really," she exclaimed snorting.

"What?" asked Jack innocently?

"Although, he does seem to have an odd obsession with you," Elizabeth said in contemplation. "This is now twice he's tried to imprison you Jack. What did you do to him, besides the obvious of being your usual annoying egotistical smelly selfish self."

"Am not egotistical," Jack protested. "Just my justified pride in my most illustrious being is misunderstood."

"So what did you do?" Elizabeth wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"Sent him stupid notes that didn't make any sense whatsoever that's what," Elizabeth jumped up with a shock faced with Barbossa standing in the doorway. "Sorry to be interrupting the moment missy," he said to her leering, "But I've come to shoot this idiot so if you wouldn't mind stepping out of the way."

"Wassat?" Jack yelped from the bed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Barbossa took out his pistol and arrghed. She supposed she never could just have a peaceful moment without someone trying to shoot someone else (usually Jack). Not even in her Aunt's quiet London home. Pirates really were trying creatures, like children only bigger and with weapons.

As she struggled to keep Barbossa from pushing her out of the way and shooting Jack, and Jack unhelpfully yelped cleverly disguised insults (which were meant to be wheedling and persuasive no doubt but just angered Barbossa more), from the bed, Elizabeth could almost understand why Beckett would want to kill the whole lot of them. If just to get some peace and quiet.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Don't know, doesn't seem to be flowing right, but I tried my best in the current circumstances. Please drop me a line and review : )**


	30. Of Past Apologies and Forgiveness

**Of Past Apologies and Forgiveness**

"_We've come to rescue you".-_**Elizabeth Swann**

"_Have you, now? It's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship, and you don't... you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure that I'm in the mood."__**-**_**Jack Sparrow**

It was a long night, the longest of all their lives. Many set their minds to different things. Pintel and Ragetti fished in the sparkling waters, Will was puzzling over the charts with Barbossa, Tia Dalma was looking at the endless expanse, that twinkling void in which they were lost to.

All of the crew were up on deck, none could sleep on a night such as this, so it was odd, Elizabeth thought so at least, that Jack wasn't up there too. He had been a little while ago, muttering over the charts with the other two, but he had barely glanced at Elizabeth in all that time, and due to the present circumstances she thought it best to leave him be. But she noticed that he was rather quieter then usual, and when she supposed he'd had enough of annoying Barbossa he'd sauntered down the stairs and entered his cabin.

She didn't know how to feel now he was back; it was supposed to be the solution to her problems. Somehow she thought if she saved Jack it would right her wrong and bring everything back to the way it was. But nothing was as it was, and Elizabeth didn't feel any better for what she had done, no matter how many reasons she thought up to justify it.

The thing was she needed that justification to come from another, not herself and not Will but the one she had wronged. She needed Jack to forgive her for something she would not apologize for. It was an odd dilemma she faced, and she didn't know what to do about it. She supposed though, that out of all her problems, the foremost being Will's mistrust and being stuck in the land of the dead, this one couldn't be half so troublesome to resolve. And there was no time like the present, seeing as they could all be stuck here for eons she might as well attempt to mend some bridges. With this thought she looked wistfully at Will who was engrossed in the map, and who had barely glanced at her since his revelation.

'There's no point on dwelling on that', she scolded herself, 'one problem at a time, and this one seems the easiest of them all'. So she rose from the stairs where she had been sitting and went to his newly reclaimed (for now at least, if Barbossa had anything to say about it) cabin door. There was slight muttering coming from within, and Elizabeth frowned, she didn't think there was anyone in there with Jack. She paused as her hand reached out to turn the door knob. No one had noticed her movement, or at least they made no move to comment on it, she was completely unopposed and yet she found she didn't seem to be making any move to open the door. With a jolt she realized that she was afraid, and of Jack Sparrow of all people!

"Don't be stupid," she muttered, she steeled herself, took a deep breathe, and opened the door, not allowing herself the chance to be rejected entrance by knocking.

Elizabeth's had been unintentionally stealthy upon entering the cabin, and she found Jack muttering, but there was no one else in the room, just himself. He was lazing in his chair behind his desk, his boots rested upon the top. His hat having been perched precariously on his head, had slipped to obscure his eyes, or maybe he had been attempting to shade his eyes from the candlelight and get some rest. His hands were moving rapidly as he muttered to himself, as if he was trying to elaborate his point to some unseen person. Elizabeth stood there and watched him, feeling slightly alarmed.

"Yes you see, but that's the problem of the matter and I can't seem to configure it or mayhaps…now that's not right mate…It's really hard to get back you see…I don't quite understand it meself…that's interesting, so you think they won't notice?...No now that's just silly of you…Oho, now that's naughty and we'll be terribly late…No, no you've got it all wrong all good things seem to come in fours, you see?…I am not going back there, nuh-uh mate…Wassat about coconuts?"

Suddenly the door swung shut behind Elizabeth, making her jump. Jack jumped and yelped at the slam of the door, his conversation stilled, the hat still obscuring his vision.

"Wossat?" he yelped, his hands immediately reaching for his pistol. "You know in society it's polite to knock. I thought I told you mate I'm really not in the mood to be talking about your chairmanship position as is now, and..oh it's you." He had lifted his hat up in the middle of his sentence to be met not with an annoyed Barbossa, but a wide eyed Elizabeth. He looked rather disappointed and the small anticipatory grin that had been forming on his face immediately disappeared. "Knew I should have had locks installed on the doors. Well how bout we just pretend I did and you go skip off now eh?"

"Are you all right Jack?" Elizabeth asked, not entirely certain of his sanity at that moment. Of course she never had been, but at least before he never had talked to himself, well not in company.

"That depends now doesn't it?" Jack answered.

"Depends on what?" Elizabeth enquired, looking at him carefully.

"On what you define to be all right," he answered. "Now if you've come to beg my forgiveness you might as well save us all the breath and go right back out those doors. I'm not really in the forgiving mood."

"Well I haven't come to 'beg your forgiveness'," Elizabeth snapped, annoyed at his accusatory tone.

"Well how else do you hope to obtain it then?" Jack asked, mockingly. "Unless you're just hoping I'd pop it in among the salutations." Elizabeth blushed at this, did Jack always have to stumble upon the truth, even if she wasn't even sure of it herself. "Ah, see so it is that you are looking for forgiveness and hoping such," he noted her blush and her avoidance of his gaze, a small bitter smirk curling his mouth. "Well as I said still your beating and hopeful heart, there ain't any chance of that happening in a hurry. Forgiveness is a hard thing to come by, and I've never met with it yet so you'll do well to make peace with your newfound repentant feelings and the such and leave me be."

"I never said I was sorry," Elizabeth said defensively, "And I'm not, so there is no need to address me like that Jack. I have nothing to be ashamed about, you admitted it yourself remember? Pirate."

Jack sighed heavily, removing his boots from the table, he pressed his hands together and surveyed her, much to her discomfort.

"What?" she challenged.

"You haven't figured it out yet then have you? After all this? Really it's a surprise any of you survived without me here to be filling you in every step of the way."

Elizabeth opened her mouth at this to protest but Jack continued as if he hadn't noticed.

"You see what you've failed to note after your little betray-al," Jack rolled this last word off his tongue, noticing as Elizabeth flinched slightly. "Is that the only difference between a normal God fearing man and a pirate is that one will apologize aloud, while the other won't. Now whether they truly feel sorry or not, in their heart of hearts, that's purely subjective innit? It has nothing to do with being a pirate or a bloody wig. So you must put everything else aside, all that pirate and not pirate, woman and man, all that rigmaroll what's has nothing to do with anything, and ask yourself Elizabeth Swann; Do you truly, deep within that cold and betraying wenches heart of yours, feel sorry for what you've done?"

There was a silence for a moment as Jack watched her intently and, she opened her mouth but a reply failed to come out.

"Would you forgive me if I was Jack?" she finally asked. "If I _truly_ was."

"Absolve, exonerate, pardon, excuse, clear, in laments terms forgive, _you_?"

"Yes," Elizabeth clarified at his enquiring look.

"You. Killed. Me," Jack said it clearly and precisely, pronouncing each word so there was no misunderstanding between them, they hung in the air.

Elizabeth felt tears stinging at her eyes as she looked at Jack, whose eyes were suddenly dark and unfriendly, his face unreadable. She fought them back, trying to find all those reasons why, the justification.

"I did it so we could live," she said, "I did it because if I didn't the kraken would have pulled us all down Jack, not to Davy Jones locker but to oblivion. And we've saved you now, we were able to do that because of what I had done."

"Saved?" Jack waved his hand airily, encompassing the current situation they were in wordlessly. Perhaps doomed forever to sail in the land of the dead and become one of it's many occupants.

"Its better then the locker isn't it?" Elizabeth enquired, remembering that vile wasteland, that expanse of nothingness.

"Which I wouldn't have been in if it weren't for you," Jack pointed out.

"Davy Jones was the one to decide your fate Jack, it wasn't me," Elizabeth defended.

"No, but you helped seal it," Jack noted. "If it weren't for you whose to say we wouldn't have gotten away just fine as it was occupied with…you know," he couldn't bring himself to say taking down the Pearl, it was better to forget that particular fact. "Whose to say I wouldn't have caught up with your bloody friend Norrington who bloody stole the heart and wouldn't have even been on this venture if it weren't for you. Whose to say everything wouldn't have worked out just fine without me having to expire at all."

"It's highly unlikely, and then we would have all died and you would be stuck in the locker still." Elizabeth argued.

"Oh, as unlikely as sailing to Davy Jones' locker and rescuing me then." Jack was now leaning forward in his chair intently. "Tell me, did you even think about doing that before you shackled me to my own mast eh? Or did that particular idea of what was going to happen to old Jack after you left me, not enter that treacherous little head of yours until the guilt started to make things unpleasant for you?"

"You would have done the same," Elizabeth challenged.

"I didn't do the same," Jack retorted. "And what I would and would not have done is hardly the point here now is it? It's_ your_ guilty conscience. So now that you're satisfied on that account that you truly do deserve to be tormented by it for all your days, any chance you'll be leaving me to my rum?"

"I thought you would have understood better Jack," Elizabeth said rather sadly, and the tears were stinging her eyes fiercely. "I was afraid, I didn't want to die."

"And here was me just jumping at the chance," Jack said airily, avoiding her gaze now as the tears began to fall.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Elizabeth whispered, and they were falling now much to her dismay. Everything hat that was weighign on her chest seemed to burst out through the tears. Being stuck in this god forsaken place, having Jack look at her that way, worse having Will know now what she had done, know now that he couldn't trust her. Her life had slowly fallen apart, ever since she'd shackled Jack to a grim fate with a kiss, and she desperately needed to hear someone say it would be all right, that she had done the best she could with what she had. And she needed to hear the words. "I didn't deserve it, I didn't ask to be in that situation."

"Well that makes the both of us now doesn't it," Jack answered brightly once more, resolutely looking anywhere but at the crying girl (for she did not seem like such a woman now) standing in front of him. "Pillars of virtue we were, well one of us still is leastways."

"I know what I did was wrong...I know it...But I mean it..I _truly_ mean it Jack... Please," the words hung in the air and he found his eyes snapped back to hers as she looked at him through the tears. She hadn't said it, not outright, she wasn't ready for that yet, but she felt it, in her heart of hearts. She was sorry for what she had done and she needed his forgiveness.

"Do you know what it's like?" Jack asked, she was silent at this question, unsure of what he meant. He sighed and slumped back in his chair. "No of course she doesn't know what it's bloody like," he muttered and this time it seemed as if to be to himself. He turned to his right shoulder. "No one knows what it's like do they, cept maybe Barbossa… hm odd that…" his brow furrowed as he contemplated this.

"Jack?" Elizabeth enquired, as he didn't move for a while. The tears had stilled now, she had finally voiced it, her true feelings, and she could only wait for his response.

"Wassat?" his head suddenly jerked straight from the cocked position it had been in, he looked at her as if just realizing she was there. "Ah, where were we?"

"I... apologized," Elizabeth reminded him, using the word for want of a better one. It served as an apology at least, and she meant it deep within her, she truly did. "Are you sure you're all right Jack? Maybe I should get Mr. Gibbs or…" she trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

"No, no, I'm…lucid…"Jack finished, giving an overly bright smile. "Always a good thing to be, and a sight more then what these others are here. "

"So.."Elizabeth prompted. Jack looked at her innocently.

"So? Was there anything else, or you quite finished. I'm a very important Captain lots to do…or not do…whichever way you look at it it's a lot leastways," Jack rambled in his usual manner, frowning as he contemplated his own words.

"No, I suppose I'm finished here," Elizabeth replied. She had said it, not the direct words aloud, but she had said it, and she thought Jack had heard it. She supposed that was all she could expect for now. She turned to leave.

"Lizzie," her hand paused on the door knob as she heard his familiar title for her, one she hadn't heard since they'd gotten him back. She turned to look at him. "I'd much appreciate it if perchance you wouldn't voice this little episode we've had here with anyone else eh? Not that I would mind but…" he looked at her hopefully, she nodded her head in compliance, the relief was evident on his face. "Oh and can you make sure no one else bothers me?" he enquired casually, "I find myself a bit congealed…in a muddle I spose you'd call it. I need some time to ponder on some things…eh?"

"Of course Jack," she replied, noticing the bewilderment he'd been trying to hide flicker across his face as he played with one of his rings and avoided her gaze. She waited a second more, but he said no more, so she left him.

She sat in front of his cabin that night, her back against the door and made sure no one disturbed him as he muttered within to shadows and attempted to muddle through. She was determined she would not betray his trust this once, because she owed him at least that.

And when he deigned to leave it that's where he found her, sound asleep lying across his doorway. She woke up with a blanket wrapped around her.

He never did say the words, but she supposed it worked the same as apologizing. Just because you didn't say it aloud, didn't indicate you didn't mean it. And also just maybe he wasn't ready to say the exact words aloud just yet either, it made it all too real. Besides, he started calling her Lizzie again, and she was happy to settle for that.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah dunno, probably not in character, but I thought there should be some scene between the two on this topic. So it's set during AWE as you could guess I recently watched it for the hundredth time : P Hee hee I had fun writing Jack's little talk with himself = P. Anyway I now must return to my numerous assignments and reading of judgments which let me tell you are drier then something that's extremely dry. = P Please look into your heart of hearts, and review. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters it's much appreciated!!!. = D!**


	31. Of Carriage Rides and Reminiscing

**A/N**: I wrote a whole chapter before this, then my laptop decided to die. Hopefully I can retrieve it, but I'll put this up for now. It was called Of Guests and Peas. Basically they managed to get Barbossa to leave and Jack told him to wait with a few of the crew at Molly's bar until the ball. Beckett then showed up once night fell as a guest at dinner at Aunt Sylvia's insistence. He in turn invited Jack to come with him to the gentleman's club, which at the Aunt's further insistence Jack was forced to accept. Now Jack is alone with Mercer and Beckett in a carriage on their way to the gentleman's club, at least he hopes that's where they're going lol.

* * *

**Of Carriage Rides and Reminiscing**

"_Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a__ mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta."-_**Joshamee Gibbs**

"Quite a chilly breeze," Jack ventured to say into the silence. He was sitting on the edge of the coach seat, as pressed to the door as he could be. Mercer was watching him with those unnerving cold eyes and Jack found himself beginning to calculate whether to take his chance with the knife concealing thug or jumping out of the fast paced carriage onto hard cobbles outside.

"Quite," Beckett replied cooly, at his ease sitting opposite Jack and Mercer. Even as the carriage jolted he managed to stay upright and still, always the opposite to the dramatically swaying Jack. He was watching Jack's discomfort with a slight amused smile. Jack, noticing the small smile felt even more unnerved, but tried to compose himself into his usual airy manner.

"Quite," he repeated, giving a broad grin. "Actually reminds me of the time I tried on a monks robe, you wouldn't believe the cross breeze you get, you know…" with this he lent forward a bit, caught up and forgetting Mercer momentarily in the thrall of annoying Beckett. "Down there," he was almost in Beckett's face now, using a stage whisper he widened his eyes. "Course it wasn't actually unpleasant…"

Beckett was looking slightly disgusted now, from the topic or Jack's proximity it wasn't entirely clear. Regardless Mercer took his look as a cue to grab the back of Jack's newly tailored jacket and pull him roughly back into his seat. Jack grunted with the force, but managed to grin again at his success in making Beckett show an inkling of emotion, he was probably one of the few creatures in the world that could accomplish that.

"Still a prude then Cutler?," Jack asked with a cheeky grin. "As I've always tried to tell you, there is nothing embarrassing about the most natural human body…that is of course unless there is something? You're not a-"

"Jack," Beckett interrupted in a studied bored drawl, though he was sorely tempted to signal to Mercer to give Jack a good punch in the stomach. "You're not helping your situation."

"Situation?" Jack frowned as if confused. "I wasn't aware I was in a situation that needed helping?"

"Have you been to executioners dock yet?" Beckett asked, looking at Jack coldly, feeling once more in control as he noticed Jack's hand twitch slightly as if to reach for his neck.

"Can't say I've had the pleasure," he said, giving a sour smile. "Asides I don't think the smell is very good for the health."

"What a shame, you haven't seen the most recent acquisition then," Becket said, looking idly at his cane laying on his legs, which he had brought along in the hopes of further unnerving Jack. Jack had failed to glance at it however, slightly disappointing him. "I believe you were acquainted with Captain Jasper Jones?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," Jack said brightly, keeping an air of indifference though they both knew Jasper had once worked with him to sack the Port of Therone, it was one of Jack Sparrows well known legendary stories, one he'd helped to spread with a few embellishments.

"Shame…he was hung just a few days ago. I suppose you were too occupied with other matters to see the spectacle.."

Jack, though he tried to, couldn't keep the bright smile on his face. It dropped somewhat. Two days ago, old Jasper had been hung while he was trying on clothes, and there came that insufferable conscience again.

"For someone who claims you had no acquaintance with him, you're awfully quiet," Beckett noted with a small malicious quirk of his lips.

"I was just thinking bout that cross breeze again," Jack replied, keeping his true feelings hidden behind a grin.

"He was offered clemency you know," Beckett noted some annoyance creeping into his voice, ignoring Jack's ridiculous attempt to change the subject. "If he and his crew accepted to turn their ship over to the King and their services to the navy."

"A pirate ship turned navy, now that's a peculiarity I have yet to have the misfortune of seeing," Jack noted.

"Oh, the crew agreed…Captain Jones however had other ideas. And you see where they led him?"

"Jack?" Beckett prompted as the other man didn't reply for quite a few minutes, his gaze having turned to the window. Mercer, the ever helpful silent thug, gave Jack a hard squeeze on his arm, jerking the pirate back to the present company.

"Ouch," he pronounced, grabbing at the offended arm. "What wossat for?"

"I asked you a question," Beckett noted, frowning slightly in confusion and wondering if perhaps there was something wrong with Jack, more wrong than usual.

"Did you?" Jack queried, acting bemused. "Well then, so sorry, got a bit caught up in admiring the most fine ladies which were passing on the street. There isn't a chance we could sojourn perhaps, just to say hello of course?" he looked at Beckett with hopeful wide eyes.

"I think not," Beckett said, his lips thinning in annoyance that his grave point had been slightly lost in the pirates short attention span. "As I was saying this is the choice pirates are facing now. Join on the side of his majesty the King and do their part for England in this war, or face the hangmans noose."

"How pleasant," Jack said sarcastically. "Can't imagine their difficulty In deciding that."

"England is in a bad way," Beckett intoned, ignoring his sarcasm. "His majesty has decided that those that can't do their part as her citizens, are of no use alive. That includes you Jack."

"Hmmmmm, that's interesting," Jack said, furrowing his brow as if thinking hard upon that point. "Though mate, as far as I know, and forgive me humble pirate ignorance, but I don't remember being a citizen of England, or any such country. Being a pirate and all, I believe England actually considers me an outcast, making me a citizen of the sea as it were, and therefore by his majesty the King's own decree, having no ties and thus no obligations to this here smoggy rat infested country that goes by the name of merry ol' England, as it were."

"I doubt very much the executioner will see it quite that way Jack," Beckett noted.

"I have full faith I can convince him to come around to thinking my way," Jack said, swaying forward slightly and once more roughly pulled back by Mercer. He directed a dirty look at the thug and then quickly turned into a sickly sweet smile at Mercer's murderous sneer.

"The thing is Jack, though you may be optimistically blind, even you aren't that stupid." Beckett pointed out. "You can see that pirates and piracy are in a bad way. The open water is no longer safe with naval gallons from both the Spanish and English travelling the oceans armed to the teeth. The docks are no longer safe with both the English and Spanish Crown looking to hang someone to appease the people. More and more captured pirates are opting to accept a pardon and admittance into the navy, rather than starve on slim pickings and danger."

"Admittance?" Jack queried, his moustache twitching as he played with the dragon ring he'd kept upon his finger, though he'd had to leave the rest of his knick nacks back on the Pearl. "Interesting turn of phrase mate. I dunno, but being forced to wear little buckled shoes and wigs sounds more like torture to me,"

"Would it really be so bad to serve your country in its time of need?" Beckett asked with a slight sarcastic tilt of his lips at the irony.

"I've found that serving meself is more advantageous, as no doubt you've also noticed," Jack said. "Asides I believe we've already established, citizen of the sea mate. It's like you don't even listen to me." He pouted at this, as if hurt grievously.

"Serving your country as_ I've_ noticed, can serve your own interests as well Jack," Beckett pointed out. "It's only a fool that does not take advantage of it, in order to hold up some petty ideal."

"Interesting point, and while we are on the topic of philosophy. Do you believe beetroot is a vegetable or a fruit mate? Cause honestly it makes me quite befuddled."

Beckett blinked at this answer, and just resisted in time from frowning in confusion. He realised Jack was trying to throw him off balance, and he was determined that should not happen. He knew the pirate wanted more time to think, but when it came to Jack one thing Beckett was certain of, it was never a good idea to give him time to come up with an insane scheme.

"Enough horse play," he said rather shortly, Mercer noting the change in conversation grabbed Jack roughly by the scruff of his neck, making sure he was listening intently now. "Jack, it was not such a long time ago when you were considered…well at least a citizen if not a respectable one."

"I take offence to that," Jack protested loudly, "I was in no shape or form ever even close to respectable or a citizen. Retract that or I shall take you to court for calumny."

"Remember you were once an employee of the East India Trading Company," Beckett prompted, ignoring his loud protests.

"Much to my deepest and unfaltering regret," Jack finally retorted sourly as Becket waited for a reply. Unconsciously his hand grabbed at the wrist with the hidden brand, Beckett smirked superiorly at this. "But hey, we all make mistakes. Water on the bridges back, or under the duck, or somesuch."

"Then you'll also remember it wasn't so bad Jack, working for something greater then yourself." Beckett had lowered his voice now, watching Jack's reaction intently. "Being allowed to walk the streets with no need of a disguise. Having gold in your pocket and food in your belly all the time. Going to garden parties and balls, courting gullible rich young ladies. Having society respect and admire you. Not having to worry about the noose every second of every day…"

"I don't quite remember it like that," Jack said carelessly. "If I remember correctly most of those young ladies were quite hideous beasts with big teeth, and those garden parties…well the itsy bitsy sandiwithces, how is a man sposed to get full off one of those?"

"Ah, perhaps society got a bit old for you. But then don't you remember, whenever the mood took you took an assignment, a well paid assignment that held little chance of being blown out of the water by two opposing naval forces….or being captured and brought back to hang in front of a crowd that despises you."

Though Jack's face was as difficult to read as ever, Beckett was certain he'd hit a note with the last line.

"Aye, you're right," Jack finally replied, his voice slightly rougher than usual. "It was rather nice, wasn't it? Until you burnt my ship."

Beckett resisted the urge to sit back at these words. Jack's viscous tone sounded more like something which would come out of a wild animal, full of venom. His jester mask had slipped for an instant, and Beckett wondered if perhaps underneath all the flailing and drunken talk Jack hated him as much as he himself resented and despised him.

"A sad but unavoidable reaction," Beckett noted, remaining cool though he was gripping the branding iron slightly tighter with the thought that if it came to it, he could use it as a weapon. "A reaction to your own choices. But I believe you sufficiently payed me back for that by shooting me. As you always say…we're square?"

"Indubitably," Jack replied, his voice going back to that airy manner, his golden teeth flashing, his hands flapping once more. "O' course It's a bit offset by the fact here you are, alive and…well as good as _you_ can look I imagine."

"Yes, as are you and your ship," Beckett reminded him, failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice now. "Of course, I could rectify that if you wish."

"No, no, no need of that mate," Jack yelped as Mercer went to reach for something in his inside coat with his free hand. "Wouldn't want you killing yourself on my account after all," he added once Mercer's hand was safely back in his lap. "Let it be said that Jack Sparrow is the merciful non begrudging type eh. Captain Jack Sparrow the merciful, nice ring to it even if I say so myself."

"I believe you're the one in need of mercy here Jack," Beckett noted wryly.

"Subjective innit?" Jack pointed out, unphased. "Asides if you wanted to kill me, I have no doubt you would've already tried the moment you recognised me in that drawing room. Of course I can't say much for your chance of success…But never mind that," he added as he saw Mercer glower at the slight upon his professional accuracy. "What truly is itching me mate, is what is it that you want?"

"What makes you think_ I_ want anything from you Jack," Beckett asked, slightly amused at the pirates unusual bluntness. The Jack he knew tended to sidestep an issue for as long as possible, he wondered how much else had changed in the years he'd been dead.

"Oh, so this is just a simple carriage ride in which we're reminiscing, sorry my mistake?" he replied in his innocent and most sincere voice. "If that be the case then do you remember that delightful time when I actually convinced you to go wenching, at least that was my intent until it turned out the wench you picked up was in fact a…"

"Fine, there is something I want from you," Beckett quickly interrupted before Jack could finish that conversation, resisting looking anxiously at Mercer, and thus showing weakness.

"Sorry mate, but I have no idea what that fellows name was, though no doubt he was a very interestin…" Jack began again, grinning as he exercised one of his favourite pass times.

"Jack, I wish you to sign on with the company once more," Beckett quickly intoned, before Jack could continue.

Jack stopped mid sentence at this, gaping slightly as he looked at Beckett with wide eyes. For once he was completely and utterly lost for words, much to Beckett's satisfaction.

"Sorry, think I have some wax in my ear," he finally murmured, trying to recompose himself, and leaning forward. Mercer let go of his scruff at Beckett's nod, and Jack was free to do as much frantic waving as he wanted. "What was it you said?"

"Come now Jack, we all know you heard me," Beckett commented, smirking.

"I…I can't say I did," Jack spluttered, his fingers twitching and twirling as he tried to come to terms with what Beckett had just asked him. "Could you perchance…repeat?"

"I wish you to sign onto the company once more," Beckett complied, amused.

Jack did the gaping thing once more, his mouth hanging slightly open, his hands hanging in the air like a puppets with its strings broken. His head was cocked to the side, and he was staring at Beckett with those wide brown eyes. He reminded Beckett of a fish, if they had hair and a moustache, and he felt something akin to laughter tickling at him. He quickly gave himself an internal shake, laughter would no doubt break the mood, and he was intent on getting his message through that thick pirate skull.

"Jack?" he finally prompted as the pirate still hadn't moved after a few minutes. He glanced at Mercer, who was ready to unsheathe his knife and give Jack an encouraging poke. Fortunately for Jack he snapped his mouth shut abruptly at the prompting, blinking rapidly, and then suddenly to Beckett's shock he burst out laughing.

After Beckett had recovered his initial shock, he allowed himself to vent his anger slightly. He flicked his finger to Mercer, who knew what to do immediately, smiling with grim satisfaction. He punched Jack hard in his stomach, cutting off his laugh and causing the pirate to splutter and choke.

"Hey, hey," Jack managed to choke out in between coughs, "I most definitely did not deserve that. Brutality that's what that is, calumny now brutality. A whole court case in the making that's what this is!"

"Tell someone who cares," Beckett snapped shortly. "I gather from that outburst of stupidity, your answer is no."

"Sorry mate, but honestly how could I help meself? Laughing was the natural response," Mercer made a threatening move towards him, and he quickly back tracked, clutching at his stomach protectively. "No offence meant of course. But give up the life of a free pirate to work for toffs and wigs. Been there, done that, and if I was honest mate I miss…nothing bout it. Yap, absolutely positively not a one blessed thing."

"Now that makes me wonder if you've been listening to me during this ride," Beckett replied with coldly. "Because if you had you would undoubtedly notice that there aren't very many appealing options left for you Jack. What do the sailors say…the sharks are circling…"

"I think I'll take me chances with the sharks," Jack said giving a bright smile. "At least their an honest sort, clear about their intentions to rip you to shreds, and if you know how to handle em they're actually real softies at heart."

"I wouldn't be so hasty," Beckett said stiffly. "After all you're running out of allies Jack. Tell me, did one Mrs Turner tell you about a particularly interesting dream she had last night involving a certain proposition from a particularly powerful quarter. A proposition involving your soul."

Jack froze for a second, then cocked his head and smirked as if he knew something Beckett didn't. Beckett highly doubted he did, though one could never tell with Jack.

"For a man of your stature mate, you have very high ambitions," Jack said mischievously. "I'm just saying mate, every conversation you have you somehow manage to sneak in mention of a certain Mrs Turner."

Beckett managed to just prevent himself from signalling Mercer again. He couldn't prevent his lips thinning however. "I take that as a no."

Before Jack could reply the carriage jolted to a stop, sending the swaying pirate sitting on the edge of his seat toppling undignified onto the floor. He sat up after a second of cursing, no worse for wear and his pride seemingly intact as he grinned up at both Mercer and Beckett.

"Care to help a fellow up?" he queried, hopefully holding up a hand to, Beckett's surprise, Mercer.

"Cheerfully," Mercer said, smirking and holding out his own hand which held a knife, pointy end towards Jack.

"On second thoughts, it's always good for a chap to help himself up, gets his arms and legs some exercise eh?" he managed to scrabble back into his seat.

"Sir," came the drivers tentative voice as he opened the carriage door. "We're at the club."

"Thank you Fletcher," Beckett said, he turned his attention back to Jack. He lent forward, invading the pirates space for once. Jack didn't jerk back but watched him under heavy lids with a small considerate frown.

"I won't say another word on the matter Jack," Beckett said quietly, "But I advise you to take the consideration very seriously, contemplating the meagre sorry alternatives open to you. I'll give you until the ball to make a decision, and I hope, regarding our past history, for your sake it's the right one."

With one final cold look he exited the carriage and trusted Mercer to bring along Sparrow. At the yelp from the carriage he smiled in cold satisfaction. Though he hadn't gotten the answer he was hoping for, he wasn't discouraged. He'd planted the seed of doubt in Jack's mind, and he knew in typical Sparrow fashion he would investigate it further. Hopefully Mrs Turner could act exactly in a way advantageous to Beckett, exactly like a cold hearted, self interested pirate.

* * *

"No need to prod," Jack yelped, pouting as Mercer pushed him roughly towards the doors of the club. Beckett had paused at the door, waiting for Jack and murmuring something to what looked like a guard standing there. Mercer paused, allowing Jack a moment of reprieve and he glanced at the doors, frowning slightly as something tickled his memory. He glanced up at the building, and gave a low whistle.

"So you remember it," Beckett said, he had finished speaking to the door man, and had glanced at Jack.

"Hasn't changed a bit," Jack murmured, looking up at the building which housed the high society gentleman's club. His face was unreadable, much to Beckett's annoyance.

"Come," he said imperiously, making Jack frown this time. His frown turned into a yelp as Mercer poked him.

"Oy, oy be careful where you poke that knife," he said, putting his hand to protect his rump.

Beckett took him through the building, not even glancing at the people around, though many of them quickly scampered out of his way, that was if they were sober enough to notice him. Jack looked around with raised eyebrows, an amused smile and bright eyes like a magpie. He sorely missed his hat, especially as they passed some buxom ladies who had yet to find a gentleman worthy of their services. A hat was always useful to tip the ladies with, they loved that.

This gentleman's club was a respectable man's Tortuga in London. It was where harried fellows and starched youngsters with too much money and not enough brains came to gamble all their trivial troubles away. It also provided some very classy ladies, and a lot of drink. Jack still thought it bordered too much on the respectable, with the velvet curtains and chairs and all the gold candelabras. Although he had to admit, though it didn't live up to the wonderful experience that was Tortuga, one could appreciate the fact it did not smell like a mixture of vomit and urine.

He hardly noticed that Mercer was pushing him along, steering him after Beckett, until he was pulled up abruptly. They'd made it up a staircase and to one of the doors, which was again guarded by a burly fellow. Beckett said something Jack didn't quite catch and the man stepped aside. Jack turned, he did not want to be stuck in a guarded room with Beckett. Unfortunately the decision was taken out of his hands as Mercer pushed him roughly forward, then shut the door with a decisive click behind them both.

Jack turned slowly as Mercer went to stand at the wall by the door, giving him a vicious smirk. He looked at the room, remembering the last time he'd been locked in a guarded room with Beckett and his cane, and feeling slightly nauseous. Fortunately there was no anvil and chains waiting for him this time. Instead there was a table filled with a group of people all staring at him. Beckett was heading towards one of the seats, greeting the people with a cool unstudied air. Jack allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light, then glanced at the patrons. He noticed straight in front of him a man who was without a doubt French, from his flamboyant hat to his shiny buckled red shoes. Next to him was a sneering young pup, who was decidedly English from his stiff back to his wig. Jack's instinctual response to this fellow would have been to stick his tongue out at him. Fortunately he was distracted by the man sitting beside him, who was none other than his first mate Hector Barbossa, dressed up in the full naval regalia and looking at Jack with wide eyes. Before Jack could decide how to respond to this, his first instinct being to burst out laughing for a second time that night, his attention was drawn to the man sitting next to Barbossa, who spoke up.

"Well, well, well Jack Sparrow. Fancy meeting you again. Tell me, how was your trip sirrah?" It was an unaffected drawl, a cold high voice decidedly British with a tone of amusement. Jack's eyes zeroed in on the man, who had been sitting somewhat in the shadows, but had now lent forward, allowing the light to illuminate his face. He found himself staring into the eyes of none other than the man who had sentenced him to die.

* * *

**A/N: So I apologize most deeply for abandoning this fic. It has been too long, and I've never stopped loving Jack, but I've been a bit distracted and his voice became a bit more faint. But I be a pirate at heart lol, and the fourth movie reminded me bout this poor thing. Though I plan in future to rewrite a few chapters that are dismal, and tightening up the story, I did plan out a whole story for this, which I don't think is half bad, at least provides some entertainment. So I plan to continue it, and hopefully not leave so long in between updates again. Please review if anyone is reading this = ) (though I know I was a very naughty girl lol, but how can you resist Jack's puppy dog eyes = (.**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors. I know it's not much but it's a restart = ).**

**Up next: A hectic poker game. Jack is forced to seduce someone for once, much to Elizabeth's amusement. And we learn a bit more about what Jack's planning for the masque ball. **


	32. Of Past Poison and Betrayal

**Of Past Poison and Betrayal**

"_Jack Sparrow!"  
"Ah, Hector! It's been too long…hasn't it?"  
"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."  
"…No I didn't._"

―_**Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow**_

"Hmmmm," Jack murmured to himself. Barbossa glanced over to him, frowning. Jack had his back to him, examining something, absorbed. He was wearing fancy clothes he'd been dressed in to pass off as Lord Gravesham. Though Barbosa had managed to change from the valet garb to his own clothes once more, Jack's were safely tucked away on the Pearl, besides his hat which he'd hung onto obstinantly.

Barbossa was leaning against the heavy chest they'd been carrying through the thick jungle. He'd taken off his coat and draped it over his shoulder, perspiration dripping down his face. He shaded his eyes with his hand and glanced up at the sun. He guessed by it that they'd been travelling for a couple of hours by now and still weren't anywhere near to the other side of the island. Letting his hand drop he turned his gaze back to the ever infernal Jack, who was still murmuring to himself as he examined something.

"What's that there yer've got?" he growled, finally breaking and asking him roughly.

"Food..I think," Jack said, turning around now and smiling brightly he held up a handful of bright red berries.

"Food? We should be on the Pearl by now and you're worried about food?" he scoffed, angrily.

"I'm hungry," Jack pouted, offended.

"Well how about putting your mind to finding our way back to our ship, or you'll find yourself without a stomach to eat with," Barbossa growled, putting his hand on his cutlass threateningly, though he was in no real state or mood to release it from its sheath. They'd been wandering through the jungle carrying the heavy gold laden chest for a while now, and this was their second rest. He was starting to feel his age, though he was loathe to admit it. Though Tia had been so kind as to give them quite a few years back and Barbossa had yet to see any signs of aging, he was still a bit creaky, unlike Jack who seemed, he thought resentfully, as fit as a fiddle.

"Not my fault you ran through our guide," Jack scowled, cocking his hat to a side with one hand.

"He betrayed us," Barbossa growled. "And if it weren't for me running him through, we would've been caught by now by the Governor's men, and taken back to that mansion, this time not for a garden party but our own hangin. Now I don't know about you Jack, but I'd rather keep breathing."

"Well then you must realise mate, there are going to be some delays. My compass points, it does not navigate for cliffs or rushing rivers, Unlike a guide, even a rotten hearted betrayer kind," Jack said looking sourly at Barbossa.

"I'll show you a rotten hearted betrayer if yer don't start thinking of something useful," Barbossa growled, reaching again for his cutlass. Jack's pout became more prominent.

"I am doing something helpful, I am trying to find us something edible," he said, slightly haughty. "And asides, I think you've already tried out the betraying hat, and just between you and me mate I don't think it suits you at all."

This shut Barbossa up momentarily, Jack was grinning superiorly, but under that light look there was a slight hardening of his eyes. Barbossa wanted to growl at him, "Aren't yer ever gonna let that go? Yer like a shrewish wife." but decided against it. There were some moods on Jack that he didn't care for, and here when they were stuck in the jungle with a chest bursting with swag and no way out save for Jack's compass, it was not the time to stir Jack to anger. That's what he told himself anyway, pretending he didn't have a slight twinge somewhere in the back of his stomach where something started with c resided, and gave him trouble very, very occasionally.

"That's not edible," he finally muttered, annoyed and giving Jack his fiercest look to show him he hadn't intimidated him at all. "Those be poison you idiot."

"Are not," Jack said, shoving his own doubt upon examining the berries and immediately taking the opposite side to Barbossa.

"Are so," Barbossa growled, stepping forward in annoyance. "Red berries mean dead canaries."

"Well that's most unfortunate for the canaries, innit. But as I am decidedly not a canary, but in fact a very virile homosapien man, I've got nothing to worry about eh? Course," he looked up at Barbossa doubtfully. "I cannot in fact talk for you and your canary status."

"Yer going to die," Barbossa said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes theatrically. "But after you're good and dead, let it be known it was your own pig headedness that led to your demise."

"Your breath smells like an ogre," Jack retorted childishly. "And I am not going to die, on account of these berries being perfectly eatable. Of course, if you want to die of starvation, that's your businesss…"

"I'm not going to die," Barbossa growled, annoyed Jack had turned it on him. "And if you value that tongue of yours Jack I'd shut yer mouth quick."

Jack clapped his free hand over his mouth, but once Barbossa turned his back Jack continued to speak.

"Chicken," he proclaimed, his voice muffled by his hand.

"What did you call me now?" Barbossa queried, revealing his pistol cocked and pointing at Jack as he turned.

"Nothing," Jack said, unconcerned as he removed his hand now, obviously his tongue was now no longer in trouble, it was the rest of his body he had to be worried about. "I just said bet."

"Bet?" Barbossa growled, narrowing his eyes and feeling his heart sink. It was never a good idea to bet with Jack Sparrow, but if he backed up now he knew Jack would never let him live it down, clear by Jack's brightly shining smile.

"Aye, bet," Jack chirped, excitedly, coming closer to Barbossa now and managing to avoid his pistol and put his arm carelessly over Barbossa's neck. "I bet you that these berries aren't poison."

"And I bet you they are, what be yer point?" Barbossa growled, being purposefully obtuse as he roughly shook Jack's arm off, but returned his pistol to his belt.

"Why, we need a prize, for the winner eh? So what are you offering?"

"What do you mean what am I offering?" Barbossa growled. "What are_ you_ offering?"

"No, no mate, the question is, what _are_ you offering?"

"No, What are_ you_ offering?" Barbossa growled.

"What_ are_ you…okay, okay mate we are not getting anywhere. So_ I_ will offer me hat."

"Yer hat?" Barbossa growled.

"Aye, me hat," Jack said, obviously confident he would win he smiled confidently, although his hand did go protectively to his hat. "For a week, on loan," he stipulated as an afterthought.

"A month," Barbossa growled.

"No haggling until you offer something," Jack pouted.

"Fine, I offer me own hat," Barbossa begrudgingly gave in, for want of anything better, though he was loathe to part with it. That's why he was determined to win.

"Fine, hats for a week," Jack said, putting out his hand to shake.

"Fine," Barbossa relented, shaking as well.

"Righto, now eat up mate," Jack said, shoving some of the berries into Barbossa's hand.

"Eat…I ain't eating these," Barbossa spluttered, looking at the berries in his hand incredulously.

"How else are we going to determine if their poison?" Jack asked innocently as if it was obvious.

"Find an animal and shove it down their throat," Barbossa growled.

"Do you see any animals here," Jack queried. "Asides we don't have time to go searching for an animal."

"If yer think I'm goin to…" Barbossa began.

"Are you backing out of a bet?" Jack queried, all innocent wide brown eyes and curious looks. This stopped Barbossa in his tracks, to back out would be to admitting defeat, and result in Jack crowing about it every day for much longer than a week.

"A bet that'll kill me?" Barbossa muttered sullenly.

"Oh come on, all two or three berries will do will be an ache. Now don't tell me the fearsome Hector Barbossa is afraid of a little belly ache?"

"I'll show you a belly ache with me cutlass," Barbossa growled, but he knew Jack's words were true. Besides ever since Tia had done that spell on them they seemed slightly more resilient when getting sick then other men. "Fine then," he growled before Jack could open his mouth and retort with another annoying comment. "Let's get this over with so we can move on before the navy catches us and we both end up with a neck ache. On three. One,"

"Two," Jack continued.

"Three," they pronounced together, Jack and Barbossa both shoved the berries in their mouth and swallowed them whole, then stuck out their tongues to show they indeed had nothing left in their mouth.

"Excellent," said Jack grinning. "Well I feel none the worse for wear, how bout you mate?"

"We'll see," Barbossa growled, "Now pick up this chest will yer, we've got to be getting on if we hope Gibbs has managed to make sure the rest of that stinkin lot are waiting for us on the other side."

"You're too harsh on em," Jack said, but he obediently went to pick up one side of the chest. As he was bending down huffing and puffing Barbossa surreptitiously wiped his mouth, spitting out the berries he'd hidden crushed under his tongue. Quickly he shoved them into his pocket. Jack may have had iron guts, but Barbossa was not willing to risk his life on a bet. There was also the consideration that if one of them was bent over double in unyielding pain, the other one needed to be able to carry the chest. He also thought begrudgingly, that if he was in a good mood he might even drag the idiot away from sight of a naval force and leave him there to suffer in safety. _If_ he was feeling good.

* * *

It was about two hours later, that Jack began to act odd, odder than usual. Just near nightfall too. They were struggling along with the chest (Barbossa resentfully struggling a bit more then Jack) when suddenly the man dropped it, causing Barbossa to drop his own end at the weight.

"What the blazes are yer doin?" he growled furiously, turning to Jack who was staring up at the clouds with a goofy smile on his face.

"Can't you see it?" he asked, "There are fish in the sky."

Barbossa glanced up to be met with a piercing sun and blue sky, nary a cloud in the sky. He wondered if perhaps Jack was acting crazy for crazy's sake. But when he looked back and the other pirate was attempting to touch his elbow with his tongue, he realised that this was something more than Jack being his usual lunatic self.

"Snap out of it yer idiot," he growled, supposing the other pirate must have gotten heat stroke, the lilly livered pansy. He went over and gave Jack a good slap on the face, making him feel better.

"OW," Jack shouted loudly, grabbing at his face. He looked up at Barbossa and to the pirate's shock his lower lip was shaking as if he wanted to cry. "What you do that for, I didn't steal any bananas granny, I swear."

"What the hell?" Barbossa snarled, completely and utterly flummoxed at Jack's reaction.

"You shouldn't have hit me, it's not nice," Jack said, pouting now and rubbing his cheek vigorously. "I'll tell Da'"

"Jack it's me yer great git, Barbossa, yer first mate," Barbossa growled, grabbing the other man and shaking him hard.

"I like beetroot," Jack pronounced happily, his eyes shining. Barbossa stopped shaking him and looked hard, frowning. He cursed deeply as he realised Jack's pupils were dilated.

"You poxy cur," he snarled furiously, letting go of him and cursing. "I told yer those berries were trouble."

"You're a lummox," Jack pouted, crossing his arms.

"Don't think this means you're getting out of carrying the chest," Barbossa growled. "Now go pick up the other end, we're getting back to the Pearl by nightfall."

"No," Jack said stoutly and promptly sat down, crossing his legs to match his arms and looking up at Barbossa.

"Yer will or so help me I'll take yer over me knee and spank yer," Barbossa growled, resorting to talking to Jack like he was a child as he seemed to be resorting to a child state.

"Won't," Jack pouted. Barbossa went to grab Jack's arm, but he couldn't unstick it from its resolute crossed stance. He tried pulling Jack up, but for such a lithe figure, the man was heavy. 'Must be all that cursed jewellery' he thought. Either that or somehow through pure will Jack was managing to make himself heavier, Barbossa wouldn't put it past him.

Barbossa gave up after ten minutes and went to sit on the chest once more. He glanced up at the sky, the sun was already starting to set, the jungle growing dim. He glanced over at Jack, who was now attempting to build a sandcastle with leaves and dirt. Growling in frustration he threw down his hat. After a few minutes he sighed, picked it up again, and rose creakily. He supposed he better start a fire. With the cover of night the naval men would likely call off the search, so they should be safe for the night. Feeling as he was there was no way he would be able to carry the chest on his own, and he was not leaving it behind. At least he told himself it was the chest he was staying for.

* * *

"Barbossa?" Jack murmured, his voice slightly slurred as though he had been drinking, even though there was not a blessed drop of rum around, much to Barbossa's annoyance. Jack still appeared to be under the effects of the berries, a few hours ago he had been yelling about a great furred beast that was going to eat them up. Barbossa had managed to knock him out to shut him up, but he felt a bit guilty about it after as it took quite a while for Jack to wake up again. Barbossa decided not to try again, just in case he gave him a concussion. In the morning there was no way he was going to be carrying Jack through the forest.

"What is it?" Barbossa growled. They were sitting around a small fire Barbossa had made to keep the beasts away and get some heat. It was a mysterious scene really, two pirates who had seen things and done things that others would call impossible, sitting around a fire together. Two legends who had been to the other side and back again. Maybe they were tied by an invisible bond now, which was why Barbossa still stuck around and didn't go searching for his own ship.

"Do you have any bananas?" Jack asked. Then again, maybe it wasn't such a mysterious scene after all.

"No," Barbossa replied shortly. "Now shuddup."

Jack complied obediently, for a minute.

"Have you ever wondered?" he abruptly queried when he thought enough silence had passed.

"Wondered what?" Barbossa sighed heavily, deciding to humour him before Jack started throwing sticks at him again.

"Which is the basest creature, man or beast?  
Birds feed on birds, beasts on each other prey,  
But savage man alone does man betray," Jack quoted, his voice taking on a lyrical quality as he looked up at the stars.

"What's that drivel?" Barbossa grunted, he knew some Shakespeare, but wasn't very familiar with literature. He enjoyed the drama of the plays but as a notorious Pirate Lord he didn't have much of a chance to attend the theatre often. Jack sometimes quoted obscure poetry when he was drunk but Barbossa had never lowered his pride to ask who it was. Now Jack was mentally incapacitated, it was probably a good time to ask without fear of being ridiculed.

"It ain't drivel mate," Jack protested, sitting up abruptly. "I'll have you know," he said his voice rising in pitch, "That Lord Rochester was a most clever fellow with wenching ways which would put shame to-" he was cut off as there came from the forest the sound of monkeys. Barbossa wasn't startled, being a man who had spent quite a bit of time in jungles and the like when on a treasure hunt which required such trekking. Jack was usually not a man to pay heed to it either, but tonight he wasn't his usual self.

"Wossat?" he yelped loudly, scrabbling towards Barbossa on his hands and knees.

"It's nothing yer great pansy," Barbossa growled, slightly shocked as Jack grabbed onto his boot. He shook the other man off.

"It's not nothing, it's the terrible beastie," Jack yelped, and somehow much to Barbossa's horror he managed to scramble onto Barbossa's lap, looping his arms around his neck and clinging for dear life as he cast his fearful eyes towards the jungle.

"Gerrof you nit," Barbossa shouted loudly, trying to reach for his pistol. It was a bit hard though as Jack's weight was in the way and he was mumbling something under his breath. At first Barbossa thought it was a prayer, but then he realised it was just another line of rubbish.

"For all men would be cowards if they durst," Barbossa caught him saying as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's just a bunch of monkeys yer great big foolish lump," Barbossa roared, and with a great effort managed to heave Jack off his lap. "And if yer ever try and climb on me lap again Jack Sparrow you won't have to worry bout the screaming monkeys, due to your own screams."

"Oh," Jack said, suddenly placated easily he sat his rump heavily back onto the ground.

Barbossa concentrated on staring into the fire, resolutely ignoring Jack who was now sitting by his feet.

"I thought you'd shoot me, you know?" Jack suddenly said, interrupting the silence once more and looking up at Barbossa with wide eyes.

"I'll shoot yer right now if you don't shut it," Barbossa growled, glaring at him with ill temper.

Jack waved his hand impatiently, as if he was swatting away Barbossa's threat.

"I thought, after what I did on the island…after you came back, I was in for it…I thought about it sometimes you know…" he avoided Barbossa's eyes now, looking up at the sky. He had been having lucid moments more and more increasingly, Barbossa supposed this was one of them. "I used to wonder…if maybe it didn't have to be that way.. you weren't all that bad."

There was a beat of silence as Barbossa looked at Jack and Jack kept his gaze firmly planted on the stars. Barbossa tried not to examine much why he hadn't taken his revenge against Jack, or even mentioned the incident after their initial meeting. Any other man shot him and he would've slit him naval to neck after. He wasn't interested in examining the why however, falling into a pattern of bickering and scheming with the fellow pirate, he ignored what came before.

"You know I would've pursued you and shot you in the back as soon as I had a chance," Barbossa finally commented a little wearily. "I may still yet. No use cryin over spilt milk."

Jack turned his gaze back to Barbossa, the fire light reflected in his eyes.

"But man, with smiles, embraces, friendship, praise, Inhumanly his fellow's life betrays," Jack pointed out, somewhat sadly. "Funny our world, innit?"

The words unnerved Barbossa slightly, and he shifted uneasily avoiding Jack's gaze.

"It's the pirates way," he defended, trying not to think of a hot day when he'd turned on an optimistic naïve captain and taken something from him all present knew he had no right to take._ 'No one gets over their first unfairness.'_ "Sometimes it's a matter of kill or be killed."

"True," Jack conceded. "Bit sad all the same…"

"Aye," Barbossa conceded roughly after a beat.

"Well I am sorry mate, for shooting you an' all," Jack suddenly pronounced, holding out his hand as if to shake and looking up at Barbossa with hopefully shining gold teeth and sincere frank eyes. "No hard feelings?"

Barbossa wanted to point out that Jack had killed him, but then he remembered the mutiny, and the fact that Jack hardly ever brought it up. By far, shooting each other was nothing new among pirates, Jack was one of the few that shot only with necessity. But mutiny without cause was the ultimate taboo. And though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Barbossa supposed had gotten the punishment to fit the crime.

"No hard feelings," he conceded, taking Jack's grubby hand with his own scarred one. "I s'pose I feel the same way, for what led to everything…No hard feelings for that either then?" he ventured to say before he chickened out, silently cursing himself for his unusual babbling.

Jack frowned, cocking his head, his face turning slightly befuddled as he vigorously shook Barbossa's hand.

"Jaackk?" Barbossa prompted, frowning as he didn't reply.

"Mate, there's a fairy next to your ear," Jack commented, "Here I'll get that for you." He jumped up and proceeded to wave his arms and chase something visible only to his eyes.

Barbossa shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Idiot," he muttered, but he felt slightly better towards Jack all the same.

* * *

"Get up yer scabby cur," Barbossa growled, poking Jack with a rough boot. He wasn't feeling as benevolent towards Jack as he glared down at the pirate collapsed on the ground. Not after the pirate had started singing and dancing around the camp fire into the early hours of the morning.

"Mmmphhh," Jack groaned, turning slightly and clutching his hat like a teddy bear. "S'not me watch Bill."

"Arrghhh," Barbossa growled, slightly frightened Jack was still under the influence of the berries. It was already day break and they had to start moving with the chest if they didn't want to be caught. He kicked Jack harder this time.

"OUCH," Jack yelped, sitting up abruptly. Then he groaned and clutched his head as all the blood rushed to it. "Errrrghhhh, what happened last night?" he looked up at Barbossa with bleary eyes.

"You don't remember anything?" Barbossa growled, prodigiously relieved.

"Apparently not," Jack groaned again, clutching his head as he rose shakily. "My head hasn't felt like this since Shanghai."

"Well unless you want to not have to worry about your head at all cause yer dead, I suggest you grab the other half of this chest and we hurry before the navy catch up. I already heard some shouts far off, and they don't have an idiot to drag around."

"That's not very respectful of your esteemable Captain," Jack pouted.

"Esteemable?" Barbossa scorned as Jack swayed worse than ever, trying to focus his eyes.

"Why do I feel like this, honestly mate?" Jack asked after he'd taken a step and just managed to grab onto a nearby tree so as not to topple over again.

"The berries, Barbossa said triumphantly.

"Ohhhh," Jack said, his eyes widening in understanding. "Well…that's interesting."

"And that reminds me, you owe me your hat," Barbossa pronounced gleefully, as Jack took another shaky step.

"Actually, if I do recall, we bet on whether the berries were poison or not," Jack pronounced, holding up his hand and swaying dangerously as he looked at Barbossa with a spark in his eye. "And they were not, meaning I win."

"They weren't edible," Barbossa growled.

"Yes they were," Jack protested. "Though they may have had some hallucinogenic after effects, which I imagine weren't all together unpleasant at the time, they were in no way dangerous to consume. On the contrary, they tasted quite nice. Asides, seeing as you don't have a splitting headache, you didn't even eat the, contravening the bet leastways."

"I didn't eat em, cause I'm no fool," Barbossa growled. "Asides Jack, eating them wasn't part of the bet."

"True," Jack conceded, shrugging and grinning. "You got me there mate, but still they weren't poisonous, meaning I won." Quick as a flash he reached up and grabbed Barbossa's hat before he could dodge him. "I'll take that for a month," he crowed, slapping the ostrich plumed contraption on top of his own hat unceremoniously.

"A week," Barbossa growled, feeling murderous but stilling his hand from reaching for his pistol. His own head felt naked as Jack turned and his ostritch feather almost hit him in the face. He thought no one would hear Jack's scream as he ran him through and took his hat back, a nice fantasy but he knew among pirates a bet was a bet, it was even in their code.

"Thanks for reminding me so kindly," Jack turned and pouted, but his sulky look turned into a smile easily once more. "No hard feelings for that though mate."

Barbossa looked at his overtly innocent face with shock, unable to reply for once.

"Now are we going to drag this treasure chest which I procured with my brilliance, or not?" Jack asked, unconcernedly turning his back.

Barbossa didn't know whether he wanted to hit him or not, of course he never did with Jack.

* * *

**A/N: Set after the dispute of captaincy = ). Because I thought Barbossa and Jack should have a moment too to address the mutiny, Jack killing Barbossa, and why they can still work together. Also a bit of silliness. Next chapter on with the story. **

**Oh yeah and if anyone is a little confused about the setting, this is one of the times Jack dressed up as 'Lord Gravesham' wiggled his way into a Governor's society in order to steal a chest filled with valuable swag. **

**Also no slash in this story, and no any sort of pairing with Jack, though he doesn't mind to flirt. (I still maintain in the fourth movie when he said those three words to Angelica, he was actually referring to the fact he too loved himself = P)**

**Thank you for sticking with this story and reviewing, I really appreciate it: **

**Tndigger: Thanks for the review and for liking this story. = )**

**Jeniffer Lynn Weston: Thanks for the review and for not quitting on this story either = ). **

**1. The poetry is a Satyre of Humankind and Reason by the Second Earl of Rochester John Wilmont. Because I guessed Jack would be a fan = P. **

**2. 'No one gets over their first unfairness'-came from Peter Pan, the words of J.M Barrie. The whole passage is:**

**"...when he saw that he was higher up the rock than his foe. It would not have been fighting fair. He gave the pirate a hand to help him up. It was then that Hook bit him. Not the pain of this but its unfairness was what dazed Peter. It made him quite helpless. He could only stare horrified. Every child is affected thus the first time he is treated unfairly. All he thinks he has a right to when he comes to you to be yours is fairness. After you have been unfair to him he will love you again, but will never afterwards be quite the same boy. No one ever gets over their first unfairness..."**


End file.
